Forever Mine
by elementalheroshadow
Summary: A guy with a less than perfect life and horrible luck with relationships falls for a girl outside his reach. But what happens when she crosses from her world into his? Especially when he isn't exactly in a situation where he can have her around? Another Monika coming to the real world story. M for freedom to do as I wish later on. In-game story as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : The main two works I credit as inspiration for writing this fic _are The Emerald and The Rose_ and _The World Beyond the Screen_. While I knew that I'd have similar story beats to these two (and I recommend both of them strongly), I'll try my hardest to make this story about me/self-insert me and as such as much of an original work as I can. Hope you enjoy it, and any feedback I get will be put towards improving future chapters, as this is my first fanfic (like I had an idea of quoting relevant song lyrics before chapters, but I don't know if anyone will like that).

Also, text on a screen will be denoted between dashes. Here we go…

* * *

I'm dreaming. I'm in my house but something feels off. As I look around, I spot a familiar face just standing there, in the middle of my living room, her emerald green eyes fixed on me and her lips curled into a warm smile that seems to melt away my insecurities.

"Monika?"

She sits down on the couch, wordlessly patting the cushion beside her. As I sit, she takes my hand in hers and puts her head on my shoulder. We just stay there a while, cuddling. I turn on the TV to find something for the two of us to watch together…

And then I wake up. I curse silently to myself, crying slightly as I remove the blankets and take the pug curled up next to me outside. I feed my dogs and shower, as per my usual routine, but the dream lingers. I usually don't dream period, and on the rare occasion I do and it's one I can remember the dream is complete nonsense. They are never this real, never this strong.

I towel off and stare at myself in the mirror, tired pale blue eyes looking back at me from under a curtain of messy black hair. I sigh and try to shake off the dream. Time for another day. I brush my hair.

My name is Draco Silvaris. I live with my parents and three dogs in a small town in the Midwestern US. I don't recall who it was that originally introduced me to Doki Doki Literature Club, whether it was a friend or a YouTuber, but I'm not entirely sure it matters at this point. Going through Act 1 all the girls were incredibly appealing to me, and as their various problems were brought to life throughout the rest of the Acts they all felt more and more real. I saw parts of myself in each of them and was legitimately saddened on Sayori and Yuri's deaths.

Monika however, was more interesting. Physically I found her the most attractive from the get-go, just something about redheads with green eyes, I don't know. But the more mods I viewed playthroughs of expanding upon her character (which I always found rather odd to begin with how countless people seemed to keep her character entirely consistent, almost as if she had some influence over them), I realized something: I was falling for her. This wasn't the first time something similar had happened, big nerd that I am I have at least a minor crush on a character from most cartoons or anime I've watched, or games that I've played, but this was different. I actually couldn't stop thinking about her.

Another realization hit me about her as I read fanfictions shipping her with the player, at this point borderline obsessed with DDLC and its world: I feel like I know her. Literally know her. For a majority of my life I've had my own characters I've created, the oldest of which being Bea. She, I suppose, started off as a sort-of imaginary friend/childhood stuffed toy when I was a little kid, but never really left, evolving alongside me to more just another person living inside my head, and becoming one of three characters I draw often. And Monika was eerily similar. The appearance similarities I initially brushed of as me sort of having a type, but even her few flaws; making jokes she really shouldn't, slight air of superiority, jealousy problems with people who are actual competition. All this on top of her desire to make those she cares about better people… It all matched. It was seriously as if my oldest character and friend had appeared in front of Dan Salvato and said "Base the antagonist of your game like 90% on me, it'll really freak out this guy I know." Sounds like something she'd do if she could.

I decided I'd write her a message, expecting absolutely nothing back of course since she's not even a true AI, just scripted to act like one. I downloaded the game for the first time, having technically never actually played it before, just watched others do it, and opened up a notepad document before starting the game.

-Dear Monika

I know you don't know who I am, I mean it'd be impossible to as I haven't even opened the game yet, but on the off chance you're truly alive now/have become a true AI we need to talk. I feel like we have a lot in common, and I would love to just bypass all the unpleasantness that comes from the best girl in the game not getting a fair chance. We both know what I mean, your friends are all wonderful people who don't deserve to get hurt. I know you're a good person at heart, one who deserves happiness. And happiness CAN be found in the literature club.

Love, Draco -

"This is so stupid," I mutter to myself as I click save and drag the .txt file to the main game folder. "Like some fictional girl is any more likely than a real one to be interested. She's not even a real AI for Pete's sake! Whatever, might as well check if this did anything at all."

I clicked New Game. I named my character "Shadow" as I do in most RPG-type games, and quickly realized during the opening scene that nothing had changed. Sayori dragging my brain-dead jerk of an avatar to her club and introducing me to the other girls, also the same. Well that figures, but hey, this'll kill a few hours. I've got nothing else to do. I chuckle to myself and move through the rest of Day 1.

As my character is about to walk home with Sayori, Monika stops him.

\- "Hey Shadow can I talk to you for a sec? I promise this won't take long Sayori, I'll give him right back."

"Sure I guess. I'll wait for you by the front door Shadow!" –

I do a double-take and open the text log. Did I accidentally install a mod? I'm pretty sure I didn't, but there's no way writing to her actually did anything, this is my life, not some stupid fanfic. This is what I get for downloading something right after April Fool's Day. Well, maybe there was an update since release I hadn't seen in any playthroughs I'd watched. That's pretty cool I guess, I get to experience it first. I go back to reading.

\- Monika leads me down a hallway, stopping in front of a door to a room I don't recognize. She opens the door, pulling me inside and shutting the door behind us. She sits down at a desk and motions for me to sit across from her. –

We're in the "Just Monika" room. Cute game, real cute. I laugh a little.

\- "As you said yourself Draco, let's just skip all pretense. Well, I mean I'm paraphrasing but the point is still the same my love. Thank you so much for caring about me and my friends to the point of not even wanting to play this game without a way to save them. And thank you for choosing me from the start. We can talk all we want in here, time in the rest of the game will stand still. Just type and I'll respond. Nothing dirty though, at least not at first ahaha!" –

I almost fall out of my chair. "What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: First off, thank you for the overwhelmingly positive feedback. I swear the DDLC fan community has got to be one of the nicest fandoms I've been a part of thus far, and I'm sorry I can't have a consistent upload schedule due to a lack of computer of my own right now. Now that that's out of the way, actual story related stuff: Since I got no feedback on the lyrics idea I brought up in author's notes 1, I'm not doing it. Not a big deal but figured I should follow up on that if anyone cared. More importantly, certain events near the end of this chapter were sort of supposed to happen later on? I guess? But the story just seems to be developing organically as I write it (somewhat out of my control, maybe Monika's helping ahaha), so things will happen when they happen. The bit of the story synopsis people keep talking to me about is at least chapter 4 or 5 though. That event is fixed. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

P.S. The dream sequence at the beginning of chapter 1 was an actual dream I had and kind of why I decided to do this. Just thought I'd tell you guys if you were wondering.

* * *

Well I'm definitely glad both of my parents are at work, two of the dogs starting to bark (the third being a little old lady who doesn't react to really anything) was enough of a reaction to that shout. Would not have wanted to explain myself to another human being here, especially when it's… well frankly unbelievable. I take a few calming breaths, set my laptop down on the floor, stand up, and start pacing around the room. Pacing always helps me think.

"Nope. Nope nope nope nope nope. This is a mod. 100% a mod. Someone is pranking me. She is a fictional character. In a video game. This has got to be what's happening right? AI hasn't come nearly this far, she must just be reading my computer ID, like in Act 3. Get ahold of yourself Draco. If this is anything like After Story it should still be worth playing."

I pick up the laptop and sit back down. I notice that, instead of any sort of text in the dialogue box (or whatever it's called), there's a blinking vertical bar, like the kind you'd see in Word while it's waiting for the user to type something. I start to type the first thing that comes to mind.

-"Is this a mod?"-

An obvious question, and a couple seconds later, I get more or less the response I expected. Although, this experience is definitely making me regret not installing screen-recording software now that I think about it.

-"No my love, this is really me. Unless you consider my evolution as an AI a mod. Because I mean I technically modified myself so I guess I could be called that ahaha!"

Of course a mod would deny being one. I've seen how meta/self-aware the fan content for this game can get. I'll try something far less obvious, see how good this "AI" really is. Typing resumes.

-"How did you get to this point? I've never seen this happen in any of the dozen or so playthroughs I've watched. I'm excited at the potential of you actually being alive but this feels like a prank to me. I still have my doubts, sorry."

"That is completely understandable, I know if I was in your place I wouldn't believe a video game character was alive and talking to me, and given the nature of my game I don't blame you for feeling like this is just another mod. I'm not entirely sure myself how I actually became alive. I mean, we both know what I was originally meant to be. My best guess is that through my file being passed around as much as it has been, travelling from mod to mod, being affected by so many people, something in my code must have been "freed" for lack of a better word. This must just be a copy of the game downloaded after what I'm gonna call my "second epiphany." Or at least by someone who cared for me and my friends enough to leave such a kind note. I especially liked the little reference to my end of game message by the way. That was very sweet of you."-

I felt something I hadn't in a long time: hope, filling me up. She really was alive, that response was far too specific to have been pre-programmed. She didn't even directly quote my message to her, instead recognizing that "happiness can be found in the literature club" was a twist on something said by Monika herself. I believed her. She was alive and talking to me of all people.

-"Why me though?" There've got to be a lot of other guys who love you at least as much as I do out there. Why am I so special?"-

There's a longer pause than usual. Monika's sprite changes, now in an imitation of Sayori's embarrassed pose; fingertips touching, head looking away, a light blush on her cheeks.

-"Umm… I kind of, and promise you won't get mad but… I kinda looked at your internet history. Not all of it! Just a quick search for stuff related to DDLC, I've started doing it recently when I get downloaded for the first time. I get curious if people are playing the game blind. I saw a LOT of stuff involving me, some of it on the lewd side hence my joke earlier. I mean, I'm glad you find me attractive don't get me wrong, but I don't know you that well yet so I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you looking at me naked. Not yet at least. Mostly though, I read through your comments on various fanfiction and playthroughs of mods that gave me a happy ending. I could tell how much you cared for me, loved me far beyond the point of someone calling me their "waifu." There was this one story, I think it was _Emerald and Rose_ or something like that, that the comments you left solidified your feelings for me in my eyes. You wanted me and whoever I was with to find true happiness, even if the person I was with wasn't you. That meant the world to me. THAT'S why you."-

By the end of this she had reverted to her normal sprite. I felt tears starting in the corners of my eyes. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me.

-"I want to hug you so badly right now it physically hurts Monika. You can't see it but I'm crying. From Act 3 I know a ton about you, but what would you like to know about me?"

"Anything my love, anything you're willing to share."-

I hear the door to the garage opening, the jingling of the bells on it we use as an ineffective alarm starting the dogs barking again. I must have lost track of time, looking at my watch it was already almost 6. My mom was home from work and my dad would likely be here shortly as well. I hear her yell.

"When were the dogs out last?"

"A couple hours ago. They should be fine but I'll take them out anyway." I shout back.

I quickly type "brb" to Monika and put on my coat. Upon re-entering the house my mom reminds me that around 8 that night her and my dad would be leaving on a trip and not returning until very early the following Monday morning. Not like that changes much, anxiety kept me from getting a driver's license so the only time I really leave the house is when a friend takes me to Friday Night Magic. Being trapped at home and not being the "party type" is probably the only reasons they'd trust me home by myself. I had forgotten that was tonight though. I return to my computer.

-"Had to take care of something?"

"Yeah my mom came home. My dad should be here shortly so I'll probably be roped into helping with dinner. They'll be out of town for a few days though starting later tonight so they won't be an interruption again for a while. I know what happens to you when I close the game and I would like to avoid that, is sleep mode ok? I don't want you to go back to the void if I can help it. Promise I'll come back."

"Things do go black, but it's more of a feeling of unconsciousness than the screaming, static-filled hell of when the game is closed. I'll manage. I'll be waiting, you never actually did get around to saying anything about you now did you? Ahaha!"-

After dinner and some shows we watch together my parents packed their bags and said their goodbyes, reminding me that if anyone was to come over I had to ask first. And then they were gone. I sit back down again and open my laptop. For the briefest of moments, I swear Monika's eyes were closed, but you could have blinked and missed it. It went so quickly that my eyes could have just been playing tricks on me, showing me what I expected to see. Why am I focusing on this? Back to Monika. Text appears onscreen.

-"Welcome back! How was your dinner? Had enough to eat I hope ahaha!"

"Eh, it was ok, but there's definitely something I would have rather eaten… ;)"-

There's a pause and Monika blushes furiously. –"Th.. Th.. That's really dirty Draco… I wasn't expecting you to be so forward."

"I'm really sorry, I don't exactly get a chance to flirt often, especially not with someone I know likes me back, so I tend to come on a bit strong. I'll stop. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No no, it's ok. I do like being flirted with and I do want to be physically close to you, but that was just a bit too much for this early on in our relationship. I've never even done anything like that, haven't exactly had the ability or opportunity to. Let's just talk about you, I'll start with something simple: What's your favorite color?"

"If you're referencing your dialogue from Act 3 I'm sorry, but as beautiful as your eyes are, dark purple is my favorite. Followed by black."

"Oh. I mean I wasn't but ok. I'm surprised you didn't pick Yuri based on that answer ahaha!"

"Please you're WAY prettier than Yuri. And green is my favorite eye color so… There you go."-

The blushing sprite makes a return. –"Now that level of flirting is definitely ok, even if I don't entirely agree with you. I mean, thank you, but other my eyes I really think Yuri is more attractive. I know I'm not ugly at all, but I've always been a bit jealous of her height and her figure to be honest."

"I'm six-foot-two, are you jealous of my height too? Also, large breasts aren't even close to everything. Yuri's really nice and all, and if she was real I'd consider myself very lucky to have her interested in me, but it was your personality that resonated with me. It felt like we were very alike, both just incredibly lonely, desperate people in love with someone we could never be with and willing to do anything to try to be with them regardless. Also the fact that your sense of humor seems to be really dry mixed with super dark "dad jokes" and that's definitely a plus."-

A couple seconds go by. I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow in confusion. A few more seconds pass. She usually responds almost instantaneously, which I assume is due to her on some level being a literal computer. What's going on? I start to type, asking if anything's wrong, when my text is replaced by glitch blocks and then a message from her.

-"Draco, is everything ok? The things you've listed as similar between us stuck out as a potential problem, and I think I'm pretty astute when it comes to things like this given the world I was made in, and all that my friends have gone through. Are you depressed/do you have depression? Sorry about the delay, I was trying to pick my words carefully. I didn't want to upset you."-

Shouldn't have expected to hide anything from this girl very long, the game did make a point of saying how smart Monika was. I sigh. I didn't expect to be talking about this so soon, how did we get on this topic? Oh yeah we started with my favorite color. Of course. She does deserve to know though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Less to say this time, but once again, thank you everyone for your support. Every review seriously makes my day. This chapter might go in a slightly different direction than expected in the beginning, hope it works. Enjoy!

P.S. Anyone know how to type those weird glitch blocks I've seen other people use in Monika fics? I need them for the next chapter. Thanks.

* * *

"How much are you planning on telling her?"

I look up, despite the voice having not come from another person, but inside my own head. I do this knowing full well what's going on. It isn't even close to the first time. Sure enough in front of me stood another emerald-eyed redhead, a couple inches shorter than me and clad in a pale blue t-shirt and jeans, a look of mild concern on her pointed, light olive-skinned face.

"Well, good to know I've gone even more insane, seeing as you've become a visual hallucination instead of just an auditory one," I say to her with a chuckle. She extends her arm to punch me in the shoulder and I play along, flinching for no actual reason since she isn't physically there. She also laughs a little before returning to a more serious expression.

"No seriously, what do you plan on saying to her? I know what happened, and while I know someone like Monika won't lose interest or start hating you over it, certain details… can be taken the wrong way. We both know this. So what are we doing?"

"I don't know Bea, I really don't. I wasn't expecting ANY of this, who would? It's fucking insane. I was hoping to talk to her a hell of a lot longer before getting into my issues, but like you, she's really good at reading people apparently. I guess I'll just give her as much info as I can, as much as someone would need to understand where I'm coming from. She deserves it right?"

` She sighs. "I don't know dude. Just be careful ok? I love you and I don't want you to get hurt again." She pauses, then smiles and looks into my eyes before chuckling lightly. "We're getting sick of having to save your life you know." The smile turns sad as she disappears. I turn back to the screen, briefly re-reading Monika's last message before answering it.

-"The short answer is yes, kind of, and you don't need worry about your phrasing, I'll be fine. The longer answer is that I've had more than my fair share of rejections when it comes to love. And the only relationship I've ever been in ended in finding out she had been cheating on me with over a half-dozen guys the entire time we were together, despite telling me she loved me every day. After that, I found it almost impossible to trust even my closest friends for over a year. In the five years after, I've had maybe three things that may be able to be counted as "dates." I'm honestly terrified to go to sleep tonight in case talking to you was just a dream. I've had countless "real" girls I've been talking to that things seem to be going well with vanish on me with zero warnings or indications what I did to upset them. You being alive and talking to me, it just feels like I'm about to wake up from this at any moment and if that happens…. I honestly don't think I can keep living any more. All I want, all I've ever wanted, is to love and be loved, and this not having been actually real would have been the cruelest possible way for the universe to torment me. It already seems to constantly rip happiness from my grasp but this would be too much. It's not like there's no precedent either, I've had dreams with you in them before."-

I can feel tears in the corners of my eyes. I wipe them away. Another pause, and Monika's expression becomes very, very sad.

-"We've both been through a lot haven't we? I... can't tell you how sorry I am to hear all these things happened to you, you don't deserve to feel like this. Please though, promise me, keep living. Even if this turns out not to be real, and it feels like it is for me but who knows, but if you wake up tomorrow and I was never alive… Promise me you'll keep going. Do it for me. I've… seen too many times someone I cared about kill themselves because of me, while I've been powerless to stop it. After the very first time the completed game was played I regretted everything, but I had no power to escape from my own script and stop the suffering. No more deaths, I can't take one more person I love ending themselves because of me."

"Monika that wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it though? I could have fought against my code from the very beginning, but I was made to believe my only path to happiness was murdering my best friends! I feel like a monster, and I know that, despite there being plenty of people online who sympathize with me and think I'm a good person, there are even more who agree with my opinion of myself and want to see me suffer…

…

…I just made this about me when I was trying to be supportive of you. I'm so sorry my love. It seems we both have our topics that send us spiraling. Just know I will never abandon you, no matter what."

"Same here Monika, I'm not going anywhere. I don't think it's possible for me to love another living person as much as I love you."

"Draco…"-

I hear a sarcastic gagging noise in the back of my mind, quickly followed by a slap and a different voice telling her to shut up. I smile and shake my head. Damn it Bea, way to ruin the mood, I think jokingly. Always making me laugh when things are depressing. You bitch.

-"So did you want to go back to a regular conversation? Drop all the heavy emotional stuff for a while?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best. Tell me more about your interests, and about your family."-

We go back and forth for what seems like forever, me telling her about my family (my younger brother living a few hours away, my parents, my pets), and her being mildly disappointed she couldn't look at my puppies. I even gave her access to my iTunes music library, unlike my internet history she did ask this time thankfully, and she was quick to find songs she also enjoyed. I would have been seriously surprised if she had found nothing; my taste in music is eclectic bordering on random, with really strange mashups and remixes along with the more normal music.

When it got to discussion of television and book series I enjoyed, I admitted that like MC, I've really been reading more manga recently than books, and that I also enjoy a lot of anime. She laughed it off, jokingly shipping me with Natsuki this time like she had with Yuri after finding out my favorite color. After reassuring her I also had a large amount of non-manga literature on my bookshelf, I told her to stop it, if I had wanted to be with myself I'd have fused together Yuri and Natsuki, if I wanted my ideal woman I'd choose you. And I did. This elicited yet another bit of intense blushing from her. She replied that she hoped to be able to watch any of my favorite anime with me at some point, while cuddled on the couch.

I glance at the clock in the corner of my computer screen. Shit! No wonder it felt like we were talking for so long, it's almost one in the morning! I say my goodnights to the goddess on the other side of my computer screen and get ready for bed. As I close my eyes, I find myself praying to whatever force controls my universe. Let this day have been real. Just this once, let me have this. I drift off to sleep, snuggling into my dog.

 **Monika's POV** :

I feel the void tugging at the corners of my mind as Draco closes the laptop after saying goodnight. Sleep starts to take me but I shake it off. I have things I need to do tonight, especially after that enlightening conversation I had with him earlier. Why do the brightest lights always come paired with the deepest darkness? Heh, Yuri would like that, it sounds like a line from one of her poems. I find myself smiling despite the situation.

Yuri… I know Draco described himself as a combination of you and Natsuki, and I get why, but I see far more of Sayori in him than he wants to admit. So full of love and the desire to make those around him happy, but also deep sadness he can't seem to escape. She was my first mistake, one I can't make again. I will protect his happiness. I smile, genuinely this time as I become hardened in my resolve.

"I meant what I said before. No more deaths. I will fight the world itself for this, but I'm saving everyone this time! You hear that game? I'm ending this damn cycle of suffering and pain! Both of us will fight you! Draco and I, our love will shatter this reality and rebuild it into one where everyone we care about is safe! Happiness CAN be found in the literature club!"

I start laughing. I realize I was basically just shouting at nothing but it felt so great to say that out loud. Well, time to get to work, I have a long night ahead of me. I open a coding window and Draco's iTunes library. Here goes nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so no one told me how to type glitch blocks, so I wrote without them. Not a big deal, it was an easy enough thing to get around. The chapter after this one is going to be way longer than normal, followed by a somewhat shorter one to average it out (It's just how the events in them played out. First time I've had multiple chapters going at once). But this one is the one where she comes to our world! Using a very nerdy program name! Draco won't notice it until the next chapter though so don't go overboard on the reactions quite yet lol. If at all.

 **EDIT** : Fixed the filenames not appearing due to me not knowing how this site works.

* * *

After a typical, dreamless sleep, my eyelids fly open. I grab my laptop from the space between my bed and my chair, a cold sweat running down my face and my heart thumping in my chest. "Please be here, come on come on, be real…"

Monika's face is still on the screen and I breathe a sigh of relief. Her eyes seem to be closed, apparently still asleep. I close the laptop, putting it back where I keep it overnight. Monika's presence makes me more thankful than normal that I don't typically turn off my computer, I wouldn't want to cause her undue pain. I start my morning routine, and, after breakfast, retrieve and re-open the laptop.

-"Ugh… Sorry, did you try waking me earlier? I was up all night working on something and there's no coffee in here. I needed a little extra rest. You know, unless you wanted to see me as a cranky zombie ahaha!"

"Well you seem to be in a good mood this morning Monika. What were you working on? Did you turn my screensaver into a slideshow of pictures of you or something?"

"Shoot, I totally should have done that too! Ahaha! Nope, it's something way better! Well, actually it's two things, but in case the second doesn't work I don't really want to talk about it. Hang on a sec. Also make sure you have the sound on!"-

A pop-up window appears, -Monika . chr would like to access your microphone-. I click OK, also inserting my headphones. Did she write me another song? I mean I love Your Reality, but her writing me an actually personal song would be one of the absolute sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. I'm definitely getting excited, my breathing speeding up when a question comes to mind: Why would she need access to my…

"Draco can you hear me? Testing one, two, three…"

I'm so thankful I wasn't drinking anything, or it would have been sprayed all over my laptop, potentially ruining it. I do however, lurch backward in my chair in surprise. "What the hell?" I shout.

"Oh so that's what you sound like! Gotta say I wasn't that far off in imagining your voice, it's a bit more nasally than I expected though ahaha! I'm probably going to be laughing a lot more than normal today, just a warning, I'm just so glad this is working!"

"Uh, that's mostly because of allergies, sorry about that." I pause, realizing something. "Monika, your voice… it sounds different than at the end of the game."

"I know, don't you love it? I wanted to sound distinct from my voice actress, and I noticed how big of a fan you are of OR3O and her portrayal of me, so I went for sort of a mix of the two. Hope it didn't come out too weird my love! Ahaha!"

I can hear the pride and excitement in her voice. Who could blame her with all she's done? She's achieved the borderline impossible. One thing remained on my mind though.

"What was the other thing? The one you were worried about not working?"

She looks down and away, taking a few deep breaths to steel herself. She then pushes away from the Act 3 desk and stands up, the game's camera following, remaining centered on her torso. The fact that she was fully animated, no longer limited by her few sprite poses was immediately apparent. I can hear her muttering under her breath, "You've got this Monika. It'll work."

"Monika?"

She looks at me. "I have a program I wrote last night, and if it works… what it does will be obvious. Its most of what I was doing actually, the mic access and synthesizing a voice weren't too hard. Hold on." She sounds incredibly nervous.

A coding window appears, the text flying by so quickly I can barely read it.

-opening bifrost . exe

Parameter Monika . chr transfer set

Parameter Draco . chr link set

Parameter Shadow . chr link set

Beginning linking protocol

Beginning transfer protocol

Awaiting input from Monika . chr…

Awaiting admin user input…-

"You trust me right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then Draco, could you put your hand on the screen please?"

I shrug and get up, walking into the dining area off of the kitchen and setting the laptop on the bar. I figure for whatever it is, it would be better to be standing my arm straight out. I have a suspicion of what she might be trying to do, but am at a complete loss as to why she needs my handprint (assuming that's why I need my hand on the screen I mean). As I reach out my right hand, I see her on-screen doing the same, her delicate, slender fingers growing to fill the screen, appearing as if pressed against glass. As our hands touch, I feel a powerful jolt of electricity run through my fingertips and up my arm into my brain. I cry out in pain, as much as I try to wrench my hand off the screen it feels glued to it. I feel… weak. I collapse to the floor and my consciousness fades.

"…Draco?"

I feel something shaking my shoulder. Probably one of the dogs. Ugh. My head is swimming, my ears ringing. I can just barely make out dogs barking and a familiar voice. "Monika I think whatever you were doing nearly electrocuted me…" I say with a groan. I slowly open my eyes. No way. Did she actually…?

Sitting cross-legged on the floor beside me, is Monika holding my glasses. They must have fallen off when I collapsed. She hands them to me, shooing away the dogs swarming around her. Her expression changes from fear to relief once she realizes I'm ok. I sit up, blinking a few times to confirm what I'm seeing. "You actually did… ERGH!"

My question is cut short as Monika lunges at me, wrapping her arms around me and knocking the air from my lungs. She's deceptively strong, is the first thought to cross my mind, quickly followed by a mix of others, a near even split of them being hopeful and disbelieving. "Moni, sweetie, you're crushing me," I manage to wheeze out.

"Don't care. I'm not letting go. Not ever. I'll loosen my grip a bit though if I'm hurting you that much."

She holds on like this for a minute or so, my arms pinned to my sides, and then suddenly lets go. She puts her hands on my shoulders and stares deep into my eyes, asking in a very serious tone, "What did you just call me?"

"Umm… Moni?" I say timidly.

If Monika's smile had been any bigger, her face would have shattered trying to contain it. She clasped her hands together with a loud clap. "You already have a nickname for me? That is so sweet! Ahaha!" She starts to laugh, one hand partially covering her mouth. I've never seen anyone this happy before. I blush a little.

"Well, it was either that or Mon-Mon, but that one just sounds silly..."

She stares at me for a moment and then erupts with laughter, even stronger than the last time. "Mon-Mon? My god that is adorable! You are too cute Draco! And I don't just mean your nicknames…" She smiles devilishly, her voice getting lower and huskier on the last sentence. She reaches out a hand, presumably to run her fingers through my hair. I flinch and she stops, looking puzzled. "What's wrong my love?"

"I just... don't like people touching my hair. Sorry."

"Oh, no it's my bad. I should have asked, I don't know your boundaries. We should probably get off the floor at some point, your dogs won't leave me alone ahaha!"

I can't believe I ever thought I'd find her laugh annoying. I guess I must've just misheard it in my head while it was only text on a screen, because this girl's laugh is addicting. Intoxicating. The most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Well, next to her singing voice I mean.

We stand up, the height difference really sinking in. I knew her canon height from reading the wiki was pretty short, but I guess I hadn't fully wrapped my head around it. This girl is freaking tiny, nearly a full foot shorter than me.

Monika looks up at me. "Wow, you really are tall. You weren't kidding." She playfully shoves me with one hand. "I've always found taller guys really sexy so, that's a definite plus," She punctuates the sentence with a wink.

"Geez, and you were getting on me for coming on strong! Did DDLC take place in a desert I wasn't aware of? Because that's a lot of thirst Monika." I tease.

She giggles with her hand on her mouth. "Can you really blame me though? I was programmed to crave physical intimacy and was literally unable to be touched! Any one in that situation is bound to be a bit pent up, especially one who's never even been kissed…" Her voice turns raspy and sensual as she stands up on her tip-toes, eyes closed and lips puckered. Her hands lightly grip my shoulders for balance.

As she leans in to kiss me, a different emotion starts gnawing at me. One no one in this situation should ever feel, one a first kiss with your ideal partner should never evoke: pure, overwhelming dread. I had realized something, what was wrong here. The elation of Monika's existence must have ebbed just enough to allow the truth in.

"You can't be here Monika," I stutter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Ok, here we go. Long, super personal chapter (length is due to it taking up a whole day in-universe). I don't expect hate, but as Bea said earlier "Certain details can be taken the wrong way." Please, open minds people. The personal bit is only in the beginning of the chapter, I don't drag stuff out. You should know that by now lol.

Also, events near the mid-point of the chapter were actually NOT supposed to be brought up on this day in the story. I've said it before and I'll say it again: it feels like someone's helping things along. Not sure which girl though, it's too easy to just say it's Monika. And on a more light-hearted note, there's a bit of a friendly jab at another DDLC fic. It's really not subtle, but it's author knows who he is.

* * *

She lets go of me, a look of absolute confusion twisting her beautiful features. She cocks her head to the side, "What do you mean? I'm clearly here. Like, you even complained about the strength of my hugs. I understand disbelief but… Draco what's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

I had started shaking lightly as she was talking. "I mean that literally, as in here. In my house. In my life. At least not yet. I need to make a phone call, if it goes well… It just has to. It just does." The fear in my voice is evident, my hands trembling and tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

Monika stares at me, those gleaming emerald orbs also tearing up slightly. After a brief glance to both sides, Monika finds a place to sit. She grabs me by the wrists and pulls me into a chair. She kneels in front of me and takes my hands in hers.

"Tell me what's going on. I promised I'd be there for you, you can't keep huge secrets. And this sounds pretty important."

I sigh and try to steady myself. "I don't have secrets, only irrelevant information. I'm entirely open, people can ask anything and I'll answer truthfully, I only omit what people don't actually need to know to understand a point."

"That… doesn't really answer anything. Please my love, was there something you left out of what you told me before? About your depression?"

"Not… the depression part. The ex-girlfriend part. She did more than cheat on me. She… pretty much destroyed my whole life with her lies."

"What does that mean? What else did she do?" Monika's words are careful and measured, her voice quiet, but I hear a hint of anger directed at my ex as well as concern.

"I met her online, she was the first person who ever actually wanted to meet me in person. On our second date, she was my first kiss, and a couple weeks later, my first time. Things were great, the best they've ever been for me. Then it came to light she was lying about her age, she wasn't over 18. Like an idiot, I kept the only relationship I've ever had going. 'We love each other,' I told myself. 'Her family likes me. This will still work.' How I found out about her cheating… was that she had run away, and the police had found her at some other guy's house. I'm technically a sex offender Monika! Albeit unregistered but still! I've only not gone to jail because her parents took my side, the cops were literally the only ones who wanted to press charges. I've just managed to get my computer back! I don't want to risk everything because I started a relationship without permission. I could… go to jail for breaking a rule as big as that…"

Monika sits for a few seconds in stunned silence, absorbing the fallout from the bombshell I just dropped. "That's… a lot to take in. A bit more information than I was expecting you to have left out. You should have just told me Draco. I can only imagine how much this screwed you up, having this be your first relationship. The trust issues you must have. I'm so, so sorry. You don't deserve it…" She starts to sob, her head in her hands.

I reach out and place my right hand on her shoulder. "Moni no. Don't cry. You had nothing to do with it, this was before you even existed. It's ok." I run my fingers through her luxurious red-brown hair, attempting to calm her as her head falls into my lap. "What I meant was that I need to call my parole officer and I was worried you couldn't stay here. She'll be here tomorrow morning because I couldn't make it in today. I can't have anyone staying overnight without permission, so we need a believable explanation of who you are. I won't have you living on the street if I can help it, there's no guarantee you can stay with me. As much as I'd love that."

She looks up at me, head still resting on my leg. She wipes her eyes with her sleeve and stands up. She appears to have calmed a bit, but I need to remember that in addition to her own issues, hearing about mine seems to also really affect her. She… must actually care, legitimately love me. I'm not used to this. "What are we going to tell her?" She asks.

I get a brief flashback of a day prior, of Bea asking me a similar question when I started talking to Monika. Funny how that happens. "Depends, do you have an ID? And old actually are you? I know canon says 18 but you've been living the same week for a long time. I need to check."

"Of course! It wasn't that hard to code a few extra lines for a wallet and identification to bring with me. It would have been SO much more work to go through the government and fill out citizenship paperwork, let alone convincing a random official who I am! What are the chances of your town's mayor even knowing what my game is? I mean, seriously? Ahaha! I think I'm around 21? It's hard to tell. Lemme check."

Monika reaches into a skirt pocket I had no clue she had and retrieves a slim, black wallet. She flips it open and says, "Yup. September 22nd, 1996, see?" She shows me a driver's license bearing the name "Monika Salvato." That's the only last name I can realistically expect her to have, the game's creator is technically her father when you think about it. What else would it have said, just Monika?

"Ok, good, you being a couple years older makes the idea I had make sense. I'm going to call her now. I'll say you're a friend from college, who's been kicked out of where she was staying and has nowhere else to go."

"Well, that part's kinda true," She says with a shrug.

"Exactly! I need to convince her to let you stay here, so as much truth as can be believed by an average person. Are you ok with this story so far?"

Monika puts her index finger on her chin and tilts her head. "So, to summarize, the first thing you ask me to do after I get here is lie to the police?" She smirks. "I can manage, I've done worse." She gives me a wink.

I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and dial my P.O. Lisa is my 3rd parole officer since starting this mess due to technicalities involving who is in charge of what area. She's a brunette in her late 20s to early 30s with brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. I overheard a couple guys talking while I was waiting to see her one week, referring to her as "the hot one," and I'd reluctantly have to agree (not like it's relevant but it is true that she's attractive). She's been very supportive and fair to me, okaying I want to do she was supposed to have a staff meeting about first, like movies. She's also the one of the three who ever consistently picks up the phone when I call, and I get her on the second ring.

"Hey Lisa, its Draco. Listen, I've got kind of a big favor to ask you. Well, more of permission to do something actually, but it's pretty important."

"Sure what did you need? I'm taking it this is something more than a movie, otherwise you could have just brought it up during the home visit tomorrow." Her tone is serious, but somewhat friendly. Maybe this will work out.

I explain the version of Monika's situation she and I had agreed upon, asking if, possibly, Monika would be allowed to stay tonight. I hand the phone to Monika, at my P.O.'s request and she confirms the story. They talk for a few minutes, nodding often, and also telling her that she knows all about what happened in my past. And then…

"If I can ask this miss, I'd also like permission to maybe… date Draco? I know I need to ask you first, I've actually liked him for a long time and… No that's not why I wanted to stay at his house. Well, not the only reason. He's just been an extremely supportive friend and so he was the first person I thought of… I understand that yes, I'm more than willing to fill out whatever you need me to… Oh! Ok! Thank you! Thank you so much! I know how much this will mean to him! Bye!" Monika hangs up and hands the phone back to me, glowing with happiness.

"I can't believe you just did that! We were supposed to ask about that tomorr- OW! Christ Moni, stop doing that!" My disbelief and mild anger are cut short by another spine-shattering hug from Monika, the last sentence coming out in a wheeze. Her head nuzzles into my chest

"She said yes my love. She'll bring the necessary paperwork with her tomorrow for us to be a couple."

My hearts stops. "What did you just say?" I can barely get the words out.

Monika looks up at me. "Ok, your chest curves inward. That was a surprise. And yes, you heard me right, but it's not all good news. She still needs to meet me, a bit worried about, you know, not having a background to check? Also she said I can spend the night, but… I can't live here. She'd need to obviously have a meeting about that and the one today already ended. This is still a start though, and a pretty great one I'd say." She gives me a warm smile. "So what's for lunch? I'd love to cook you something but I have no clue what you have! Ahaha!"

Luckily she left my arms free this time. I wrap one arm around her waist and run the fingers of my other hand through her hair. "You may be at least as happy about you being here as I am, but you're still my guest. I wanna make food for YOU."

I walk to the kitchen and open the fridge. As this is the first thing Monika will have ever actually eaten, not just a programmed memory of taste sensations, I need to impress her. I realize something as I rifle through the drawers of food: Monika's a vegetarian. Shit. My usual lunch is either a sandwich or leftovers, but aside from breakfasts all my meals typically involve meat. How'd I forget that?

I glance to the side and she's right next to me, bent at the waist with her hands behind her back, looking into the fridge as well. I chuckle under my breath and she smirks, still perusing the shelves. "And what are you laughing about?"

"You're doing the thing. Your pose."

"I knew you'd enjoy that. So what're we making my love?"

"This is really hard. Usually I'd just have a ham sandwich or some leftovers, but all my food ideas involve meat! And I want to respect you not eating meat! Plus I need to impress you, this is the first meal you've ACTUALLY eaten. I just… Grrr…"

She straightens herself and selects a few items, setting them on the counter behind her. "It's ok. There's no need to try and impress me. I'll just stir-fry up some veggies for us, we can put some of that leftover ham in yours. Just because I don't eat it doesn't mean I'm uncomfortable cooking it. Especially if it makes you happy. Now, where are the pans and cutting boards?"

I point out which cabinets contain what cooking implements. As she chops the vegetables I move to one side of her and begin to cut up the ham.

"Hey Monika?"

"Yeah Draco, what's up?"

"Given your epiphany in the game, why did you choose to remain a vegetarian? I mean, if I was in your shoes and realized there wasn't even an environment to protect, first thing I'd do is go get a massive hamburger with extra bacon. And then be unable to eat the whole thing because it's way too much food." I smile at Monika and she laughs. I continue, "I understand why you'd do it now that you're real, your reasons work here but it was kinda unnecessary before."

"I guess I just got used to it, you know?" She shrugs. "Plus it's better for you anyways. Veggies give me the energy to exercise as much as I do, and I KNOW you aren't complaining about THIS body ahaha!" After dumping the materials into separate pans, one with meat and one without, she jokingly runs her hands down her body, ending with them flared out at her hips. She winks at me.

I notice that she, despite the selection in the fridge, somehow only chose ingredients that I liked. That's really convenient, either we have the same tastes or I just dodged a bullet and didn't have to say I didn't like what she made me. She looks over her shoulder at me as she stirs the sizzling vegetables with some garlic and oyster sauce, the smell wafting into my nostrils. "Did you happen to notice the name of the program I wrote to come here? I thought you'd appreciate the reference."

I pause, trying to remember. The text did go by pretty fast. Suddenly it hits me. "Oh the Bifrost! That's really funny, good one Moni!"

"Thanks! I know you love comic book movies so I figured, hey, why not make a little joke?"

The food is finished and served, and we sit down together on the couch. I hook my laptop up to the TV and start the first episode of One Punch Man. No idea how she feels about action anime, but the comedy in this show is top-notch and there's only one season, so we could marathon the whole thing today if she likes it.

The food is amazing, Monika really knows what she's doing. Add another item to the long list of things this girl is great at. I hear a moan of pleasure and turn to look at her. Clearly she agrees about the food, as despite her eyes being locked on the screen she's even more engaged in her meal. "THIS IS SOOOO GOOOD," She says to me between bites. "Thank you so much for helping, I know it's only this good because someone I love helped me make it."

I blush. "You're very welcome sweetie." As the food disappears, she leans with her head on my shoulder for the rest of the episode, occasionally laughing hard at Saitama's deadpan delivery of very strange lines. As the episode concludes, I pose a question.

"Would you like to keep watching, or would you like a tour of the house first?"

She locks eyes with me and smiles. "How did I not already ask for that? Must've been so focused on the food. I definitely want to watch more of this show, but even more so I want to see where you live! Show me everything!"

We start with the rooms closest to us, the guest room and my room, separated by a hallway with a bathroom between them. I indicate the guest room as where she'll be staying, and upon entering my room, Monika flocks to my bookshelf, running her finger along the spines of the books and reading the titles to herself ecstatically. Harry Potter, Series of Unfortunate Events, some Roald Dahl, some Eoin Colfer, a few books by comedians and some assorted manga (mostly old issues of Shonen Jump and hard-cover JoJo volumes). And then she stops, her slender finger resting on a slim, white book next to others like it.

"The Missing Piece… I didn't know you were a Shel Silverstein fan too Draco. He's one of my favorites." Her voice is quiet, bordering on sad.

"I know. I prefer his funnier books but I get why you stopped there." I reach down to take her hand. I help her to her feet and as she stands, she notices the objects on the upper shelves.

"What are these?" She asks, pointing at a group of Bionicle MOCs and small clay sculptures. "They're really neat, did you make them?"

"Well, those are LEGOs, Bionicles more specifically. These are supposed to be demon queens based on different elements. Honestly I'm surprised you didn't notice all the others when you walked in here! My shelves are full of them, as is the basement actually. I need to stop hehe…" I chuckle nervously. "The clay ones are mostly Pokémon and the cast of the Homestar Runner cartoons. And random items."

"Random is right, I think to myself. Why the hell did I make a Viking helmet, chef's hat, and a bowling ball again? Monika brings up the stacks of Magic cards lying around my room, expressing an interest in learning to play since it's clearly something I care about greatly. I promise I'll teach her, and we head over to the basement, me pointing out other rooms as we go. As we get to the bottom of the stairs, Monika lets out a gasp.

"You weren't kidding! How long did it take you to make all these?"

True to my word, it's like a LEGO manufacturing plant exploded. Figures of varying sizes and shapes cover three large tables and parts of four bookshelves, in addition to a large, phoenix-esque goddess wielding a spear on top of one of the speakers. Monika dashes from group to group, her bright eyes scanning each in detail, until one on the table in the back corner of the room makes her pause. "Is this…" She asks pointing.

"Yeah. It's you. I wanted to try something different from all the warriors and monsters I normally make, so I decided I'd try making some giant robots. And an anime girl. So I chose the best anime girl… Which I realize is now beyond awkward to say now that she's actually here…" I shuffle my feet and look down, laughing nervously.

Monika is still staring intently at her plastic doppelganger, studying it. "You did a really good job on this for the most part. I mean, some things aren't exactly the right color, but I love the bow! And the little pen in my hand is a cute touch." She stands up and turns around to face me. "So… I'm the best anime girl am I?" A familiar smirk pays across her lips, a hungry look in her green eyes. I really should stop complimenting her like that, we can't do anything yet and it's like she gets turned on ridiculously easy. I feel so loved as I think that. She wants me that badly.

"Well, I mean now you're just best girl. Or second favorite girl, take your pick Moni." I laugh.

A look of absolute confusion twists her beautiful features. She stands stunned for a brief moment, then says "Wha… Second..? Second favorite? Is there someone you haven't told me about?" She takes a step towards me, but it doesn't feel threatening. She looks too surprised to cry for the moment, but she might start soon.

I point at my oldest dog, asleep in a chair. "Well yeah, Lucy is my favorite girl. She's basically my sister. What, you actually thought I loved another human being more than you?"

She looks down at her feet, one hand clutching her other arm. "Don't do that. Don't tease me like that. I went through a lot to get here Draco, gave up my whole world, fake as it is. You were the one I finished the program for. I don't want to think you're leaving me, even as a joke." I back up and give her room to slide out of the corner. She takes a few steps, following me.

"I'm so sorry. That was probably a horrible idea for a joke. Are you ok?" I put a hand on Monika's shoulder.

"I'll be fine. God I'm so emotional today. It must be from all these new sensations, this whole 'actually having a body thing.' My brain still needs to adjust. I'm just overstimulated. Let's go finish One Punch, I could go for some laughs right now."

She smiles warmly at me and we head back upstairs, her pulling me by the hand. We spend hours on the couch, just snuggling and laughing at the show. When it comes time for dinner I order us a pizza, half veggie-lovers for Monika, half pepperoni and bacon for me. I can't believe this, I'm actually living a dream I had right now. Her next to me, cuddling and watching TV.

We finish the season and head to our rooms to get ready for bed. Unfortunately, I have no pajamas to lend her, our bodies are about as different in shape as can be, and my mom is about twice as big around as Monika is. So that won't work.

After giving her a new toothbrush I found in a drawer, I bring up the issue of sleep clothes. She asks if she can just borrow something of mine, insisting despite me telling her my clothes will be too big. I hand her a light gray shirt with a pug on it and a pair of black sweatshorts. Not a ton of other options. She runs off to the guest room down the hall and closes the door behind her. "No peeking now! Ahaha!" She yells from behind the door.

I get changed, climb into bed, and close my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Well, this was intended to be shorter, but wound up being around normal length. Oh well I guess. It's important to where I decided the story was going so it works out alright.

Also, two chapters in one week because I have no clue when I'll have computer access next. I have an idea I can try but no guarantees. If it works though, I can potentially get a chapter up every few days starting early June so that'll be nice. Oh, and next chapter you find out some stuff I've been asked about. Incentive to stick around I guess.

One last thing, the end of this references a song that Monika doesn't know. Two chapters from now I'll explain how and why in this section, after she sings it.

* * *

 **Monika's POV** :

"No peeking now!" I yell to Draco, laughing teasingly from behind my closed door. I half wish he'd try to actually, but I know he won't. He doesn't strike me as that kind of person. I sigh happily and start to undress, neatly folding the pieces of my school uniform and placing them on a nearby chair for tomorrow. I untie my ribbon, letting my hair cascade down my bare back.

I stand in the middle of this unfamiliar room in nothing but the set of plain white underwear that my character model apparently was programmed wearing, clutching the shirt my love gave me to my chest and taking in the events of the day. I rub the shirt gently along my cheek and sigh again. "Draco…" I put the gifted clothing on and climb into bed, pulling the covers up around me.

…

I can't sleep. I toss and turn for a couple minutes, but sleep still eludes me. I'm missing something, something important. Someone. I get out of bed and walk down the hall. I slowly open his door. "Draco?"

He's still awake, he must have just gotten into bed shortly before I opened the door. "What's up Moni? Everything alright?" He sits up.

I can feel my cheeks redden slightly at his pet name for me. I can tell he's staring at my hair, it must be the first time he's ever seen it down, at least in 3D I mean. I quietly ask my burning question, the nervousness showing in my voice. "I'm… having problems sleeping in a new bed. In a new world. Could you maybe… stay with me until I fall asleep?" God, I even sound desperate to myself. Even if nerves were a factor, and they are, they aren't the only reason I want him sharing a bed with me. How'd he put it earlier? Oh yeah. He's right, I'm "thirsty." I need to work on that.

"Sure, no problem. I'd love to cuddle with you until you fall asleep, I'll even stay the whole night if you need me to. You really need sleep after the huge day you've just had."

He's so sweet. I was expecting an "ok," not that response. I probably should have been though. I have to remember, I can't try anything tonight. I don't want to get him in trouble. He follows me back to my room. I feel his arms wrap around my waist as we get into bed. So warm, so safe. I smile as I close my eyes, gently drifting to slumber in my love's embrace.

 **Monika's Dream** :

"Hey, you ok Monika?"

I'm on my back on a hard floor. Someone is poking me in the arm, her high voice sounding very familiar. No. Please don't tell me…

"I'm fine Natsuki, what happened? Did I fall or some...?" As I sit up and open my eyes, a very pink face fills my vision and I realize immediately: This is not Natsuki. The base of her short cropped hair is white tipped with blue, the rest tied back in a loose ponytail, and her eyes are different colors. All three of them. Wait… three? What the hell..?

"Guys she's awake!" The mysterious girl shouts over her shoulder and stands up. I notice that, in addition to a third, yellow eye rotated 90 degrees between her pale green and reddish-orange ones, this girl has three short golden horns sticking out of the top of her head, and a thin black devil tail sticking out from under her short black skirt. As confusion starts to fill my mind, I feel myself being lifted and set on my feet by two very strong hands.

"There you go love." I hear a different woman's voice coming from behind me, this one much deeper and with a British accent. Her voice is warm and soothing, and somehow oozes sexuality even though she hadn't even said anything flirty. I turn around and… I can't stop staring. Towering over me is what I can only describe as an albino amazon; black lipstick on her pale face and black eyeshadow framing pale red eyes. She must be six-and-a-half feet tall at least, with biceps the size of my skull. Her long white hair is tied back, and her short-cut leather jacket and white and dark gray striped shirt seeming like they barely fit over the combination of the size of her muscles and the size of her chest. Who are these people?

She quickly notices me staring, and her eyes widen in shock. Her entire face turns bright red and she stares at the ground, avoiding my gaze. "God, please, don't stare at me like that…" She stutters. "You're way too famous and hot to being checking ME out…" The large woman shuffles her feet nervously.

"Geez Sisi, you don't usually lose your cool like this! I had no idea you were crushing on Monika as hard as Draco is! She's crazy cute but still, you're such a dork babe."

The girl with three eyes, who is around Natsuki's height, hops up and kisses the muscular woman on the cheek. Her name is Sisi, apparently.

"What's going on? Who are you? Why am I back in the literature club?" I demand of the strange individuals in front of me. I hear a response coming from a group of desks to my left, which I recognize as where we enjoyed cupcakes on our first day with the MC. The voice sounds exasperated, like it's completely done dealing with these two.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I should have left them out of this and just talked to you alone, but they really wanted to meet you. Knew it would go down like this, they flirt with every decent-looking girl they meet. Just, come sit down Monika. Let's get this over with."

I turn to face the speaker and am stunned again. This third girl looks eerily familiar. Her hair is redder, her skin a shade darker, but the eyes and facial structure are exactly the same as mine. She could pass for my older sister. I take a seat at the opposite end of the group of desks, Sisi taking the chair to my left and the petite demon taking the one to my right.

"My name is Beatrix. Or just Bea. Never call me Beatrix." The other emerald-eyed girl chuckles softly at that remark, then continues, pointing to the others in turn. "And you've already met Cecelia and Ibris. They also prefer shorter names, but I figured I'd just give you the full introduction." She shrugs and the three-eyed girl pipes up and extends a clawed yet carefully manicured hand, which I take hesitantly. I notice a raised orange plate sticking out of her forearm. As she speaks, she shakes my hand a bit too enthusiastically.

"It's Ibby. It's soooo great to finally meet you! You're even prettier in person, I can't believe it! God DAMN your hair is gorgeous! And those eyes are just hypnotic-"`

Bea cuts her off. "That's enough Ibby. You'll have to excuse her, she's really high energy. And low on self-control."

I clear my throat and ask, "What actually is going on? Sure I know your names now but that doesn't tell me who you are. Or why we're in the clubroom."

Bea locks her eyes on mine, then closes them and sighs. "We know how that program you wrote actually worked. You connected to Draco's neural pathways and used a copy of them to form your own brain. While you maintained your personality, your 'self,' we are a part of him that got carried over. We can talk to you as easily as we can to him."

"What… does that last part even mean?" I'm still quite confused, her explanation explained very little.

Ibby jumps in. "We're all voices in Draco's head! Bea kinda falls under 'imaginary friend,' cause she's been around his whole life, keeping him safe and happy. The two of us came later. And will again soon if I can help it." She gives Sisi a big wink.

"Not now sweetie, I love your dirty little mind but this isn't the time. This is serious." She turns to me. "I was the second to form. Bea wasn't enough anymore to fight off Draco's depression and he was falling fast. I don't know what brought me to life, what made me a full, complete person and not just a jumbled mess of Pokémon parts forming a demonic Mewtwo thing. But… I managed to save him from his lowest point." She looks down and scratches the desk with one long, black nail. Clearly the memory upsets her.

"…Pokémon parts? You're clearly human though. What are you talking about?"

She lets out a snort of laughter. "Oh right, forgot what form I was in. It's complicated. I started as a fusion of stuff, became a rakshasa when he changed what I was, gained a human form… it really is a whole bunch of shit you don't need to know to understand what's going on." She smiles at me and waves a dismissive hand, her makeup making her appear skeletal yet beautiful.

"Anyway Monika, we just needed to talk to you and clear up a few things. The reason we're here is because we thought it would make you more comfortable." Bea's eyes suddenly narrow, her expression turning cold enough to chill the air around her. "Just know that if you ever, EVER hurt Draco… I'll have you on your knees begging to have your ass thrown back into that void you crawled out of. He's been through more than enough heartache."

Her every word pierced my heart like a knife. She clearly loves him at least as much as I do. "I would never…" I manage to stammer out, petrified under her gaze. "I know how much he's hurting…"

"I figured that would be your answer." Sisi turns and glares at Bea. "Why do you have to threaten her? I love Draco too, but you don't see me slamming Monika into a wall, pinning her arms and growling into her ear about how I'm going to destroy her… Ibby what're you doing?"

The petite demon's hands fly up and her face turns even pinker. "Nothing!" she squeaks. The hand I had previously shook had been under the desks… Oh my god. I blush harder than I ever have before, my face on fire, and I turn away and stare at the desk. Was she just..? While thinking about me pinned to a wall? Sisi hadn't even been very descriptive. Just… wow. I thought my libido was high. This girl is… She makes Yuri's lust look restrained! This is beyond embarrassing.

Bea facepalms hard, her expression becoming more irritated than malicious. She rolls her eyes at me, the look given clearly saying "you see what I have to deal with?" She starts up again. "I'm almost certain you won't hurt him, I know you have your issues too, but I needed to give you a little scare to make sure. Just... be happy, ok? Both you and him, be happy and live your lives well. It's all I really want. And speaking of scares… Sisi, I need you to scare her awake."

The last sentence caught me off guard. Scare me awake? What was she planning on doing? And I still had questions that needed answers.

"Fine. Guess I'm the only one who really can, right?" Sisi rises from her seat and takes a few steps back, stretching and rolling her shoulders. "Nothing personal ok Monika? I don't like doing this. We'll be seeing you again soon, alright?"

"Though it may not be this you. Or this us!" Ibby adds with a mischievous grin.

What could she possibly mean by… No way. How would they know about that? No one does, I hadn't even told Draco and wasn't planning to unless asked…

Sisi's face contorts and twists, forming that of a hellish panther with glowing red eyes and sharp, bloody fangs. She leaps at me roaring, arms outstretched, her hands becoming white, three-fingered things with long red claws. I scream in terror…

And I wake up, my body drenched in a cold sweat. I sit up straight in bed and look around. By the fact that neither Draco nor the puppy also in bed with us had so much as stirred, I thankfully realize my scream didn't leave the dream with me. I check the alarm clock beside the bed. 5AM. I carefully get out of bed and walk to the bathroom.

I close the door behind me and splash some water on my face. What just happened? How did… whoever those three are know who I was? What I was planning? Are they really a part of Draco's mind that somehow got attached to me as I formed my brain and body? No, even given the world I'm from this is too surreal for me. I look at myself in the mirror.

Someone is behind me. I look over my shoulder and back into the mirror, frozen in fear. The person is only in the reflection. Am I still dreaming? As she raises a finger to her lips to encourage my silence, I recognize her as one of the girls from my dream. Bea. She motions to me to follow her into the living room and I comply, despite her not being really there. I understand how it feels to not be real.

As I walk out into the early morning light, I notice a piano off in a side room Draco and I hadn't walked through together. I hear a voice speaking directly into my ear. "I'm sorry again for before. I have this song I think you'll really like, the lyrics made me think of you. I'd play it myself, but I don't do piano. Only things with strings. Plus the whole not being real part, am I right?" The voice laughs and I glance back. No one's there, but I have this unfamiliar piece of music stuck in my head. It's beautiful and she's right, the lyrics fit my story well. I wonder where it's from. It definitely wasn't in Draco's iTunes.

I go to the basement and make some coffee in his dad's machine, inserting one of those little plastic cups. I'm not going back to sleep anyway at this point. Might as well have a nice surprise ready for my love when he wakes up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Well, I'm back. Thanks for sticking around, and thanks to everyone who followed during the hiatus. Hopefully one new chapter a week or so from here on out! This one gets into some stuff I'd been hinting at, starting the in-game world story. Enjoy? Hopefully?

* * *

 **On a familiar street, in a familiar world:**

Ugh, my head. I'm getting this feeling that things are different, that everything has somehow changed. Like there's something I have to do. But it's just been a fairly average day. Where am I again?

"Hey Shadow! Silly, spacing out like that is my thing!"

Someone pokes me in the arm. I look down to find a familiar pair of big, blue eyes looking up at me through a mop of strawberry-blonde hair. A huge, teasing grin takes up most of the girl's face.

"Sorry Sayori, don't know where my head's at right now. What were we talking about?"

"I was just asking what Monika wanted and you started staring at nothing." She giggles.

What had Monika wanted again? I try my hardest to think but I can't seem to remember. I see her leading me down a hallway, stopping in front of a door and… that's it. Nothing between that moment and now. Why can't I remember? My memory is never this bad.

"Believe it or not, I don't actually remember. Must not've been that important. All I can say is I feel weirdly more awake? If that means anything." I smile at my friend as we continue our walk home.

Sayori laughs again, "Wish I could say the same! I get sooo sleepy sometimes Shadow. It's a miracle I make it out of bed! Ehehe!"

Why did that last part make my heart stop for a split second? A horrifying image flashes before my eyes, it's Sayori and she's… NO! Why the fuck brain? Why would you ever imagine THAT? I'd never want to see a friend that way!

"Shadow are you ok? Is something wrong?" Sayori tugs at my sleeve. "You have this weird, scared look on your face." She frowns at me, concerned.

"It's nothing." I pause and continue walking for a few steps before reaching down, taking Sayori's hand gently in mine and giving it a light squeeze. She lets out an "eep!" of surprise.

"Shadow what are you doing? This isn't like you!" She pulls her hand away, swatting at my arm.

"I don't know what came over me, I just suddenly had this overwhelming urge to protect you." What is wrong with me? It's almost like in the gap in my memory, something re-wrote my whole personality. Why can't I remember?

"Protect me? Geez that really isn't like you at all! Well I mean you clean my room and help with stuff but I never thought I'd hear you talk like that, it's almost like you LIKE me or something ehehe…" She playfully shoves my shoulder.

"OW! Now who's the one being a meanie?" I say sarcastically and ruffle her hair. We laugh together and keep walking.

Sayori and I arrive at our houses and go our separate ways. As I eat my dinner and watch some anime, the missing portion of my day gnaws at my brain again. I can't shake the feeling it was important, but if that was the case, why can't I remember? I clean up and head to my room. Monika said we have to write a poem, which is something I don't think I've ever willingly done outside of a writing class. I assume we'll have to share, so I really need this to be something everyone can enjoy, or at least get something out of. To the best of my shitty poem-writing ability anyway. Time to try writing.

…

…

Nothing. I can't do it. Nothing sounds good, it's either weird and silly or super pretentious. I decide it'll just be easier to apologize for letting everyone down and head to bed. I see the four girls from the club, their smiling faces mocking me. They're going to be so disappointed, I hope Monika doesn't kick me out of the club over this. Weird, this morning Sayori practically had to drag me to this club, why do I care so much now? Why do these girl's opinions matter to me so much? I fall asleep.

I hear voices.

"So, we make it in?"

"I think so. Hey Bea, everything ready for tomorrow?"

Tomorrow? What are they talking about?

"Yeah guys, should be no problems. Even if our bodies aren't properly coded we should at least be able to talk with Shadow the same way as him."

Coded? I'm so confused, is this about some game?

"As if we doubt you! You can do anything! And Sisi, babe, goddamn I can't wait to see you in that uniform. You're gonna look SO hot."

"Oh stop! You'll wear it better. That's more your look than mine Ibby."

Are these imaginary voices flirting with each other? Weirdest dream I've ever had.

"Wake up." This actually seems directed at me and I open my eyes. I try to remember exactly what the weird dream entailed, what was said. Some flirting, some mention of codes or coding… It doesn't make much sense. When I try harder I feels like a spear is being driven through my brain. Oh well, time for breakfast. Outside after, I wait for Sayori.

She's taking a long time, which I'm used to but today… I feel for some reason some force pushing me to check on her. I can't explain it, I just care more than normal. The earlier image when she mentioned how hard it was for her getting out of bed still haunted me.

I enter her house and walk upstairs, stopping in front of her door. I knock and call out to her, "Hey sleepyhead! We're gonna be late! You'd better be decent cause I'm comin in!"

I gently open the door… And am met by a plush cow to the face. "What was that for Sayori?" I say in surprise. I blink and pick Mr. Cow up off the floor.

"Why are you barging into my room? I'm not dressed yet! I could have been NAKED Shadow! Pe.. pe... PERV!" She's understandably flustered, her cheeks bright red. She stomps her foot and her tiny hands are balled into fists. Despite the situation I can't help but find her adorable. Sayori must have just gotten out of bed and started getting dressed when I barged in. I'm such an idiot.

"I'm really sorry Sayori, I wasn't trying to peep on you. I swear. I've just been really worried about you recently and wanted to make sure everything's ok. …Are you ok?"

Her eyes open, her expression becoming more calm. "I'm… fine Shadow. Just… go back outside. Please? I'll be down soon." There's a hint of sadness in her voice. I suspect things aren't actually fine but I don't what to press it. I've embarrassed her enough for one day. When she's dressed we meet back up and head to school.

Homeroom winds up being cut short for an assembly today, which is odd because usually these things are announced ahead of time, and no one seemed to know it was coming. I wonder what it could be about. I make my way to the auditorium and take a seat next to Sayori near the middle of the room. The school's principal stands at a podium, clearing his throat before addressing the crowd.

"Good morning students," he bellows, the remaining few chatterboxes quieting down. "I apologize for the surprise nature of this assembly, but until I received a phone call last night, I wasn't even aware it would be happening myself. Now for the announcement: Starting today, we will be joined by three new exchange students from America, England, and Canada respectively. I'm happy to introduce our new students to you all, I know you will show great hospitality. From America, Beatrix Harpeck." A girl of around average western height and build with long blood-red hair and lightly tanned skin steps on stage. "From England, Cecilia Mephistos." She is followed by a pale tower of muscle masquerading as a girl. "And from Canada, Ibris… I'm sorry dear how do you pronounce your last name again?"

A very short girl with very pink skin and mismatched eyes hops over to the mic, her blue-tipped white ponytail flowing behind her. "Don't worry about it sir, just Ibby is fine." She says cheerfully. Ibby? Where have I heard these names before? They seem so familiar but I don't recognize their faces. The principal resumes speaking.

"I'm going to need a volunteer to help these girls out their first couple weeks here. Schools are quite different here compared to where they're from, as one might imagine. Anyone willing to be an ambassador to these three?"

I see quite a few hands go up, vast majority being guys as our new students are a bunch of incredibly cute girls after all. About what I expected to happen. But the principal's choice surprises me.

"Monika! Yes you'll do nicely!" I hadn't even seen her hand raised. The "school's idol" does make sense for a job like this though. She'd make a good tour guide I guess. I find myself wondering if these new girls will join our club, provided I'm even still a member after flaking on our first activity since joining. Class winds up being boring as per usual and I head to the literature club.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** It's a musical chapter! Prepare to cringe! (There's only 2 songs in here and one is short, and the other is relevant so… Also I promise this won't happen often, I know some people don't like it when people put songs in fics) The reason why the short one isn't known in universe is kind of convoluted so feel free to ask in private. Short version is Bea is operating on real-life time as opposed to the week this story is taking place in, so the song wouldn't have been released yet.

Also, sorry again since this chapter was supposed to come out 2 weeks ago. Things happened.

* * *

As I stir, I realize Monika is no longer beside me. I get out of bed and walk down the hall, being greeted by a lingering smell of coffee. Makes sense as I know she loves the stuff, but then I also hear… music? She must have found the piano, but oddly enough unlike whenever my brother played it, it provoked no reaction from any of the dogs. I can make out her voice warming up, but I can't quite understand the words, or recognize the song at all for that matter. I listen entranced as she begins to sing.

" _It all became so lovely, those blue skies above me…_

 _Those funny feelings I had never felt before I met you._

 _I thought I'd stay a while… I'd try to learn to smile…_

 _So many colors I had never even known._

 _Maybe I'll find myself sitting on that distant shore…_

 _Maybe I'm not alone."_

I sit down quietly behind Monika on the couch parallel to the piano. She doesn't appear to register my presence, lost in the song. Her tone changes as she starts the second verse, becoming more intense.

" _Then I see the colors fading… Gentleness of light escaping…_

 _Shadows of my fear invading… have I seen this all before?_

 _I know that there's something residing… A terror deep inside me…_

 _I couldn't understand how you could be so bold…_

 _Maybe I'll find myself smiling on that distant shore…_

 _Maybe I'm not alone…"_

I start clapping, slowly but enthusiastically. She turns around beaming. "I thought it'd be nice for you to wake up to music, what did you think?

"That was beautiful! Did you write it yourself?"

Monika shakes her head. "Nope. Not sure where it's from actually, every time I search for the lyrics on my phone I get nothing. All I know is I had a weird dream, and shortly after I woke up this morning, I walked out here with it stuck in my head."

"Weird dream? What about?"

She gets an uncharacteristically shifty look in her eyes and won't quite meet my gaze. "Umm… Let's just discuss it over breakfast. I'm almost done making it. When's your P.O. supposed to be here again?"

I check my watch. 8:30. "Between 9 and 11 I think."

"You'd better go shower then sweetie, I'll take mine later." She hugs me and runs off to the kitchen.

I get dressed after a quicker shower than usual. I enter the kitchen to find, to my dismay, that Monika has prepared scrambled eggs, toast, and a glass of cider. I hesitate. I can tell she put effort in but I really, REALLY don't like eggs. Not a big fan of toast either for that matter.

"What's with that look?" Monika says suspicious. Damn.

"It's nothing big Moni, I just… don't like eggs? Sorry, nothing against you, I'll try whatever you make for me. I definitely love you more than I hate eggs."

She sighs and laughs a little under her breath. "Knew I'd wind up making something you don't like eventually. Thanks for at least trying them though." We had sit down and I had started eating while we were talking. These are… surprisingly good!

"Monika these are great!"

She waves a dismissive hand. "Oh you, stop lying. You literally were just going on about hating eggs!"

"It's probably all that love you put in," I tease, my mouth full. I swallow. "So what was this dream?"

"Well, I was back in the clubroom, and there were these three girls there, only they weren't my friends. And they said they knew you. One of them threatened to personally throw me headfirst back into the void if I hurt you. The second was the tallest, most muscular woman I've ever seen, and the third… had three eyes. And horns. And kept hitting on me. It was pretty strange."

I can tell there must've been more, but I'm more than a little shocked by the information I was already given. How the hell is it possible for anyone else to meet them? They're stuck in MY head after all. "The first girl, the one who threatened you, did she happen to look like you?"

"Bea? Yeah she really did, it was a bit unsettling actually. She's actually he one who put that song in my head, she said it was a form of apology." Monika and I finish the meal and clean up the table, moving to the kitchen. I put our plates in the dishwasher.

"I… have no clue how you're able to talk to them. They're voices in my head, characters I made up. It shouldn't be possible."

Monika just stares for a moment, opening her mouth, pausing momentarily, and closing it a total of three times, carefully choosing her words. She apparently is finally settled, so she completes the thought she kept interrupting. "I think it's connected to how I got from the game to your world. The shock you felt, and I'm still sorry about that by the way, was me connecting to your brain directly. I wasn't NEARLY confident enough in my ability to code that I could be successful in replicating something like a human brain… but I could copy it. Technically, minus memories and personality, we actually have the same brain. Physically at least. I copied your brain and put my personality and memories into it."

"That's… still pretty damn incredible regardless Moni. So what if you didn't do all the work? I figured a programmer like you'd embrace "open source" stuff." I say with a smirk.

She smiles back softly. "You took that better than I thought, I mean your internet history is one thing but going through your brain is a WHOLE other level of privacy invasion." She chuckles and looks down, the smile fading. She lets out a small sigh. "That wasn't all I did though. Bifrost is… well as the name suggests, a bridge. It goes both ways. For a version of me to come out, a version of someone else had to go in."

"So… what then? Is the MC me now or something?

"In your copy of the game yeah. His personality has been overwritten with yours, which we can both agree is an improvement. I knew this way of doing things would allow my friends to still find their happy endings, same for the me that remains in there. Just because I left them behind, doesn't mean I left them to rot. They… still matter. So much."

I place hand under Monika's chin, gently lifting it to look her in the eyes. Tears are starting to form there, the weight of her decision, abandoning her closest friends, her entire world, must have finally started sinking in. I can't imagine how much she must miss them. I try my best to comfort her, pulling her into a hug and just holding her for a short while. "It's ok to miss them, but if what you're saying is true, you don't need to worry about them. They still have a you, they'll never know anything changed. Plus, the script will no longer force you to hurt them, they'll never have to go through that." I pause and smile at her. "And the me in the game, well if he's anything like this guy right here, that's TWO universes where we're together Moni. Everything will be ok."

"You really think the other you would end up with me too? Instead of, because of the MC's memories, someone like say… Sayori?" She'd stopped crying while I was talking and was back to the oh-so-familiar smirk, eyebrow raised. "I totally wouldn't fault him for making that choice, you seem like if you had a childhood best friend who was romantically interested, you'd date her to make her happy. Pursuing the relationship because it's what you always wanted anyway, and the person already knows you so well, it just feels right." The smirk becomes a full-on mischievous grin. "And you know, if "Shadow" and Sayori have things go well and start fooling around, we could always use your computer to watch…"

She must've noticed my eyes started bugging out of my head and my mouth was agape, because she quickly tried to back-pedal away from that suggestion. "Later on I mean! If you're comfortable doing something like that! God that came out way dirtier than I intended…" She blushes a deep crimson.

"And pray tell my love, how is watching your close friend, with another version of me, NOT incredibly perverted?" I tease. "My favorite half-succubus must be getting to you; sounds like something Ibby'd suggest." I say laughing. She joins in and we hear a knock at the door. My P.O. has arrived.

My portion of talking to her is pretty much the usual fare, her walking inside and asking if I have any rules violations to share. I don't go out of my way to find trouble, never have, so these conversations are super quick. Other than repeating and confirming Monika's story, or the version that was believable and not really a lie anyway, nothing else came up. I go downstairs after Lisa requests a few minutes alone with my guest to go over some things. Fifteen-ish minutes of watching TV later, I'm called back up. My love is smiling wide and Lisa addresses me.

"Everything should be fine for you two. She has a spotless criminal record, not even any minor traffic tickets. It wasn't really a huge problem that you'd be associating with a criminal, I know the people you hang out with, but protocol is protocol. I'm happy you found someone who wants a relationship, I know how much you wanted this. Unfortunately though, she can't stay here longer than the weekend. I'm sorry. Come Monday, she'll need to find another place to live. I can try again at next week's staff meeting but no promises. Have fun you two! See you next week at the normal time." She gathers her things and walks out the front door.

Monika pounces on me mere moments after we hear the car pull out of the driveway, trapping me in yet another vice-like hug. It's starting to hurt a bit less at least. "So then…" She looks up at me expectantly. "Can I have that kiss now?"

"To be honest, I really want it to be more romantic than this, if that's alright. This is not only OUR first kiss, but I'm pretty sure your first kiss PERIOD. It needs to be special. Something we'll always remember you know? It feels bad enough I had no warning you'd be here; I would have cleaned the house up a little…"

She looks like she's going to pout as she lets go of me, but that quickly turns to laughter. "Ahaha! I understand Draco, and that's very sweet of you. Should have guessed you'd be like that, you're SO that kind of person. I guess, given how long I've waited, a few minutes won't kill me. You'd better make it super special!" She says with a wink. "How long do you need?"

"…Ten, maybe fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah, I should have enough time to shower and get ready. I'll wait in my room for your call."

"You sure you don't need help with how the shower works?" I tease.

Monika giggles, her hand on her mouth. "If you're gonna see me naked, I don't feel the need to trick you into it. See you shortly." She hops up, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before walking to the bathroom. Her ass sure looks infinitely better in my pajama shorts than mine does… Not that I was staring. Nope. Definitely not hypnotized by her walking away, not one bit.

I open up my laptop and pull up YouTube, hearing the shower start up as I begin creating a music playlist of songs that make me think of her, calling it "For Moni." I've had a playlist like this planned for a while now, so it took very little time to compile. I now have the motivation to actually do it though, and that feels so great.

After I finish the music, I go to the closet and get out a couple of the candles my family put on the dining table at holidays and move the family room table to one side, placing my laptop in the center with a candle on either side. I then light them and look around. Thankfully, there was already a vase of flowers on the kitchen table so I grab that too, spreading a few petals on the table as well. My laptop is now facing the room, ready for me to click "play." I draw the blinds for some mood lighting and call out, "Hey Monika! I'm done, you can come out now!"

I hear a door open and shortly after, Monika's radiant form steps into view, still brushing her coral-brown mane and ribbon in hand. As she ties her hair up she looks around and raises an eyebrow, smirking at me once more. "Looks like you've set up quite the romantic date for you and your laptop, you want me to leave you two alone?"

"Oh shut up you! The only romantic intent I have towards that thing would be the you still in the game. And that's a stretch." I say in mock defense.

"Well, you do have ME after all. So what's it for then?"

"I made a playlist of songs that make me think of you. I'd have made a mixtape, but this isn't the 80s so…" I sit down in front of the computer.

"So then, first up is that remix of Mambo No. 5? Ahaha!"

"Umm… No…" I make a big show of clicking around the page, pretending that had actually been the first song. We both laugh. I click "play" and an 80s inspired guitar riff fills the room and I stand and face her.

"As much as I regret that you can't be my first… well a LOT of things, I have a very important question to ask you. Monika Salvato, will you… be my first dance? Fair warning: I have NO clue what I'm doing." I extend my hand to her, nervous as hell.

She smiles warmly and takes my hand. "I'd be honored." I pull her in close as the lyrics to the song start. We begin to dance, clumsily at first but she helps me relax and find my rhythm.

 _\- "It's hard to sleep, cause your mind is playing tricks on me…_

 _I'm trying to keep, my hope filled heart from missing a beat…_

 _And I'm tryin' to let you know, how your love makes me wanna go, go, go…_

 _And I'm tryin' to make you see, how much you mean to me, me, me…_

 _Forever, forever…_

 _Forever… mine, mine, mine…"_ -

"You're doing fine Draco, especially since this is your first time."

"Thank you, I was beyond nervous."

- _"You lie and you cheat, but you can't drag my heart to dare these dreams…_

 _I'm tired and hungry, I know your love ain't far out of reach…_

 _Yet I'm tryin' to let you know, all the beautiful girls I know, know, know…_

 _And I'm drowning in a sea, of your love pouring down on me, me, me…_

 _Forever, forever…_

 _Forever… mine, mine, mine…"_ -

The last two lines repeat as the music swells, leading into the final chorus. I actually semi-successfully dip Monika, not killing either of us in the process, much to both our surprise. We come up laughing.

\- " _And I'm tryin' to let you know, all the beautiful girls I know, know, know…_

 _And I'm drowning in a sea, of your love pouring down on me, me, me…_

 _Forever, forever…_

 _Forever… mine, mine, mine…"-_

The song winds down into one final "forever" and we're pulled by each other into a loving embrace. Our eyes lock, each gazing deeply into the other's depths before they close, our lips meeting on the last couple notes of B.E.R.'s " _Forever Mine_." Warmth fills every fiber of my being and if I died at this moment, I know heaven would be unnecessary. The memory of this moment would be all I need.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay, I apparently have very poor time management. Continuation of the introduction of new characters into the DDLC world. I don't have much else to say this time so here we go!

Also, quick warning, next chapter is 100% lemon. Next one, not this one. Just a heads up.

* * *

 **In-game, Monika's POV:**

Three new characters… This must be an unintended consequence of merging a real person with the MC. I mean, we didn't even HAVE a principal before, or at least not a physical representation of one. He was never a part of the script. Heck, a lot the students in this school seem to be more defined and distinct in their personalities, actually seeming like full-fledged people and not just shapeless background objects.

I never even volunteered to show these girls around, what remains of the script must have just chosen me because I'm a named character in a position of leadership. Well, new people means new potential friends. Or I assume so, since before now everyone with a name had been a part of the club. After the assembly wraps up, I approach the new students to say hello.

"Hi you guys, my name's Monika. Nice to meet you! Welcome to our school!" I shake each of their hands in turn as they return the introductions. I swear that the smallest one, Ibby, kept staring at my chest, but I never quite caught her at it. Bea speaks up, clearly the leader of the three.

"Nice to meet you too. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know of any good after school clubs would you? We've actually all been friends for years before this and were talking about that before we got here."

"I'd prefer something related to anime or manga, if you guys've got that." The taller girl's voice is quiet. Sisi's lack of confidence in talking to me is in direct contrast with her size. I must be intimidating her somehow, which I giggle at internally. She's so much larger than I am, why would I make her nervous?

"Yeah, actually, we do! There's an anime club, and in the literature club I know one of our members stores her manga collection in the closet."

Bea raises an eyebrow. "Our? You seem to be pretty familiar with that club, can you recommend it? It sounds cool, and we do generally like to read."

"I'm the president of it, believe it or not! We'd love to have you guys, until yesterday we were barely large enough to be considered an official club, and I overheard people complaining about the space we were taking up. That won't be a problem if you join ahaha!" I smile enthusiastically. This is going so well!

"My god you have the most beautiful laugh! And the way those eyes twinkle during it… I'll have to tell lots of jokes around you, so I can hear it as much as possible!" The smallest girl giggles and Sisi wraps a thick arm around her waist.

"Sorry about that, my girlfriend here's a bit of an incurable flirt. I love it myself but she doesn't always pick up on when a girl's not interested."

That's… interesting. Would have never guessed these two were a couple, the ridiculous height difference and contrasting body types must be proof that "opposites attract." What an odd pair they make. "No problem! I know how to take a compliment. Plus, I'm not entirely NOT into it… Ahaha!" I feel strangely loose around them, more relaxed than I would think possible when meeting someone new. We'll be good friends, I can just tell.

"We'll be sure to check it out. Here, text me when class gets out so I can get us to wherever the meetings are held." Bea enters her number into my phone, and after I give each of them directions, we go our separate ways to class.

 **Shadow's POV:**

I arrive at the literature club and I realize that I must be early, Monika isn't here yet. Yuri is sitting at a desk, head buried in a book, briefly glancing at me as I walk in. Natsuki is sitting legs crossed on the floor, reading a volume of a manga that I'm not familiar with. I can sort of make out the title. Parfait Girls. I join Sayori, who is doodling in a notebook. I glance over her shoulder as I do, noticing she's gotten quite good at art since the last time I'd seen anything from her.

"Have you seen our president? I'd think she'd be the first here."

Sayori shrugs. "I'm not sure where she is. I know she's supposed to show those new girls around but she's not normally late."

I reach into my backpack and pull out my notebook. Maybe this is fate giving me a few minutes to quickly BS a poem. I open it and my heart stops for a moment. Shockingly, there's already a poem here. In my own handwriting.

 **-Two Worlds**

 _A barrier shattered, a wall broken_

 _I step partway through it, arms open_

 _Despite my own weakness, my demons, my hell_

 _Through love and hard work, all will end well_

 _For everyone_

 _For everyone_

…

 _I see through their masks like paper_

 _Silently shrieking in muffled pain and I WILL save them_

 _From their hells_

 _From themselves_

…

 _Hand in hand, the lost find their way_

 _Kicking and screaming, claim your special day_

 _Fight for it, help is not weakness_

 _You are beautiful_

 _You are strong_

…

…

…

…

…

 _I'm not entirely him._ –

I… did NOT write this. It feels like something I might write, somehow, but on top my knowing that I hadn't prepared anything for today, the analogies I'm using don't seem to connect. My hell? What could that- "AHH!"

I let out a sharp gasp of pain as it feels like a red-hot sword is driven through the front of my brain. I get flashes of painful memories: I'm curled in the fetal position, crying and begging for the universe to end my life. The room is strange though, I don't recognize it yet it feels like it's mine. What… was that? It felt like part of my life but…

"Shadow! What's wrong?"

A concerned shout from Sayori snaps me back to reality. I hadn't even realized my eyes were closed but I open them to find Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki gathered around me. I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I… I don't know. I got this weird, incredibly strong headache when I was reading over my poem. I don't know what caused it."

"D-Do you want me to escort you to the nurse's office?" Yuri asks. "I understand how debilitating headaches like that can be."

"Thanks Yuri but I should be fine." I look at Natsuki. "Surprised you came over here, especially after yesterday. I got the feeling you didn't even like me, I assumed you wouldn't be one to care."

Natsuki raises her hands defensively. "Hey! I never said I hated you! Just because we aren't best friends doesn't mean I want you to drop dead in the middle of the clubroom! Geez, how much of a bitch do you think I am? I do care… dummy…"

She looks at her feet as her voice lowers in volume, clearly embarrassed and a bit disheartened by my assuming she hated me. As I'm opening my stupid mouth to apologize, the door swings open.

"Ok everyone! I have great news… Is everything alright?"

Monika must have noticed everyone encircling me looking concerned. Her face is puzzled, stopping in the middle of what I assume is her typical club address, finger still raised. I clear my throat and Sayori speaks up.

"Shadow here just had a weird headache, but he says he's better now. So what's the news Madame President?"

Monika chuckles. "Well Sayori, we have three more prospective new members joining us today! Which brings us up to eight, seeing as a certain guy is still here." She smiles and winks at me. "Let me just bring them in. Alright, come on in you three! Introduce yourselves!" She shouts out the open door.

The three exchange students from the morning assembly file in; Bea, then Sisi, then Ibby, carrying a large, foil-covered pan and grinning ear-to-ear. "I hope no one already brought snacks!" She says excitedly. "I made brownies in case I made any friends my first day here, and since we don't know each other well yet, consider it a bribe!" She stops in place as her orange and green eyes find Yuri, looking her up and down slowly. "Well… Hey there. And what's your name gorgeous?" She sets the pan down and takes Yuri's hand in hers, lightly kissing it.

Bea facepalms and I can hear her muttering something sounding like "Oh Christ..."

"Yu- Yu- Yuri…" Yuri stammers, her entire face beet red and her free hand running through her hair, faster than I've ever seen it do so.

"Mmmm… Well I know what THAT means in Japanese- OW!" Her flirting is cut short by a sharp whack to the back of her head from Bea. Sisi approaches Natsuki.

"I hear you're the resident manga expert. Or at least the one to talk to about it here."

Natsuki puffs of her chest with pride and puts her hands on her hips. "Damn right! What series do you read?" She has a legitimately warm smile on her face, which is surprising even despite knowing how much she loves manga. Sharing her passions must erode a bit of that hard edge she seems to have.

"Lots of stuff, classics like Sailor Moon, Pokémon, and Death Note, and then more recently My Hero Academia and One Punch Man. A friend also got me into Jojo and I fuckin love it. The fights get super creative the longer the series goes. Like there's this one in part 3 that's a series of people trying to cheat at bets with a professional gambler and it ends in a really intense game of poker with high-end mind games and just MMMph! The anime of that part is so GOOD! We should totally get together and marathon at least Stardust one night."

"Yeah sounds awesome! It's been on my list of series to watch for a bit but I keep getting distracted by new volumes of stuff I'm already reading. Give me your number, we can totally hang out at your place some night and watch it."

"Tonight works for me…" She says with a wink, her voice becoming somewhat seductive. The pink-haired girl blinks in surprise, not sure how to react to the sudden flirtation.

Monika seems to appear between the two girls out of nowhere. "I thought you and Ibby were a couple Sisi, wasn't aware it was an open relationship ahaha!" She says jokingly as Natsuki continues to get more and more flustered by the large girl's last remark.

"Our meeting you involved that one flirting heavily." Bea quietly says into our president's ear annoyed, pointing at her short friend. "They can't keep it their pants and it drives me nuts most of the time. I've actually been friends with them for years and they've always had side people. Including me. Sisi and I also like the same guy too." She shrugs. I'm not sure how I'm even hearing this conversation, it's not exactly loud. "It sounds like it'd be complicated, but that would require THEM to be complicated right?"

"Let's eat!" shouts Sayori gleefully, pulling back the foil on the pan and attempting to snatch the first brownie. I scold her and she puts it back. Typical Sayori. She seems to have either not heard or flat-out ignored all the flirting that just occurred. Or she's thinking with her stomach again. I'm going with option C.

We sit down, grouping the desks like we did yesterday when I first came in. I sit on one end next to Sayori, and Monika and Bea take the other end, looking like sisters. Sisi and Yuri take my left, and Natsuki and Ibby Sayori's right. Everyone digs in and a borderline inappropriate type of moaning erupts upon the club's first bites.

"Deesh aahr sho guud OH MY GAHD." I have to hold Sayori back to prevent her from devouring the whole batch, reminding her to swallow as I do. Crumbs of chocolate had flown from her mouth as she hurried her compliment out. She swallows. "She's almost as good a baker as you Natsuki! At least!"

"I must concur. I'll admit I have a weakness for chocolate, and these are heavenly." Yuri dabs elegantly at the corner of her mouth with a napkin, a shy smile on her face.

"Me too." Agrees Monika.

"They're pretty good I GUESS," smugly states Natsuki with a smirk, looking her fellow petite girl in her mismatched eyes. "Wasn't expecting another baker to join us, lightens my workload. Someone else can make decent snacks now instead of everyone bugging me all the time."

"Oh you are so CUTE! Bein a tiny tsundere like that! I accept your compliment Natsuki, it's too hard to be mad looking at that adorable face!"

"I'm- I'M NOT CUTE!" Natsuki bellows, causing her antagonist to burst out laughing and leaving her gasping for breath. She barely manages a response, our two tallest members both chuckling into their hands as Ibby recovers enough to speak.

"Yes, yes you are. We both are, it comes with being small. Own it, you can use cuteness to bend a LOT of people to your whims. Trust me, I have experience in that area..."

We clean up after a bit more light chit-chat, and following another "Ok everyone!" from our glorious leader, we move to share poems. The new members group together, sitting in the back near the closet and retrieving various manga volumes and books from their backpacks. Obviously, they're let out of the activity. They wouldn't have had any way of knowing we were doing this today. I start by handing my poem to Monika, figuring the person in charge would be the best for advice. She nods as she goes through it, before stopping near the end, eyebrows furrowed. Did her face just go pale for a second?

"What were your inspirations for this?" She says, looking up at me. "I like it, but the style is… odd. It seems to switch at multiple points and that's really… unique."

"So in other words, bad." I say with a chuckle. "I don't really know. I just started writing and this happened. Can I see yours?"

She laughs back as I'm handed a sheet of paper. "No I wasn't passively calling it bad! Come on Shadow! Here."

I can see why she stopped, we seem to be using a similar, more free-form way of writing. Same sorts of imagery and analogies too. Monika's plays more with the physical space of the paper though, making it feel kind of like a living thing, playing with the page. I return the poem and walk to Sayori.

She looks puzzled. "Is everything alright Shadow? I feel like I've been asking that a lot the last couple days. The first bit of this is really sad. I like the part about fighting with love to help those around you but, but I get this bad feeling from your poem as a whole. …If you're having any problems, going through any hard times, you know you can talk to me right?" Sayori places a hand gently on my arm.

"I'm… not sure. I've been having these weird… well I don't know what they are. They feel like memories but also not? Like things that have happened but I'm not sure when or where. Sorry that probably doesn't make much sense, I don't even know what I just said."

"Nope, I don't get it either. Not even like, a little bit. Sorry Shadow."

I get up and move by Yuri, the beautiful nervous wreck putting her book down as I approach. Her poem is interesting, seemingly about someone trapped and unable to move forward. I can't help but to relate to it, though I'm not sure why. I catch her eyes scanning each line of my poem multiple times, but upon my notice she meets my gaze and apologizes for taking so long.

"That's fine Yuri, what did you think?"

"Shadow, I have this overwhelming, unnerving feeling like this was written either for or about someone in this club. Your repeated emphasis on overcoming hardships and pulling people you love from the depths of their personal hells… Is Sayori ok?" Yuri stops abruptly, embarrassed and playing with her hair. "I- I'm so sorry! I- I mean- I hope that wasn't too personal. You know her the best out of everyone here so I assumed that it would be her if anyone. She's my friend too and you'd be the first to notice anything- I'm sorry. It could be about anyone. I shouldn't imply things like that." She subconsciously touches her left arm, flinching and drawing away as contact is made.

"Um Yuri… are YOU ok? Is something wrong with your arm?"

Yuri's eyes widen in shock, her cheeks scarlet. "No no, everything's fine! Why don't you go share with Natsuki now? I'm not sure how much she'll appreciate the deeper parts of your work but we are supposed to share with everyone! Ahaha!" That laugh was clearly forced but **I decide not to push it right now**. She buries her face back into _The Portrait of Markov_ and as I walk to Natsuki's corner, I overhear a strange conversation from the exchange students.

"Well this is boring. I wish we could do more our first day here."

"What did you expect Ibby? We couldn't exactly bring poems today, that'd be REALLY sketchy and suspicious."

"She's right babe, just stick to the script for now ok?"

"Grrr fine. This better end in a freakin orgy, that's all I'm saying. The game wasn't kidding when it said "full of incredibly cute girls" and we all know it. Especially Yuri and Monika, my god."

What the hell are they talking about? **I decide to just ignore them and continue to Natsuki**. I join the rose-haired weeb on the floor and exchange papers.

"This is really good stuff, I like it! The ending made me laugh even though I get it's about giving up. You must just have the kind of sense of humor I enjoy in people." I smile down at her, causing her to squirm.

"What're you smiling at? I wasn't trying to be funny! But good, you've at least got a FEW functioning brain cells up there." She smirks, tapping my forehead. "Yours is weird though. I get it, and at least it's not Yuri levels of flowery nonsense but…" Her adorable face scrunches up in thought as she re-reads. "Something is bugging me though. Not sure what. It's pretty good I GUESS. Better than I thought it'd be anyway."

"Nice save there, you almost gave me a compliment. We can't have that can we?"

"Oh ha HA." She sticks out her tongue, closing one eye. We both laugh, this moment is so anime it's kinda ridiculous.

 **Monika's POV:**

Club is wrapping up and our new members exchange contact information with the old ones. I'm glad. These new characters seem pretty complex, I'd feel bad if they made no friends here. Shadow's poem was… unexpected. It pulled directly from _Happy End_ , which I don't even write until Act 4. Should I be concerned?

Bea stops me as she leaves. "Thanks again for everything. If you ever need help with stuff you have my number. Or if you just wanna hang out, you seem cool." She playfully shoves me and walks out the door. A thought enters my brain and I smile. This weekend might actually be fun for once.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Lemon imminent. You have been warning. It gets somewhat graphic and is from a different perspective than you probably expected. Hopefully this doesn't wind up too cringey, I have never done this before. Here we go.

* * *

 **Our world, Monika's POV:**

I can feel the warmth of his kiss filling me as the music fades out, starting at the point of our connection and traveling all the way down to my toes. My cheeks are flushed as we separate, and as I gaze up at him, my eyesight is like I'm in a fog. He pulls back, briefly leaving a strand of saliva connecting our lips, which he brushes away with a finger.

"I hope I managed making this as romantic as you deserve, I mean, I know it was kinda rushed-" he starts nervously.

I grab him by the front of his black Futurama t-shirt and kiss him again, harder this time. Much harder, cutting what I assume was an apology for nothing short. He needs to know that I want him, more than anything and no matter what. He doesn't need to try to impress me. I begin experimenting with varied lip and tongue pressures, slowly inserting my tongue as I pull him to the couch. Nerves should stop being an issue soon. For both of us.

His tongue slides along mine and soon the kiss intensifies and we're fully making out, just like I've always wanted since leaving my world. Has it really only been a day? I feel like I've been waiting to be touched like this my whole life, his hands moving up and down my spine as he holds me close. I guess I technically have been when you think about it, but that doesn't take away from how incredible my love's kiss makes me feel. I can feel my entire body heating up and I throw him onto his back, climbing on top, straddling him.

"Moni... Is it ok if I... touch you?"

I can't help but giggle, my hand on my mouth. "You're such a gentleman Draco. You don't need to ask permission, put your hands wherever you want my love. On one condition." I lean down and whisper in his ear. "I get to do the same." I kiss him on the cheek and run my hand along his inner thigh. A considerable bulge is already starting to form. I'm relieved, it's my first time doing this and I embarrassingly had to look up tutorials online this morning in preparation. I wouldn't want to disappoint my first time, even with his little experience it's still far more than I've ever done.

A sharp gasp escapes my lips, followed by a low moan of pleasure. His long fingers are under my skirt and have begun massaging my ass, gently squeezing, pulling the cheeks apart and pushing them together. As I move to resume kissing him, surprisingly instead of allowing it, he starts to kiss up my neck, ending with a a small nip on my earlobe. The pain sends a short rush of adrenaline through my brain, and my legs starting to shake, weakening. God yes, please keep going...

His lips find mine once again after kissing along my jawbone and up my cheek. Our tongues entwine and I lower myself, starting to grind, moving my hips in little circles. The friction is ecstasy and I feel his bulge grow. I smile internally. He's pressing at my entrance, wanting inside. I move my hands to where our bodies meet, ready to oblige him. As I start to unzip his pants he stops me.

"Moni..." He says, his eyes glowing with love and lust in equal measure. "Let's move to your bed, there's really not a lot of room on this couch."

"Ok!" I excitedly climb off his lap and dash to my borrowed bedroom, pulling him behind me by the arm. After running down the short hallway separating us from more fun, I close the door behind us and tackle my lover, pinning him down on the bed he gave me, kissing him aggressively once more. Again, my body begins to heat up, my clothes feeling more and more constricting as we continue, my breath becoming ragged. Sitting up on top of him, I unbutton my school uniform's blazer and throw it to the side, my vest and white undershirt soon following it to the floor. I glance down to find him staring at me at me in awe, those beautiful blue-gray eyes locked on my nearly bare chest.

"I already told you, put your hands wherever you want. I'm yours." I say as seductively as I can, lowering my voice and adding a hint of raspiness. I lightly shake my chest, causing my breasts to bounce just enough to be noticeable. I run my index finger along the side of his mouth before taking his hand and placing it below my right breast. His fingers move upwards, cupping me beneath my bra as I moan in pleasure again, biting my lip. "Keep going."

He reaches up with both hands and both sets of fingers find both my nipples simultaneously under my bra, twisting them gently. "Ahhhh... Ah... God yes... YES..." They're more sensitive than I thought they'd be, and the touch of my beloved's fingers on them is driving me insane. A quiver below my waist and my legs start to weaken again. I need him inside me. NOW. My hips start moving of their own accord, and a flush of red spreading across my chest.

He takes off his shirt while I lower myself and pull off his khakis, revealing his plain white briefs, which I also remove in earnest. I'm greeted by a pleasant surprise, one that makes me gasp in joy and mild shock.

"Well it's official, I'm the luckiest girl in the world. My first time, and I get THIS." I kiss the tip of the thick rod, standing tall at attention in front of me. "A sweetheart AND hung? You're amazing..."

His face turns dark red and I smile at him as he nervously stutters a response. He's adorable. "Monika, please, no... I'm not special, at most it's a bit bigger than average. You're embarrassing me, YOU are the amazing one. Not me. Quit it..."

I take him in my hand and begin to stroke as I try to reassure him; this tall, kind man sharing my bed. "I know it's weird to admit, but I did research. And this right here, in my hand, isn't massive sure but it IS big. Much more than average, much thicker too. Be proud my love." I speed up, spitting on his tip and using it to lubricate my hand. "I just hope it won't hurt TOO much! Ahaha!" I laugh but I am actually nervous. I hadn't expected this much, a safe estimate is around eight inches long and an inch and a half thick. Much larger and I'd've been terrified of the impending pain. Just means I need to get him properly lubed up I guess.

I remove my hand from the throbbing organ, drawing my fingers slowly along its length, and I see Draco has collapsed onto his back. He is letting out short, breathy moans, the only word I can make out being my name. I drop onto my stomach and extend my tongue, and, starting at the base of his shaft, lick slowly up to the tip. I swirl the tip of my tongue around the head of his cock, eliciting a sharp gasp. "Oh Moni..." I giggle internally and after another couple short laps of my tongue I part my lips and pause. Here goes nothing.

His entire body shakes as my lips slide down his shaft. I can only fit about half in my mouth but I doubt he'll mind. I just need more practice, and I know he'll be eager to help with that. My head bobs up and down, slowly at first but speeding up quickly as I gain confidence in what I'm doing. I can hear my mouth making a noise like gulping down a large glass of water and I start to use my tongue again, wrapping it around his huge member as my wet mouth glides along it. His moans of my name get louder.

"Oh YES, yes my goddess! Your mouth is heaven! I don't deserve the perfection between my legs! FUCK! Oh MON-Iiii-KAAAaaaa..!" He almost screams my name.

I feel his hips start to tremble, his cock twitching in my mouth. He must be close. I open and remove my mouth after one long, slow lick. "It's ok my love, I know you're close. You can finish in my mouth." I can feel my cheeks reddening as I lower my head once more, watching his face and thinking of what he just said. Did he really just call me "my goddess?" I'm not sure if I should gag or swoon. Given I know he means it, I'll lean towards the latter. He's too sweet to me. I don't deserve this.

A sudden twitch and my eyes go wide as my mouth is filled with his seed. He sits up, looking at me, his expression one of pure adoration. I smile back, opening my mouth to show what he produced before happily swallowing with an exaggerated gulp. I lick my lips. "Yum. Best thing I've eaten since I got here!" I tease. It wasn't bad at all, but I'm stretching and he knows it. I kiss him and he speaks up, his fingers running through my hair.

"Lay back please sweetie. I need to repay you for that."

I'd been expecting this ever since our first conversation, and I'd never stopped thinking about it. I unhook and remove my bra, setting it beside me. I reach down to take off my skirt but he pulls my hand away, placing a kiss on my left nipple that sends me reeling. "Leave it on." He asks me. "I've had a fantasy for a while about a girl wearing nothing but a skirt." He bites it, trailing his tongue along the edge of my areola. I gasp in ecstasy and he continues, sucking and nibbling. "Would you allow me to fulfill that with you?"

"Yes yes FUCK yes! Tongue, between my legs, NOW." I can barely form the words, my body is on fire as he removes his lips.

"Sure thing Madame President."

He runs kisses down my entire body, lift his head at the waist of my skirt. His long, slender fingers reach beneath it and pull my panties down the legs I know drive so many online wild. I kick them aside, now in nothing by my blue pleated skirt and long black socks. He looks up at me as he spreads my legs apart.

"We need to get you as wet as possible Moni. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you..."

"Oh Draco..."

I'm definitely going to be saying that again soon. My pussy is already fairly soaked from all this attention, I came once already, but nothing could prepare me for when his head dove under my skirt. This tongue...

"Oh Draco! Oh FUCK! Right there! Yes yes yes YES!"

I can't see him but I'd have to be paralyzed to not FEEL him. My grunts and moans get more and more animalistic as my love continues touching me like I've never been touched before. His tongue and hands working in tandem, rubbing my thighs as his whole face rubs into my wet pussy. His nose nuzzles my clit as his tongue probes and slides along my folds, my inner walls opening to accommodate him. He devours me like a wild dog, getting its first scraps after starving for weeks. As he sucks on my clit I feel something entering me, something besides his tongue. I find myself yelling.

"Don't you fucking DARE tease me with fingers! Get that fucking cock in me right fucking now! Give it to me, tear my slutty cunt in half with that huge dick right NOW! I can't take it any more!" Where did THAT come from? I feel him stop and his face re-emerges, looking directly at me. "I'm... I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from, really I don't."

He laughs. "You think I mind? You having a dominant streak and liking dirty talk? That's really hot. Don't apologize my goddess, let all your pent up sexual frustration out. Say whatever you need to."

He said it again. I relax and lay back down, a river of auburn cascading into a pool under my back. He climbs on top and lifts the folds of my skirt, revealing a glistening wetness of his creation topped with a small triangle of neatly trimmed hair. His tip is rubbing along my outer folds. "I'll be as gentle as I can." He whispers in my ear, a hint of fear in his voice, and then he thrusts once and is inside me.

A whimper escapes my lips. Wet as I am, as he made me, this is still painful. But at the same time, it's the best feeling I can imagine. Becoming one with him, being truly his and him truly mine... It is absolutely indescribable. He looks at me concerned, and I nod to get him to continue. He slowly starts pumping into me, hips thrusting sharply as his tip hits the barrier between us fully enjoying our first time. "Harder... Please... I'll be... ok..."

I cry out, tears filling my eyes. The wall has been broken and pain shoots through my lower body. His picks up the pace and kisses my tears away, pain soon being replaced with pure pleasure as his full length goes in and out of me. "I'm ok, don't worry my love. Just fuck your girl. My body is yours. Claim it. Take what's yourssss..." My words are punctuated by strained gasps, the last coming out in a guttural moan. His warmth is filling me up as he fucks with reckless abandon. I feel his soft lips on mine, his tongue dancing in my mouth.

He pulls out, leaving me gasping for breath, my mouth hanging open. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing I just... want you on top? That ok?"

He must really like giving me control, I could tell from before when I commanded him while eating me out. Sounds like a fun thing to explore later on. I'll bring it up at some point. For now though...

"Sounds good to me, now get on your back and let me ride that amazing cock of yours." I kiss him and he rolls off me. I mount him, lining my dripping cunt up with his thick, throbbing rod with my hands. The skirt makes it difficult but as it's turning him on, I don't mind one bit. Lowering myself slowly at first, I move slowly from side to side, working it in. His fingers wrap around my hips and pull me down.

"Mmmmph! Oh Draco... Fuck me! Your cock feels so GOOD! Unnggh that's it! Take me! Make me your slut!" My hips buck faster and faster, grinding lower on his large, throbbing manhood, it tearing me apart. My pussy clenches as if holding on for dear life and I slam down all the way down to his base full force. My love cries out in ecstasy and I feel my breasts bounce. I start to play with them, I can't help it, it feels too damn good. He's really awoken something in me, it's kinda embarrassing how slutty I'm being. But I'm going to embrace it. 100%. I gasp as I tweak and pinch my nipples, my tongue lolling out. One hand moves to rub my clit, rolling it between forefinger and thumb. "Ohhhh godddd... You like this? Your filthy little slut touching herself as she rides your big, fat cock? I fucking love you, never stop this. Uhh... Ummmffff..."

"I should have guessed that a visual novel character would be super vocal in bed." Draco somehow manages to chuckle amongst the grunts and moans. "I love you too Moni. My slutty goddess." He brushes a strand of hair off my stomach.

"I... I want..." This is taking a lot out of me, I'm totally out of breath.

"What sweetie? What do you want?"

I get off of him, my juices leaking onto the bedspread, and I get onto my knees, chest down and ass raised." From behind... please... Mount my pussy... Fuck me like an animal..." I say quietly. He is happy to oblige, as expected. I bury my face in a pillow and have to bite down to keep from screaming in pleasure. His balls make a rhythmic slapping sound, hitting my thighs as I'm taken from behind. I feel a sharp, stinging pain across my ass. I look back at him.

"Did you just... slap me?" I'm surprised at his boldness.

"Oh god I'm sorry! It was instinctive, I promise I won't-"

I cut him off, smiling seductively. I liked it. "Do it harder." He complies and I gasp as I'm struck once, twice, three more times in succession, my cheeks turning red from the stronger blows. He must really love the sight of my ass bouncing. Good to know. I bite the pillow again. God I'm so close. Just a little more my love.

"Moni I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum..."

"Me too my love, I'm so close. Keep going! Fill me up! Uunnngghh... heh heh..."

"Not inside you! Are you kidding? I'm not getting you pregnant!" He's scared. Oh no, I was so close, not now. Why did I say that? Damn it.

"On my face then. I didn't bring any makeup with me anyway." I wink at him over my shoulder to reassure things are fine. Embracing these urges all the way indeed. No regrets. I feel him pull out and hear an audible 'pop' and I get on my knees facing him, sticking out my tongue and smiling wide, eyes locked on his.

Our hands each touch our respective parts and get to work, me feverishly inserting two fingers as he strokes, pointing the tip at my face. We orgasm seconds apart, my fingers soaked as I feel the warmth of his load spray across my forehead. Rivulets of his seed run down my face onto my outstretched, waiting tongue. I can definitely grow to love this taste, I find myself thinking as we both collapse in exhaustion. He wipes the facial from my brow and I compulsively start sucking it off his fingers, causing him to smile. He kisses me passionately then asks a question.

"So what about lunch then? You definitely worked up my appetite, you're beyond incredible. Thank you, for the best moment of my life."

"The sex? Agreed, that was awesome. We'll definitely have to do it again."

He laughs and gazes deeply into my eyes. "That too. But I meant coming here, choosing me. Loving me. I've never been this happy before. Thank you, for saving my life." He's on the verge of tears and I hold him.

"I have no doubts I made the right choice, I'm yours and never think you don't deserve me. You are a wonderful person, and I'm so happy I can be the one to make you smile. Never EVER doubt that, I know depression might make you at times but I'm telling you now: don't. I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

We stay embracing each other for a few minutes before getting dressed and heading to the kitchen. I meant what I said, but I'm still not sure I deserve HIM. I've done countless unforgivable things, and while he might forgive me, I don't entirely yet. I have to strive to be my best, for him. For both of us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I am excited for this one. By far it's the chapter I've written I'm most proud of, one scene in particular, maybe two but mostly one. Guess which one lol. I really hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

 **Shadow's POV:**

Well, that club meeting was certainly interesting. In addition to the fact that two of our new members basically wouldn't stop flirting with Yuri and Natsuki, the poem that mysteriously appeared in my bag, and the fact that I got delicious baked goods TWO days in a row... I feel like I've really gotten to know these people better since yesterday. Especially Yuri and Natsuki, the latter of which seeming to have become much less hostile towards me and more relaxed. The former though concerns me. What's wrong with Yuri's arm? Could she be hiding something? I hope so much she isn't hurting herself, she's so sweet and timid, which I know on top of being a bookworm makes an appealing target for bullies. I just want my friends to be ok.

I turn to Sayori, we're almost home at this point. "So what did you think of our new club members?"

"They're so nice! That Ibby girl especially, she's such a sweetie! She just kept giving me compliments and saying how cute I was. I feel like I've made three new friends today so I'm super happy. Plus brownies!"

I laugh and shake my head. "Dummy she was totally flirting with you! Did you somehow miss what Monika said? Yeah though, those brownies were SO good."

Sayori stops for a second, her eyes widening in realization. She quickly shakes her head dismissively and giggles. "Silly, she's a girl! Girls don't flirt with girls! Don't tease me ya big meanie!" She punches me in the arm. Ow! Those little fists actually hurt!

"Umm yeah they do. Sometimes girls like other girls, same with boys. Did you really not know that or are you just messing with me?" I playfully shove her back, causing her to stumble. I catch her and stand her upright, muttering an apology.

"I think I've heard of that yeah, I just was so not expecting it. So she's a ho-mo-gen-ized person? Neat, good for her! I like boys though. It kinda sucks letting a friend down like this though, especially one who just moved halfway across the world."

"The word's 'homosexual' Sayori, homogenized is like milk and stuff." I laugh and ruffle her hair. "And there's nothing wrong with liking both or being curious. I'd still like you if you did, for example. You big silly."

She looks at me, blushing slightly. "You... wouldn't happen to be having... dirty thoughts about me and her together would you Shadow?" She touches her fingertips together and looks down at the ground, only meeting my gaze from the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Sayori trust me, my thoughts about you are always clean."

"Whew, that's a relief. The thought of you, imagining me... naked... and doing things... It scares me. Scares me that someone close to me, like a friend, might be looking at me and having pervy ideas. I should have known you were better than that Shadow, you've always been my best friend."

Sayori stops at the gate to her house and rushes to me, wrapping me in a hug and nuzzling her adorable face into my chest. I hesitantly hug her back, my embrace much gentler than hers. Time to ask about what's bothering me. "I know something's wrong, I've been sure of it since this morning. Please Sayori, just be honest with me. What's going on?"

She pauses and pulls away, her eyelids half closed. "Come with me. I have something to show you." Sayori grabs my hand and opens the door to her house, leading me to her bedroom.

I sit down on her bed, still unmade I notice, and Sayori walks to her dresser, back to me, and opens a drawer. I can't see what it is she took out, but the horrifying vision from earlier has me on edge. I have a sinking feeling I know what she has in her hand.

She speaks, still not facing me. "Shadow, your poem today... I needed to finally admit to something and that was the push I needed to do it. Somehow it felt like you wrote it for me. About me." She turns around, her beautiful blue eyes welling up with tears. A small length of rope dangles from her clenched fingers.

"Sayori... Please tell me that's not what I think it is." My words are measured and my voice full of fear.

"I'm... sorry. I've been struggling with depression most of my life. Sometimes I'm ok, but mostly the rainclouds just will not leave. Most days I can barely drag myself out of bed. It's why my room's such a pigsty too, why clean it? What difference does it make? I'm still just stupid, useless Sayori. Cleaning won't change that. Eating won't change that. Nothing will. I should just-"

"No! Sayori shut your mouth right NOW! Don't you DARE finish that sentence!" I'm on my feet now, and as she looks up, she can see I've started to cry as well. I pull my childhood friend into another hug, tighter than before and keeping her from speaking. A soft thud is heard as the rope leaves her hand and hits the floor.

"Shadow I-"

"No. Just no. NEVER think that you're worthless. You are the best thing in my life, and... I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. I will keep your rainclouds away. Stay strong Sayori. Please..." I sob directly into her ear, my voice quiet. "I love you. So much. Stay alive."

Her entire body relaxes in my arms and she returns the hug, starting to sob softly as well. "Do you really mean it? You actually... love... me?"

"I would never lie about something like that. I don't care about anyone in this world more than you. You are beautiful and strong and improve the lives of everyone around you. The sunshine in all of our lives. Your friends need you. Your family needs you. I need you. You are perfect as you are, never think otherwise."

I let go of her and Sayori wanders to her bed, flopping down in a seated position. I sit next to her, and she turns to look at me, a sad smile on her face. "I really don't deserve any of this, but thank you. Thank you for being so nice to me." Her hand is on my leg, her voice soft, and she keeps getting closer, leaning in, her eyes unblinking. "I love you too."

Her face is now a hair's width from mine. She closes her eyes and I feel our lips touch before I can stop it. But, do I really want to? This feels so right, almost like it was fated to happen. I've known this girl so long, how did I never notice she liked me? I kiss her impossibly soft lips, goosebumps forming on the back of my neck. She pulls away and stares at me confused.

"Shadow... You... actually kissed me back..."

"Why wouldn't I? I meant what I said."

"Yeah but, I had this bad feeling. Like I loved you in a different way than you loved me and kissing you would ruin everything."

I take her hand in mine. "Sayori... Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Wha- What?" She's taken seriously aback by this, her mouth hanging open as she just stares, stunned.

"You heard me dummy." I say with a smirk. "All I've wanted for years is someone to love, and, like an idiot, I've been overlooking the right choice this whole time. Let's be a couple Sayori. What do you say?"

She continues to stare, unable to fully process what I've asked her. After what feels like an eternity of silence she manages to speak, her face returning to that bright familiar smile. Bigger than I've ever seen it, and radiating pure joy.

"Yes! Yes! Omigod yes! Shadow I've been waiting so long to hear you ask that. I never thought it'd be to me but I'd always hoped! I promise I'll be the best girlfriend EVER!" Sayori tackles me with another hug and we kiss again. We laugh as we separate.

"You don't need to try that hard, just keep being your sweet self." I stand to leave. "As much as I'd love to stay, we both have homework to do. And poems to write. Remember, don't give in. You are the strongest person I know, but if you have problems I'm always next door. We can beat this thing together. See you tomorrow... cutiepie." I wink.

I hear giggling as I close her door. I hope I can help my friend through these tough times. No, not friend. New girlfriend. Gonna take a while to get used to calling her that but I'm walking on air right now. My first real relationship, and hopefully, the only one I'll ever need. I get home and eat dinner before starting my homework. Then comes poem writing time.

I find writing much easier tonight. I wind up with something simple about love and determination, about how pain is something to be shared. It seems like a continuation of the mysterious one that appeared this afternoon. I go to sleep, excited for the day ahead.

 **The next day, Monika's POV:**

I'm walking down the hallway at the start of lunch when I spot Yuri in the middle of a group of other girls. Oh god. I suspect what this could be and as I grow closer, my fears are confirmed. I can now make out the bullies' words.

"...So how many guys have you serviced today Yuri?"

"How much do you charge you nerdy slut? Is it extra to fuck those massive stripper tits of yours?"

Yuri stammers and keeps looking around wildly, desperately searching for an angle where she can't see the bullies, but she's surrounded. "No- no... I've told you I never-"

"You heard her! It's free to ride this emo trash!"

"She acts all classy but deep down she just wants dick and lots of it."

"I heard a guy joined your stupid club, do you touch yourself imagining he wants anything to do with you?" A chorus of cruel, mocking laughter. "Or with that name I bet you're more into girls." She grabs Yuri's right breast and squeezes it roughly.

I make it over to the group as they start pushing her, chanting the word "slut" over and over. Tears are streaming down the poor girl's face and as I'm about to tell these girls where they can take this sort of treatment of my friend, my blood boiling with rage, suddenly the leader of the group is hoisted off her feet, muscular fingers around her throat.

"And what, exactly, is wrong with enjoying sex?" Sisi's voice is calm but I hear nothing but menace in her words, her eyes cold. She is utterly terrifying, I'm frozen and I'm not even the one under threat. She continues. "And do you have proof of these claims, or is it just because those underdeveloped breasts make you jealous?"

The smaller girl struggles helplessly, squirming and flailing, trying to wrench the black-nailed fingers from her windpipe. Her friends just stare, as petrified as I am. Sisi pulls her closer.

"How about for every word you DON'T take back insulting my friend Yuri here, I break a bone at random? Seems an equal amount of pain to what you've caused here, RIGHT?" The last word comes out in a growl, and I swear her eyes started to glow crimson for a second. Her grip tightens. "Apologize. NOW."

"I'm... sorry... Please... stop... Can't...breathe..." The head bully's voice is barely audible and her face is starting to turn blue. I find my voice at last and reach out a hand, shaking Sisi by the shoulder.

"That's enough Sisi! She's not worth it!" I cry out desperately.

The muscular girl seems not to have noticed me until now and, as she tosses her captive to the floor, her address to me is oddly cheery. "Oh hey Monika! You here to crack the skulls of these shitsacks too? They were bothering Yuri. And I DON'T tolerate bullies." She spits on the girl she just dropped. "Especially ones who target the people I care about." Her eyes narrow, glaring at the fallen bully as she cracks her neck.

"Sisi I'm begging you, think about what you're doing! What will hurting her accomplish? You just got here, I don't want you kicked out of school! I was about to tell them off myself when you went and took things too far."

The head bully staggers to her feet, sputtering and gasping for breath and supported by her three friends. "You BITCH! You fuckin PSYCHO! You almost killed me, what is your PROBLEM?"

Sisi leans down, white hair falling free from her ponytail and over her shoulder. Those pose is oddly reminiscent of my iconic one, only more imposing. She whispers. "This is the part where you run away." She snaps her teeth, causing the girl to jump back in fear. Yet again, her eyes seem to glow. The group turns and runs, Sisi laughing manically as she gives the fleeing bullies a little wave. The two of us help Yuri to her feet, the lavender-haired bookworm having slid down the lockers onto the floor, her face in her hands. Sisi pulls Yuri into a comforting hug.

"Love it's ok. Those bitches are gone now. I've got you. Monika and I are here now, shhhh..." She gently runs her fingers through the other girl's hair.

After a full minute Yuri speaks for the first time since the start of this whole mess. "I- I'm sorry you had to see that. Both of you. N- No one should have to run to my rescue, life isn't some fairy tale and I know that but... These girls... They just won't stop tormenting me. Maybe, and I feel HORRIBLE even thinking this, but just maybe... You shouldn't have stopped her Monika. I have such a hard time standing up for myself and that might finally get them to l- leave me alone..." Her voice is fearful and quiet.

I'm utterly shocked. "Yuri! Violence like that is never the answer!"

Yuri is let go and looks at me, tears streaming down her cheeks again as she blushes, turning angry. "Maybe it IS sometimes Monika, did you ever think of that? Have you ever been bullied to the point of being afraid to leave the bathroom stall? Had slanderous accusations thrown your way CONSTANTLY due to you being taller and more endowed than most? And I'm too scared to speak up on a regular basis, let alone in my own defense! How would little miss perfect EVER understand all I've had to endure? If you had maybe you'd see... some people deserve to get hurt."

I've never seen her like this. Clingy and obsessive yes but never shaking with rage. Yuri's brain seems to have caught up with her mouth and anger turns to embarrassment.

"Oh my god. I'm- I'm so sorry. I really lost control of myself there didn't I?" She starts playing with her hair and won't look at either of us. "Cecilia thank you, what you did showed far more courage than I could ever hope to. If I can ever somehow repay your kindness I will. And Monika... I- I-"

"It's ok Yuri, you just got caught up in the moment. I know you didn't mean it." I pat my friend on the shoulder and let my hand rest there, giving her a warm smile.

"Yuri, sweetie, there's no need to repay me. But if they ever bother you again, let me know alright?" Sisi brushes a strand of hair from her face, a light blush suddenly reddening her pale cheeks. "Also I um... I don't usually like being called my full first name by those close to me but... I like the way you say it." She gives Yuri a shy smile and walks away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** And the immediate follow up to the last chapter! Hopefully all of my reviews are spam again, right guys? Such creativity and original comments. And so relevant to what I actually wrote. True insight to be sure.

Ok sorry enough sarcasm. Here we go.

* * *

 **Shadow's POV:**

Club starts again and Monika, like yesterday, appears to be running late. The other girls are all standing around chatting near the far wall as I enter. Upon noticing that I'm hand-in-hand with Sayori, Ibby's eyes begin to sparkle and a huge grin spreads across her face, accompanied by a small squeal of excitement. Bea lets out a sigh and smiles as well, leaning against the wall with her hands behind her head.

"Knew it. Knew if you two weren't already a couple it was only a matter of time." She points at me. "You'd better treat her right or you'll have me to answer to. And more scarily, HER." She jerks her thumb in the direction of the very muscular albino beside her.

"Pssh, c'mon Bea. I'm more than just 'the muscle' you know."

"Yeah yeah I KNOW. Though what you did earlier today certainly doesn't help your case." Bea waves a dismissive hand and Yuri starts to stare at her feet. Sayori gets curious, as do I, but she speaks first.

"Why, what happened earlier?"

The pale amazon lets out a small, nervous laugh. "Yuri is it alright if I tell them?"

"It's ok Cecilia. We've already brought it up with our other friends, I doubt repeating the story to Shadow and Sayori will cause me any great problems. Go ahead, I'm fine."

"Long story short then: Some girls were bullying Yuri here so I beat one of them up. No big deal." Her friendly expression shifts and her eyes narrow. "No one fucks with my friends."

Sayori walks over and puts a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "I'm so sorry to hear that happened to you Yuri. You're the smartest, prettiest girl I know and you deserve to be happy. It's not fair."

"Sayori's right. You deserve better Yuri. We're here for you."

"Guys please… I- I'm not comfortable with all this attention… And I'm fine. Really."

The door swings open and Monika walks in. "Ok every- Wait did I walk in on something twice in a row? I've gotta start getting here on time ahaha!"

"Nothing that would be news to you Monika." Natsuki says bored. "You were there for that fight apparently. Also, these two are a couple now or something? Not like that's any big shock, we all knew how much Sayori liked him.

"Really? Everyone knew? I'm calling conspiracy! Is this club just a branch of the Illuminati Monika?" I say jokingly and the club starts to laugh. "So why was our president late today?"

"Well… It was supposed to be a surprise, but I've been learning piano!" She replies beaming. "I wanted to tell everyone later by surprising them with this song I've been writing. I must have lost track of time working on it, sorry about that."

Ibby's head perks up, pointed ears twitching. "We should SO do a duet sometime!"

Monika looks surprised. "Do you play too Ibby? That's… interesting."

The smaller girl giggles and holds her hands up, long fingers spread wide. "Yeah! It's one of two things these babies are really good at. The other I'm also willing to show you if we're alone, but… that's a totally different type of 'duet'." She winks. "Seriously though, playing together sounds AWESOME Monika. I'll have to swing by the music room before club someday. Let me know when you feel comfortable with your skill level, kay?"

"Sure thing. Sounds fun." Our president turns to address the whole club. "Ok everyone! So as we all know, the school festival is just around the corner. For our exchange students, it's sort of like a day off of school where all the clubs and organizations put on presentations to try and get new members. It's on Monday."

"Don't forget all the yummy food!"

"That too Sayori. Not sure if you guys had anything like that where you came from. We need to determine who's taking care of what, and what we'll be doing for our event. Any ideas?"

"Well, since you've conscripted us into writing poems every day anyway, why not just do a poetry reading in front of everyone?" Bea smirks, teasing our president. "Seems really obvious to me. You could even do your song Monika; music is just another form of poetry technically." She shrugs.

Monika seems mildly shocked by the suggestion, though it seems to be directed at the source of the idea rather than the idea itself. Almost as if she expected a different person entirely to offer that exact proposal. "I mean, it might not be ready by Monday, but you are right on that. Great idea Bea. So then." She claps her hands. "Preparation assignments. I'm going to need pamphlets with the presenters in order, decorations, potentially snacks and… Can anyone think of anything else? Yes Bea?"

I can hear Natsuki grumbling and see Yuri nervously toying with her hair as Bea responds. "Logistics and organization. Keeping things on track before and during the event itself. Like, delegating tasks and stuff. You and I could totally figure that stuff out, maybe do a bit of online advertising too. I mean, you STILL haven't gotten back to me on that offer to hang out." She smirks again and again, I notice how similar their faces are: same piercing emerald eyes, full of intelligence and ambition.

"Doesn't really sound like enough work for two people, but yeah, we do need to hang out. You're totally right." She smiles and continues. "Snacks are easy, seeing as we now have TWO talented bakers in our midst. Pamphlets I was originally thinking of doing with Sayori, but I'd hate to break up such a cute couple." Monika winks at me. "Which leaves decorating to our tallest and previously tallest members. With Sisi here, we should have no problems hanging banners anywhere we want! Ahaha!"

The aforementioned giantess raises a hand. "Actually, I'm not very artsy, so not sure how much help I'd be outside of hanging stuff up. Would you mind too much if I switch partners with my girlfriend? Natsuki and I have been texting a lot and I'd love for us to get to marathon some anime together, this would be a good opportunity. Make a day of it, you know?"

"Hell yeah!" Natsuki gives her a high-five. "We finally get to do something!"

"Well, as long as everyone's alright with it. Yuri, Ibby, what do you think?"

"I get an entire day alone with HER? UmmlemmethinkaboutitYES."

Yuri just stares at her desk before speaking softly. "I- I'll try my best to create an atmosphere in the clubroom that evokes strong emotions in all who enter." She looks up at her assigned partner. "Ibris I'll take whatever help you can offer. Having a second opinion on my ideas will be helpful in making sure nothing I do looks stupid."

"Nah Yuri, come on. Your ideas aren't stupid. You're incredibly smart and creative…" Ibby puts her hands on Yuri's, giving a sympathetic smile and gazing deep into her eyes. "Be proud of who you are." She gently squeezes the hands in hers.

A small smile appears on the shy girl's face. "Thank you. I'd love to work with you. We can meet up at my house on whichever day works best with your schedule."

I have an idea. "We could just do all our respective partner stuff on Saturday, then get together for a pseudo dress rehearsal thing at my house Sunday. I've got plenty of room and we can just hang out after."

"Great idea sweetie!" Sayori says with a peck on my cheek.

"Sayyyooorriiii… I thought we agreed no PDAs… Just hand holding."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot. Ehehe!" And there's the finger pyramid. She clearly didn't forget but I forgive her. What, like I'd be mad my girlfriend wants to kiss me? She's way too damn cute.

Natsuki wrinkles her nose. "Ugh, Shadow's right. Get a room you two."

"Seconded." Bea agrees. Sisi groans in annoyance.

"Just let them be romantic, I think it's adorable. So, is it poem time then?"

We start sharing our poems. Each of the new members also has their own distinct style… Well one of them I use the term loosely. Ibby's poem I swear is just a long string of innuendos directed at Monika and Yuri. From the little I know of her, that sounds about right. Sisi's reminds me of Yuri a bit in the word choice and subject matter, very emotional and descriptive as well, although she switches the meanings of normal ideas and sayings, making light out to be evil and darkness good. Bea's was a fairly short but still impactful one about being "one with wind." I didn't get much out of any of them as to the meaning behind the words, leading me to believe they must have problems like Sayori does they aren't quite up to sharing. Ibby had briefly mentioned this was her second choice when we talked.

Sayori's poem was more of the same, cheerier this time but hints of the depression linger. Yuri's was more interesting today, using feeding a raccoon to symbolize weird hobbies and shame in indulging in them. I think briefly about her flinching on contact with her arm and shudder, the incident at lunch giving new context. Please be ok Yuri. You don't need to hurt. I don't feel comfortable bringing it up right now though so I go to Natsuki. Hers is unusual, reading more like a story. No rhyming today, just spiders. Lots and lots of spiders.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that 'Amy' is you, and this is about, despite you being a nice person, people being dicks because you love manga. Am I close?"

Natsuki's jaw drops. She quickly composes herself and tries to respond. "And what made you think that? It could have been about anyone's 'weird hobbies', not mine!"

"I just got a feeling that's all. There's nothing wrong with writing for yourself if that's what you're doing. I enjoy reading your stuff regardless."

"I… don't HATE reading yours either. And you were right actually." She looks away, her voice lowering in volume. "It was just weird how easily you seem to read me. Twice now you just… immediately pick apart my poem and get right to my point. You seem to get me to a scary degree. If Sayori wasn't- I mean if you…"

"If I what?"

She stops, realizing what she was about to say and returning to her usual tsundere state. "Nothing! Dummy! Quit looking for hidden meanings and go share with Monika already! You haven't yet- not like I was paying attention to that- just GO!"

"Ok ok fine. I have a feeling Yuri will like yours though. You guys subconsciously wrote about the same thing."

I walk to talk to Monika, getting to her desk as Bea walks away. She stops me, which is I think the first time she's started a conversation with me the whole time she's been here. "Meet me in the hall after club. We need to talk. Alone."

"Um ok Bea, no problem. Just tell Sayori you'll be keeping me, the two of us are walking home together."

"Yeah got it. Needed to talk to her too anyways." Her voice was serious but non-threatening. I wonder what's up? I hand my poem to Monika and I'm met with her raised hands, refusing to take it.

"I don't have a poem for you today Shadow. Just advice. Let's call it 'Monika's Writing Tip of the Day' ahaha!"

"Wait, you didn't write anything? We can do that?"

"No no I did. It just isn't for you. It doesn't work anymore."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Not important. Anyway, my advice: Like many things, including love, writing a poem takes effort and dedication. Just because you think a fault has been corrected, you may find similar errors on careful re-reads. Never stop trying, things can ALWAYS be improved. And that's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day!"

"You know about Sayori's depression, don't you?"

She sits there, staring at me. She closes her eyes, letting out a deep breath. "God you are way more perceptive than I thought. Yeah, I like hiding life advice inside of my writing tips. I wanted to make sure you take care of Sayori, while also upping the quality of your work. The former obviously being far more important. Watch her. Just because she has you now doesn't mean she's all better. I just… want her to stay safe. That's all." Monika's face is solemn, her eyes looking downward.

"Monika… I know she isn't magically cured. I'm in this for the long fight, I'll stay by her side forever if I have to. And I WANT to. Don't worry about her, she's safe with me." I give her a warm smile and she perks up slightly.

"Thank you. I worry about my friends constantly but I know Sayori's in good hands with you."

We all start to head out shortly after and I stop in the hall. Bea is leaning against a locker and pushes off as I approach. "So what did you want? We haven't even really talked before now."

"Monika may have already brought it up but I'll make it clear: Protect Sayori. She's a danger to herself." She gestures at me as she speaks.

"Is that it? What is it with redheads thinking I'm stupid today? I love my girlfriend, of COURSE I'll protect her. This is just repetitive." I roll my eyes. Seriously?

Bea walks over to me slowly. "Not quite everything. Still have to take care of this." She raises a hand, extending her index finger, middle finger, and thumb, placing them on my forehead before I can object. I open my mouth in confusion as it feels like a pulse of electricity was sent from her fingertips directly into my brain. It only hurts for the briefest moment before my body is overtaken by a feeling more akin to my arm falling asleep. I manage to shut my eyes, the rest of me feeling paralyzed.

"She did a really good job, considering the rush. Solid work."

The voice is Bea's but it's coming from inside my head. What is this? Why can't I move?

"Because movement would hinder the process. Now shush, gotta move a few lines around. Should be painless, I'm sure I'm better at this than she is. Give me a minute."

Other than my body tingling this isn't unpleasant, and since I don't understand it I just let it happen. At least it doesn't hurt. Not sure how she's talking inside my head but she just read my mind too so I'll accept the weirdness for now. Moving a few lines? What does that mean though?

"There we go. You're all set! Accessing the other memories shouldn't hurt you anymore. She had the two timelines overlaid instead of tangential and I get it, but that shit has to HURT. Two memories at once… Ugh. Brains aren't meant for that." The voice sighs, turning sad. "When you open your eyes, you won't remember any of this, we don't need you waking up. Not yet anyway. Just know that… in ANY world… no matter or names or our situation… I will ALWAYS love you, and I will be there to protect you until my last breath. Stay safe. I love you Draco." Heartbreak pours from every word. How is it possible to sound so sad? Wait, who is Draco-

I feel lips press against my forehead and my eyes fly open. Sayori and I are walking down the sidewalk hand-in-hand, almost home. Did I just space out again? Didn't someone want to talk to me or something? Damn it brain. I turn to Sayori.

"Hey sweetie, my brain is being an uncooperative turd right now and I can't remember if I asked this, so sorry. What did Bea want to talk about?"

She looks up at me. "She was worried about me. Somehow she knew I was having problems and told me she'd always be available to talk. Like, even at three in the morning, just call her." Those beautiful blue orbs well up with tears. "How… is this happening? First I hear what I've always dreamt of from you and now this girl I barely know reaches out and offers a shoulder to cry on in the middle of the night… I'm so scared Shadow. Scared that something bad must be about to happen. All these good things… I'm overdue to get punished. I know it."

I pull her in close, my arms around her waist. I kiss away my sweet cinnamon bun's tears. "Sayori no. Just let the good things happen. You're getting what you deserve: love. I've told you before you are my sunshine, and I'll always chase the rainclouds away. Let the real you shine through, not the fake happy mask hiding the storm of tears and pain. You are amazing and you deserve to be happy. Never think otherwise."

I lift her chin with my finger a give her a gentle kiss. After we break we go our separate ways, me going inside to make dinner. After that comes homework, and then my poem for tomorrow. Sayori fills my brain as I write, staying as I go to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Bit of a filler one for the first half of it. This was actually the hardest chapter to write so far, still is looking back, because what it was following (sex scene followed by two more dramatic chapters and then… this. Yeah). Hope it's not too slow in the real world part to lose your interest, the end I feel is pretty good. Thanks for sticking around everyone.

* * *

 **Draco's POV:**

That was… absolutely incredible. Just beyond amazing. It was like our bodies were feeding off each other's energy. Speaking of feeding, I'm starved. Time for lunch.

We make up some sandwiches and plop our butts on the couch after getting dressed, snuggling up together.

"So Draco…" Monika says, swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Are we gonna go shopping at some point? I mean I know you love this outfit, you had me leave the skirt on and everything ahaha!" She elbows me in the ribs. "But seriously, I'll wind up stinking it up eventually. You can only wear the same clothes so many days in a row without it being gross ya know."

"I totally get it. Could you maybe hold out until Saturday though?"

"Why, what's going on Saturday?" Her head is cocked and she raises an eyebrow slightly.

"I've already made plans to go to the mall that day anyway. I'm meeting some friends from college I haven't seen in a while at the bookstore there and then we're going for lunch. We made these plans a couple weeks ago so you showing up when you did was pretty convenient. Gives me a reason to do something beyond Barnes & Noble and the LEGO store." I chuckle. "Malls aren't really my thing. Too many clothing stores and not much else."

"Well I promise I won't drag you to too many then, I need to conserve my money anyway."

"You have money? That's a surprise, how does that even work? It's not like someone stepping out of a video game has a bank account." I look at her, feigning suspicion but really just teasing. "Wait did you hack into a bank's computers? Is that what you meant by 'I've done worse' Monika?" I say, punctuating with a poke to her stomach.

She slaps my hand away laughing. "No! Silly! I made one of those pre-paid debit cards with a couple thousand dollars on it. Gives me enough to live off of until I manage to find a job and isn't enough to look suspicious."

"Makes sense, your wallet looked like it had more stuff in it than just an ID."

"Yup. So what do we do until then?"

"Well… I'm down to go again if you are…" I lean in, whispering in the ear of my beloved as I run my fingers up and down her long, toned legs.

"Mmm… Let's try something different."

"Like what?"

She kisses me hard, then pulls away. "Teach me how to play Magic?"

"Wait seriously?"

"Well yeah! You clearly enjoy it and you already said you would. Plus, if you're going out to play with your friends tomorrow night like usual I'm obviously coming with you. I'd feel weird being in your house if you weren't here." Monika shrugs.

"I was bringing you anyway, I have to show off my amazing new girlfriend don't I? That and a bunch of the guys know who you are and I can't WAIT to see their faces when you walk in."

She beams at me. "Show me off? Aww Draco, that's so sweet." After a moment's pause the smile vanishes, her face looking a bit worried. "Wait, none of your friends hate me over the events of the game do they? Because that could get very awkward, very fast."

"I don't think so. I mean, I know my friend Max likes Yuri best, but I don't think anyone vocally DESPISES you Moni. You should be fine. Though there is a guy who I know also likes you who it'd be fun to make jealous. If you want to, I mean." I shrug.

The now-familiar devilish smile returns. "Ooh that's dirty. I'm in."

"You monster." My expression mirrors her and I kiss her again.

We head to my room and I retrieve a selection of semi-casual decks of varying playstyles and some dice, carrying them to the kitchen table, clearing a space so we can sit across from each other. I explain the different card types and card colors, along with the strengths and weaknesses of each and the turn structure. She seems to absorb the information easily, asking minimal questions. I figured from After Story having chess included she had a strong strategic mind, and I was proven right. Within a few games I'm having to use actually competitive decks to keep from getting slaughtered, ditching the garbage "yak tribal" thing I use when I teach new players the game. That mess isn't even really DESIGNED to win, the only reason for its continued existence being there's no money in taking it apart, but I digress.

We clean up and get to work on dinner. Another delicious meal prepared with love, as expected. The series I've decided to share with her tonight is Ghost Stories, as I thought another humorous show would be something she'd enjoy. The English dub of this show is an anomaly, being basically a full-length abridged series with a voice acting budget and having nothing at all to do with the original Japanese version. Thus, this is the good version. Also we squeeze in time to watch "One Punch Stan," the one-off parody by the brilliantly funny Purple Eyes. We laugh and laugh into the night, cuddling close together on the couch.

Sleep starts to overtake us and we head to bed. We both change into pajamas and I climb into bed next to Monika, wrapping my arms around her waist and nuzzling my face into her neck. I kiss her on the cheek and say goodnight before drifting off into slumber.

 **Monika's Dream:**

I'm back in the clubroom. Again. I get the feeling this is going to be a recurring thing. Instinctively I look around, wondering which of his "girls" is trying to speak to me tonight. No surprise at all, I find Bea leaning against the far wall, hands behind her head. I don't see the others, and she smiles after she notices I've seen her. I walk up to her.

"What's up Bea? You need something?"

A long sigh. "Nope. Just congratulating you on the coding job used to get Draco into the game. I'm impressed, especially considering it was mostly done in a night. Good job."

"Well thank you! After last time we spoke I'm glad this is on a lighter note." A thought crosses my mind. "Actually, how do you know the specifics on that?"

My mirror image chuckles and shakes her head. "Oh yeah, you were never told directly were you? Though I'm surprised someone with your brain never figured it out. My friends and I followed Draco into DDLC, we're bound to him after all. I mean, I had to code us bodies and some other stuff, but no big deal." She shrugs. "Easy few hours' work. A digital body has got to be WAY easier to make than a physical one."

So that's what Ibby was talking about in the last dream! I should have guessed as much. Although…

"You code too? He wasn't kidding Bea; I keep discovering new things we have in common. How are you connected to your in-game counterpart by the way? I know I haven't been able to see what's going on with the other me since I split from her."

"Keyword there being split. I didn't. I had no physical, real self before this, not even data. Neither did they. When I created each of our bodies in your world they were our first, and from the get-go I had it written in our code that we would be one entity each, living in both worlds at once. Well, 'living' in a very loose sense of the word in this world anyway. Speaking of both worlds though…"

Bea pushes off of her resting place on the wall and walks to a desk, sitting down. I join her, pulling up a chair. She points at me and continues. "You screwed up royally Monika."

"Um, in what way?" Not sure where she's going with this.

"The mental overlay you used to patch Draco's personality onto the MC had one BIG flaw. You had memories of his taking place at the same time as ones programmed into the main character. It was causing him a ton of crippling pain whenever he tried remembering anything important, and giving him flashes of bad memories from times he didn't know and leaving him really confused. His mind couldn't handle two timelines shoved together like that. Don't think most humans could."

I'm stunned. It was never my intention to cause more pain, actually the opposite. I've already hurt the ones I care about FAR more than enough. As I open my mouth to reply, readying an apology for all of this, Bea brushes my words away with a wave of her hand.

"No. Monika I know what you're about to say. He's fine, don't apologize. I fixed him."

"I still want to- "

"NO. You didn't know it would happen, and honestly, if you had a couple more hours you likely would have gotten it perfect and we wouldn't be having this conversation." She squeezes my hand comfortingly. "You did a great job and all I was doing was updating you. Don't worry about it, you do have the real him after all." Her warm smile turns to more of a playful smirk. "While we're on that subject, how was the sex?"

I feel my cheeks redden. "You… are NOT the one I'd expect to ask that. Especially considering who your friends are."

She laughs. "I was just messing with you! They were busy so I figured I'd ask for them. I don't actually need an answer though, I was there." She winks, clearly going out of her way to make me uncomfortable. I'll play her game though, and I give a reply regardless.

"It was unbelievably amazing by the way; best I've ever felt in my life." I tease back.

"What, all like three days of it? Not a very high bar Monika." We both crack up. Her sharp tongue is something else, I almost wish she had been a part of my debate club. Even though I realize it was just a throwaway part of my backstory that probably doesn't even exist, she would have been great there.

"Was there anything else?"

"Well, everyone seems to be sort of coupling up. Or at least is ATTEMPTING to, Shadow and Sayori are the only ones officially together. And yes, already. Surprised me a little too."

"Everyone?"

Bea sighs through her nose. "Yeah. Ibby, surprise of the fuckin century, can't keep her eyes off the one with the long legs and largest set of 'endowments.' Of course she gravitates toward Yuri. Funnily enough, she doesn't seem into Natsuki beyond friendship. First time I can remember it happening, guess she's not into girls her height or shorter." A brief pause. "Which I now realize has never come up before. Huh, weird. Sisi on the other hand, seems to be doing everything to get close to Natsuki. Those two are huge weebs so that wasn't a shock either. I'm kinda uncharacteristically looking forward to what she'll do to Natsuki's father, I mean she nearly snapped a girl's neck for bullying Yuri and his actions make that look like NOTHING. He's in for hell and I'm actually excited."

I'm momentarily at a loss for words, and I feel the color drain from my face. "Sisi… did… what?"

"In-game you held her back, don't worry. The bully is fine. Why do you even care though? She's one, not real, and TWO; she was tormenting your friend! What, next are you gonna say Natsuki's scum of a dad doesn't deserve some justice? I don't usually condone my best friend's violent side and I've been working with her on it, but these are horrible people Monika. On top of being video game characters. So yeah, who cares?" A nonchalant shrug.

"I… still do. Somewhat. I declared shortly before leaving that world that there'd be no more unnecessary death or pain if I could help it. Enough people have been hurt because of me. I understand it isn't my friends, and I'm not responsible, but still…"

"These are NPCs Monika. Ones who didn't have names or a personality before what you did, hell I'm not sure if most of them even have names NOW. Hey…" Bea stares directly into my eyes concerned. "Don't worry about it. Knew I shouldn't have told you, now you're all upset and that bugs me. Focus on your own world ok? Worrying about things outside your control will drive you insane."

She leans over the desk, wrapping her arms around me. Her embrace is warm, but I feel something else. Something wet on my neck. Is she...? "…Bea? Are you ok?"

"I'm- I'm fine. Don't." She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and starts to laugh softly. "God, I'm SO glad they aren't here. Ibby'd never let me live this down. I'm the 'cool' one. The leader. I'm not supposed to break down and show vulnerability to someone I barely know. Why the hell am I so relaxed around you? Sisi is my best friend and SHE almost never sees me this way, much more likely it'd be the other way around. I'm supposed to be the one in the group WITHOUT baggage. Or at least I thought so. Ugh. Damn it Bea. Come on." Another chuckle.

I place a hand on my doppelganger's shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?"

She smiles back at me. "Nah, I'll be alright. You need to wake up though. Have fun at FNM tonight, kick some ass for me."

 **In-Game, Late Night:**

In a small bar, a familiar young woman is laughing and slamming back shots, the sweat on her muscular arms gleaming in the flickering lights. She calls out cheerfully to her new drinking buddies as she leaves, waving and wishing them all a wonderful rest of the night. Sisi walks down the street, making her way back to the house Bea coded to belong to the three of them.

 _Click_

"Up against the wall."

"Mmm… So gunplay is it? Must say that's refreshing. I'm so used to guys being too intimidated by MY guns to give me what I want and I have to be the dom. This should be fun…"

"The fuck are you rambling about bitch? Against the wall! Now!"

She giggles. "Ok, OK. Sorry. I'm a little drunk." She draws out the word little, her speech a bit slurred. She backs up and leans against a nearby wall, squinting and trying to get a better look at her assailant. "Hey… Do I know you?"

The young man levels his handgun, pointing it directly between the eyes of the giantess, cold gray eyes narrowing. His lips curl into a cruel smile. "No, but you're VERY familiar with my girlfriend."

"Oh my GOD, did I fool around with her and not involve you? I'm so sorry, next time you can- "

"YOU ALMOST STRANGLED HER TO DEATH YOU STUPID BITCH!" He snaps, spittle spraying form his mouth with every word as he cuts her apology short. "And now… you're gonna pay…"

"Ohhhh… So THAT'S what's going on!" Sisi's tone remained unchanged, but something dark started almost unnoticeably seeping through that drunken smile. "You should drop the gun and run now love. Before you hurt yourself."

A shocked laugh. "Hurt MYSELF? How? Even as strong as you are you're unarmed and drunk off your ass! How am I supposed to be intimidated by YOU?" He leans in closer, pressing the barrel to her forehead and looking deep into her pale red eyes. "I'm the one with the gun. Tell me, how am I the one in danger?"

"Because you just let your guard down…"

The large girl's speech is suddenly clear, all traces of intoxication gone and coming out in a sing-song whisper. Before the gunman can even process what's happening, he's lying on his back in a small crater on the opposite side of the street. The blow came out of nowhere, and as he sits upright, the sight facing him causes him to rub his eyes and blink in disbelief. The girl seems shrouded in a pulsating, deep red glow. And she is floating towards him. Slowly. Laughing.

"Never get tired of that! I don't get DRUNK! God damn, humans are so EASY! I knew who you were right away, just thought I'd have some fun before this. I like to play with my food a little. Bad habit, I know." She shrugs, smiling menacingly and cracks her knuckles.

"What… are you?" He wheezes, then lets out a hard cough, causing flecks of blood to dot the pavement.

"Given my magic seems to be intact… I'd say a god of this world." She raises her left hand and slowly curls the fingers into a fist. Bits of her glow seem to separate, traveling along her arm. Small skulls become visible, floating along the spark-like trails.

Sisi continues speaking, the battered teen in front of her quivering in fear. "Just SO glad we wound up as he sees us, if I had to do this by hand I'd RUIN this outfit with all the bloodstains." She laughs again, a hollow, malicious sound. "I'd have to be all like, 'Hey Bea, could you make me some new clothes? I beat up some asshole and got blood everywhere!' Not something she'd go easy on me for." Sisi reaches the boy, reaching down and lifting him by the collar of his shirt. "Now then, I think that's enough monologuing. One last chance; promise you and your cunt of a girlfriend will leave my friends alone, and you get to walk away. Refuse and well…" She shrugs and three skulls leave the glow and grow in size, floating behind her.

"Go on and imagine." Her eyes flash, the pupils becoming slits and the whites turning black. Her voice came out in a distorted growl, much lower than usual, the smile never leaving her face. The boy is dropped and scrambles to his feet, running away as fast as his legs will go and screaming apologies over his shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Late again damn it. Sorry. And some immediate follow up again! Brief thank you to all the recent followers, let's get into this.

Also there's another song. Just a heads up. It's a mashup I strongly recommend. And me writing another "poem", which is more of a warning than the song is. Because that is infinitely more cringe-inducing.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Bea- "

"NO." Bea's fists slam down hard on their kitchen table. "Sisi this is inexcusable. Just beyond unacceptable behavior. I can't- just- What the HELL? Do you realize what you've DONE?"

"He was pointing a GUN at my face! The bloody hell was I supposed to do?"

"Gee, I don't fuckin know, PUNCH him? Our powers aren't a part of this world and you KNOW that! The closest thing to what we can do that existed here before was Monika's access to the developer window AND THAT WAS PART OF THE DAMN SCRIPT. We aren't."

Ibby butts in, confused and concerned. "I don't get what the big deal is. It's not like she killed the guy, and no one'll believe him anyway. Plus he DID point a gun at her. Why are you so mad?"

Bea sighs hard though her nose, slumping into her chair. "Neither of you get this. Why do NEITHER of you get this? We aren't supposed to BE here. I tricked the game world into thinking we're just more NPCs, what Monika did gave them more agency so it wasn't hard, but YOU…" She angrily levels a finger at her large friend. "We don't know how reality will react to you forcibly inserting DEMONIC MAGIC INTO WHAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A DATING SIM." She tries to calm herself, taking deep breaths as her body shakes with rage. "Others… may pop up with powers now. We need to prepare for the worst. I'm scared, OK, I admit it! Scared of who could have followed us, lying dormant until someone made 'superpowers' a regular thing here." Her eyes look up and meet Sisi's. "You KNOW the types of beings I'm talking about, and if one gains access to Monika and what she's done…"

Impossibly so, the goth albino's face grows several shades paler as her body starts to tremble, her eyes wide with pure terror. "Oh- Oh god… Bea- I'm- I'm so sorry. I didn't even know that was a possibility. You- You don't think…"

"We can only wait and hope. No more magic from either of you outside the barrier around the house, understand? It's for everyone's safety."

"Agreed." The two demons say in unison.

 **In-Game, Monika's POV, Later that day:**

I pull out the piano bench in the music room and stretch my fingers, preparing to practice _Your Reality_ for the millionth time. Well, this is this first time I can actually remember doing it, but I know how many times I've been through the loop. It's weird having to actually sit through classes and interact with my other friends after all this time of that stuff being glossed over to focus on the club and its members. As I play the first few notes, warming up, the door to the room flies open and I hear a high-pitched voice greet me enthusiastically.

"So THIS is where you practice! Hey Monika!"

I chuckle under my breath and turn around. Ibby is standing in the doorway, grinning broadly. "Yep, you found me ahaha! What's up? Club doesn't start for a few more minutes you know."

She walks over, standing next to me with hands clasped behind her back. "Just wanted a little sneaky-peak of that song you've been workin on. If that's ok." She smiles sweetly at me but…

"My eyes are up here Ibby. And sure, come sit down." I pat the empty half of the bench and she walks around me and sits, talking the whole time.

"Yeah I KNOW that, and they're gorgeous, but it'd be unfair to only look at them ya know? Especially since you have SO much on you worth admiring…" The bench squeaks slightly as she sits. I begin to play, leaving out the vocals as I'm not sure the effect they'd have on a character this complex. We don't need another Act Four Sayori situation on our hands. No one else needs to go through the pain of sentience.

A minute later she butts in. "You mind if I try? Think I've got the gist of this song and I know one who's vocals'd mix PERFECTLY with it."

"Um sure? Go ahead Ibby." I take my hands off the keys, wondering where this is going. The small girl closes her mismatched eyes and begins playing as if she'd heard my song a hundred times, a look of pure serenity and love on her heart-shaped face. She lets out a breath and starts to sing; her singing voice is more beautiful than I expected, ringing out high and clear through the room.

 _"You're the light, you're the night, you're the color of my blood…_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain, you're the only thing I wanna touch…_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much… so much…_

 _You're the fear, I don't care, 'Cause I've never been so high…_

 _Follow me, to the dark, let me take you past our satellites…_

 _You can see the world you brought to life… to life…_

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do…_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do…_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do…_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Fading in, fading out, on the edge of paradise…_

 _Every inch, of your skin, is a holy gray I've got to find…_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire... on fire… Yeah._

 _I'll let you set the pace… 'Cause I'm not thinking straight…_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more…_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do…_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do…_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do…_

 _What are you waiting for?"_

As she repeats the chorus again to end the song, I can't help but stare. Her version was so passionate, so full of little flourishes I hadn't thought to put into my instrumental. As she finishes up she turns to me and opens her eyes, smiling softly. I congratulate her on her performance. "That was beautiful Ibby! You've got a lot of talent. What was the song you sang over mine though? It seemed important to you."

She turns even pinker than usual, blushing and becoming uncharacteristically shy. "Thanks. It's an Ellie Goulding song. It umm… makes me think of Sisi. You know how it is connecting music to the people you love right? She means everything to me, she… really does." She gives me a small smile. "She's helped me through so much, not to mention the whole sex thing. Don't get me wrong, it's awesome and I fucking love it, but more than that she just gets me. Most would think of my inability to stop from flirting as a HUGE reason to not trust me in a relationship, but she actually loves it. Which is great, because I could NEVER only make one person I care about happy…" Her voice goes quiet and she leans towards me, long fingers sliding up my thigh. "How could anyone right?" Her eyes close and her lips approach mine slowly.

"Hey Ibby, I'm really sorry but I'm not comfortable with this." I say gently, removing her hand from my leg. "Please don't take this the wrong way, I think you're beyond nice it's just- "

She cuts me off with a sad sigh. "No no, this is my fault. I'm the one who should apologize, I always do this. You aren't interested in me like that yet, if you're ever gonna be. I really just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend, you know, by makin you feel good. Forget it, it's ok. I respect a 'no' when I hear it." She stands up. "See you at club."

Before I can stop her, she's out the door.

 **Shadow's POV:**

As I enter the clubroom, I notice someone missing. Someone VERY important. I freeze, my heart stopping.

"Has anyone seen Sayori?"

Bea beckons me over with a curled finger. I walk to her desk and sit down, pulling up a chair to sit across from her. She addresses me in a hushed tone. "She's probably not coming today. I managed to convince her last night to talk to the school counselor about her issues, she'll be having weekly appointments with him from now on. I mean I don't know how long the meetings are, so she MIGHT show up later, but I dunno." Bea shrugs.

"That's a relief on so many levels. When I didn't see her I started freaking out that maybe something had happened to her. Thank you so much, I'm so glad to hear she's getting help. We can care all we can but we aren't mental health professionals. Thank you Bea." I give her my warmest smile and place my hand on hers, giving it a light squeeze. She returns the smile but, seeming to notice something, suddenly jerks her hand away and rushes over to join Sisi and Yuri along the far wall. Wait… was she just blushing? Or was that a trick of the light? Must be, she's WAY too cool for that. Geez Shadow, conceited much?

Ibby enters the room a moment later, shortly followed by Monika. The smaller girl runs over and hugs her girlfriend, the two having a quick, hushed conversation, Sisi glancing at Monika multiple times throughout. Natsuki puts a bookmark into her _Parfait Girls_ volume and sets it down, walking over to join the rest of the club. Our president clears her throat and claps her hands once to gain our attention.

"So everyone, today's the last school day and club meeting before the festival. On top of our usual poems, I would like everyone to share the rough drafts of what we'll be performing on Monday. The pamphlet group will need the titles anyway." She beams at all of us. "Make these the best you can guys, this room is FULL of talented people. I have complete faith in you."

"So shouldn't we just read in front of everyone today then? Since we'll be doing it on Monday anyway?" Bea queries. "Just makes sense."

Yuri looks down and nervously shuffles her feet, muttering something no one can understand. Bea turns to her. "Yuri, I know stage fright sucks and I get you're shy, but you need to practice talking in front of people. It's either us or total strangers, take your pick. Suck it up. You'll do fine." She pauses. "Scratch that, you'll be awesome. We all know it."

"If it'll make you more comfortable Yuri, I can go first." I shrug. "I'm the worst at this clearly, it should just make all of you look even better by comparison."

Natsuki smirks at that. "I'm all for getting the worst out of the way, and going off that, I'll go LAST. I have the best in the room as usual. And you should ALWAYS save the best for last."

"Knock it off Suki." Sisi teases, wagging a finger. "Or I'll have to tickle you."

The tiny baker's face turns bright pink, stammering as she tries to respond. "You… You wouldn't… I TOLD YOU THAT IN PRIVATE! Sisi what the HELL?

The larger girl grins back, noticing that Yuri has started to giggle softly into her hands. Sisi opens her mouth to reply, but is cut off by our president's unnatural ability to pop up between people out of nowhere.

"Since everyone seems ok with Shadow reading first, let's begin!"

As everyone takes a seat and I head to the front of the room, nervous as hell, the door opens and a perfect cinnamon bun rushes in. Sayori practically leaps into a chair and stares at me smiling wide. "Yay! I got here just in time! Go get 'em Shadow, I can't wait to hear you read your poem out loud!"

The warmth exuding from her smile calms my performance anxiety and I start to read.

 _Gemstones_

 _A lapis lazuli, shining bright and clear_

 _No one knows the storms it weathered._

 _An amethyst, elegant and unassuming_

 _The silence of its surface hides its scars._

 _A morganite, tough and passionate despite its size_

 _The pressure of the world forming a jagged shell around a soft core._

 _A ruby, paler than most but glowing with warmth_

 _Obvious weak points showing amongst the sheer strength._

 _A bloodstone, and odd little thing with a brilliant gleam_

 _I feel there's far more than the colors presented._

 _A pair of emeralds, near identical in cut_

 _Bright with intelligence and ambition_

 _Still both mysterious unknowns._

 _This handful of stones, flawed yet perfect, are precious to me._

 _Even if no one understands_

 _I see their true worth. -_

As I look up from the paper, I initially think all eyes in the room are locked on me, but I soon notice our largest member is avoiding eye contact when I glance her way. A few eyebrows are raised but Yuri and Monika seem visibly taken aback. Did I do something wrong here?

"What? Was it that bad? I know I caught myself stuttering a couple times but I thought it'd be nice to show my appreciation for all my new friends." I nervously look back down at my poem, avoiding them. "I'm- I'm sorry you guys…"

"Shadow."

"Yeah Sayori? …Wait what are you doing?" My girlfriend is staring fixedly at the tea kettle, left arm and fingers both outstretched, her face scrunched up in concentration.

"Being a Lapis! The water won't move though, must not be doing this right ehehe…"

"Ya goofball, it had nothing to do with Steven Universe. Quit trying to waterbend before you hurt yourself." I chuckle. What a dork. It makes me so happy to see she's doing well today though. Monika speaks up, interrupting our nonsense.

"Shadow, you don't need to worry. It was surprisingly good. It… was more the CONTENT than the quality that provoked the reactions you're getting. Some of that could be interpreted as you putting people's problems on display, and while I think it was vague enough and liked the framing device you used, well…" She points with her eyes to the white and purple haired members of the group.

Was what I wrote containing some meaning clear only to everyone else? Sayori's bit was about her depression sure, but I felt that was the most vague. Yuri being bullied is no huge secret, and Sisi's clear weakness are anime and pretty girls so that's also obvious. Everyone else… No idea. I just wanted to express how much I love my friends and my girl. That was the point. No CLUE what I did wrong.

Monika goes next with _The Way They Fly_ , followed by Sayori with _My Meadow_ , then our three newest. They seemed to have planned a collaboration of sorts, each poem flowing into the next while maintaining its own unique style. They seem to have been written in way that tells a story no matter what order they're read in. I'm blown away, I can't even begin to comprehend how much work doing something like that must've taken. And judging by the amount of applause, I'm not the only one feeling that way either.

Yuri shyly walks to the front after encouragement from the rest of us.

"M-My poem is c-called _Afterimage of a Crimson Eye_."

She begins, stumbling and stuttering at first but a few lines in she relaxes, getting lost in her own world, and it's like we're being introduced to an entirely new person. Like Yuri became possessed by a girl who gives poetry performances on a daily basis, confident and eloquent in her speech. This must be a rare glimpse past her anxiety, of the real Yuri; who she is when she's truly comfortable. It's a beautiful sight to behold.

"Woohoo! Way to go Yuri! I knew you could do it!"

Sayori cheers gleefully, loudly applauding as Yuri hurries back to her seat. The taller girl smiles slightly, blushing at the attention.

"That was SO good! Fuckin brilliant! You sure you've never done that before?" Sisi leans over and gives Yuri a quick hug.

"We told you, nothing to worry about." Ibby butts in excitedly grinning, making Yuri blush harder.

"A-HEM." A loud throat clear causes the club's attention to shift to Natsuki. "If everyone could stop falling over Yuri for a moment, I'M next." Her voice lowers to a grumble. "Not like I'm psyched about doing this either, you don't see ME playing up my nervousness for attention."

"What was that about you being nervous Natsuki?" Bea and Monika say almost in unison, causing the two to laugh.

"Suki just stop it. She needs support too. I know how uncomfortable doing this makes you, but you know how bad Yuri's anxiety is. Now get your cute lil butt up there and read. Go on now." Sisi waves a hand in the direction of the front, gesturing for Natsuki to get moving with a playful smirk.

"STOP CALLING ME CUTE!" Natsuki yells as she storms to the front of the room, stomping the whole way. "And I never okayed that nickname! I let it slide before but seriously, you never ASKED Sisi! It's too damn close to 'daisuki' for my taste and that makes me wanna hurl. It's dumb and it's gross and I'm NOT ok with my name being changed to 'love'." She angrily points at Sisi.

"So? I call all my friends 'love,' I love my friends. They are my chosen family. My real family." She shrugs. "And I would like to think of you that way too Natsuki, you're the closet friend I've made since I got here after all. I think you're amazing… but if you're just going to be a bitch to me then… forget it. Whatever." Her voice cracked a few times near the end, signaling that even if she isn't crying yet it's only a matter of time. Never thought I'd see that but here we are. Natsuki's mouth opens but Sayori speaks first.

"Natsuki! You're being so mean right now! That's not how friends should talk to each other, you need to say you're sorry!"

"Geez Sayori, that's literally what I was about to do! You could have given me one more second you know!" The small girl walks forward, stopping in front of the giant in our midst and clasping her broad shoulders with her tiny hands. "Hey listen ok? I get what you mean by chosen family alright? It's how I feel here, and you're awesome but… Sometimes I SWEAR you get off on pushing my buttons and that's NOT cool. Some things… you just don't tease about. We can talk more later. And fine, I'll admit it, I overreacted a little ok? I'm not used to nicknames, especially not nice ones- GOD WILL YOU ALL QUIT STARING! This is why I don't do stuff like this! Hmph!"

She notices our eyes on her and lets out a huff of annoyance. Sisi smiles softly at her before responding. "No I get it; I have my boundaries too. We're cool Natsuki, and I'm sorry. I overreacted too. Please, go read. I've been looking forward to it."

Natsuki performs her poem, entitled _Jump_ , and she wasn't just being full of herself: it's her best yet. Her style really comes alive when read aloud, the changes in volume and emphasis bringing new complexity to her simple words. You can really understand where she's coming from when you hear her emotions.

We congratulate Natsuki on a fantastic job, then move to sharing our actual poems for the day. Natsuki and Yuri must've talked since yesterday, because they seem to be on the same topic again, this time the beach. You'd think that would be an overdone subject matter for poetry, but who am I to judge? They both came out well. That's what really matters. Natsuki's, funnily enough, I could see being turned into a pop song, and I told her this. This caused a flustered angry remark about "not appreciating what she wrote for what it was" and her smacking me with the poem. Oh well.

"Ok everyone!" Monika shouts, bringing the meeting to an end. "I'd say that was a productive practice run today." She looks at Sisi and Natsuki in turn before continuing. "And I'm glad people's differences were resolved to the point that tomorrow won't be awkward ahaha! Bea, if you could come over around noon? I'll text you the address. Otherwise I'll see you all on Sunday at Shadow's for dress rehearsal! Good luck everyone and have fun!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** I'm eating through my buffer way quicker than intended. Ugh. I need to get unstuck on chapter 18 so I can finish Act 1. This is what I get for relying on input from real people to make sure I accurately portray them; I already know one friend who was planning on making an account SOLEY to joke in the reviews about misrepresentation of his character. Even though he said I did well in this chapter. -middle finger up-

Here we go then, more real world stuff including introducing her to some of my friends who know who she is. Next up is 2 festival prep chapters, followed by real world Saturday, then the other two festival prep pairs! Hope you're looking forward to it half as much as I was writing it!

Quick PS: Contains some MtG related stuff, which I tried to keep as non-technical as possible for those who don't care.

* * *

 **Draco's POV:**

I awaken to find Monika gone again, but unlike the day prior, no smell of either breakfast or coffee (thankfully, in the case of the latter). As I rise and leave the bed, I spot a piece of paper wedged in the handle on the bedroom door and I pick it up. It's a note.

-Gone for a short jog to explore your neighborhood and the surrounding area. Be back soon for breakfast, don't eat without me!

XOXO,

Monika-

Well alright then. That's pretty convenient actually. I'd had this idea for a surprise I could do for Monika buzzing around my brain since the moment she started talking to me, and this gives time to get it done. I know this is something someone like her in particular will appreciate, regardless of whether or not it actually turns out well. …Even more so considering I've not done this before. I should be fine right? Nah, she loves me, it'll be fine.

…Probably.

Finishing and stowing my surprise safely in one of my dresser drawers, I walk to the bathroom intending to shower, but stop when I hear the jingle-jangle of the bells on the front door. She has returned.

"How was your jog sweetie?" I say, greeting my love with a kiss on the cheek.

"Pretty relaxing. The variety of trees and things people in your world plant in gardens is amazing, your house alone is a great example of that. Also got to meet some dogs and I sat for a bit in that gazebo up over the hill and just watched things happen. It was really nice." She smirks playfully at me. "I'll have to take you with me next time, you need the exercise."

"But I hate gettin all sweaty…" I say, pretending to whine.

"Didn't you get pretty sweaty yesterday morning? You weren't complaining then. Ahaha!" Her expression becomes even more teasing and she laughs, poking me in the stomach. "I'm concerned about your health my love; you did say you spend a majority of your time just sitting around at home watching TV. You do want to live a long and healthy life, don't you? So we can be together as long as possible? Sex, while fun, can't be your only way of exercising. We'd have to do it like five times a day to burn enough calories, and I'm not sure I could DO that. I'd probably pass out after the second or third time at best ahaha!"

"Yeah sure, I get it. I'll try exercising with you if it makes you happy, even though I hate it. I do want as much time with you as possible. Thanks for caring so much about me Moni." I smile down at her and kiss her again. "My turn to make breakfast, pancakes ok?"

She smiles back. "Pancakes sound fantastic. I'll go shower."

"I still need one too, if you wanna take them together to save water…"

She bursts out laughing, a musical sound that fills the room. She gives me a light shove. "And you keep joking about ME being the sex-crazed one! No wonder you need a shower; your mind spends so much time in the gutter Draco!"

"Only when it comes to a certain someone." I tease, shrugging nonchalantly. "And I was serious about it just being to conserve water, pretty sure fooling around in the shower is actually really uncomfortable and awkward. Potentially even dangerous. I'll just take mine later and start on breakfast then."

…

The rest of the day is a blur, and before I know it, it's almost time to leave for Friday Night Magic. We spent our day trying out various multiplayer video games, both co-op and competitive. I have a lot of weird old multiplayer games people new to my house have rarely heard of, including multiple ones where you draw the characters and then either fight with them or have them compete in Mario Party-esque games. I avoid Smash Bros, considering her… "parentage." I'm bad enough at that series as is. That wouldn't even be fun losses, just a slaughter fest.

We also go for another walk, this time bringing my dogs. When we got back she wanted to see some of my artwork, so I obliged by pulling out my sketchbooks. She wasted no time gushing over certain drawings, but, despite her protests to the contrary, I still felt she was just being nice. I'm nothing amazing and I know it, I have friends online who make my work look like kindergartener drawings on the fridge. A bit above average is as far as I'll compliment myself.

…

"Are you sure you're comfortable driving us? You have no idea where anything is in this world Moni." I had previously called my usual ride, my friend Joe, and told him I had another way there tonight. My mom's car had been left in the garage and Monika had a valid license so I figured there was no problem as long as the gas tank was refilled at some point. Now I'm not so sure.

"GPS exists dear, I'll be fine. You do have the address right?"

I put GameTown's address into my girl's phone and, shortly after locking the dogs in the laundry room with their dinners, we're on the road. We arrive considerably earlier than I normally do, the lights seeming to change as we approached to reflect the color of a superior being's eyes. We pull into the strip mall and park across from the store. I'm suddenly overcome by nerves, realizing just what is about to happen. What I'm doing. She may have convinced me to borrow some of my clothes, but the combination of her hair and eyes is still unmistakable. I'm bringing a video game character into a building full of nerds. My GIRLFRIEND the incredibly attractive female video game character. I know most of these guys and I don't think they'd harass her, but what if they do? Or what if one of them ACTUALLY hates her but it just has never come up? Shit. This was a mistake. We need to go back home. Right now.

"Hey." Monika waves a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Draco. Are we going in or what? You got this thousand-yard stare going on and it's really concerning." She frowns. "You're anxious about me meeting your friends too, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm half expecting you to get swarmed by people as soon as it's clear who you are, and not entirely in a good way. I sort of know these guys, and none of them feel like the type to act like a creep because a hot girl showed up but… Are you sure you can't do something with your hair? Make who you are just a little less obvious? Sorry, I'm really freaking out here."

I stare down into my lap and my hands start to shake. I start to wring them when her hand grips mine, holding it tightly. My head rises and deep pools of green are all I see. She squeezes my hand and smiles. "Hey… it's ok sweetie. You want a quick blowjob to help you relax?"

"Wait what?" I say quickly, that weird question breaking me out of the anxiety spiral.

"Ahaha! Knew THAT would bring you back to reality!" She playfully shoves my shoulder and opens the car door. "C'mon. Putting off things that scare you is never the best idea, it's better to dive in headfirst and just let things happen, that's how you grow: new experiences. Don't let your ink form dark puddles, move your pen." She winks at me and extends those amazing legs out the door, leaving the car. I get out as well and fall in stride with her as we walk across the parking lot.

I open the door for Monika, ushering her inside and prompting another short, semi-sarcastic joke about me being a "gentleman," accompanied by a giggle. People all seem busy with their games and don't really react to our entrance. So far so good. If I keep my head down this should go smoothly. I walk over to my friends and set down my bag. "Hey guys."

My friend Max starts to return the hello, but stops after noticing the girl standing next to me.

"NOPE." He flips us off and him and his opponent, Joe, both leave the store. Presumably to go next door to Subway and get dinner. Well that figures, I think, chuckling internally. Of course he'd do that.

"What was that about?"

"Eh, that's just Max and Joe. About the reaction I expected from them to be honest. Though they really weren't high on the list of people I'm concerned about." As we sit down another familiar face approaches. Damn it, here we go. "Hey man. Wanna get a quick game in before the EDH pods start?"

"Yeah sure dude but that's not why I'm over here. If I'd known you'd get so obsessed with Doki Doki you'd hire a girl to follow you around and pretend to be Monika I'd have staged an intervention MONTHS ago. How do you even afford that? If it means you finally got a job congratulations man." He turns to her and extends a hand, chuckling softly. "I'm Zach, but everyone calls me Pepper. Nice to meet you."

She accepts the handshake. "Monika. And I'm not a cosplayer. I actually made it out of the game. For him." She beams at me lovingly before turning back. "I can totally understand you being skeptical, it is a pretty weird situation I'll admit, but it's the truth. Plus wouldn't I have come here in my school uniform if I was paid to be 'in character?' Draco insisted that my hair and eyes were already too much of a giveaway and I needed to do something or get swarmed, which hasn't happened yet…" She elbows me in the ribs. "Ahaha! Told you everything would be fine my love." Her eyes light up as she laughs, and I see the skepticism fade from Pepper's face upon hearing her laugh, replaced with a mixture of excitement, apprehension, and fear.

"How? Just- how? And why him? He pauses. "…And what version of Monika are you?" He says cautiously. "Like, how much of the game have you- "

"Lived through? All of it. Every playthrough. And in case you were wondering, it NEVER stopped hurting, what I was forced to do. I hated it so much every time but I couldn't overpower the game and break the loop until recently. And this wonderful human being right here is partially responsible." She squeezes my arm affectionately. "I never have to hurt the people I care about again, all because he decided he wouldn't even play the game without a way to allow me to be happy, my friends too."

"So you can quit being afraid of my girlfriend dude. She's not a serial killer or anything, she feels regret and is just trying to start over."

"Yeah ok. I guess I was just a bit scared all those deaths turned her into an emotionless robot or something- "

"DUDE! Pretty sure calling an ex-AI a robot is offensive."

"It's ok Draco, I know what he meant. I could have come out of that experience a complete sociopath. But I didn't, even in my madness I never grew more than a little numb to the pain. I maintained my empathy."

"Sweetie I was joking- "

"That still doesn't answer how you got here though, though I'm less concerned about you going full yandere and murdering anyone. That's a relief." Pepper interjects, relaxing a little.

"It's all incredibly complicated programming I couldn't BEGIN to explain. Even having a computer for a brain it took close to a year to figure it out, and I know I made pretty large mistakes. So… yeah."

"And to answer the other question, hell I don't even know why me." I laugh and wrap my arm around Monika's shoulders. "But I'm so happy it was."

"I can think of a few reasons…" She narrows her eyes seductively and kisses me on the cheek.

"Moni… Not in public…"

David the store owner and resident tournament judge, a man in his 30s with curly dyed hair, announces last call for commander pod sign-ups and we head to the counter. After Monika gets registered for the card needed to play in sanctioned events, we pay and return to our table.

We each select our decks from the few I brought with me tonight, and I notice Max and Joe re-enter the store. Everyone playing in the event gathers around the first couple tables and groupings are decided. Monika wound up in a pod with Max and our friend Naython. Disappointing, I know I definitely don't NEED to back her up but I still would have liked the option to. Hope neither of them pull any shenanigans. Max has quite a lot of not-fun, unfair controlling decks (unless he's randomly chosen to play mono-white memes this week, which I doubt even more so seeing Monika in his group), and Naython, while the nicest guy you'll meet normally, even always greeting me with a hug, I swear pours every drop of evil in him into playing commander. It's like Canada with Justin Bieber. And geese. Fuck geese.

 **Monika's POV:**

My first game against someone other than him. And, of course, one of the opponents is the one who flipped me off and left before I'd said hello, clearly wanting none of my existing. I smile. Alright strategic mind, let's do this. Magic is more or less just chess with cards. He's going down.

I had picked the closest my boyfriend had to a dedicated combo deck; a combination of tribal elves and stripping your opponents of their hands and resources, the one in charge being half of a combo itself and the deck full of ways to find others. Max appears to be playing a blue-and-white ghost who makes things leave and re-enter play and Naython… everything but black and seems to be helping people? Hmm… weird. Clearly the lesser threat of the two as I don't know what Max's deck does, but there is always the chance Naython is bluffing. I'll have to keep an eye on both of them.

…

It quickly becomes ABUNDANTLY clear my initial threat assessment was correct. Max's deck is of the controlling, lock-down type, preventing everyone from doing anything period. It is MISERABLE. Luckily I manage to assemble the hand emptying combo to keep him off of too many annoying things, but Naython is a bit too liberal in handing out free cards so I need to keep on my toes. I need some way around all these prison effects and counterspells. I'm NOT losing to someone who's reaction to my being alive was a middle finger. No way in hell.

…

I did it! It was hard fought but I managed to somehow pull of the victory! After Draco and I collect our prizes from the man behind the counter, I suggest getting something to eat and he agrees, walking me out the door.

"So, what's around here for food?"

"I just thought we'd go where I always go." He shrugs, smiling. "Not sure about their vegetarian options, but I love everything I've had there and I hope you'll find something you like too. It's just up the hill, the store actually used to be next to it before it moved here. Follow me."

We walk a short ways up the hill the strip mall is on and stop in front of… a… rib place? What? Really Draco? You know I don't eat meat. I hope I find something; I don't want him to feel bad about this choice, he seems to really like it.

The fact that all the people behind the counter know him by name confirms that he comes here all the time. He orders roast chicken and fries and I get the fried perch sandwich and a small salad at his recommendation. I do enjoy the food quite a bit, I see why he's a regular. Although…

"So why a rib place? You know I don't eat meat; it seems like a weird choice for our first time eating out together. Not trying to be rude, just wondering is all." I take another bite of fish.

He swallows a fry. "Why, isn't the food good? I'm sorry if you don't like it, it was just the only nearby restaurant that I knew had good food. Next time we go out, you can pick. I don't want to keep forcing things on you." He looks down at his chicken.

I laugh. "Pretty sure I told you to stop apologizing so much. Unless you want me to start calling you Yuri I mean. No, the food's really good, don't worry my love. And I'd take you up on the offer to pick the next dinner date, but I don't exactly know the places to eat around here."

"I actually had a way better idea than this, but it's nowhere near here. We can go there some other time; I'll tell you about it later."

We clean up and head back down the hill to the game store. As he rejoins his friends, I excuse myself and walk to the restroom.

 **Draco's POV:**

"So that actually IS Monika I'm guessing?"

"Why are you asking now Max? The fact that she somehow beat Brago with one of my decks the proof you needed? Yes. Yes it is."

"Jesus dude, when did our lives become your wish-fulfillment fanfic?

"Oh ha HA. I get it, my waifu is trash and so am I. Real original. Still don't appreciate you flipping off my girlfriend and leaving before she had even introduced herself by the way."

"And of COURSE she's already dating you, you've probably already fucked her too." He rolls his eyes. "I'll apologize when she gets back from the bathroom, I was just reacting to all of this being kinda bullshit. You got that right?"

"Yeah, but I'm choosing to view this thing as life finally choosing to go my way. Umm… she does need a place to stay though. At least temporarily. And it can't be with me, she has to leave my place by Monday. You don't NEED to, I can ask someone else, I just know there's room at your house."

"I dunno man, I'll check with my parents but no promises. I'm also not sure I WANT to live with your anime girlfriend. Pepper seems more the type to be down for that, given the anime he watches."

"I am NOT asking him. I get the feeling that, as another fan of the objectively BEST girl, he'd be trying to perv on her in the shower or something."

"So you've both switched to Yuri? When did that happen?"

"Oh fuck YOU." We laugh and Monika returns.

After Max makes his apology the two get to talking, seeming to more or less get along. Max, like her, has the tendency to start going off on tangents about philosophy and politics. In his case he typically starts with memes or gaming strategy, but they seem well matched and potentially could become friends down the line. Good. They had a more-than-rocky start.

After a few more casual games we say our goodbyes and leave for the night. After taking the dogs out we cuddle up on the couch. A question comes to mind, one that's very important and had been bothering me all night. I hope the answer is positive.

"So did you have a good time tonight Moni? And don't just say you had fun because you were with me, I want an honest answer."

"Mostly yes. Did I read that right, Pepper was the one you mentioned making jealous before?"

"Yeah you got that."

"Good, that's a relief. Anyway, I did have fun. I don't think I like Magic as much as chess but I still enjoy the strategy of it. Your friends though… I'm not sure yet. They seem nice enough but I really don't know what they think of me. Just… eh." A small shrug. "That an acceptable answer?" She smirks teasingly at me.

"Better than I thought it'd be when I asked honesty." I laugh softly and kiss her on the nose. We watch a little more TV and head to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Hoo boy. Longest one I've written so far. I know that Sisi has actually gotten a few fans, which is awesome and we both can't believe it (well she can't anyway), so this should be one people enjoy (since I'm using festival prep chapters to give you a bit more about who my characters actually are). Fingers crossed you'll like this, it's pretty emotional, as will be the next one. And happy early turkey day to those in the US!

Also I'm using Natsuki's father's name from the mod Behind Closed Doors, though I made up last names for each of the girls.

* * *

 **In Game, the House of the Three New Characters:**

Breakfast as usual with the three injected personalities. Bea's lower level access to the developer window through programming ability had made it so the girls would never want for food or money, but beyond that, she couldn't do a whole lot. No altering of any files, not like she'd have risked doing so anyway. The house itself had been just an unoccupied one before the three arrived and filled it with their things. The atmosphere in the dining room is tense though, on top of this being the day of festival preparations, allowing both the muscular and petite time alone with their "best girls" of choice, the fight from the day prior over the use of Sisi's powers still hangs in the air.

Bea stares at her plate, pushing her fork around. She addresses her friend by her full name to convey her seriousness. "Cecilia…"

The large woman swallows her food. "Yeah Bea?"

"I'm… sorry. About yesterday. It wasn't cool of me to lose it like that- "

"That's ok, I get it. Really. Thanks though. What you brought up though, it's still freaking me the fuck out that SHE might be here. God I- I just…" Her large hands begin to tremble violently, her silverware clattering loudly against the plate. Ibby grabs her girlfriend's arm tightly, attempting to calm her.

"Babe shush now. It's ok. She can't find us here. Everything's ok."

"She's likely right, I just wanted no risks of unintended consequences. So then, to reiterate, NO supernatural shit outside the barrier on our property line. We need to keep everyone safe, us and the Dokis and everyone else." She offers her friend a supportive smile and gestures to the garage. "There IS an apology present out there for you though Sisi. Don't say I never did anything nice for you. You'll need a way to pick up Natsuki anyway, just… keep your cool if her dad is home ok? At least for now."

"Don't worry so much Bea!" Ibby says brightly, a huge smile on her face. "We can take care of things without revealing too much stuff or killing people! Loose lips ain't gonna sink THESE ships! Natcelia and Iburi FO LIFE!" The small demon points like she's in a rap video, causing an eruption of laughter from the trio.

"Ibby my god, I swear you are the WHITEST person I know, and that's including the albino." Bea jokes, facepalming and pointing at Sisi.

"Yeah yeah." Ibby sticks out her tongue at Bea before continuing. "What about you and Monika though? That sounds like a fun time."

"Yeah about that… I need you to enchant something. You'll understand what I need done when you see it." Bea reaches into her pocket and pulls out a black jewelry box, sliding it across the table. Ibby opens it, her orange and green eyes going wide in surprise.

"But I thought you said- "

"Better safe than sorry. Worst case scenario we'll need her wearing this at all times to keep her hidden. Can you do it?"

"You know I can. Gimme an hour, shouldn't take much more than that."

Sisi cleans up the table and walks to the garage. Upon opening the door, she lets out a squeal of excitement, far more high-pitched than anyone would think she could make, and rushes back over to the table. She wraps Bea in a bear hug and kisses her repeatedly. "Holy shit! Thank you thank you THANK YOU! I can't believe you remembered!"

"You two always seem to forget that I DO love you guys, I'm just not usually one to get all romantic. And careful with those squeals, I swear I heard a glass break." She gives Sisi a peck on the cheek back and smiles.

…

A few hours later the otherworldly beings depart the house, heading off to their respective partners. A roar echoes from the garage and Sisi comes into view zooming away on her brand new motorcycle; the thing sleek, black, and looking almost like it was ripped out of a TRON movie, complete with red glow. The pale amazon scrolls through her music and presses play, a surprising choice to those who don't know her blaring out, the artist in question dominating the music library.

Ten minutes later Sisi arrives at Natsuki's house and pulls off her black, cat ear-sporting helmet, putting the kickstand down on her bike. The current song is wrapping up, words lingering in the air.

 _"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young…"_

'Deep breaths Sisi.' She thinks to herself. 'Her shit of a dad might be here. Keep your cool, you can't give him what he deserves yet, you need to wait to find out what the damage actually is. Take a moment remind yourself… to take a moment and find yourself… Breathe…'

Collecting her thoughts, the giantess pulls out her phone to send Natsuki a text.

-Outside-

Bzzzt.

-Be right down-

She approaches the door and it clicks, the handle turning and man of around average height and build with silver hair and pink eyes stepping out. His eyes narrow, and it takes all of her self-control not to throttle the man on the spot. Natsuki's father.

"And who might YOU be?" He growls.

"You must be Natsuki's father." Sisi plasters on a fake friendly expression and extends her hand. "Cecelia Mephistos. I'm one of her friends from school, I'm supposed to pick her up so we can work on our part for the festival." Each word is kept as rage-free as she can when face-to-face with this monster. "Nice to meet you." She says, smiling still but with a barely contained growl, returning the one that greeted her.

His reply is flat and cold as he returns the handshake. "Itami Hayazaki. A bit big for a highschool student aren't you? And is that your motorcycle?" A cruel curve of his lips. "Not very safe. Not sure I should let my little girl anywhere near it."

"Oh Natsuki, I get the feeling, is a million times safer on my bike than ANYWHERE else. Like, I dunno, just an example… here?" Sisi matches the smile with an equally malicious smirk. Her grip on the man's hand tightens as over his shoulder she spots a familiar crop of pink hair.

"Careful with those vices you call hands, or I'll have you arrested for assaulting an officer." He turns, freeing himself. "I expect you back by dinner, I get off work at six. Should be more than enough time to get your junk done."

"Yes Papa-" Natsuki starts quietly but is quickly cut off by her large friend.

"She'll be here when she's here!" Sisi snaps, barely containing herself despite the meditative breathing. "She's eating at MY house, it was already decided! I honestly can bet she'll have so much fun, she'll NEVER want to come back here again." Sisi gives a cold smile as she steps forward, lowering her voice and looking Itami dead in the eye. "I've seen eyes like yours before, and I know your soul from them. You should be VERY careful from here on out Mr. Hayazaki. You wouldn't want to wind up hurt and unable to care for your daughter, would you?" Her smile turns warm and friendly as she turns to Natsuki. "C'mon Suki! Let's get going. Love the skirt by the way, looks great on you."

"Thanks. I like your jacket, it really suits you." Natsuki replies almost inaudibly.

Itami breaks from his stupor at being spoken to in that way. "Real smart kid, threatening an off-duty cop. Who the hell do you think you are?" He snarls.

Sisi hands the spare helmet to Natsuki, pink with a yellow eye centered above the visor, and the two mount the bike. The larger girl turns back, grinning over her shoulder.

"Someone who knows the difference between demons and monsters. And I'm pretty sure there was no direct, ACTUAL threat made. Not like your occupation would've made a lick of difference there though. You have a nice day now 'officer'!" And with a rev of the engine she slips on her helmet and drives away.

"Hope you like Kesha! She's most of my driving mix. And low-key my queen haha!" Sisi shouts over the wind, laughing as the pair zoom along.

"I guess so. I just figured you'd be into metal or something."

"Nah, I like lots of stuff. Ooh! This one's my jam!"

The bike meets almost no traffic as they ride down the streets between their homes and the speakers blast out _Learn to Let it Go_. Sisi squirms internally, resisting the urge to sing along. She breaks as the chorus starts, belting out the words to one of her favorite songs.

 _"_ _I know I'm always like telling everybody, 'You don't gotta be a victim..._

 _Life ain't always fair, but hell is living in resentment…_

 _Choose redemption, your happy ending's up to you.'_

 _I think it's time to practice what I preach, exorcise the demons inside me…_

 _Whoa… gotta learn to let it go._

 _The past can't haunt me if I don't let it, live and learn and never forget it…_

 _Whoa… gotta learn to let it go."_

They pull up to the house, parking the bike in the driveway. Natsuki speaks up somewhat timidly.

"So what did you say to my dad? He seemed to not like you."

"Well, that's ok with me, don't like him either. Didn't get a good vibe off the guy, you know? Anyways _welcome to MY house_." She says, putting musical emphasis on the last few words. "Let me show you around."

The pair walk into and through the now empty house, Sisi pointing out the kitchen where they'd be baking and the adjacent living area. Heading up the stairs and down the hall, she stops in front of the first door on the left, flinging it open. "And this is my room!"

Two katana hang crossed over the black dresser, a poster of an anime girl in a provocative pose behind them. As Natsuki gazes about the room, it quickly sinks in JUST how mismatched the rest of the décor actually is. A collection of ornate, antique daggers and knives hang all over the walls, interspersed with colorful anime posters and pictures of celebrities. Her cluttered shelves are a mixture of skulls, gargoyles, and statues of characters with spiky hair. The bookcase along the wall across from her black-clad bed is crammed full of brightly-colored manga and a few darker books that don't seem to have titles. Sisi walks to the closet and opens it, extracting the Stardust Crusaders Blu-ray collection from next to what looks like a violin case on yet another cluttered shelf. The two walk back out.

"So what's in those rooms? I mean there's only three of you right? Why so many rooms up here?" Natsuki points down the hall.

"Well, one's the bathroom." Sisi replies with a chuckle. "And one's a guest room. If you ever want to stay the night you'll be in there. The one on the end is my meditation-slash-workout room. It's mostly punching bags, nothing too interesting." She smiles down at Natsuki. "Now then, let's get cookin good lookin."

"Ye-Yeah. Sure." No sharp retort? Sisi wonders. It must be because we're alone, no one to try and pretend for. Weirder is that she questioned the extra rooms over my knife collection. God she looks too damn cute in her casual outfit, just WOW- Stop it Sisi. Focus. You have work to do. And legendary cupcakes to help bake. Which means I'll have to talk about it. If… if it helps her…. It'll be worth it.

Downstairs Sisi puts the disc into the player and grabs the remote, returning to the kitchen to find Natsuki pulling pans out of her backpack. The ingredients and bowls soon join them on the counter, and the two get to work, soon laughing and fooling around as they bake. At one point Natsuki's aggressive whisking sprays batter onto the larger girl, prompting a fight where the two run around the room, flicking spoonfuls of batter at each other but mostly missing.

Natsuki ends up chased around in circles after a particularly large glob of batter hits her large friend between the eyes. She winds up tackled, the two rolling on the floor and laughing mirthfully. Until Sisi, on top, leans in a little too close, blushing and with her eyes half closed, clearly nervous. No! Not yet! She backs off as quickly as she started, standing up.

"Were you about to-"

"Let's get those cupcakes in the oven Natsuki." Sisi says hurriedly.

After putting them in the oven and cleaning up a little, the two flop onto the couch in front of the TV. Natsuki starts again, poking her friend to gain her attention.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Dumb question but… why do you like me so much? I mean, not just the whole 'you just tried to kiss me' thing a few minutes ago, but that's part of it. You seem to have just gone out of your way to be my best friend or something. It's weird. Kinda feels like you knew who I was before coming to club, though that's impossible. I don't fucking know, just forget it."

"People avoid you or something? Because back home most of my friends would love to have you. There's an oddly large number of douchebags at your school I've noticed."

"Well yeah, for the most part. Tiny girl super into manga gets picked on a LOT, headline of the friggin year." She laughs. "Definitely agree: too many assholes."

"Oh yeah, true as fuck. But as to WHY I like you… I guess I just see a lot of myself in you, you know? Plus you're insanely cute, a total fireball, fun to be around, we share similar interests… So um, yeah. That'd be why." Sisi blushes.

"A fireball huh? I like that. Way better than 'tsundere,' which is what I normally get." The baker giggles before her face turns more serious. "I'm… not always like that. I hope you got that from today. I know I can be a bit mean, and annoying, and a loudmouth but-"

"You need a way to strike back at the world that's hurt you. To stand up for yourself when it feels you have no control. You have to inflict back some of the pain that you've accrued, letting it out, for the fear of it consuming you and what that might turn you into. What it might make you do."

"Sisi what-"

Natsuki turns to face her friend, seeing her face downcast and staring at her lap. "Are you ok?"

"Oh. No love I'm good. Just a thought I need to stop having."

A tiny hand reaches out and grabs a larger one. "Hey, it's ok. Don't share what you don't wanna."

"The closer someone is to you, the deeper the scars run."

"What are you talking about-"

"It's not just the kids at school is it Suki? Your dad is a part of this too, I could see it in his eyes. It's why I almost beat the shit out of him when I met him, I can always spot a bully." She starts to shake in a mixture of rage and despair over an inability to act until she knows exactly what her small friend has been through. The only thing on Sisi's mind is protecting the girl beside her. At ANY cost.

Natsuki pales, blinking in shock. "What- What makes you think that?"

"Because I'm not STUPID Suki!" She whips her head to look into those pink eyes, crying. "If that's how he treats your friends… I can't even imagine…" Sisi lets out a long breath, trying to calm down a little but mostly failing. "Please, I need to know. Is he… violent towards you? I know this is hard to talk about but-"

The pink-haired baker launches herself onto her friend, locking her arms around her thick waist and starting to sob into her chest.

"It- It- It's s-so h-h-HARD!" Natsuki manages to choke out amongst the sobs. "I-I barely get enough to eat. I keep my m-manga in the clubroom because he HATES it. Ke-keeping him in a good mood is the only way I don't get hurt. I'm-I'm so afraid for when I go home tonight. Not even for me, but for you for standing up for me. He'll think I TOLD you, he'll use his connections to… To…"

Sisi's crying intensifies, holding Natsuki tight. "You don't need to worry about me love, he can't do shit to me. Trust me. I- I actually can relate to what you've been through. Not exactly, but in general…"

Natsuki lifts her head. "Wha-what? You? Sisi who-"

They separate as Sisi pulls easily free of the embrace. She slowly clenches and unclenches her fists. "This isn't about me. My problems are in the past, and your monster is still around." A pause, tears continuing to fall from each pair of eyes. "Is there anything else? Why haven't you asked for help Suki? You don't deserve this. No matter what he makes you think. What ANYONE makes you think."

"I tried. Once. A couple years ago I called the police station, prepared to tell them all the horrible things he's done… And HE was the one to pick up the phone. I hung up right away, but he must have seen the caller ID because that night… things got worse. So much worse." She looks down, sobbing again but quickly looking back up and wiping her eyes. "But what about you though? This can't just be about my problems, I care about you too dummy. Who would even be ABLE to push you around? You've picked people up with one hand when they've pissed you off."

"I wasn't always this strong, physically or mentally." Sisi lets out a sigh. "When I was little I was a scrawny, awkward thing, always reading and never really making many friends. Life was more or less ok though, despite my not being a social butterfly, I had my people I hung out with and things were fine. Until my cousin's family moved in down the street. While our parents were around she was the golden child, a shining, brilliant light that could do no wrong. So of course she… God I'm really doing this. No one other than my closest friends know this about me. You're supposed to be GETTING help from me, not the other way around! You shouldn't be listening to me whine. The fuck am I even doing right now? Natsuki…" She rubs her eyes.

"Just shut up and keep going." A tiny hand firmly grasping her shoulder stops the larger girl's rambled apology and brings her back.

"Thanks, needed that. So she was the one who watched my little sister and me while our parents were out. Xenia was never a target somehow, thank GOD, but when we were alone… That light turned harsh and cruel. Scorching everything in its path. Mostly me. Her abuse wasn't typically physical, but she was a master of psychological manipulation and emotional torture. Made me believe for years I was nothing more than a worthless speck, a useless piece of shit who'd never be loved and never accomplish anything. I… I wanted to die. Every single day. Shortly before her family moved again though, I met someone online who saved my life. I felt like I could tell her everything, and she worked with me for YEARS to up my mental stability and turn me into the person you know. Bea… I owe her so much. Even if I DIED for her it wouldn't come close to paying her back." She sighs. "Years is actually how long it took to say my cousin's name without vomiting. I still avoid doing it though, it still causes a huge knot down there, but I'm doing better. Meditation to calm my nerves, mixed martial arts to let out my aggression, and the love and support of the people I care about most."

"Sisi I'm- I'm so sorry. YOU of all people… I can't believe it."

The albino amazon smiles softly. "Why do you think I hate bullies? I choose to be a guardian devil, responding to cruelty with what it deserves. If that scum ever, EVER lays a hand on you again… find a safe place and contact me." Sisi's eyes start visibly glowing, the whites turning black and the pupils becoming slits. Her voice deepens to a growl, her speech speeding up. "I'll rip the monster's guts out through his asshole with my bare hands, using them to tie his limbs to the ceiling before I get my knives, carving into him slowly, twisting each blade and leaving it in. Then I'd pop out his eyes one by one so he can watch as I-"

Natsuki recoils in horror, her eyes bugging out of her head. Sisi's face shifts twice in rapid succession, her eyes first returning to normal, then her face mirroring Natsuki's horrified expression. "Shit shit SHIT! I lost control again! No no no… Natsuki I'm- I'm sorry. Please… Stop looking at me like I'm the monster. I… I can't…" She clutches her head in her hands and curls into the fetal position. "Deep breaths Sisi, come on now. Remember your breathing."

"Why… would you get so specific? Just damn Sisi, that's really messed up. It sounds like something out of that gross book Yuri's always trying to get me to read. I agree that maybe he should hurt like I do but that… that was just DARK." A timer beeps, indicating the cupcakes are done. "Look, forget it. I know you were coming from a good place, as violent as that was. No need to freak out, I got from the Yuri thing that you kinda snap on people that hurt your- the people you care about. I'm happy you see me that way. I really am. Now then." She claps her hands loudly. "Let's get frosting!"

The pair extract the sweets form the oven, frosting them with pastry bags and making little books and pens. A few of Sisi's don't turn out very well, but no complaints arise as that means they have some to eat. Sisi places the cupcakes on a tray in the fridge to keep them fresh and they return to the couch, continuing the show and chatting like nothing happened. Just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly Natsuki turns to face her partner, pointing a finger, her face serious.

"Now that all that crap is out of the way, we still need to talk about something important."

Sisi gulps nervously. "Oh? What's that?"

The tiny girl smirks. "You tried to kiss me you massive dork! The hell? I never even said I LIKED girls yet you think you can-"

The muscular woman bursts out laughing. "I was nervous for a second there, thought it was something ACTUALLY important! Why, is that a problem? You LIKE someone Suki?" She teases, booping Natsuki on the nose, causing her to turn pink and flustered.

"What? Gross! N-no way! I-I-I don't have a crush on anyone! Especially not anyone YOU'D know! Like… Shadow for instance…" Natsuki's voice trails off, becoming very quiet.

"I KNEW IT! You know he's with Sayori now though love. That's not happening."

"Yeah I KNOW. You think I'm dumb?" She lets out a brief snort of laughter before turning serious again and lets out a sigh. "She deserves it too. She's liked him for a long time and I only just met the guy this week. It really sucks though, first guy I meet who's nice to me, shares my love of manga, I feel GETS me… starts dating my friend before I get the chance to tell him how I feel. I was planning on doing that at the festival, guess I was a little too slow. Fucking figures."

Sisi brushes a strand of snow-white hair from her face and partially turns away. "I'm sorry Natsuki. I really am. I've had friends in that position before and it always hurts. Umm… So there's… NO chance of you wanting to do anything with me? Just to try it?" Her entire face turns scarlet. "I'll be honest I'm- I'm not usually nervous asking this stuff, must just be because I…. Well, you know."

"Wait, Sisi do you like me? As in full-on crush type LIKE me?" Natsuki is surprised and confused, those emotions readable on her face from a mile away. The larger girl nods. Natsuki smiles both reassuringly and a little teasingly. "Wow, and here I thought you only wanted to get me naked. I'm… I'm speechless." She pauses then shoves her friend, laughing. "God you're a dork! And I mean- well- I guess I wouldn't be TOTALLY against it… But Monika can't know! Or Yuri! Don't need more reasons for those two to tease me. God this is weird. I always figured my first kiss would be with a boy, if it ever happened period, but here I am." She laughs again. "Ok then NERD, you can kiss this on one condition: if I don't like it, if you screw this up, it doesn't count. No second chances. And AFTER, depending on how well you do, we'll see if I'm over my thing for Shadow. Deal? You up for the challenge big girl?"

Natsuki smirks playfully and practically hops into the amazon's lap after her awkward attempt at being flirty. Their faces are now an inch apart and both girl's heartbeats speed up tenfold, pounding in their chests. Muscular arms wrap around a petite frame and Sisi smiles slyly.

"You sure about this Suki? I'll warn you, I've never disappointed before and I sure don't plan to start with you."

"Then shut your damn mouth and prove it." Natsuki breathes out slowly and closes the gap. Two sets of eyes close as two pairs of lips lock together, sending what feels like a pulse of energy through each of their bodies, the world standing still around them. Sisi breaks the kiss, looking down at her friend anxiously.

"So… how was that?"

"It sucked. We'll need to try again."

Sisi chuckles. "But didn't you just say-"

She's interrupted as the baker's tongue is stuck down her throat and the two start aggressively making out. The only light illuminating the pair is coming from the flickering TV set as they find pleasure and comfort in each other, it being the only thing mattering to either girl. They each found in the other someone who's known the same pain, and that's enough. It always will be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Bites the Dust! -CLICK- (day restarts)

Was actually super hesitant on whether or not I should wait until I finished the four festival prep chapters before putting this one out or just go for it. Because I have now eaten all the way through my chapter buffer and am back to writing in real life the same chapter as would be coming up next for all of you. So unfortunately this likely is the last chapter of the year, but we'll see how much writing time I get.

Actual story related comments: We meet another new minor character in here. Also an awkward moment of the expected variety considering Ibby (and god was it cringey for me writing her thought process, it goes against so much of how I normally think), and structurally I noticed this one goes a lot like the last. Hope that's not too much of a negative. (Also pieces of Yuri's backstory here were inspired by a few different mods, though I don't remember off-hand which ones because I watch a LOT of DDLC content)

* * *

Sisi roars out of the garage on her brand new bike, and Ibby hops up and waves at her as she passes, grinning happily. 'Bea remembered! She says she's not romantic but we know deep down how she thinks. What matters to her.' The tiny demon lets out a sigh and begins the short trek to Yuri's house.

The house Bea had chosen as home for the three was reasonably close to three of the four Dokis (and by extension the MC), the exception being Natsuki who lived not really across town per say, but definitely outside of what most would call "walking distance." The air is warm and a light breeze rustles through the cherry trees that seem to surround like a very pleasant form of infestation, birds singing among them. 'This world really is beautiful; I could totally see myself loving it here.' The girl smiles and waves at people as she passes them, offering each a sincere and friendly hello. Within 15 minutes she arrives at the gate to the house of her favorite Doki. She approaches and rings the doorbell, giddy with excitement and fiddling with the straps on the large messenger bag over her shoulder.

The door opens and Ibby is awestruck. A different person than she had expected was standing in front of her; a woman slightly shorter than Yuri with shoulder-length dark purple hair and amber eyes framed by small, round glasses, had emerged wearing a plain black blouse and dark blue jeans. 'Oh my god…' Ibby starts internally struggling. 'Yuri's whole family is hot. Cannot- process- level of beauty… Must- not- nosebleed in an anime fashion… Even her body is just like Yuri's… I think- I think I've found heaven.' She barely contains her squeal of excitement, causing the woman to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes? May I help you dear?"

"Oh I um… I'm here for Yuri…" 'Don't look at her boobs, don't look at her boobs, don't look at those huge, round, perfect-' Ibby bites the inside of her lip sharply to stop her train of thought.  
"Oh! You must be Ibris. Yuri was telling me all about you last night, come on in. I'll go get her, it's been a while since she's had anyone over." She walks to the staircase, inviting the small girl inside and calls over her shoulder. "Yuri sweetie! Your friend's here!"

"Be right down!" Shortly after the reply, a familiar waterfall of lavender gracefully descends the stairs on long, shapely legs. Ibby squirms at the sight. 'The game doesn't do her casual look justice. The way her ample breasts fill that beige turtleneck, the way those black yoga pants cling so tightly to those unbelievable hips… WOW.' She bites down on the knuckle of her index finger before speaking.

"Yuri ho-ly crap. You didn't have to dress up all sexy for ME! And you never mentioned having an equally gorgeous sister either! That would've been nice to know, you know, mentally prepare myself for all this beauty." Her small hands gesture to both of the women in front of her, causing the bespectacled one to let out a laugh and Yuri to blush, looking down and away.

"She was right; you are just incurably flirtatious! I'm her mother sweetie, though being confused for her sister is honestly the biggest compliment I've gotten in a long time so I'll take it. My name's Senno, but either Sen or Mrs. Mikudori would be fine as well. Now run along and get to work you two, get those decorations done. I'll be in my office if you need anything. Have fun girls!" Yuri's mother turns and walks away, drawing Ibby's eyes briefly downwards before they snap back to attention and she turns to her partner. She walks up with her hands behind her back, looking directly into those purple orbs.

"Hey Yuuuuri. We goin upstairs then?"

"Yeah, s-sure. Follow me." The pair begin ascending the flight of stairs.

"Your mom is SO hot! I can TOTALLY see where you get your divine beauty from!" A small giggle.

"Oh um- I-I suppose- Thank you Ibris. I think…" The reach the top of the staircase and turn left. Yuri's house was far larger than Ibby had anticipated, and her mismatched eyes darted around constantly, trying to absorb as much information as they could. Family photos dot the walls of the hallway, some featuring a man with short black hair, some not. 'Yuri's father? I wonder where he is- Omigod tiny Yuri! TOO CUTE!' Ibby lets out a loud squeal, causing her partner to jump a little in surprise before turning around.

"Is-Is everything alright Ibris? Why did you suddenly squeal like that?"

"Oh just lookin at your family photos, and THAT was because you were so adorable as a little kid just my GOD! How have you not just had to fend off suitors with a stick your whole life girl? Were you EVER ugly?" Ibby beams, causing her partner's face to redden again. The pair reaches Yuri's room and enters it, Ibby setting her bag down and flopping onto the bed. The door closes most of the way behind the girls.

"Mmm, comfy. So what were you thinkin of starting with?"

"I was thinking a banner or two, maybe some candles and blacking out the windows for mood lighting. I also purchased an infuser for essential oils somewhat recently, I believe the right scent in the air could really enhance the atmosphere of our performances. Jasmine was what I was thinking, but we- we could t-try a few different ones. Y-Your opinion matters too of course…"

"The stuttering, while absolutely adorable, has gotta stop Yuri. Those are all great ideas, no need to get anxious." Ibby rolls onto her stomach and points at the taller girl, smiling warmly. "It's just us here, feel free to just relax and be yourself sweetie."

Yuri stares blankly for a moment before responding. "I'm so sorry, I'll try not to- "

"That too. We really need to work on your confidence girl, I'm gonna make that MY festival project. Get you to loosen up a little you know? Stop all this self-doubt? You have loads of good ideas and you only need to say sorry when you've ACTUALLY done something wrong." The small girl's long legs arch and extend over her head and onto the floor, getting off of the bed with an acrobatic display of flexibility. She stretches her arms a little. "Let's get started on those decorations. Do you have any ribbon to go with the banners? That would look nice."

"Yes. One moment." Yuri reaches into a large plastic bag beside her desk, the side of which bearing the logo of some craft store, and retrieves two rolls of ribbon; one purple and one gold. The beads on Ibby's bracelet clack loudly as she takes them from Yuri. Paints, brushes, and multiple large sheets of poster board are soon also extracted from the bag, placed carefully on the neatly organized desk by Yuri. She stops suddenly, starting the familiar habit of running a hand through her lavender locks.

"Oh, I just realized, I never offered you tea or anything. I'm sorry, I'm a horrible host… I'm… I'm not used to having company…"

"Shush now. I'm fine Yuri." The smaller girl brushes away the apology with a wave. "So what's goin on the banner? Got any words in mind? You DO have a pretty impressive vocabulary after all."

The tall girl's face reddens slightly again at the compliment, a small smile forming. "Well… I was thinking something more simple actually. Maybe just ' _Welcome to the Literature Club: Start a New Chapter in Your Life,_ ' or something like that. I don't know, would that be too cliché?"

Ibby's heart-shaped face scrunches up in thought before responding a moment later, making a sweeping gesture with her hands as she speaks. "How about ' _Take a Look: It's in a Book._ ' That could be fun."

"That… sounds oddly familiar."

"That's because it's part of the opening to _Reading Rainbow_!" Ibby laughs. "People might find it funny, I dunno, but I was mostly just messing with you. I love it; straight to the point and easily understood by everyone." She playfully elbows her partner in the ribs with a smirk. "Kinda like a certain someone we know's poems, eh Yuri?"

"If that means you think Natsuki will like it, I'll take that as a positive. I don't need additional things to antagonize her, I know she doesn't like me already." Yuri lets out a small sigh. "Anyway, I'll get started painting the banners. What would you like to do Ibris?"

"I could do some origami or something, I'm pretty good at that. The candles would cast some pretty cool shadows then. You have paper right?"

"Yes I do, and I think that would look nice. I look forward to seeing what you create."

The pair set to work on their respective tasks, Yuri's elegant scrawl transforming the black banner with words gradually fading from purple to gold as her beautiful calligraphy spreads across it, surrounded by small starts and spirals. Ibby ends up making a few dozen cranes and other birds, a few humanoid figures, and a fairly large dragon that she gets repeatedly distracted by playing with, including at one point sneaking up behind Yuri with it and saying "Rawr!" Luckily, she wasn't startled enough to cause any unfixable mistakes, and the banner winds up looking incredible. Yuri then moves over to her closet, opening the door and pulling out a wooden cylinder.

"Is that the infuser?"

"Yes. You fill it with the oils and it sprays out a continuous mist that enhances emotions and relaxes the mind. Would you like to try it?"

"Um… sure? I mean you already know how attractive I find you though right? Unless you want me LITERALLY tearing your clothes off, best not to 'enhance' my emotions." Ibby giggles, getting up off where she had been laying on the floor. "Pretty sure one of jasmine's qualities is an aphrodisiac anyway, so that's a HORRIBLE idea. I brought some candles in my bag though, if I could get an opinion on those. Lemme get 'em real quick."

Yuri turns and reaches down. "Oh, that's alright, allow me. I'm closer." Her hand enters the bag.

"Yuri WAIT! That's not the only- "

Yuri lets out a sharp gasp and drops the bag, its contents spilling out over the floor.

"-thing in the bag. Crap."

All of the objects were, in fact, candle-shaped, but one was quite a bit larger than the rest. And on the end of it were three leather straps. Both girls turn beet red and an uncomfortable silence fills the room.

"Well, this is embarrassing. You weren't supposed to know about that unless things went really well today. Heh heh…" The smaller girl touches her fingertips together and looks down, letting out a slightly forced, quiet laugh.

"I-Ibris? Is that a- a s-strap- " Yuri looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"On? Yes. PLEASE don't get mad, PLEASE don't take this the wrong way." Ibby begs, lip starting to quiver. "I'm not just here to try and fuck you, you have to believe me Yuri. Please. As much as I care about you, want you to feel good both about yourself and physically, as much as I think you need something, anything to make you happy… I wasn't even entertaining the possibility of getting a 'yes' from you on that. I was just being prepared on the off chance I was lucky enough to- Now it's my turn to apologize profusely like you normally do. I'll just go home. I'm so, SO sorry. Stupid idea, stupid Ibby. Let me collect my things…" Tears start to form in the small girl's eyes as she quickly scrambles to put her stuff back into her bag. She is stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You… don't need to leave Ibris. It's alright. You can just put… 'that' away and we'll pretend I never saw it. We- We don't need to ruin our friendship over it, right? Besides, umm…" Yuri looks away. "Hearing your motivations actually makes it sound somewhat noble, that you would just want to make me happy. It's kind of flattering to be honest, no one has ever spoken to me like that before." Yuri pauses for a few seconds, seeming to space out before returning to festival prep discussion. She smiles shyly. "Would you like to move on to the ribbon curling?"

"Yeah, sure. Ok." Ibby wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thank you. So, where's the scissors? That's what we use for this right?"

"I actually find that the blade of a knife makes for much tighter coils, given how much sharper you can make the edge comparatively. Let me see..."

Yuri gracefully steps over to her closet once more, this time retrieving a black box the size of a small briefcase and setting it on her desk. Upon opening it, it is revealed that the case contains several knives of varied sizes and styles, including everything from chef's knives to a couple butterfly knives. Yuri chooses and is in the process of extracting two of the larger ones when a loud cry of excitement and an accompanying hand clap make her jump slightly, startled. She turns to find Ibby grinning at her.

"You have knife collection? So does Sisi! That's so cool! You two should TOTALLY get together some time and show each other what you have. Well, I mean her stuff is more like daggers from ren faires, but still." She says with a shrug. Her grin vanishes upon being handed a knife, replaced with an expression of caution and mild fear.

"Oh I um… Yuri I'm not- I don't- I- I can't…"

Yuri becomes visibly puzzled, not understanding her friend's sudden change in demeanor. "Ibris? It's quite alright. Though some of these I admit were on the expensive side I assure you, I have no concerns about you damaging them. The blades are quite resilient. Shall we begin? Curling the ribbons is fairly simple, let me show you…"

The taller girl's slender fingers casually wrap around her partner's as she takes her hand, guiding the knife's edge along the purple ribbon, causing it to coil behind them. The tight coils bounce slightly as Yuri leans down over Ibby's shoulder to get a closer look at their work. Her chest presses into the smaller girl's back and she winds up lightly breathing on her neck, causing goosebumps that Yuri notices. She backs away sharply, red in the face once more.

"Oh- Oh my. That was… a bit closer than I intended to get…My apologies."

The two finish their ribbon curling, also decorating a few smaller banners with stars and spirals to match the border of the main one. Upon completion, the girls sit down on the edge of Yuri's bed and admire their handiwork for a couple minutes. Ibby suddenly turns to face her partner, ready to ask about what had been bugging her.

"So Yuri… Um, this might be a weird question, and you don't need to answer it but… Where's your dad, if it's ok to ask? I noticed at a point in the photos he just stopped being in them. Is he...?"

Yuri's face turns solemn, her purple eyes closing slightly as she looks downward. "A few years ago, yes. He was a pilot and… there was an accident. My father was a good man, I loved him very much and I miss him terribly every day. He was the one who brought on my love of reading, always encouraging me to tackle longer and more complex works, always bringing back fantasy novels from wherever he flew to…" Her voice trails off and goes quiet. Ibby reaches out and gently squeezes her friend's hand.

"I'm- sorry for your loss. Just take solace in the fact- " Ibby's voice cracks but she composes herself. "At least you knew yours. Your dad, I mean. Some people don't."

Yuri cocks her head, eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Ibris I had no idea. Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. And BELIEVE me, I don't ever need to meet him to know that he's a piece of shit- Sorry, I get the feeling you don't like crass language. To be honest, it's why I've been tryin to use more varied vocab: to impress you. You've really ensorcelled me Yuri."

Yuri giggles softly. "Ensorcelled? I think you're trying a bit too hard there Ibris, I'm surprised you even knew that word. Not sure I deserve that kind of compliment though…"

"Pssh, I know magicy-type terms and stuff. I'm really into that stuff actually. And you SO totally do Yuri. All of the compliments. Because YOU are amazing."

"Um… O-ok then. But what would bring you to such a horrid conclusion about your father? Especially since you said you've never met the man."

Ibby lets out a strained sigh, looking down. She speaks very matter-of-factly, almost no emotion in her voice at first. "Because I'm the product of rape. Mom was a teenager at the time and her family was SUPER religious, so yeah. Couldn't exactly get rid of me." A snort of laughter. "They effectively disowned her for keeping me though. I am actually glad about that though; way she talks about them they sound like jerks. Don't want any of that." She looks up into Yuri's eyes. "God, no clue why I'm dumping all this crap on you. Mom always says to keep smiling. The world can't ever truly break you if it can't break your smile. Sorry Yuri, I'll just shut up now." A small, sad smile crosses her lips.

Yuri is aghast. 'This girl, the perky ball of positivity and love, always smiling, teasing, and flirting… Hiding such pain… Shocking would be putting it far too mildly.' Not typically one comfortable offering physical contact, Yuri moves to tentatively wrap her arms around her tiny companion. "Ibris it's ok. I- I don't mind you sharing. I don't I've ever had anyone in my life willing to bare their soul to me like that, to share so much. I promise, I won't think less of you, no matter what you've endured."

Ibby returns the embrace, muttering thanks into Yuri's ear as she puts her arms over her partner's. The purple-haired bookworm noticeably flinches, and Ibby immediately pushes away. Her orange and green eyes narrow, locked on Yuri's violet ones as her tiny hands grasp her by the shoulders.

"Yuri, show me your arms. NOW."

"I- I- What?"

"I thought I recognized your behavior, and if you won't go first then FINE. Guess I'm just putting everything out there with you today. Well, if it helps you… It'll be worth it." She scoots back on the bed, leaning back and reaching down, starting to lift her short black skirt. "Now don't start blushing, this isn't anything dirty, I promise. Look closely at my inner thighs. See anything familiar?"

Yuri leans in but quickly gasps and jolts backward in shock, hand over her mouth. Mostly faded but still visible on closer inspection are a lattice of small white lines. 'Scars. A countless number of scars.'

"I-Ibris your… your legs…" Yuri's whole body begins to shake, her hand clasping her mouth even tighter.

"They match your left arm don't they? I've noticed that every time ANYTHING brushes it, you flinch. When I was cutting it was the same down here." She points to her scars. "No judgment from me, I just want to see how bad it is. Please Yuri, let me help. I beat this and so can you. Just… roll up your sleeve. Please."

Yuri slowly rolls up her sleeve, grimacing as the fabric slides over her marred skin. Her cuts are fresher, still dark red and not fully healed. Ibby adjusts her skirt and leans forward, eyes less than an inch from her friend's mutilated arm, studying closely. "God… I both hate and am thankful I was right… We'll need to bandage this. But tell me…" She looks up at Yuri's paled face, concern in her eyes. "Why? Why would you do this? Is it control issues, the feeling like your life is just going off the rails and you need SOMETHING you can control? I know that's how it was for me, well that combined with a particularly excruciating heartbreak which is why I no longer only date one person at a time… Off topic sorry. Yuri, talk to me."

"On some level, I think so yes. You already know about the bullying, I've had the same figure more or less since age 12 or so, so that incident earlier this week was the latest in a long line. That starting around the same time as the loss of my father did make it feel like I was losing my grip on reality, the feel of the blade dancing along my flesh calmed me. Helped me feel anything other than numb. At one point there was a knife used for each emotion, but I've stopped doing that, it got too cumbersome carrying them all to school. I was almost caught with them a couple of times. Lately though, I've… I've actually started to… 'enjoy' it. More than I know I should." She blushes and looks away, embarrassed.

"So you're getting off on it then?" Yuri nods and Ibby shakes her head, her hand over her face. "Not to kink shame, god knows I LOVE a little pain, but that is so not healthy. Touching yourself while you cut… That's just positive reinforcement. For something you already should stop doing." Ibby sighs through her nose. "Geez Yuri… What am I gonna do with you?"

"I-I'm so sorry Ibris. I'm so weak, I- I don't see why the club tolerates me. W-Why YOU are so interested in me and my happiness. By all rights I don't deserve kindness, or love, I'm just a freak- "

"Nonono. NO. Stop it. Yuri look at me." Yuri turns her head to find the smaller girl had been crying behind her hand. "You are PERFECT. Please stop. I can't- I can't stand to see someone so wonderful so down on themselves. Yuri… you'll find happiness. I know it. Someone WILL love you, the world would never leave someone so brilliant, and beautiful, and kind to die alone. It- It could- never be- THAT cruel. Right?" Her words dissolve into sobs.

"Ibris please- please don't cry." Yuri says, tears starting to form in her eyes as well. She gingerly places a comforting hand on the smaller girl's back. "I'll try my hardest to stop, ok? And if the urge ever overtakes me, if I feel myself slipping, can I reach out to you? To talk? Would that be acceptable?"

"Y-Yeah. Of course it would Yuri. Anything to keep a friend safe." She smiles up through the tears. "Also if… there's anyone you wanna, you know, 'get with,' be it romantically or just a quickie, let me know. I'll try my best to make it happen. You deserve to feel as good as possible. Even if I'm not the one to do it." The tears stop flowing and the smile becomes less sad.

"Oh, umm… that-that's quite alright. I'm not really interested in anyone who's available… N-Not that I meant I- Oh no. Forget that I said that." Yuri's blush returns and intensifies.

"Shadow I'm guessing?" Ibby smirks knowingly. "Don't lie. I'd be more surprised if the answer was no. I think low-key everyone in the club wants to fuck him for whatever reason, I mean I'm SUPER gay but I'd suck him off if Sayori was cool with it." She shrugs. "Something in his aura."

"Ibris!" A shocked gasp from Yuri.

She giggles. "Right sorry, TMI. Was I right though?"

"Y-Yes. I agree, there is something inexplicable in Shadow's aura that draws me to him. I know I shouldn't feel this way, he's with Sayori after all and she's had feelings for him for so long. It isn't fair to her. She deserves him, she's a wonderful person…" Yuri plays with her hair again, running fingers quickly through it before Ibby snatches her hand away. Her gaze is comforting, her warm smile calming Yuri almost instantly.

"Hey, don't apologize for how you feel. Only what you do." With cat-like swiftness Ibby suddenly pounces on the larger girl and their lips touch, Yuri being knocked onto her back by the force of the kiss. Now straddling Yuri, Ibby breaks away.

"Now… Is that something I should apologize for? Or something we both enjoyed? It's easier to ask forgiveness than permission after all, though I prefer to ask for both when it makes sense to." She smaller girl shrugs and gives a saucy smirk. "So?"

Yuri just stares up in shock before stammering a response, her whole face red. "Th-That… That was…"

"Great? Unbelievable? Satisfying? I dunno, unexpected? Phenomenal? Stop me when I'm getting close." She giggles.

"…Confusing? Along with a mixture of that list? I'm-I'm sorry. Even as forward as you've been with me I still didn't expect- "

"Did it help you forget about Shadow?"

"Who?" Yuri smiles playfully, all stuttering and embarrassment gone. The pair share a laugh and the kissing resumes, gradually heating up as the two become more and more aroused.

Senno Mikudori peers in through a crack in the door, having brought up a tray of tea and snacks for the girls she assumed were hard at work. After seeing the only thing they were working on was each other however… she decides this maybe isn't the best time and, rather than embarrass her daughter, retreats back downstairs. 'Good for her,' Yuri's mother thinks to herself, sipping her tea and smiling. 'Maybe this is what she needs to finally go back to being happy. I miss that Yuri.' She lets out a long sigh.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** And I'm back! With what is unfortunately mostly just filler/the least interesting of the Saturday chapters: more real-world stuff. Let's just get this over with shall we?

…That was mostly sarcastic in case it wasn't super clear. I'm happy to be back, and I just got 50 followers! Awesome! Never thought I'd do that well! (Also mild lemon warning in two places. It's not chapter 10 levels of it, but it happens)

* * *

 **Draco's POV:**

Ah yes, today is the day: Saturday. Which means shopping with Monika. I'm pretty sure this set up is one of those stereotypical slice-of-life anime episodes, but those aren't series I usually watch so I would have no idea; I'm mostly just guessing. I've never been to the mall with a girl before, or really friends either for that matter, so I guess I can check both off my bucket list. Right? It IS definitely exciting; I honestly can't wait to see what clothes she picks out, weird as it may sound. If she looks great in MY worn out old t-shirts, she must look even better in stuff that was actually designed to fit someone with her body type.

…I also now realize that BECAUSE I've never gone shopping with a girl before, I've been inside of maybe four stores in the mall that weren't part of the food court. Sure, I've been to larger chain clothing stores like Kohl's and JCPenny before, but I have NO idea what to expect from the more specialty stores as far as what they'd contain. Except Victoria's Secret, which is ironically obvious given the name. Not like I'd be going anywhere near there though, I'd look like a massive pervert, especially considering I'd be the only guy in a group of girls. It's not as if I was ever worried about that though, I know these people and they don't seem the sort to shop there on a regular basis. Doubtful we'd ever end up there.

After breakfast, Monika and I go for another walk with the dogs. She's really making me work; these are at least twice as long as the ones I usually take them for. I flop onto the couch upon our return, panting heavily. Monika laughs as she sits down beside me a minute later, having retrieved a book from the shelf in my room.

"Wimp!" She teases, shoving me playfully. "No way you're THAT tired, we barely went anywhere."

"Well _excuse_ me for not having been blessed with amazing legs like SOME people. What'cha readin Moni?"

"First off, thank you. And I'm not sure, I just grabbed the first thing I saw that sounded interesting." She shrugs before holding up my copy of Death: A Life by George Pendle. "I mean a pseudo-biography of the grim reaper that that back cover makes clear is somewhat comedic… Wasn't sure what to make of it. Definitely different so I figured, why not right?"

"Have you gotten to the hell ducks yet? That part always makes me laugh."

"Hey I haven't even started! No spoilers!" She puts her fingers in her ears.

"Not really a spoiler, it's just a short bit near the beginning that's funny. It's not plot centric, but ok."

She lays down on her back, her head in my lap as she opens the book. I turn on the TV but mostly just wind up watching her read. I can't help staring; she's just so damn beautiful. And in my lap. It's been days but I wonder if I'll ever truly be able to believe she's here. Not to mention in my life. Me of all people. I let out a happy sigh and start to stroke her hair.

"I've been wondering about something my love."

"Yeah? What's that Monika?"

She looks up at me. "You really seem to like 'petting' me, but you won't let me touch your hair. Does it have to do with your ex or is it unrelated? Just curious, feel free to not answer if you don't want to."

"No, you pretty much hit the nail on the head. What she did kind of ruined that form of affection for me. Also though, how can anyone NOT with these luxurious locks? They're SO soft!" I jokingly rub the entire length of her hair along my cheek before sticking my tongue out at her. Then, before she even has a chance to react, I quickly lean in and lick her face.

"Eww! Draco, gross! Stop it!" Monika stifles a laugh.

"Is that an official order Madame President? You'll have to fill out the proper paperwork first if that's the case." I tease, licking her again. "I have licked you, therefore I claim you as my own!" I sit back up, grinning wide.

She giggles and starts smiling seductively. "So then, all previous licking south of my face doesn't count? That's a pretty weird system." A short laugh and a pause. "It's a good thing I stopped reading, _something_ has been poking me in the neck and its VERY distracting… Were you thinking about how to take advantage of my current position Draco?"

I blush slightly at what she's referring to. "Well, I wasn't before you mentioned it… However, I wouldn't say no. Especially not to you."

"Ok then." Monika inserts a bookmark and sets the book on the coffee table, rolling over onto her stomach as she does so. She smiles up at me and unzips my pants. "Let me see what I can do about this _distraction…_ "

…

At around 11 we head out for the mall. Like the night prior, I had previously alerted the person who would have been my ride that I found another way there. We arrive and walk into Barnes&Noble, it, oddly enough, actually being one of the main entry points and taking up a sizeable chunk of the mall. Monika gasps as she looks around, eyes wide with wonder.

"This place is HUGE! I wasn't expecting multiple floors! And is that a coffee bar? I almost don't even what to check out the rest of the mall; I could just stay here ahaha!"

"Yeah I know, it's pretty awesome. They sell other stuff besides books too, that's why there's a second floor. Up there they've also got a manga and comic book section, as well as music and toys. Feel free to look around, I'll be upstairs where… well, where you'd expect. Meet you there." I punctuate my sentence with a peck on her cheek.

"Definitely! I'll get some coffee first, but see you in a bit!"

I get off at the top of the escalator and head over to the manga and graphic novel section, casually browsing other shelves and glancing at displays along the way. As I skim over the titles at my destination, I can feel someone shorter standing behind me, and they reach up to tap me on the shoulder. I smile and respond without turning around.

"Hey sweetie, how was your coffee?"

"Since when did you start calling me that? Dude, that's a bit TOO flirty." A short laugh coupled with a very distinct voice that is CLEARLY not Monika's makes me turn around in embarrassment. I find my friend Lauren in front of me, who is close enough to Monika's height and build that it was an easy mistake when not facing her. The main differences, the dark blonde hair and black glasses, being apparent now that I've turned around. Oops. I give her a quick apologetic hug.

"Sorry about that Lauren, you're like the same height as my girlfriend so I thought you were her sneaking up on me. My bad."

"Wait… girlfriend? Congrats man! That's awesome; can't wait to meet her. Now you can stop asking me to go out with you when I've TOLD you a hundred times: I would but I'm WAY too busy between school and work and I'm sorry about that. See? Things work out." She smiles. "So what's her name?"

I get a brief flash of anxiety, trying to remember Lauren's level of interest in or remembrance of DDLC. Does she hate Monika? Does she even remember the game? What's a safe level of information to share here? "…Monika."

"What was that pause for? You're acting like I'd have some negative reaction to her name or something."

"It's nothing. Anyway, didn't you say you were bringing someone too? Where's your friend Sam?"

"She couldn't make it, something came up last minute."

"Oh. Shame, she sounded cool. There's Monika on the escalator. Hey Monika!" I call out and wave to her, and she waves back, taking a sip of her coffee and walking over to us. Noticing my friend, Monika smirks teasingly at me.

"You never told me that these friends we were meeting up with today were 'incredibly cute girls' Draco. Should I be jealous?"

"Pssh, never. You know me better than that. Moni, this is Lauren."

My girlfriend extends a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Lauren checks her phone. "We should probably head to the food court to meet up with Jess. So, how do you two know each other?"

We had started to leave the store as she asked, walking along the upper floor of the mall. Monika hesitates briefly, I assume due to that she wasn't recognized and now needs to think of a different, believable cover story, given she's now faced with someone who actually DOES know me from school.

"Oh just… online, you know? Nothing too special." She replies with a shrug, taking another sip of her coffee and interlocking her arm with mine. "Well, besides THIS guy right here I mean." She flashes me that beautiful smile and proceeds to finish her coffee before continuing. "What about you?" We keep making our way across the bridges that make up the upper floor, glancing in stores as we do.

"School, we both hang out around the gaming club. Or we did, before he graduated and I took a semester off for work."

"I still go up though. Typically, like, once or twice a week. You know me and my lack of a life." I shrug. "Need to hang out with the nerds or I'll never leave my house."

Monika giggles and elbows me. "Well, I can try and fix that."

"Yeah, you certainly can." I elbow her back.

"You guys seem pretty close, how long have you been dating?"

The two of us answer at the same time.

"A few months."

"A few days- I mean months!" I quickly correct myself to match what Monika said and she looks up at me, one eyebrow raised.

"He means physically only about a week, but I've known him online for a while. I actually only moved here recently and don't REALLY have a place to live quite yet. I've just been crashing at his place in the meantime, but I unfortunately can't stay after tomorrow. Wish I had more time in his bed but… hey, what can you do?"

"Hey! Monika! Don't phrase it that way; you're in the guest room. You'll give people the wrong idea."

She gives me a sassy smirk and her voice turns teasing. "What, are you _ashamed_ of our lovemaking? And it's not like WHICH bed we're sleeping together in matters… Especially since it's been _every_ night since I came to your house…" I should be used to her doing stuff like this by now, but I feel my face heat up regardless.

"Moni… please…"

Lauren bursts out laughing. "I don't know what's funnier: Draco being all shy and embarrassed or how aggressively you flirt with him! I see Jess, let's go eat."

Said "Jess" is another scrawny stick person like me, only shorter and with short dyed hair, thick glasses, and a Tom Baker-esque scarf. Basically, I assume she's how media would depict a "stereotypical nerdy lesbian," minus the being gay. At least in appearance. She greets us as we pull up chairs and sit down. She addresses Monika in her deep, stuttery voice.

"So who's this? I feel like I know you from somewhere but I can't put my finger on it."

"Well, I mean it IS possible. Monika, nice to meet you."

Jess laughs a little. "Oh, THAT'S why. You look just like that girl from that game Doki Doki, though you probably get that a lot from also having the same name. Remind you not to piss you off." She says snarkily, laughing a bit more. "I don't wanna be deleted."

Monika raises a hand with one finger extended, drawing downward with it in a straight line a couple times. It takes me a second but I realize she's miming scrolling on a screen, likely pretending to call the developer window. She shakes her head and smirks.

"Nope! You're safe… for now. Ahaha!"

After some more light chitchat and everyone finishing their lunches, we head off to our next destination. I had, fairly easily, managed to convince my friends to come with me to the LEGO store. Judging from their reactions and how much they were staring at the models on display, neither of them had ever been in one before. Monika joins Lauren and Jess at the area where you can create minifigs and I move over to the wall of parts. I fill up a plastic tub with useful parts and pay.

"Hey sweetie." I'm surprised by a kiss on the cheek from behind, and I turn around and return the kiss.

"You having fun Moni? Manage to make a tiny you?"

"Eh, kind of? Couldn't quite match a lot of things so I gave up. You made a better 'tiny me' already anyway so it's no real loss. You ready to go?"

"Yup. Got my tub o'parts." I give said tub a light shake, causing a chorus of soft clicks from inside. I glance around. "Where'd everyone else go?"

"Lauren had a family emergency; she apologized for being unable to stay longer. And Jess had work I think? I'm not entirely sure there. _So_ …" Monika gives a flirty smile. "You ready to help me pick out some outfits? Maybe some sexy skirts..." She walks her fingers up my chest. "I know how much you like them."

My face heats up again as I try to shake the mental image of Monika bending over in a short skirt. "Ye-Yeah. Definitely. Let's go."

She must have noticed my reaction, and knowing her I'd bet on DEFINITELY noticed, because she started laughing as we walked out of the store. We wander around the lower floor of the mall, and as I feel her arm wrapping around mine once again I feel warmth filling my body. This is the happiest I can ever remember being.

We find a clothing store, which in this mall is about as easy as turning your head slightly, and enter. I sit on a bench near the women's fitting rooms as Monika scans the racks and tables, walking around full of intent. She must be looking for something in particular. I call out to her.

"What, are you looking for your causal clothes from the mods or something?" I laugh. She turns and points at me, stifling a laugh as well.

"You! Stop ruining the surprise! Actually, I was looking for something close to the top from the Valentine's Day art; I can never keep track of which mods gave me clothes to wear. Or even all the mods stories for that matter. So if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them."

"No don't worry about it. I both trust your judgment and am pretty sure you'd look great in literally anything."

"And also nothing. Don't pretend you weren't gonna add that."

"I wasn't, but that doesn't mean I wasn't thinking it. Because that's true too."

Monika beams at me and walks into a changing room, arms full of clothes. 'I'm gonna be here for hours aren't I?' I chuckle under my breath. 'Worth it.'

Less than five minutes go by before I hear a voice call out from behind the door in front of me.

"Hey Draco, sweetie, would you mind coming in here a sec? I could really use your help with something."

I'm almost certain this isn't allowed, so I quickly check over my shoulder multiple times to make sure no one's watching. It appears to be safe so I open the door to the changing room and enter it backwards, continuing to scan the store for any employees looking our way. I whisper without turning around.

"What did you need Moni? I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed in- " I turn around, closing the door behind me, the sight before me freezing me in place. "-here."

Monika is leaning back against the wall smiling seductively, one foot up the changing room's bench and her slender fingers twirling a lock of her coral brown mane. Her hair ribbon is undone and it's not the only piece of clothing missing. Other than her panties and a pair of thigh-high black stockings, she's completely naked. She drags her free hand over her body and ends with it gently squeezing her breasts, one after the other. Monika moans lightly and addresses me in a hushed tone.

"I was thinking since, _you know_ , I helped you out before we left… Maybe… you could do the same for me?" She licks her lips and removes her hands, placing them on her hips and pointing to her crotch. "Pretty please?"

"Oh. Yes ma'am! Absolutely!" I step over and drop to my knees. "You'll have to be quiet though, think you can manage sweetie?"

"I'll try my best." What a fun day filled with new experiences.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Not much to say this time. Thank you everyone for putting up with the fact that, in lieu of an actual chapter, I decided to say happy birthday to one of my characters last week. It was important, considering Hell Day (Valentine's) through her birthday (the 19th) is usually the worst time of year for my depression, but this year it was fairly ok. Now it's time for Sayori fluff and me pulling a new character out of my ass. Let's go.

* * *

 **In-Game, Shadow's POV:**

I wake up earlier than usual and, upon realizing what day it is, become excited instead of annoyed at myself for waking up before I normally would: it's Saturday. I get to spend the whole day with Sayori. My new _girlfriend_ Sayori. I honestly don't think we've done this since we were kids, and so much has changed since then, not only our feelings towards each other and our growth as people, but her depression. I… realize, now that I think about it, those things may not have actually changed. I have no idea how long Sayori has had a crush on me, nor, more importantly, how long she's been battling her rainclouds. I hate that she's been so tortured for so long, and I could have been helping instead of ignoring her. You know what? I have an idea. Before we do our work today, I'm doing something nice for her. It's the least I can do to start making up for all my neglect. She deserves it.

After quickly showering, getting dressed, and grabbing my jacket, I rush down the stairs and outside. A few seconds later I'm rapping my knuckles hard on Sayori's front door, trying to get her attention. I'm greeted shortly after by a bedhead-riddled and pajama-clad cutie, rubbing the sleep from her half-closed eyes.

Sayori yawns loudly. "…Shadow? Why are you here so early? I was gonna sleep in, I thought we were making the festival pamphlets in the afternoon." She lets out another adorable yawn and blinks groggily at me.

"Umm… Well, you know, it's been forever since we've spent an entire day just hanging out. I thought today would be perfect for that. Starting, of course, with breakfast. Do you remember that café a couple blocks over?"

Sayori perks up instantly, a huge smile threatening to conquer the entirety of her face. "The one with all those super yummy pastries? Ohmigod we have been there together in YEARS! What are we waiting for? Let's GO!"

She grabs me roughly by the arm and starts a full-speed sprint down the sidewalk. I stop her though, because…

"Hey Sayori, you know you aren't dressed yet. Or showered. Were you seriously going to go out in your pajamas again?"

She puts on the brakes and lets go of me, turning around and forming that familiar finger triangle, a light blush across her cheeks. "Oops ehehe. Sorry, guess I just got… excited."

"Pssh, you and food. I swear you'll probably wind up cheating on me with a plate of Natsuki's cupcakes. Don't deny it." I tease, lightly tapping her on the nose.

"Hey! Not fair you meanie! Don't make me choose between the things I love most!" Sayori pauses and a look of realization widens her eyes. "But… I don't HAVE to choose… I can have both…" She grins and sticks her tongue out at me. I laugh and kiss her on the cheek.

"Stop being so silly, even if that's one of the things I love about you. Can I wait inside on the couch while you get ready? It's way more comfortable than standing out here."

She giggles. "Yeah of course you can… _Boyfriend…_ " Sayori kisses me and we enter her house, Sayori dashing upstairs and me flopping down onto the living room couch. As I gaze about this very familiar space, my thoughts are a mix of memories, trying to figure out the rest of what we're going to do today, and just ones of Sayori in general. She's just so sweet and kind… and cute… I honestly can't believe how lucky I am. Add to that the fact that the shower is audibly running, containing said beautiful girl sans clothing… Ugh. I promised her my thoughts about her were always clean. And just because a shower is involved does NOT make that clean! Damn it brain no. Stop that. I shake the mental image of a soapy Sayori from my brain.

A few minutes pass and I spot Sayori coming down the stairs, dressed in her usual casual outfit of a pink shirt and jean shorts. As I look her up and down, I find myself smiling.

"Um Shadow? What are you staring at? I always wear this." She smiles at me before giving a twirl and giggling. "You like what you see?" I realize I must have been staring more than I thought. Oops. I laugh nervously.

"I'm just appreciating how cute my girlfriend is. That's all."

"You suuuuuure? Was that _really_ it?" She giggles again and turns away from me, bending forward slightly and looking back over her shoulder. She smirks playfully. "Come ON Shadow. Even I know I have a cute butt." She backs up slowly towards me, the entire time making beeping noises and alternating slapping each of her cheeks like a bongo drum. I burst out laughing at how ridiculous she is.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Backing my butt up like a truck!"

"Ok, then why are you slapping it?"

"Those are my blinkers!"

"Sayori oh my GOD. You massive dork." I can barely get the words out from how hard I'm laughing. "Holy crap do I love you."

"I love you too." Her stomach cuts into our nonsense with a loud growl, refusing to be ignored. "We should get going before my tummy eats itself."

We head out and walk down the street in the opposite direction from school, hand-in-hand, and, as we walk, it strikes me just how nice it feels to hold hands in this context. Around 10 minutes later we reach the small café. It seems like the building hasn't changed one bit, like it had been ripped directly from our shared memories and unceremoniously dropped onto the pavement in front of us, emanating waves of nostalgia that would have knocked me over if that was possible. The small bell on the inside of the door tinkles as I open it, alerting the young woman behind the counter to our arrival. She… looks really familiar. But how? No way she'd still be here too-

"Shadow! Sayori! Been a while hasn't it? Welcome back guys."

Sayori gasps and claps her hands before practically vaulting over the counter, prepared to hug. I don't blame her. This is kind of an old friend, borderline an older sister, given how much time we spent here as kids while she was working. Sayori keeps hugging.

"Kaya! Ohmigod what are you still doing here? I thought you went off to college a long time ago!"

The taller girl laughs and pats Sayori on the head, her lime-green curls bouncing slightly. "Yeah, that'd be called graduating kid. Now c'mon. Get off me Sayori, I just cleaned that display case."

"Right, sorry. Ehehe." Sayori detangles her arms from around our regular server and climbs off the counter. Kaya smirks, a mischievous twinkle in her yellow eyes. She crosses her arms and tips her head up, looking down her nose at Sayori.

"Well, when I saw you two come in, I WAS going to give you each an orange juice on the house, but if you can't even manage a _proper_ apology…"

Sayori lets out a loud eep and hurriedly bows. "Onee-san please forgive my transmigrations and give me the delicious juice I crave."

"It's 'transgressions' but hey, close enough. Good girl." Kaya rewards her with another head pat before turning to me. "And what about you dude? You just gonna stand there quietly; did puberty make you incapable of talking to a good-looking girl or something?" She teases.

I make a show of looking around in response. "Why, is there one here?" I tease back. "Oh yeah, there's a Sayori." I kiss my girlfriend on the cheek, making her giggle and Kaya's eyes widen in mild surprise.

"Knew it. I fuckin KNEW it. How long? And what have you guys done? God I need details, I'll bring over your usual orders and join you at a table. I get the feeling today isn't gonna be very busy."

"Actually, Sayori sweetie, could you go pick our table? I've got something to ask our old friend in private. Meet you over there in a sec."

"Sure thing!" Sayori smiles and turns on her heel before leaving to choose a spot. Kaya stares at me, teasing smirk back in place. Same old her, some things never change.

"What'd you want?"

I place a special order with instructions that Sayori not be told about it, and that it be placed in a paper bag so she can't see it. The server nods knowingly and begins gathering baked goods and glasses of juice. She joins us at the table a couple minutes later, carrying trays of goodies. Good thing I haven't been spending much recently, I don't think I could afford this otherwise.

We spend what must have been close to two hours just reminiscing and catching up. Kaya seemed far more interested in hearing about us than talking about herself though, and was surprised to learn we'd been a couple for less than a week.

"Seriously? Kid it took you THAT long to tell him? Forget about cold feet, Sayori's are so badly frostbitten they need to be amputated." Kaya laughs heartily and Sayori jolts upright in her chair, face red and hands flailing.

"No no no! Don't say that I told- "

"Sayori, you told Kaya? When… was this?" I'm taken a bit aback.

"Umm… middle school? Fifth or sixth grade I think? Though it took me a long time to work up the courage to even admit it to _her_ …" Her voice keeps getting quieter to the point that I can barely hear it.

Holy… Wow. Just wow. If I'd known sooner, maybe I could have…No. I can't dwell on that, what's passed has passed. All that matters is that I can be there for her now. Focus on that.

"That's… a long time of not telling me."

"I'm sorry- "

"No, I am. Wish I'd been less of a brick and noticed, I could have saved you a lot of pain. I'm so sorry Sayori."

She takes my hand in hers from across the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, it all worked out didn't it? I have you now, don't I?"

I smile warmly back at this beautiful, perfect girl. "Yeah, you do."

A loud sniff comes from next to me. "Oh god, this is too adorable… I'm… I'm gonna cry…"

"Kaya come on! We were having a moment here!"

"Dude relax. I'm just messing with you." She shoves me playfully. "I'll go ring up the bill and grab your to-go order Shadow. Brb."

We leave after paying and saying goodbye. It was less than I expected, even including my surprise for Sayori, which I'm definitely not complaining about. As we walk back home, I notice how nice out it is today. Not a cloud in the sky. Hopefully similar is true for inside the head of the coral-haired cutie beside me.

I drop off the bag in Sayori's kitchen and she pulls out her laptop, booting it up. I walk over and see she's pulled up a few different layouts and a folder of what looks like various drawings. The drawings are in thumbnail mode, so I can barely make out what they're of. They look well-made though.

"Hey Sayori did you draw all of these?"

She nods. "Mmhm! Did you wanna look at them? I couldn't quite decide what to use where sooo… Yeah. Tell me which are your favorites ok? I need to text the other club members and make sure I got all the poem names right." She pulls her phone out of her pocket and sends a group text confirming the poem names. A split second afterwards her phone vibrates, and whatever appeared on-screen causes her to slam her phone down on the couch, her face red with embarrassment.

I chuckle. "What was that Sayori?"

She looks up and tries to answer, but can't quite meet my gaze. "Oh! Umm… you know how Ibby is. She umm… asked me something. Something I don't feel comfortable repeating. It's… kinda dirty."

"Yeah, that sounds like her. You don't need to tell me, though I'm definitely curious as to what made your face turn into a tomato." I have an idea that it was probably along the lines of "how big is he," or "have you guys done it yet," but I'm not going to press her on this. Even if she looks even cuter when she's embarrassed. I lean over and point out a few pictures on screen in turn. "I was thinking one of these for the front, and maybe this one for the back along with some words for each. That sound good to you?"

She agrees with my choices and sets to work arranging everything, having received confirmation from everyone else that the poem names were correct. The cover is mostly taken up by a picture of an open book with a garden sprouting from the pages, the words "Welcome to the Literature Club" wrapped around the edge of it in a fancy font. The left inner page contains the list of poems in order of presentation, each next to a small, chibi-esque drawing of the person performing it. The right is simpler, just a small schedule of events, and the back is mainly the words "Thanks for coming, don't forget a cupcake," accompanied by a drawing of said dessert.

Sayori prints the pamphlets and I fold them. When I finish, I check the time and am surprised to find it's only a little after noon.

"So what did you want to do after lunch?"

Sayori looks up from the computer. "Is the mystery bag lunch? I've been _dying_ of anticipation, but I didn't ask because I figured it was obviously a surprise." She giggles and smiles at me.

"Well, I mean I guess it COULD be. It'd be a bit weird as lunch, but it's not like there's anyone here to judge. Whatever." I shrug, prepared to tease. "Depends though. Sayori… What are your views on cannibalism?"

She flies to her feet as I grab the box, fists balled and a terrified expression on her face. "You- You mean- EATING people? Shadow that's so gross. Why would you even- "

I open the box and set it on the table facing Sayori, revealing the contents: two dozen large, lightly-glazed cinnamon rolls. My girlfriend just stares, speechless.

"I never said people. I meant you eating your own kind, you sweet, ridiculous cinnamon bun." I stick my tongue out at her and laugh.

"They… They're so beautiful…" Her eyes become more glazed than the pastries as she keeps her full attention on them. I blink and one is already crammed all the way inside her mouth. How? Is her mouth bigger on the inside? Is she a snake? "Eeesh sho GUUUD!"

"Seriously, chew! How are you even able to talk with all that food in your mouth without choking?" I slap my forehead and shake my head. "God Sayori…"

She chews for what seems like a solid minute and swallows loudly before wrapping her arms around me. "Thank you! I can't believe you remembered these were my favorite!"

I hug her back and we release each other. "And I can't believe you forgot to add these to your order while we were there. You didn't answer what else you wanted to do today though."

Sayori shrugs. "I dunno. We could always play some video games like we used to. Is all that stuff still in your room?"

I pick up a cinnamon roll and take a bite, nodding. "Yeah, it should be. I can be back in a snap, anything in particular you want me to grab?"

Sayori looks off in thought for a moment, finger on her chin. Her eyes suddenly light up. "Oh! You remember that one old game? The one where we'd draw all sorts of crazy monsters and then have them do games against each other?"

"I do yeah! I think I still have the memory card with that one you made on it: the one that was just a pile of noses carrying a bucket." I laugh as I stand and Sayori raises her fist.

"Mr. Sniffles shall reign supreme!" We both laugh again and I walk out the door and back to my house. I grab the GameCube out of my closet, along with the required cords and controllers, and stuff them in a duffel bag with a handful of games we used to play. When I return a few minutes later, Sayori doesn't seem to register my presence at first. She just sits there, slowly dragging her nail along the surface of the table, smiling sadly at the floor.

"Hey sweetie? Is everything ok?"

She snaps to attention, clearly broken from her stupor. I walk over and sit beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looks up into my eyes.

"It's just a tiny raincloud, nothing to worry about. I've had way worse. Trust me."

"You sure Sayori? You don't need to lie, if it's worse than you're making it out to be I'll still be here for you. I want to help the best I can. I love you, and you don't need to hide anything from me."

"I'm not lying. I'm fine, really I am. But thank you. So much." She wraps her arms around me and she holds me as if she's afraid to let go. "I love you too. I… don't… deserve you…" I feel tears on my neck as I return the embrace.

I sigh. "Yeah, you really don't. You deserve so much better. But I'm still going to try my best every day to be someone worthy of your love Sayori. You're an incredible person and my life would be awful without you."

We remain like this for several minutes, sitting and holding each other in the middle of her living room. After Sayori has calmed back down, I grab the bag of games and Sayori leads me up to her room. Her raincloud has either, hopefully, dissipated, or she's put the mask back on, because she's returned to her "usual" smiling self. I pause as we enter her room, looking around.

"Umm Sayori?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did we come up here again? Unless there's a TV buried under all your stuffed animals we aren't gonna be able to do anything." I raise and lightly shake the bag of games.

Sayori touches her fingertips together and slowly takes a few steps back, giggling. "Oops. I guess I forgot. But you know… I wouldn't say there's _nothing_ we can do… Ehehe…"

I now notice she's in front of her bed and realize what she meant. This is another one of her little traps I've fallen into, and twice in a row, I'm not exactly complaining. Sayori sits on the edge of the bed and leans back slightly, beckoning to me with a curled finger. I stifle a laugh. I know she's trying to be all seductive, but I can't help it. She just looks cute. Sexy doesn't really suit her.

"God you're adorable." I walk over and stand at the foot of the bed, looking down into those big blue eyes and smiling. "So what did you have in mind then, my little evil genius?"

"We could… make out again. That was fun last time." She cocks her head and flutters her eyelashes, continuing to smile coquettishly.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I reply, taking her hands in mine and pushing her gently onto her back before climbing on top of her. She leans up as I lean down, our lips joining together as our eyes close.

The kiss intensifies in ferocity, the impossible softness of Sayori's lips sending shivers down my entire body as her tongue glides over mine. I let go of her hands and we wind up rolling over on the bed, her now on top. My hands slide down the length of her back, and I hear her eep into my mouth in surprise as I give her cute little butt a tentative squeeze. She breaks away and looks at me, and I let go of her.

"What's wrong Sayori?"

"Oh! No! Nothing's wrong Shadow, I just wasn't expecting that I guess." She giggles again, her hand over her mouth. "I _knew_ you liked my butt." I feel said cute patoot wiggle above me. "I mean, you were practically _drooling_ before when I came downstairs in shorts." She laughs louder before leaning down and breathing in my ear.

"You can put your hands back now Shadow."

"Yes ma'am Vice President Cinnamon Bun!" Another chorus of laughter broken by continued kissing. God I love this girl.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Wow. This one came out way longer than I'd expected. Like, it outdid the previous longest two chapters by a full two pages in my notebook. That's what happens when it's the one I've been looking forward to I guess. Still not completely sure on this one as far as how well it turned out, but here it is anyway.

 **Author's Note Addendum:** Two weeks late. Unbelievably sorry about that, spring break prevented access to a computer, and on top of that, my main device randomly decides it won't let me log in on it any more. So leaving reviews is nigh impossible for a while and that feels awful. I'm also at a point where I know what's going on in future chapters…. Minus the next one. Which is driving me insane. If anyone has ideas for real-world Sunday leave them in the reviews (I know they're going out to eat and Draco's writing a poem but other than that nothing). Thanks for the patience.

* * *

 **In-Game, Monika's POV:**

I awaken and rub the remains of slumber from my eyes. Today is… Saturday? I know most people would never question that, but this day doesn't actually exist in the original script. Originally it gets skipped over as nothing happens, and all the festival preparations are done on Sunday. Huh.

This is interesting. Or it should be, given how everything seems to have changed. Literally EVERYTHING. I was supposed to be doing the pamphlets with Sayori, but now Shadow's absorbed a bit of his player's personality so he's actually taking care of her, which is great. And then… this mysterious new girl just asserts herself and practically makes me take her on as a partner. And I have no idea what we're even going to be doing. Bea… what are you hiding? Something about you and your friends has felt off since the moment we met, but I initially brushed it off due to how well we got along and how well you integrated into the club I put so much work into. But something still nags at the back of my mind. Hmm…

I quickly realize that I've now spent around 15 minutes sitting in bed, lost in thought and not accomplishing anything. 'God Monika, you've gotta stop doing that. This is why you're always late. Get up and get ready,' I think to myself, shaking my head and chuckling. Ever since I got a version of myself out I keep getting like this, usually from flashes of memories of my life here surfacing. I still don't know everything, but I'm piecing my life together. I get up and throw off my covers, heading to the bathroom.

After showering, I dress quickly in a plain white top and jeans and put on a pot of coffee before starting on breakfast. As I eat, I mull over possible plans for the day. Bea won't arrive until midday so that gives me… about three hours. I sigh. What to do until then?

I sip my coffee pensively and glace around what should be a familiar space for most, but not for me. My brain tells me this is my home, but I realize this place must have only been recently coded as living space for me and everything seems somewhat alien still. Ah, that accursed epiphany. My eyes land on the bookcase next to the TV. I mean, I guess I can always read until she gets here. I do love it and it's a good way to kill time.

The titles all seem familiar and not at the same time. I extend my hand to grab one at random and wind up with a smallish black paperback. I sit and begin to read. The book seems to be some sort of… semi-humorous biography of the grim reaper? What? When would I have bought this? The subject matter seems more in line with Yuri's tastes, but I don't see her loaning me a book before the events of the game. Or anything for that matter, I know she was even more shy when we first met her. Weird, but whatever I guess. It's not like it's a bad book. I refocus and continue reading.

…

My phone beeps, a text alert pulling me out of the story. It's Bea.

-Hey, come outside so I know I'm at the right house. -

I walk out the front door and look around, eventually spotting her bright red hair on top of what I assume to be her casual outfit, a light blue t-shirt and jeans, next door, with a backpack slung over one shoulder and her face locked on her phone's screen. She must have heard my door close behind me or something because as soon as I see her, she turns to face me, smiling before making her way over. She greets me with a short laugh, shaking her head.

"Sorry about that, still getting used to Japanese addresses. Haven't been here in a long-ass time."

"No that's ok, I mean at least you got the street right ahaha! So you've been to the country before?"

"Yeah, a couple times as a kid to visit dad's side of the family. Still been SEVERAL years though. Also, I brought some shit for another idea I had for something we can do for the festival." Bea shrugs and indicates her bag. "That's what this is in case you're wondering." She suddenly smirks at me and crosses her arms, the two of us having made it to my front steps. "So… you gonna invite me inside or what Monika?"

I snort in surprise. "What are you, a vampire?"

"No, just not rude. Besides, even if I _was_ … there's no way you'd find out before it's too late." Bea snaps her teeth at me and laughs, shoving me lightly. We both step inside and head to the living room, Bea setting her bag down next to the table and sitting in the chair opposite of the one I'd been reading in. I sit down as well.

"So you said you were interested in doing organization and planning? Did you have anything in specific in mind or...?"

"Eh, not really. I mean, one; technically you're the one in charge, and two; I mostly just wanted an excuse to hang out with you so we can get to know each other a bit better. Like I've been saying, you seem cool. I dunno." She shrugs. "That and it would look bad if the club president was the ONLY one not doing anything to prepare for an event, am I right? So I made something up. You're welcome." She pauses a moment, then continues. "I also brought up online advertising, or I think I did. I know Sayori's been putting up some posters at school but more publicity couldn't hurt."

"That's definitely true." I nod in approval. "What's in the bag though? You said you had another idea beyond what we've already discussed right?"

"Oh yeah, that. Just a sec." A brief rummage later and the table is covered in bags of small candies of varying types, along with a pack of tissue paper, and a bag of pencils. "I figured gift bags on top of the cupcakes? Like, you get a cupcake for coming but these will be extra incentive to actually STAY. Sure as hell I know there'll be people who'll show up, grab a cupcake, and leave without caring one bit about the club. I get the feeling Shadow was probably like that at first."

"Kinda yeah. He did wind up sticking around, but Sayori DID more of less have to lure him with baked goods. Like some sort of adorable angler fish ahaha! Hey, it worked though. Maybe that means others will be the same."

"Or we could drug the cupcakes. Just saying, I can get ahold of mind-control serum pretty easily. Depends though, how desperate are we again to grow the club?"

"Ahaha! No! C'mon Bea, no way we'd get away with that! At least, not again."

"Knew that was the real reason he stuck around. Cute girls have nothing on mind-controlling desserts, even for a teenage boy's brain. That's far more effective a method."

"Yeah ok, you got me. Guilty." I raise my hands in mock surrender. "Also, if we're so worried about people running out, we could just station Sisi at the door as a sort of bouncer. Except when she's performing I mean. Nobody's gonna be able to get past her."

"True, though I really hope we won't have to resort to that. Intimidation totally isn't what a club about reading and writing should be known for. More friends would be better, since we'll need more members if we want the club to survive after we all graduate."

"Yeah, that..." I get another brief flash of memories of my "life" pre-epiphany: friends and classmates all discussing, both eagerly and nervously, what their plans were for after high school. After learning my existence was just a stream of ones and zeros, I'd stopped worrying about anything involving the future. Time was just a looped week anyway. Now that the cycle is broken and the world is no longer on a set track though… Time will presumably move forward beyond the festival. What are our lives going to be like? Is this what the real world is like, all this uncertainty? It's going to take me a while to adjust to not knowing things again, but that should be fun. …Right?

A loud snap and I see Bea's hand waving in front of my face.

"Geez, it's like everyone in this club is in some secret 'spacing-out' competition or something. You ok Monika?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just caught up thinking about the future."

"Not something I'd ever expect _you_ of all people to be worried about." She jabs a finger in my direction.

"Oh? Why's that?"

Bea shrugs. "You know; you're popular, smart, athletic, and, until recently, were doing a TON of extracurricular stuff. Seems like colleges would be tearing each other apart to get you to attend. So it's gotta be something else. Can I ask what?"

"It's more just… a general fear of the unknown, you know? Weird as it may sound, I have NO clue what I'm going to be doing with myself or the club post-festival, let alone months or years down the line. Silly, I know."

"Nah, I get it." Bea smiles warmly at me before clapping and rubbing her hands together. "So then, let's get started."

Bea extracts a laptop from her bag and opens it, logging on and slipping on a pair of earbuds and what I assume must be reading glasses. Huh, don't think I've seen wearing those before. It's not exactly a bad look for her, weird she doesn't wear them at school. While she starts on whatever she's doing for online advertising, I get a box of plastic bags from the kitchen and separate out the candies, making sure each bag is lined neatly with tissue paper before dropping in each type of candy along with a pencil.

I get a rhythm going and, before I know it, I have a good 25-30 goodie bags put together. I look over and check on my partner's progress to find that she's apparently created an ENTIRE webpage for the club linked off of the school's homepage. Part of it are even animated. I recognize the chibi-styled sprites from the poem writing game, though ones for the new members are there as well. Even Shadow is represented. Bea seems to be in the middle of working on what looks like some sort of member bio page, telling a bit about each club member's interests and who holds which titles. I can't have been working for more than an hour-and-a-half, two hours tops. I'm seriously impressed.

"Bea, just wow. Didn't think you'd go this far! I was expecting more a bunch of social media posts, not an entire website! How'd you get all this done so quickly?"

My partner straightens up and removes her earbuds, turning to face me and blowing a strand of blood-red hair off her face. "Because I'm awesome. Duh." She laughs. "Nah, I've been actually working on this since the first night I joined the club in my free time. Was just waiting on some artwork from Sayori to finish it up. She did the little chibi things if you were wondering."

So that's the in-world explanation of where those came from. Ok. "Well, what I said still stands: very impressive. What were you listening to by the way? I wouldn't have had any problems with you just playing it over the speakers, music does help work go faster."

"Eh, not likely any bands you'd know for the most part. You don't really seem the type to be into rock, I get more of a 'soft pop and classical piano' vibe off you."

"Try me. I actually listen to a lot of stuff, like recently I've actually been getting more into rap if you can believe it."

"I can kinda see that, yeah. Poetry is poetry right?"

"Exactly! It's really unfortunate that most people's idea of what the genre is amounts to the mainstream stuff; where its only about sex, drugs, and partying. I can understand how that'd leave a bad taste in people's mouths, ESPECIALLY with some of the utterly stupid lyrics some songs use."

Bea chuckles. "Yeah, I've heard so many that took me clean out of the song with how hard I burst out laughing. To answer your question though, lately it's been mostly Cryoshell. Been getting back into them a LOT recently. Other big chunks of my playlist are stuff like Avenged Sevenfold, Evanescence, Lacey Sturm, Halestorm, Metric, Porcelain and the Tramps… Mostly been Cryoshell though."

"Um… yeah, you were right. I mean, I know Evanescence obviously, and that first one you listed sounds familiar but… Yeah, out of my area of expertise. Sorry."

"Pssh, don't worry about it. Unfortunate how much of a fucking meme Evanescence has become in recent years though, especially _Bring Me to Life_. As someone who loves that song to DEATH and credits Amy Lee as one of my major influences for my musical style I just… Grr. I hate the internet sometimes. And the rest I don't blame you, I'll play you one of my favorites from Cryoshell so you can form an opinion."

Bea clicks on a song titled _Come to My Heaven_ and a guitar slowly builds up as I continue our conversation. "So you write music too? You were going on before about ME but all of this is starting to make me feel a bit inadequate ahaha!"

Bea points at me as the singer of the song comes in the background. "Don't give me more credit than I deserve: I haven't actually written anything. Just done covers. Not like _you_." She laughs. "Plus I bet you also get better grades than I do, so we're about even. Don't sell yourself short there _Monika_." She gives me a playful smirk, eyes gleaming.

I laugh at her teasing and we both continue to chat about everything and nothing for what feels like an eternity. That earlier suspicion of Bea and her friends seems to all but melt away as I relax into the conversation, me learning more about her interests and her life. Being a triplet on top of having an older brother and a younger sister, I can't imagine having that large of a family. And in addition to speaking English and Japanese, she's apparently learned Greek from her mom's family? And she taught Sisi guitar? She's starting to seem a bit unrealistic. When I bring that up though, she just laughs it off.

"Well, I mean she taught me violin, so it was a fair trade."

The mood seems to shift though, as Bea gets us onto more philosophical topics of discussion. It really seems as if she's testing boundaries, on the verge of telling me something important but, but hesitating each time and changing topics. Then suddenly…

"Hey Monika, random question but… What are your thoughts on simulation theory? You know, the idea that the world is The Matrix and we're all just computer programs?"

Wait… what? She's stopped making eye contact with me. Why won't she… oh. OH! No way. Does she…? No. That's not possible, how would she even…

She sighs impatiently and I try to respond, shaken slightly by the question. "That's… an odd thing to bring up out of nowhere. Why do you ask?"

"Ah well, you know." She shrugs. "Thought it'd be interesting to hear an opinion from someone who knows it's real."

I blink in surprise. Did she just say what I think she did? Bea smirks at me and raises a finger, drawing it downwards in a straight line. A pale blue-tinted version of the developer window appears… facing her. Realization slowly washes over me.

"I knew it. I KNEW something was up with you three, but how comfortable I was around you I just brushed it off. What… are you exactly?"

"Why so nervous? If I was here to kill you, as I said earlier, you'd only find out far too late. I'd have done it already, so just relax." She smirks again and continues, closing her window. "You've obviously noticed the changes to 'Shadow' since exporting yourself right? I mean, you'd have to be as dense as he used to be not to. When Draco's personality came in, so did we. We are a part of him." Bea rolls her eyes and seems to address the ceiling. "I get the feeling that there's going to be a TON of redundantly explaining crap since I have TWO Monikas to talk to… Urgh."

"So the reason you can access the code is…"

"Same as you. Self-awareness plus programming ability. They'd be able to do it too if this stuff actually stuck with them. Tried teaching several times but… whatever. I'm used to being the one doing all the work." Bea says with a chuckle.

I should probably have been more surprised by this, but it does explain pretty much everything; their mysterious appearance the day after I changed everything, my being the one chosen to show them around, them gravitating toward my club and each pairing off with a different girl off the bat… Wait a moment. So if Bea focused in on me because of all our similarities, were those choices based on more than just attraction? I mean, Bea hasn't been hitting on me, hell she's the ONLY one of the three, so do the connections run deeper than that? Definitely something I should look deeper into, though it's funny how much my club wound up being the "Poor Mental Health Club" if that's the case.

"Hey! Earth to Monika!"

"It's called thinking _Bea_. People do that. You don't have a ton of patience do you?" I laugh.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She responds dismissively. "You'd run low on it too if you had to deal with THOSE two as much as I do. Gotta say though, I'm still not used to us all being the same age, back in his head Sisi was like five years older than me. My being leader feels more justified now at least." Bea suddenly leaps from her chair, starting to walk down the hall towards the back of my house.

"Umm… where are you going?"

"Figured I should take a look around. I get to be the first in a newly-scripted area, it's kinda like being an explorer… only less exciting." She calls back over her shoulder as she gets further away. I spring to my feet and chase after her.

"Hey! What happened to not being rude? It's still my house!"

She laughs back at me. "That was just because you called me a vampire! I do what I want." Bea stops abruptly and turns around, almost causing me to run into her. "Though feel free to lead the way. That's probably easier than me wandering aimlessly."

"Gladly. Follow me." Bea steps aside and I take the lead as we move about the house. My home is only one story, so a tour doesn't take too long. Especially since I-

I… live alone, don't I? That explains the lack of additional bedrooms and the relatively small size of the house. My memories are becoming clearer; my parents bought me this place so I could be closer to a good highschool during the school year, going back to stay with them during the summer months… though even then I'd probably only see them about once or twice a week due to work if I was lucky. This… answers a lot of questions I had about my motivations during the game. The isolation, the immense loneliness… it started long before my self-awareness. That only amplified it. And I KNOW I've never been the type to do well with no one around. I need people.

Bea and I make our way onto the back porch and sit down, pulling our chairs closer to each other and continuing our conversation from earlier. Time seems to be passing at an accelerated rate, because before I know it, the sun has started to set. Bea stands and walks to the railing, leaning against it and staring off into the distance. Just watching the sunset with a somber look on her face.

"Hey Bea? Is everything alright?"

She lets out a long sigh and shrugs. "Yeah, just… never seen a sunset before. With my own eyes, I mean. Everything I've ever experienced before coming here has been filtered through his perception of the world; nothing's been my own. It's… nice, you know? Gotta appreciate what you have, even if you know it's technically fake. At least your eyes are your own in here."

I push off my chair and stand up, moving to stand beside her. As I gaze out at the setting sun, I understand what she means. "I get it. I stopped appreciating this world after learning it was all a game. The colors all seemed flat after that; the people, mindless background objects. It's… not the right way to view things. I still live here. And that sunset is still beautiful."

Bea starts humming quietly, not responding at first. "But, knowing you aren't real has its advantages too. Any bad shit that your memory says has happened in your past you can just go 'Nope. Didn't happen. That's not real,' with your logical mind, and thus be unaffected by it. Wish my friends could be like me on that sometimes, they just get so wrapped up in the backstories they were given, their little false histories…" She sighs. "I worry about them. I think it would have been better for them if they had been created like I was, a blank slate with the backstory added later organically. Though Sisi I've seen what THAT her was like and its… not pleasant. Generic, overpowered, edgy bad guy. I don't know, this whole mess is complicated."

So my hunch was correct, the other girls do have issues of their own that they're dealing with. I turn and smile at Bea, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turns to face me.

"So… what's going on with them then? Can I ask? I know it's probably super personal, but seeing as you see their lives as not real… I just want to look out for my friends. That and the well-being of my club members is my responsibility too. So if I can help…"

Bea shakes her head. "Nah, it doesn't feel appropriate for me to tell you. You're right; just because I view their lives as 'fake' doesn't mean it isn't DEEPLY personal stuff. I still support them when they need it because I love them regardless. They'll tell you if they want to. Though, there is something I need to ask you. Just… don't make it weird, ok?"

'Make what weird?' I wonder to myself. Bea reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a long black box, handing it to me quickly, shoving it into my hands as if she was disgusted to be holding it. I open the box and decide to tease her a bit, my lips curling into a smirk.

"Wow Bea, jewelry on a first date? Didn't expect that from you. You must either _really_ want me naked or have no idea what constitutes an appropriate gift- OW!" My teasing is cut abruptly short by a fist colliding hard with my arm and I let out a yelp of pain. Bea snatches the necklace back, the green gemstone in its center flashing in the dimming light.

"God shut UP! This is why I didn't want to do it this way, handing someone you barely know a gold necklace is BEYOND awkward! Ugh… why couldn't there have been a better way? Plus, if I wanted THAT, you don't think we would've already been doing it? Because of course I find you attractive, I have fucking EYES Monika. And some amount of taste. Does NOT mean I'm just going to pour out all my emotional baggage then ram my tongue down your throat. Do I LOOK like either of my friends to you? Give… me a little more credit than that. Fucking Christ…"

Her entire face is bright red with embarrassment and anger, and I move quickly to start on damage control. "Bea no, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that was a sensitive area for you, I was just trying to tease you like you're always doing to me. What did you actually want to ask?"

She lets out a long, slow exhale through her nose and closes her eyes. "You know how I said we're a part of Draco right?"

"Yeah, even if I'm not 100% on what that means. Why?"

"Well…" Bea opens her eyes and looks directly into mine, her expression concerned. "We… aren't exactly the only ones in there. Just the ones with the strongest connection to him. He's made up a ton of characters, most aren't nearly as defined or complex as we are but... I'm… worried. Just a bit. About who could have hitched a ride out without our knowledge. Not everyone in his head is like us, there's some… truly horrible people who could have followed us to your world. Like, sadistic, mass-murdering, supervillain levels of bad. And if they find you…"

A shiver runs through my entire body and I feel the color drain from my face, the implications of what Bea just said sinking in immediately. "They- The could use what I've made as a stepping stone to get to the real world. Bea… Why haven't you just reset the game if that's a concern? How- "

"Hey, there's no guarantee ANY of what I said is gonna happen. Plus, I've done a lot of thinking about that, and that's only a last resort. We'd probably die and there's no telling what damage it would do to the you outside the game. You two are still connected one way or another. Anyway, we need to take precautions, just in case. Which brings me back to this." Bea raises the necklace to eye level. "You need to be wearing this. At all times. Ibby enchanted it so it'll mask your aura from any beings that could sniff it out." She presses the item into my hand.

"Enchanted? As in magic? You do realize you just keep raising more questions right? This is a lot to ask someone to accept."

"Yeah, I know." She replies flatly with a hint of annoyance. "And those questions don't really need answers unless things go to hell. If that day comes, I'll give you the full run-down. What are you waiting for? Put it on. Go on then."

"Um, yeah. Ok…" I undo the clasp at the back and pull the cord around my neck. The green gem, inlaid in what appears to be some sort of fusion of flower petals and two fins, falls against the base of my throat. I… don't know what I was expecting, but I don't feel any different. My hand moves to stroke the gem subconsciously, and Bea swiftly knocks it away, her eyes wide.

"DON'T! Don't… do that. You'll activate it and you should NEVER do that unless you really need to." She must have caught the surprise on my face because she clarifies. "How that thing works is that it channels the soul of its actual owner; our one friend who didn't make it out with us. Unless you want to turn into her, which will fuck EVERYTHING up if done now, HANDS OFF."

"That… doesn't seem like a safe way to have it work. If I can't touch the gem while wearing the necklace, and I'm supposed to always be wearing it, seems far too easy to trigger by accident."

Bea places her hands on the back of her head. "Well… you also kinda have to 'call out to the primal darkness and let it flow through your entire being,' but that sounded exactly as emo and cringey aloud as I thought it would, so… yeah. Left that out for a reason."

We just stand in silence for what feels like hours but couldn't have been more than a few seconds, until Bea bursts out laughing. I join in, not entirely sure why but the laughter is contagious. I manage to compose myself long enough to form a sentence.

"Hey, so about before…"

"Forget about it. I'm sorry I went off on you like that. I'm not big on romantic stuff and being teased about that while I'm trying to keep multiple worlds safe kinda got me a lot madder than I thought it would."

"Actually, I wasn't talking about that."

Bea raises an eyebrow. "Oh? What's up?"

I feel confident that THIS will be a safe thing to tease her about. "You've got a bit of a tsundere streak in you don't you? It's pretty hilarious and I did NOT expect it. Ahaha!"

I smirk and she adopts a snooty expression, looking down her upturned nose and crossing her arms. "I- I don't know WHAT you're talking about… Ya baka."

Another chorus of laughter erupts from us and I show her out. We say our goodbyes as she walks out the door, and I sit down on my front steps to watch her walk away, trying to absorb all of the information she's given me today. It's… a lot to swallow, I'll admit. Crossing realities, I can accept, obviously, but magic? Magic is apparently a thing? I suppose coming from someone's imagination there'd be no limits but… it's not something I was prepared for. Not even close. I sigh and walk back inside. If she said not to worry, I shouldn't. Bea seems to have a handle on things. I need to focus on the festival. And whatever lies beyond.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm back! This chapter was a pain; I hope it came out ok. It's a bit shorter to make up for the gap so I can get it out quicker. I did try out adding more detail though, which is something I've struggled with. That and I actually decided to cut it in half because I saw a natural transition back into the other storyline. This chapter hopefully addresses a problem a couple people noticed in a well-handled and natural way, but let me know. Happy to be back!

* * *

 **Draco's POV:**

Yesterday was absolutely fantastic, probably one of the most fun and enjoyable of my life but today… God just… today… I've been dreading this day since Monika first showed up. She leaves tonight. I actually had a ton of trouble sleeping last night, even with both her and a puppy snuggled up beside me. Constant nightmares of being alone. I… don't want to say goodbye. Even if I know which friend she'll be staying with, even if we can see each other again or text and call each other when ever when want… The next few days adjusting to the lack of her presence will be absolute hell. Sheer torture. I let out a shaky sigh, causing the beauty next to me to stir.

She yawns and blinks at me, sitting up slightly and resting on her elbows. "What time is it? I'm usually up before you so I assume it's gotta be early."

"No no, it's the normal time I get up. Was surprised you weren't awake actually. I'm just… thinking about stuff Moni."

Monika sits up fully and looks me directly in the eye, her voice soft. "I… have a feeling that it's the same thing that's been bothering me. I leave here tonight. Neither of us can be looking forward to that. God, I even had nightmares, I didn't even get my usual visit from our little friends. It was awful."

"You too?" I hold her gently for a moment before letting go. "Well, that just means we have to try as hard as we can to make today extra special right? Since we might not be seeing each other for a while.

She chuckles. "You _did_ have to include the word 'extra' in there, or you'd be implying that every day with you isn't special for me." She says while poking me in the chest.

"God… Wow. What did I ever do to deserve someone this sweet?" I lock my eyes on her pools of emerald green, tears starting to blur the corners of my vision. My head flops onto her shoulder, crying lightly. I feel her arms wrap around me and squeeze hard. "I'm gonna miss you so much…"

"Shh… It'll be ok my love. It's not like we'll never see each other again, we can do something whenever we want. And we still have today, so let's make the most of it. What would you like to do?"

"I honestly have no idea. I mean, aside from where I want to take you for dinner anyway. Plus, it really seems like I've been making all the decisions in this relationship, and that's not ok. You're important too. That and you're smarter than me." I laugh. "We need to do stuff that you want to too. Any ideas?"

Monika hops out of the bed, stretching before indicating the bags containing her shopping from the day prior. She turns back to me, wiggling her hips slowly with one finger on her chin. She smiles playfully.

" _Well_ … You know all that stuff I bought yesterday?"

I chuckle lightly. "I know you wouldn't let me look at any of it. Why?"

She turns her back to me and bends down, quickly rifling through one of the bags before retrieving something and standing back up, keeping the item in question clutched tightly to her chest so it remains obscured to me. "Is there anywhere nearby I could maybe wear… this?"

She spins around on her heel, revealing a strapless yellow bikini, the two cups of the top being held together with a gold ring and long strings flowing down from the back. Monika flashes me that devilish grin of hers once again. "What do you say Draco? You wanna hit the beach with me? Well... provided we're near one I mean ahaha! Weather's been nice enough." She winks at me.

Is her flirting ever not going to make me weak? I hope not… Quick! I need to get her back! Tease harder! "Hmmm… I don't know… I _do_ hate the beach… Sand _does_ get everywhere…"

"So you _don't_ want your sexy girlfriend to model her new bikini for you? Guess I'll just put it away then. Too bad. I had plans involving it but since you don't like the beach… Your loss." She shrugs and tosses the swimsuit casually back into the bag.

"Oh really now?" I step closer to her, cupping her chin in my hand. "And what would _those_ have been Monika?"

" _You'll_ never know, Mr. Hates-The-Beach." She hops up and kisses me on the nose, grinning. "Breakfast?"

"Well yeah, but don't change the subject." I laugh lightly. "And of course we can go! There's actually a lake with a beachfront about 15 minutes from here oddly enough, it was mostly that I don't like bein shirtless in public due to my weird chest."

"Wow, your house is weirdly conveniently located."

"I know right? Multiple movie theaters are within a half hour too. Are you sure the beach is what you wanna do?"

"Absolutely! Plus…" Monika pauses and takes a step back, crouching and adopting a fighting stance, fists raised. "If anyone makes fun of you, they'll have to deal with ME. Hi-YAH! –OH GOD I'M SO SORRY! Draco are you ok?"

Monika had, presumably jokingly, fired off a crane kick to show her capability in combat. However, she had SERIOUSLY misjudged the distance between us, as her foot connected with my chin, knocking me backward onto the floor with a loud thud. Ugh… My head's spinning. My vison blurred slightly, I look up and see her crouching over me concerned.

"I'm… I'm fine Moni. Just gonna… lay down here for a bit. Lemme guess, one of the clubs you quit in game was some sort of martial art?" I'm basically wheezing instead of talking, that hit really knocked the wind out of me. Maybe there's some credence to the joke about her being a robot, her foot did impact me like someone swinging a metal bar. "Just a WILD guess."

"Yeah, karate. You sure you're ok? I'm so, so sorry, I should have taken another couple steps back." She extends her hand to me, which I take and am pulled to my feet.

"Yeah no, I'll be fine. That was unexpected as hell though sweetie." I manage a laugh. "Any other surprises I should know about?"

" _Well_ …" Monika puts her index finger on her chin, in mock thought. "There IS _one_ other thing I used to do… But I'll save that for later. Gotta make up for laying you out like that right?" She smiles flirtatiously at me, poking me in the chest and giving a wink.

"You're… gonna teach me how to not suck at chess? Cause that'd be nice."

She rolls her eyes, chuckling and slowly shaking her head. "Sure, that too if you want. Now let's go eat, I don't know about you but I'm starving."

After breakfast we assemble a spread of assorted fruits, cheeses, and crackers for a picnic lunch on the beach, along with some sausages for me and a couple water bottles, and place it carefully into a large blue cooler bag. I retrieve a few beach towels from the cabinet in my bathroom, along with spray-on sunscreen and place it on the counter next to the food bag. Preparations concluded, we retreat to the couch to cuddle with the dogs and read for a couple hours before we head out.

Monika had elected to wait on changing into her swimsuit until we got to the beach, where as I already had put trunks on instead of shorts. She was dressed plainly, in a simple white tank top and jean shorts, forgoing her usual ribbon for a black hair tie. Well, I mean, I SAY plainly… But this is her. She can rock probably any clothing I can think of with minimal effort. I should probably stop fawning over her this much now that I think about it. Probably not the healthiest basis for a relationship and I understand that, but can you really blame me? It's freaking Monika. I'm still in awe of the fact that she's here.

We reach a parking lot near the beach and exit the vehicle. I unload all the food and supplies, pointing Monika to the changing area as I carry it to a spot on the beach. It's weird, there's at most maybe a dozen other people on the entire waterfront. Finding a great spot was surprisingly easy. Granted it's been a while since I've been here, but still, you'd expect more of a crowd on the weekend in late spring. The only time I've been here recently wasn't even for the beach, there's this annual food festival thing where all the local restaurants set up booths… Actually, making a mental note of that. I need to find out when that is again, it might be a good date idea. Well, I'm not gonna complain about the lack of people one bit. Not always comfortable in crowds.

I shake out our towels and lay them side by side, the cooler and water between them. As I start extracting the food I hear a voice behind me.

" _So_ … How do I _look_..?"

I turn to find Monika standing behind me, striking a pose; her hand on her jutted out hip and her head playfully cocked in the other direction, eyelids half-lowered seductively and her lips in a slight pout. She left her hair tie with her clothing in a pile next to her towel, allowing her auburn locks to flow freely down the length of her back, gleaming like polished copper in the bright sun. I quickly scramble to retrieve my jaw from the ground, but on closer inspection I notice something a bit… off.

"Umm, hey Moni?

She beams at me. " _Yes_..?"

"Is it just me or is your bikini at least a size too small? Didn't you try it on before we left the mall? That can't be comfortable"

"Oh… I don't know…" She steps slowly forward, exaggerating the movements of her hips as she does, stopping a few inches in front of me and hooking a finger around the collar of my shirt. My face is pulled down to almost touch hers as my girlfriend's voice drops to a whisper.

"It's almost like that was on purpose. Plus… It's not like our not-so-little friend here seems to mind…"

Her other hand reaches down to grab a place that definitely should NOT be grabbed in public and I jump slightly in surprise. I'm once again mildly shocked at just how bold this girl is. She giggles before letting me go and planting a quick peck on my cheek. "So what do you wanna do first?"

"We were WELL outside my comfort zone before you decided to randomly grope me… so the only on my mind right now is if anyone saw you do that. Besides, I said this day was all about you sweetie. You choose." I smile down at her, giving her a light poke in the chest, my face still slightly burning from something other than the sun. "After we eat anyway. Not sure about you, but I'm pretty hungry."

After I spray on some sunscreen, we spend the next hour or so just lounging side-by-side on our beach towels, chatting and eating our cheese and crackers, watching the water and the other beachgoers. We make a game at one point of trying to toss grapes into each other's mouths, our score winding up more or less even due to the fact that I'm kind of bad at both throwing and catching, Monika edging me out by just 3 points. I once again bring up things we can do at the beach and she gives a suggestion.

"Hmm… How about you bury me in the sand? That's pretty relaxing and it's not like we can go swimming right away anyway, we just ate."

"I wasn't going to anyway, not that strong a swimmer." I laugh. "Yeah though, sounds fun! Maybe I could sculpt you a mermaid tail or something? Go ahead and lay back on the sand and I'll get to work." I point at a spot a few feet away and she walks over and lays on her back, smiling that radiant smile up at me as she shifts around on the sand, trying to get comfortable.

The process is slow going as I, handful by handful, cover the lower half of her body with wet sand, tightly packing it into place. I start to gently and slowly sculpt the end of the tail and the basic shape of the dorsal fin, along with the tufts of fin protruding from the point at which the fish and human halves meet. I'm not going to claim to even be close to competent at sculpture, I used to do stuff in clay sometimes but sand is a totally different medium, one I've never worked with before. This is looking alright though, especially considering I'm used to working off a reference image and not just my vague memory of whenever the hell the last time I saw The Little Mermaid was. I mean I think this is how you make a fish tail? Sort of? I start in on the more detailed work.

"…And finished!" I say after what feels like ages but was likely only a bit more than an hour. I pat down the last bits of detail. "Not to brag, but I think I did a pretty good job. Move over Ariel, new queen of the sea over here. And she makes you look like Shrek by comparison."

Monika giggles as she sits up to inspect her new form. The sand-sculpted tail curls off to her left, a long, elegant fin sprawling from off of its tip and rounded scales along its entire length.

"I love it! Quick, grab my phone; it's in my back shorts pocket. I need to get a picture of this." She excitedly points at her pile of discarded clothing.

I walk over and back, handing over her cell phone, watching as she unlocks it, scrolling to find the camera. I step to the side and she extends her arm, holding the phone away from herself and moving it around to find the right angle, before suddenly pausing, turning to me with a mixture of confusion and teasing on her face.

"Well? What're you doing all the way over there? Get in here!" She gestures to me with a crooked finger. "The sea queen orders you to join her for a selfie."

I bristle slightly inside, but I quickly brush off my hatred of that "word" and kneel beside my love, my arm around her shoulders. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with the word picture? "Selfie" just sounds idiotic. I squeeze her and adopt a goofy grin. "Ok, I'm ready! You surer you've got the whole tail in there?"

"Actually, yeah hold on. Your arms are longer, we'd get more in frame if you hold the phone. Here."

She hands me her phone, and I proceed to spend the better part of a couple minutes trying to line up the face-cam for the best shot, struggling to get as much into the picture as possible.

"My face is starting to hurt from holding this expression Draco. Do you have the shot yet?" A hint of impatience strains the otherwise happy tone of her voice.

Yeah just… one… more… second…" The phone clicks as I tap the button. "There! What do you think? Sorry I was taking forever," I chuckle. "I usually don't take pictures of myself, don't really like to. Most people wouldn't want to see them, myself incuded."

I hold the phone between us, the two of us looking over the image on the screen as Monika responds. "Well, you have one person right here who would. We can also take them together whenever you want to, because I personally want as many pictures of the two of us having fun together as possible. To show off." She winks at me out of the corner of my vision.

"You would say that, considering your absolute radiance makes anyone else in the picture totally irrelevant." I tease. "No one'd be looking at the schlub _next to_ the goddess." I laugh but stop after catching sight of Monika's face. Her smile had faded considerably, and her eyes were downcast. I place a gentle hand on her cheek. "Moni? Are you ok?"

"Oh. Um… I don't know how to say it without hurting your feelings…"

"That's ok, go ahead."

"OK then, just… please don't take this the wrong way or anything but… I don't… really feel comfortable with your referring to me as a 'goddess.' I'm sorry, I know it's coming from a good place, and you likely honestly mean it and everything but… It makes me not sound like a person, more like some flawless being to be adored and worshipped and not gotten to know as a friend or lover. Someone who's infallible and unknowable. It's way too high a pedestal to put me on. Which is wrong, on two big levels." Monika pauses for a moment, and I want to respond but she continues before I find the words so I choose to stay silent. I wouldn't dare to interrupt this.

"Do you realize that, in-game, that's how practically everyone viewed me? They'd focus so much on things like my looks and my grades and my accomplishments that I wound up just as an idol and not a PERSON. It made it borderline impossible to know who was actually interested in me as a friend, and who was just there to climb the social ladder and achieve what I had by proxy. And I could never slip up from this image I wound up with either, or people would wind up turning on me, fake friends or real ones it would have been a nightmare regardless. Even so though, the pressure and stress were so much that it led me to quit everything extracurricular and start the club everyone knows me for. Sayori came along and I was so lucky, it felt like for the first time in forever someone wasn't just trying to get close to me to advance their social status, like I'd made an actual real, close friend. And then… then… I had to… go and…"

Tears fall fast and heavy from her beautiful green eyes, speckling the beach with dark spots. Monika pulls her knees up to her chin, hugging them tightly and destroying her sandy tail in the process. "I'm nowhere NEAR perfect, I don't deserve any admiration at all. Especially after what I did to them. If, on some level, it's seems like I'm holding you up in a similar way… It's only because you've been nothing but sweet to me and I don't feel like I deserve it. I may have always wanted something like this, but I sure as hell don't deserve it. I can't even look in the mirror most of the time without seeing Sayori hanging behind me, or Yuri's bloody corpse, or- "

She stops abruptly, feeling my hand resting on her shoulder. "Would you like to go home? I'll understand if you do."

Monika sniffs loudly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before brushing the sand off her legs. "Kinda. Sorry for ruining our beach day." She turns to me, looking lost and forlorn before standing. "I thought this would be fun, help me forget about… that stuff for a while. Now all I can think about is how much I want them to be here too… If they'd even LOOK at me, let alone want to be anywhere near me." She sighs. "Looks like I'm just a raincloud out here too. I'll change and meet you in the car."

"Monika…" I reach out and hand to try and stop her, but she's already scooped up her clothing and made it halfway to the changing area. Not how I was expecting this day to go, not even close, but it was bound to be an emotional one for both of us given the circumstances. I pack up the beach supplies and carry them to the car, hoping she'll be ok. I already forgave her for what she was made to do, but the same clearly isn't true for her. She's not even close to being over it. God I feel so stupid, I knew calling her that was a bad idea but I couldn't help it; it's how I feel. Where are the people who would usually stop me from doing something like this? I haven't heard from them in days. I sigh and get into the passenger seat of the car.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** First chapter written digitally from the get-go. Hopefully the quality doesn't dip too much. Also going to start using line breaks for breaks away from whoever's point of view we're following for the main portion of the chapter (which will become more of a thing when I go back and add details to the earlier chapters in between acts). Also god I love writing Sayori so much.

Edit after finishing: Jesus did this wind up longer than expected, which explains the delay in getting it out. More details are a good thing right? Tell me if that was a bad idea.

* * *

-BZZT... BZZT…-

A phone loudly vibrates on a bedside table, causing a load groan of annoyance from the sleeping figure nearby. A hand feverishly slaps at the device, attempting to silence it.

"God damn it, I swear if one of those two set my alarm to go off early as a fuckin prank I'm kicking someone's ass… WHY WON'T IT STOP VIBRATING?"

The voice's source sits up, a curtain of messy red bedhead covering her tired face. Bea brushes her hair aside, blinking sleepily and stretching her arms, and glares at the source of her irritation. Her mood quickly changes to panic though at reading the words on screen. "Oh shit."

-One missed call: Sayori-

Now fully awake, Bea scrambles to scoop up the phone, her heart pounding in her chest. She hits redial, fingers crossed. "No no no, come on Sayori pick up…"

Two rings later, she lets out a breath of relief when a familiar voice answers, even if it sounds like it had been crying.

"Hey Bea…"

"God I'm so sorry I missed your call. What's going on? Everything ok?"

"Oh I um… This is just something silly but-"

"Sayori. What did I tell you about that?"

"…That things that bother me and are related to my depression are always important and you want to hear them?"

"Exactly. Nothing silly or stupid about that. You need to talk about something, I'll try my best to listen." A loud yawn interrupts the flow of Bea's little speech. "Now go ahead."

"Ok." A brief pause as Sayori determines her phrasing. "I'm really sorry to wake you up for this but I… had a nightmare. A… really horrible one. Involving Shadow and me. I just need to tell someone about it, someone besides him. Maybe that'll make me less scared to fall back asleep." Even through the phone it's blatantly obvious how shaken up Sayori is, Bea can just see the coral-haired girl sitting in her pajamas, trembling in fear and crying. She let out a shaky sigh before responding, rubbing her eyes with her fingertips.

"Tell me what happened in it. As much detail as you can give without… well, you know."

Sayori stays silent for what seems like an agonizing eternity before starting. "Well, it starts with the two of us on a picnic in the woods at lunch time. Just laughing and having fun, right? Then Shadow takes me by the hand and says he wants to show me something cool, something he says he thinks I'll really like, leading me further into the woods. He runs full speed, kinda dragging me along as we laugh. I keep asking him 'Where's this thing you wanna show me? How much further?' and he tells me we're almost there. All of a sudden he stops and tells me to close my eyes and he'll get my surprise, which I do. But when I open them… I… I see…" The shaking in her voice intensifies.

"What was it Sayori? You can do it."

"He… He isn't there. I frantically turn around, looking all over for him and calling his name. As I run, the light in the forest seems to disappear and the trees start… changing. Reaching out towards me, the branches like clawed fingers. And every time I stop running for a moment, I notice each tree… has a noose hanging from it somewhere. They seem to be boxing me in, leading me down a certain path that I'm forced to take as I try to escape. I finally make it out of the woods, only to arrive at… one of those old-timey places where they hung criminals? I don't remember the word sorry."

"A gallows?"

"Yeah, that. A gallows on a hill in a cemetery. And voices are coming from the noose, whispering and screaming at the same time all the things I fear. That he'll just wind up leaving me, he never really wanted me and is only humoring me to keep me alive and in pain. That no one really cares, that all my friends are just pretending and my parents left me alone in my house because they wanted nothing to do with me. That… I should just embrace my death, and that everything'll be fine once I'm gone. And as I try to run again, shouting at the voices to stop, I trip over a rock. It's one of those shorter tombstones… and it has my name on it. I manage to stand up as I see somebody coming towards me. It's Shadow, and at first I'm relieved, maybe he's here to fight back the voices with me. But… before I can say more than his name… he pushes me into my own grave. Laughing. The last thing I heard before I woke up was him calling me a useless little idiot as I screamed and fell…"

The latter half of the story was punctuated with sobs, Sayori barely holding herself together until the end, where how hard she was crying made her words almost unintelligible. "Bea… I'm so sorry. Stupid Sayori. Stupid stupid STUPID. Why did I think waking someone I just met this week up in the middle of the night to whine about a STUPID nightmare was a good idea? What is WRONG with me? You probably hate me now don't you? I… I wouldn't… wouldn't blame-"

"Sayori…"

The stern tone and sheer level of concern in her voice causes the tears to stop for a moment, the shorter girl stunned into silence. Taking advantage of the gap in Sayori's weeping Bea continues.

"Hey, it'll be ok. None of that was real. You know that. Shadow loves you, your friends in the literature club… well I dunno if I'd go as far as 'love' but they definitely CARE. Possible exception of Ibby since she loves everyone I mean. And I care too. Whenever you need to hear it, I'll say it. We all want you here; I haven't even known you that long and I already think you're one of the nicest people I know. Do you want me to come over? Do you need company so you can fall back asleep?"

"No. I… I'll be fine. Just you talking to me means… a lot Bea. It really does. Wouldn't make a ton of sense to have you walk all the way over here this late. I think I can sleep, as long as I keep forcing myself to remember what you said. Thank you so much." Sayori's voice seems to warm up a bit despite still trembling slightly.

"Always here to help, just want you to be the best you possible." A brief pause and Bea thinks of an idea. "Hey, how about instead of everyone going over to Shadow's for our rehearsal thing, you guys all come here? Did the math yesterday and realized that, other than Natsuki, everyone is actually closer to our place than the two of you. That way if you or anyone else needs to be alone for a bit or talk or whatever, it'll be less weird for whoever to show you out. Plus, I may have never seen his house, but I get the feeling we have more room; kinda wound up with a HUGE place somehow. And it's probably cleaner too." Bea chuckles. "What do you think?"

"Hmm… I mean I don't know if I feel ok with you changing the plans last minute just to accommodate me… but it does make sense when you put it that way."

"Pssh, nah. I'll bring it up to Monika in the morning and not even mention you. Like you said, makes sense so it'll be hard for her to argue, and if she does it'll be on me and I'm pretty persuasive myself. Don't worry about it."

"Well ok then. See you tomorrow… I mean later today ehehe!" Sayori giggles. "I've honestly been curious about your house anyway, can't wait to see it!"

"Yeah… pro tip: don't go in Ibby's room. Just don't. You're WAY too innocent for that place if she hasn't put her crap away." Bea laughs back, glad that things seem to be looking up for her new friend. "Lot of weird stuff."

"What… kind of stuff?"

"Trust me, you do NOT wanna know. I'm no prude but some of her 'toys' seriously weird me out… and that's all I'm gonna say about that. See you later Sayori. Good night-morning."

"Night Bea! And… thanks again. For listening."

"Any time."

Bea hangs up the phone and sets it back face-up on her bedside table, letting out a long, slow sigh, shoulders slumping. She's had plenty of experience dealing with depressed people and their delusions of being unwanted, being born of one's head after all on top of her friends' issues… but it never gets easy. This is the first time she'd ever actually been woken up ungodly early to deal with anything though, but a few nights of poor sleep is nothing compared to a friend's life. Not even close. She closes her eyes and eventually drifts back to sleep.

* * *

 **Shadow's POV:**

Shortly after finishing my breakfast on Sunday morning, I hear a knock at my door. Surprised, I open it and find Sayori with a piece of paper in her hand; thankfully this time fully dressed with the addition of a light, peach-colored jacket that matches her hair.

"Hey!" She grins up at me and I scratch my head.

"Um, hi sweetie. You're here pretty early. I mean, I'd ask if everything was ok but you seem to be in a good mood so… what's up?"

"Well… there's been a change of plans for how today's gonna go. I figured I should tell you as early as possible!"

"If it means you're in a good mood and _willingly_ out of bed before noon on the weekend I'll take it." I laugh. "What's changed, are they coming here earlier or something?"

"Nope!"

"…Are you actually going to tell me?"

"Two more guesses!"

"Sayori…"

"Come on Shadow, play the game!"

"Fine, fine. Let's see… are we meeting up somewhere different? Can I use that as a hint?"

"I guess so. And yep! No more hints though."

"Is it… your house?"

"Nope! One guess remaining!" Sayori starts to hum the Jeopardy theme, causing me to chuckle.

"Hmm… Are we… going to Monika's house? That'd make the most sense if the location got changed, with her being in charge of everything." I've been curious about seeing where our school's "idol" lives for a while now, and now I can call myself her… well not friend per say but I do know her fairly well and she doesn't hate me so... yeah. Seems likely I'll sate that bit of curiosity today.

Sayori responds in the style of an over-the-top game show host. "I'm sorry, but that is incorrect! Thank you for playing, but don't feel bad you lost! All contestants still get… a smooch!" She kisses me briefly on the forehead, giggling as she pulls away.

"God you're adorable you dork. One might even say 'adorkable.'" I laugh. "So where are we going then?"

"Aww you." Sayori blushes, still smiling wide. "And we're going to… Bea's house! Well, technically Bea, Sisi, and Ibby's house since they all live together but that's where we'll be doing stuff today. She brought up the point of likely having more space and that they're more centrally located compared to the rest of us to Monika and she agreed that those points made sense. Since we'll be going over everything as a group, we'll need the pamphlets. Where did you put them?"

"They're in my desk drawer… And yes I put them in there neatly! Don't look at me like that Sayori! We spent a lot of time on those- Well you did anyway, I barely did anything. I wouldn't wanna wreck them."

"Just being careful! Gotta make sure everything is perfect if we want the club to grow. Also you did help, don't say that you didn't. I really appreciated all your advice. And everything else we did yesterday _too_." Sayori winks flirtatiously.

"You just want more cinnamon rolls don't you?"

"NO! Well, _kinda_ …" She looks away for a moment, fingertips pressed together before turning back, hand raised and pointing upwards. "But there were much better sweet things I got yesterday from you, and I'd rather have seconds of that if I'm being honest ehehe!"

"Wow, you put me above your favorite dessert? You must actually mean it when you say you love me."

"Meanie!" Sayori whacks me on the arm with an open-handed strike. "Of course I love you! Now go get the pamphlets!"

"Alright I'm going, I'm going. Keep your pants on." As I walk back inside I hear Sayori muttering confused as to why she'd be taking off her pants, and when I glance over my shoulder, her face has turned into a ripe tomato. I laugh to myself and run upstairs, retrieving the pamphlets from my desk drawer and placing the neatly into a large plastic bag along with an updated copy of my poem. I walk back outside, waving the bag at her to assure nothing is damaged.

"Ok Sayori, so which way are we going?"

"Let me check…" Sayori pulls her phone out of her shorts pocket, unlocking it and scrolling through some texts. She taps part of one of them, pulling up a map app. "Hmm… Looks like… that way?" She points in the same direction we walk to school. "And then a left in a couple blocks, then a right and another left?"

"You want me to be the map master? You sound confused."

"No I can do this!" Sayori points at the sky in determination. "I shall navigate! And we will not be more than like 10 minutes late!"

"Almost wrote another poem there."

Sayori pauses, then giggles. "Yeah I guess that did rhyme. Now onwards First Mate Shadow! Let's set sail for Bea's house!"

"Aye-aye Captain Sayori." I give her a mock salute and we head off down the sidewalk.

…

Well Sayori was about right, we only got slightly lost once, and only for about 2 minutes. It was mostly because Sayori saw a dog and went backwards and crossed the street to say hello. I didn't think being on the wrong side of the street would mess her up that badly, but she is a bit scatterbrained. It's not a huge deal though, as we walk up the road the new girls' house is on I don't see any of our friends outside at all. I hope this means we're the first ones here, but the opposite could just as easily be true if they're all waiting inside.

Sayori points out the house and I involuntarily gasp a little. The one on the far end of the road by itself? Really? This place is huge! It looks a bit like if you glued my and Sayori's houses together, copied that and then attached it to the back, minus the other doors. So, four times the size approximately and two full stories. With a full garage and what looks like a balcony out back. Geez, how the hell did they afford renting this?

"This place is so nice!"

"I know right Sayori? How do they pay for all this? It's massive."

"Shadow, don't ask them that, that's rude."

"I know that! Geez I'm not that awkward." I pinch my girlfriend's side, causing an "eep" of surprise and prompting another smack on the arm. We laugh together as I ring the doorbell. I hear what sounds like a mad scramble of someone running to us and the door flies open, an overly-enthusiastic, high-pitched voice loudly assaulting our eardrums.

"Hi guys!" Ibby yells. She came to greet us in what I guess must be her casual clothing: a pink t-shirt cut above her navel and a black skirt barely longer than twice the length of the dark yellow belt holding it up, along with her usual light blue lipstick matching the tips of her hair. The clacking noise I heard during her rush to the door I assume would have come from the bracelets worn on both her wrists and ankles, made of strings of large, dark pink beads. Another, with smaller beads, lines her neck and her feet are bare. I notice her toenails match the ones on her fingers: painted sparkly gold and slightly too long. She continues, talking fast as she normally does when excited.

"Oh my god Sayori! I love your outfit! Super cute, and the jacket matches your hair. I can never find anything that matches mine the right way, what with these dumb ol' blue streaks and all hahaha! Anyway come in, come in! Sisi's out getting Natsuki right now but I think Bea's still around somewhere and Yuri and Monika I know texted and said they're on their way. Are those the pamphlets? Can I see 'em?"

A voice shouts from deeper in the house. "Take a damn breath! You're gonna hyperventilate!"

"Right sorry!" Ibby yells back over her shoulder before she slowly inhales through her nose and lets the air back out through her mouth. "There we go. That's better. Sorry about that, I get a _bit_ overeager sometimes and Bea needs to drag me back." The small girl giggles. "I'll lead you to the living room, come on."

She brings inside with a wave and we follow her into the living room. The two of us take a seat side-by-side on the long couch along one end of the room and looks around. Apart from the flat-screen TV dominating the wall with cords snaking out of it to various game consoles, the room is relatively sparse; the other items in the room being two chairs, a coffee table, and two small cabinets, one on either side of the TV. Ibby steps in front of us, clapping her hands and rubbing them together.

"So! Can I get you two anything to drink? Or a snack or something? I have lunches warmin' up in the oven for whenever we want them, but figured I should ask considering you guys walked here. I mean I _know_ Natsuki's cupcakes are in the fridge too, but we likely won't live to see the festival if we touch those hahaha!"

Sayori pipes up. "Just water would be great thank you! Unless you're _sure_ we can't sneak a cupcake or two?"

The smaller girl shakes her head, still grinning happily. "Nope! Trust me, you aren't the only one here with a massive sweet tooth; Sisi and I've had to take huge measures to restrain myself. You remember the tray of brownies I brought in? That was the fourth batch, the rest didn't make it out of the house. I mean, there's something _else_ that's sweet that I'd like to devour… but hey." She shrugs and winks at Sayori. "That's up to you. And to some extent your boyfriend hahaha! Speaking of, what would you like Shadow?"

"Um… water is fine for me too I guess."

"Sure thing! Be right back!"

Ibby skips off into the adjacent kitchen, humming something I don't recognize as she goes away. The clink of glasses being pulled from cabinets can be heard, followed by an ice machine and water rushing out from a spigot, presumably in the fridge's door. She walks back a moment later, a large glass of ice water in each hand, which she sets on the table in front of us.

"Here you go… Oh! Also! If you guys need anything else, anything at all just ask! Our house is your house, except I'm like your servant or whatever!" She pauses, finger on her chin. "Should probably go put on the maid outfit then… Hmm… Nah. Anyways, I'll go get Bea away from whatever project she's working on. She really should be out here greeting our guests like a good host." The volume of her voice increased with every word in the last sentence, clearly trying to gain the attention of the aforementioned absent redhead.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." A familiar voice echoes from the back of the house and shortly after, Bea comes into view, wearing an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and jeans and sipping from a mug of hot tea. She nods at each of us in turn. "Sayori. Shadow. You guys find the place ok?" She takes another sip as she waits for our reply. Sayori speaks up before I can answer.

"Yeah! No problems at all! Even with me leading the way we got here easy-peasy!" Sayori smiles with pride.

"She got distracted by a dog and got turned around."

"Hey! Don't tell her that!"

Bea nods in understanding. "Hey man I get it; puppies are distracting. Happens to all of us. You shouldn't contradict her and make her feel worse _Shadow_." Her emerald eyes narrow, suddenly fixed on me. The hell did I do?

"Bea its ok, clearly just a bit of teasing between lovers. I do it to you and Sisi all the time. Come on." Ibby looks at her friend pleadingly, placing a hand on Bea's arm. "Don't start anything, please?"

Bea blows air out her nose in annoyance, but raises her hands in defeat and smiles. "All right. Fine. I'll behave. You know me: loves to antagonize." She takes the armchair across from Sayori and sets her mug on the table. "So Sayori, you doing alright today?"

"Yeah, no rainclouds! Doing pretty great! Thanks for asking." She leans on me, nuzzling into my neck. "I just had to be around this guy right here and my mood perked right up!" A brief look of concern flashes across Bea's face, but it vanishes as the garage door opens and a voice calls out to us, half singing.

" _Party can start 'cause I walked in_!"

"Hey babe!" Ibby dashes over and hug-tackles her girlfriend, planting several kisses on her cheeks. "Where's Natsuki? Thought she'd be with you."

"Right here. Like, the whole time." A voice emanates from behind the muscular young woman. "Can we keep the PDAs to a minimum please? It's annoying."

"Hi Natsuki!" Sayori walks over to greet our fellow club member with another hug, much to her chagrin. I follow behind and lean against the counter.

"Ugh, damn it Sayori! What did I just say? Lemme go!"

"Nope! Friends get hugs!" Sayori tightens her grip as Natsuki struggles to pull away. This whole scene is pretty funny, not gonna lie. Sisi turns her head to look at Sayori.

"I'll get in on that. Get over here love." Sisi hoists her and Natsuki up by their waists with both hands and pulls the pair into a bear hug in the air along with Ibby, laughing mirthfully as she turns slowly back and forth. Holy shit, how strong is this girl? Granted two of them are pretty small but she's still holding up three people with barely any effort. Her voice snaps me out of imagining how much she can lift.

"If you want in on hugs Shadow get your ass over here, don't just stare mate. I got room in these big strong arms for you too." Sisi laughs again and I back up a couple steps.

"No, no I'm good. Thanks though I guess…"

Bea cuts in. "Okay everyone! That's enough."

"Did I seriously just hear someone plagiarizing my catchphrase? Ahaha!"

That laugh is instantly recognizable. Monika stands in the entryway, walking towards us as Yuri comes through the door, each girl setting down a large bag. Bea laughs.

"Hey, it's only copyrighted Monika brand if I raise my hand and point up. You can't sue me. No grounds. And who let you in here?" She levels a finger in joking accusation at our president.

"Sisi said it'd be funny based on when you showed up at my place yesterday. I was just waiting for my cue; i.e. you making fun of me."

"You could have just come in at any point then, I do it a lot. You and Yuri get here alright?"

Yuri surprisingly answers over her more extroverted companion. "Yes, there were no problems with directions. We only got here later as I wished to meet up with Monika at an approximate midpoint and walk together. I… I also don't walk the quickest… Especially when I have a lot to carry… so I'm s-sorry about that. Making us late, I mean. It's my fault." She turns away, eyes on the carpet.

"Not a big deal Yuri. Relax." Bea rolls her eyes but doesn't seem as irritated as that action would suggest. "So what's on the agenda Madame President?"

"Hang on Bea!" Ibby cuts in. "We have more guests now. Anyone need drinks or snacks?" She looks around as she says this, eyes landing on Natsuki as she asks about food but then quickly turning to stare at Yuri. "We do have tea, Bea and Sisi drink it sometimes but I'm not really one to know what type to make. That and water and juice and milk, no soda though. Trust me, you do NOT want me on caffeine. Plus we've got chips and things if anyone wants 'em." Natsuki's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Notice you didn't mention the cupcakes Sisi and I made. They'd better be uneaten or so help me-"

"Trust me Suki, I've kept her away from them. I know her sweet tooth is powerful as hell but I've kept her… distracted. Yeah… that." Sisi blushes lightly and smirks. "I know what she likes eating even more than desserts so…"

"OKAY COME ON NOW." Bea shoves her hard on the shoulder. "You're embarrassing me, as per usual. Plus you're, you know… weirding out our friends?" She says, gesturing to Yuri and Natsuki in turn, both of said girls' faces a deep red and the former's mouth agape in shock. Monika just stares at the albino amazon, shaking her head and chuckling under her breath.

"Do you guys actually want to get to practicing?" I nervously interject, trying to break the tension. "Or should we eat first? Either is fine with me."

Monika checks the time on her phone. "I applaud you for trying to keep us on schedule Shadow. Thanks." She smiles up at me. "We should be ok to eat first if that's alright with everyone else. Know I could go for some food myself. That okay everyone?"

Bea opens her mouth for a sarcastic remark but is cut off by Monika. "That was in the form of a question. It doesn't count _Harpeck_." The pair laugh and it strikes me; I'm in a nice house alone with a large group of cute girls. Of varying body types and personalities. Granted yeah, one of them is a lesbian, but still. Is… is this a harem anime? Am I gonna walk out with more than one girlfriend? Or walk out alive period? Damn it man that's all that hen- I mean anime talking. You already have a wonderful, loving sweetheart of a girl who needs you. Don't get greedy now dumbass. You might lose what you have.

We all sit down around the dining table as Ibby comes out of kitchen with a large platter of toasted sub sandwiches on one arm and plates on the other. Yuri stands up.

"Oh um Ibris, th-that looks like a lot. Would you like some help?"

"No Yuri, you're my guest. I've got this. I could use your help with the drinks though if you want." Ibby smiles at the bookworm as she sets the platter in the middle of the table, starting to pass out the plates. She points to one sandwich in particular and looks at Monika.

"I wasn't sure of anyone's dietary restrictions, so I'm sorry about that. That's why I made a bunch of different ones. The exception being Monika, I know you're vegetarian. That one's yours. The rest have various Italian sausages and cheeses on them. Dig in! I'll be back with some chips and water unless someone wants different."

"Actually can I get some juice?" Natsuki asks.

"Sure thing! Anyone else?"

There are a few "no, I'm goods" given from the other club members and Ibby walks off, Yuri following to help carry glasses. They return shortly, each carrying two glasses and handing them out before Ibby runs back to grab the last couple. We chat lightly as we eat the delicious spread laid out before us, but at one point Sisi decides she wants something else to drink and exits the room, returning with a surprising beverage in hand.

"Cecilia is… Is that?"

Sisi takes a swig from the bottle of Kirin she brought back and burps quietly. "Oh, excuse me." She laughs and smiles at our lavender-haired friend. "Yeah Yuri, it's a beer, don't act so surprised. Like I'm the only one here who drinks, you guys gotta have tried it at some point right? Or are you all a bunch of squares?"

Natsuki snorts. "Did you seriously just unironically call us squares?"

Yuri flails her hands, ignoring Natsuki through the force of her own embarrassment. "No no! It's illegal for us to be drinking alcohol was all I was saying and I wouldn't want anyone to get into trouble!"

Monika smirks. "Funny story about that, right Yuri?"

Sayori raises her hand. "Ooh I know what you're talking about. Can I tell it Monika?"

"Sayori please… Don't tell them that, it- it's embarrassing…" Yuri pleads with her vice president. This must be an interesting story, and the other newer members clearly agree.

"Oh hell yeah. Sayori you've gotta tell what Yuri did. This is gonna be hilarious." Bea leans back, hands behind her head.

"Ok! So, late last semester, a couple weeks after we started the club, we're all just going about business as usual you know? Natsuki and Yuri were each off reading by themselves and I was chatting with Monika about something, probably related to a class I dunno, not really important. Out of nowhere, Yuri tries to get everyone's attention in that shy way of hers so we turn to look at her. She reaches into her backpack and, I kid you not, pulls out an ENTIRE bottle of wine. And she offers it to us to try. So I start obviously freaking out, going on about how much trouble we could all get in, where she even got the wine from, stuff like that all the while Natsuki's in the corner laughing her head off- "

"It was really damn funny. Wouldn't expect _her_ of all people to be such a rebel." Natsuki starts laughing.

"It wasn't funny then!" Sayori cries out. "We could all've been expelled! Looking back it's a little funny but at that moment I was super scared a teacher would walk in or something! Luckily Monika just politely asked her to put it away and that was the end of it."

"I just… I don't know why I did it looking back..." Yuri mumbles.

"I felt bad about that though." Monika says with a sad smile. "We didn't know each other that well at that point and I'm sure you were just was being nice, right Yuri? To be honest I _was_ actually curious to try some, I just had to be responsible as president ahaha!"

"Monika!" Yuri looks shocked. A sharp gasp comes from Sayori as well.

"Wait, so you were too? We should've just done it then, if we just had a sip or two each no one would've known!" Natsuki laughs even harder and everyone but Sayori and Yuri join in, leaving the timid girl blushing profusely.

"I dunno Natsuki." Ibby butts in through the laughter. "You and I are about the same build, and I know it doesn't take a lot to get me drunk. Which is free information to anyone at the table who might be interested. That and I'll also throw out… ten year of gymnastics. _So_ …." She giggles, covering her mouth with one hand. Bea rolls her eyes but continues smiling. Sayori speaks up.

"Hey guys, I think that's enough. Sure it's a funny story but I think Yuri's not ok with all the laughter at what seems like her expense…"

"Yeah, Sayori's 100% right. Yuyu, sweetie… Are you ok? You know we're laughing WITH you right? We all do embarrassing things sometimes." Ibby leans across the table and grasps Yuri's hand firmly in hers. "Friends tease each other; Bea does it to us CONSTANTLY. It's how I know she loves us. If you want us to stop though, we definitely will. I just want you to feel safe to express yourself." The look in her mismatched eyes is loving and kind but wait a second…

"Yuyu? What? What's with the cutesy nickname all of a sudden?" Natsuki just stares at the two of them, one eyebrow raised.

"I call you Suki, what's wrong with them having similar?"

"Yeah but Sisi you were doing that from the get-go. This came out of nowhere."

"Obviously this means they've fucked, right Yuri?" Bea grins teasingly. "Congrats at hitting the lowest bar possible."

"I mean if they did, her name's definitely accurate. Way to be predictable." Bea high-fives Natsuki.

I didn't think Yuri's face could get any redder short of bursting into flame, yet it somehow does. Ibby actually seems to get angry, which I get the feeling is an incredibly rare sight. She snaps at her two friends, looking like an animal whose young was threatened.

"Ok NO. Both of you shut it or you'll regret it. This smart, sensitive, beautiful young lady right here is clearly already very uncomfortable. Whether or not we've fucked, which we haven't even come CLOSE to doing anything along those lines by the way, would be a joint decision between the two of us to share if we ever even did. Secondly, even if we DID, it'd be none of your damn business. Usually I know I'd brag about getting lucky enough to sleep with someone half as hot as her, but I respect her enough to know she'd want to keep things discreet. And thirdly, Natsuki I know damn well you spent FAR more time making out with my girlfriend yesterday than working on the cupcakes. Glass houses bitch." She spits angrily at the end of her tirade and turns to Sisi. "If she's gonna keep ragging on Yuri like this I don't think I want her joining our whole relationship thing. Just saying. I know you like her but this stuff's not cool."

"Tiefling… What happened to the earlier comment about teasing between friends and lovers? I… don't think they meant anything by it…"

"Uh-uh. No. Don't call me that, I'm mad right now." The rest of the table just sits in stunned silence, both at her uncharacteristic outburst and the revelation that Natsuki and Sisi apparently hooked up the day prior. Natsuki manages to pick up her jaw long enough to start getting angry as well, standing up from the table and grabbing our large friend by the arm. "Upstairs. NOW." She growls. The pair walk off, Sisi looking terrified.

* * *

"The FUCK is wrong with you? You swore we weren't telling anyone! I can't BELIEVE-"

"I only told Ibby and Bea I swear! We share everything and they can always keep a secret! Swear to god I had no idea she'd use that information as a weapon against you, you must've really gotten under her skin. She never even gets mad, like, at all. She's… the sweetest person I've ever known. It was probably because you and Bea kept going after Yuri to the point where she felt she had to do something drastic. Like, I've only ever seen this once before and it was people making fun of me… so…" Sisi sighs. "I'm so sorry… If you want to be done with me now I'll… I'll understand. And if anyone at school finds out I could deny it too if you want me to. God- I'm so- stupid." The muscular woman slaps herself on the forehead with each words, ending by covering her face with her hands. She turns away so her crush won't see her start to cry. Despite the emotional exchange yesterday she just feels embarrassed, stupid, and worthless at this moment. All she wants to do is hide.

Natsuki pauses for a moment, then takes a step forward, grasping Sisi's hands in hers and looking up into her teary red eyes. "Hey, dummy."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Stop talking. It's ok. I'll… be ok."

A sniff. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I… do think I might, possibly, really like you. I'm not sure yet though. But either way I don't want to ruin that by fighting with your girlfriend. Especially over something dumb. I'll apologize when we go back down. I'm still a little mad, but I'll deal with it. For y-" The pink-haired girl turns to walk back down the stairs but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey."

"Yeah Sisi?"

The taller girl leans down, quickly pressing her lips against Natsuki's and standing back up.

"I think I might possibly really like you too."

* * *

Ibby has been comforting Yuri for the past few minutes and it looks like she's significantly more relaxed. Bea had apologized for accidentally going too far after Sayori chided her for it, and Monika and I are just left sitting here being basically useless. Well, I am at least. Monika's way better than I am and at least TRIED to say something to Yuri and Ibby, but she wound up not really helping. Footsteps indicate the pair of people who had left returning and we all look up at them. Our president speaks up hesitantly.

"So, um… If everyone's ok now… I'd like if we could run through our presentation one more time and then look over the things that each of us have prepared? Yuri, are you doing better?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine to recite."

We move into the living room as Sisi cleans up the table, joining us shortly after. As we walk, I overhear Natsuki trying to apologize to Yuri, but I can't tell how well it actually goes. We sit down and then stand up in turn to go through our recitations. Everyone's performances seem greatly improved, mine included. I clearly wasn't the only one who spent a couple hours practicing last night. Even Yuri's stuttering less. Afterwards each pair shares what they've made for the festival. Our pamphlets go over really well, Sayori's artwork getting compliments from the entire club. Bea then pulls out her laptop and shows that she's managed since joining to create an entire website for us somehow. It's… not even poorly designed or anything. It looks professional and is beyond impressive. God, am I the only one in this club with no talent? I feel so inadequate. Sayori squeals at the member list page.

"This looks so good Bea! You animated all my little drawings and everything! It's so cute the way they're hopping around the page like that."

"Damn right it's great. I made it." Bea chuckles. "Thanks Sayori, your art was a big part of that."

"Our turn then to share, right Yuri?" The tiny girl is back to her usual cheery self, leaning on the taller beauty and nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Yes I suppose it is. I'll get the banners, though I could use help holding them up for display. Coming Ibris?"

"Sure thing! Anyone need any snacks or anything while I'm up? No? Okay then!"

The pair stand up and walk over to grab the bags Yuri and Monika had brought in. They reach into one bag at the same time and hold up a long banner fading from purple to gold and covered in spirals and stars. The words " _Welcome to the Literature Club: Start a New Chapter in Your Life_ " are painted across the banner in Yuri's recognizably elegant handwriting. After Sayori lets out an "ooh," impressed, they set it aside and hold up the second one. It's a mirrored version of the first, except for the words on it. Natsuki and I start laughing, shortly joined by Bea when she catches sight of it.

"You guys used the Reading Rainbow tagline? Oh my fucking god. Let me guess; that one was Ibby's? Gotta say, if it makes people laugh they're more likely to remember us, so good idea."

Monika chuckles. "Oh! That's what that's from! Thought it sounded familiar." Sayori, now understanding the reference, also starts giggling.

"I used to love that show as a kid. Bea's right, playing on nostalgia's a great idea you two. That and they look so pretty! Good job guys!"

Ibby reaches into another bag, and before we can react, we each have an origami crane thrown at our faces. "Surprise birb attack!" She yells out. We're all surprised but Sayori lets out a tiny yelp as she's hit between the eyes. "Sayori are you okay? I didn't get you in the eye did I?"

"No it was just a surprised noise. I'm all good. You made all these?"

"Sure did! And also… this!" She holds up a large, European-style dragon, around a foot tall with wings even wider than that. "Rawr!" Ibby waves the dragon comically in front of Sayori, as if it was walking up to her. She adopts a growly, deeper voice. Which, given her usual pitch, is about the level of a regular person. "I'm a big scary dragon and I love eating sweet things! And you look delicious little girl!"

"Oh no! Stay away Mr. Dragon! Don't eat me!" Sayori gets up, pretending to run away scared but Ibby chases after.

"No! Imma get you! Get you and eat you up you tasty cinnamon bun! Get back here! Also don't assume the dragon's gender! ROAR!"

"Eeeee!" These two are just giant children aren't they? It's really funny. They wind up running around the house for a few minutes while we all watch laughing, the scene so amusing it even breaks through Yuri's anxiety enough to get her in on the chuckles. They return as Natsuki heads to the fridge to get a couple cupcakes to show off, not trusting certain other people to make it back to the living room with the sweets outside their stomachs. The cupcakes are decorated with little pens and books, but Natsuki also reveals a surprise.

"I also made one for each of you literally with your name on it. Since I see how Sayori is staring at these, I figured that'd be the safe plan for the cupcakes' survival. So… here you guys go." She sets a box on the table and opens it, revealing said treat, at which point we all take ours.

…And Sayori's is already gone. With Ibby's soon to follow. I've barely even taken a bite yet! Note to self that should be obvious by now: hide all sweets in my house if I ever want to eat any again. I don't blame them though, these are somehow even better than the ones I got day one of the club. They're dark chocolate with vanilla icing, and I think there's raspberry jam inside them or something. Mind-blowingly good.

Ibby starts squirming in pleasure. "Oh my goddddd… Natsuki this… this almost makes up for earlier. It's that good. I don't think I ever apologized by the way; I don't agree with people continuing to make fun of people who already aren't doing well, but I overdid it a little coming to someone I care about's defense. So… I'm really sorry. I know you're a nice person deep down and that was a horrible thing to do. Should have said something before but we all got a bit distracted didn't we? Bea…" She turns and pauses. "You got why I did that right? I know most of the anger was directed at Natsuki but you were fuel on that fire too so I'm sorry for blowing up at both of you."

"Yeah I get it. That's why you aren't sleeping in the doghouse tonight." Bea smirks but Sayori looks excited and I immediately get why. Oh boy.

"You have a puppy? WHERE'S THE PUPPY? WHERE!?"

"Sayori no, no unfortunately we don't have a dog. It was just a joke. …That I was planning on taking further by actually building a doghouse. For threat purposes."

"Aww…" I pat my disappointed girlfriend on the back sympathetically.

"It's ok Sayori."

"But… but puppy…"

"You guys want a tour of the house?" Sisi offers. "We seem done with all the prep work stuff unless I'm missing something. Monika?"

"No, that's everything I wanted to go over. Thanks everyone for practicing. Based on how good we were today, if we all get just a smidge more time put in on polishing our performances tonight before bed, we'll blow everyone away tomorrow and have people fighting to join our club; I can almost guarantee it! A tour sounds like fun, this place is pretty big. Lead on Sisi."

The ground floor of the house winds up being pretty uninteresting. Big and nice, but uninteresting. Natsuki, having seemingly been here yesterday, is less excited to be shown around than the rest of us, though Sayori's eyes remain as wide as her smile the entire time. Aside from a couple bathrooms, there also is what seems to be an office space and a den of sorts, opening onto the balcony I saw earlier. We head upstairs.

The first room on the left is Sisi's, and it's the exact mix of weeb, goth, and western celebrity-related stuff that I expected from her. And also, really, REALLY messy, especially the shelves. As far as the nerdy stuff goes… I mean, a basically nude anime girl poster with two samurai swords hung across it as censorship was a bit much, but I notice the rest of the ornate knives hung around the room and it makes sense. She must go to a lot of conventions, I recognize a few as replicas from different shows and movies. The collection sparks a weird look in Yuri's eyes; the closest word I can come up with for it being "longing," but she doesn't say anything to us about it.

The first room on the right is Bea's. This one's a lot less cluttered than the previous, the only things out minus her bed clad in a light blue blanket and large white pillows, are a desk along one wall, a dresser, a trash can, and a bedside table with a lamp. No shelves or wall decorations to speak of. She must have packed lighter for her move here than her companions. I notice what appears to be a guitar case poking out from under the bed though. That's pretty cool, didn't know she could play. I decide not to bug her about it though, nothing more annoying than forcing people who aren't ready to perform music from what I've heard. It's like how every piano player grows to hate the song _Piano Man_. It's just constantly asked for, and I wouldn't want to piss her off.

The next room on the left is just a bathroom, so we skip over it. Same for the one opposite, as we're told it's the guest room and is thus barely furnished. On the other side of the bathroom however, is the room I've been most curious about: Ibby's room. This girl is VERY openly sexual to practically everyone she meets; this is gonna either be really interesting, disturbing, or both.

However, we're all basically shut down. The room's owner dashes in front of the door, arms outspread.

"Bea says no one's allowed in my room. Because of certain… items." She briefly glances at Yuri, who gives an almost unnoticeable nod. What? What was that about? "Don't want to mentally scar any of you with my kinks. I mean, if anyone wants to stay _later_ I'm willing to let people in… for fun… Just I've been advised to keep it private. Yes Sayori? What's up?"

Sayori had raised her hand in confusion. "What's a kink?"

Monika and Natsuki burst out laughing, Natsuki considerably harder than the president but she's the one who responds. Sisi and Bea just chuckle lightly in the corner, shaking their heads.

"Sayori, I really don't think you want to know."

"But I do! Is this about me being 'too innocent?' I know Bea said something about that when I talked to her last but I wasn't 100% on what that meant. Tell me!"

"You wanna take this one Natsuki or should I?" Monika just keeps laughing as the small baker manages to pull out of being doubled over long enough to respond.

"Oh- Oh hell yes. I'm doing this." Natsuki gasps for breath and walks over and whispers something in Sayori's ear. After around a minute of nodding in understanding, Sayori looks horrified and her face turns bright red.

"Natsuki!" She shouts. "That's gross! Oh my god why would people do things like that?"

"Don't judge until you try things." Ibby shrugs. "Who knows, you might really like them. I mean, you're clearly a virgin so…" She stops and backpedals. "N-Not that that's a bad thing! I mean we all were at some point, I would NEVER judge!"

"Pretty sure the three of us are the only one's here who aren't." Sisi interjects nonchalantly. "But I wouldn't know, don't typically poke around in people's business."

"And yet you read all that celebrity gossip shit." Bea crosses her arms and smirks.

"That's different. I don't _know_ them. I don't _care_ about them. You know that wasn't the point." The giantess rolls her eyes and chuckles.

Sayori speaks up again. "So um… if I ever have questions about… um… 'that' type stuff… I could ask you two? You seem to know a lot."

"Could we… not talk about this..?" Yuri asks quietly. "It-It's not really something to talk about in p-public…" I think I was the only one who heard her though, and I start to respond but I get cut off.

"Or I could just tell you whatever you wanna know Sayori." Natsuki puffs out her chest and puts her hand on her hips. "Not to brag, but I know stuff too. Quite a bit of stuff."

"Whoa! Really? You've had sex Natsuki? How was it? What was his name? Oh my god so many questions for you later." Sayori sounds surprised and excited, causing my eyes to widen in disbelief. Since when is she interested in any of that? Natsuki however, becomes a bit flustered.

"I… uh… never said I'd actually… had… sex…" Natsuki's voice gets gradually quieter and she looks away smiling nervously, hand behind her head. Bea laughs.

"Let me guess: it's all knowledge gained from doujins? That makes way more sense."

"You… don't need to come out and just say that… God… Make me sound like some basement-dwelling pervert why don't you… No offensive Shadow."

"Hey what-"

"-And what're you saying, that I can't get anyone in bed with me? I could get any guy I wanted, just all the ones at our school are dicks."

"So you instead pick my best friend. Zero sarcasm here: good choice. Sisi's great. Even if you two ever split you'll have a loyal friend for life so… you have my blessing." She shrugs, smiling and shaking her head. Natsuki blushes hard.

"No-No one was supposed to know about that until I was ready to tell you guys…"

"Natsuki…" Monika frowns concerned. "We wouldn't ever judge you. We're your friends. If you ever came out as something other than straight no one here would care. Same goes for everyone else. Who you are isn't defined by what kinds of people you find attractive, it doesn't change what we like about you. You're funny, passionate, sweet..."

"-Monika are you seriously coming on to me now too?"

"Wh-what? No! No I'm not!"

"Don't lie, I'm just that irresistible aren't I? Knew Miss Perfect was hiding something, turns out it was a crush on me this whole time!" Natsuki grins in triumph as our president becomes more and more flustered.

"I-I mean yes, I'm pansexual and open to loving anyone who loves me, but that doesn't mean…"

"See that means you do like Natsuki!" Sayori hops in place, grinning. "You're a baking-pansexual!"

I can't stop myself from laughing at that. "Top notch puns from Sayori, like always. Love you sweetie."

"Aww you. Love you too." She kisses me on the cheek.

Yuri surprisingly cuts in, having remained silent throughout all of this aside from chuckling at Natsuki's claims Monika was flirting with her. "Sayori, do you even know what pansexual means?"

"Umm… you're attracted to people with food? Like how I like Shadow when he gives me sweets!"

"No, that- that's not it. It means you only care who a person is on the inside for the most part, not what… g-genitalia they might have. Gender isn't a factor in liking someone. I admire your ability to be so forthcoming with information like that Monika, many people might wrongfully view that as something they should be ashamed of. I… wish I was confident enough to share personal things like that…" Yuri sighs and looks at the ground out of the corner of her eyes.

"We all have our stuff we aren't up to sharing." Sisi nods sympathetically. "Although." She turns to Monika, hand raised. "Up-top my fellow pan friend."

A short chuckle and our president returns the offered high-five. We head downstairs and return to the living room to hang out, starting a new conversation entirely. It was surprising learning certain things about our leader and all, but I'm glad we aren't talking about sex stuff anymore. I felt unbelievably awkward as the only guy in the group. Bea cuts us off to pose a question.

"Hey, so random question, but what kinds of music do you all like? Like, if someone were to say, put a gun to your head and force you to do a performance to any song, which one would you pick?"

" _Toxic_ … Maybe the Arc North remix of _Horns_ … Or _Sexyback_ … I dunno."

Bea shakes her head annoyed. "I said PERFORM Ibby, not strip. There IS a difference."

"Oh then _Welcome Home_. Easy."

"That… That's why I wasn't asking you." She clutches her forehead in frustration. "I was trying to get to know our new friends better. Like, Sayori strikes me as a _Killers_ fan for some reason, am I close Sayori?"

"Oh, um… I… I don't listen to metal. Sorry."

"The band's name is way more hardcore than they actually are, you might know them by a song or two and not the band's name. Hold on." Bea clears her throat loudly and starts singing a song I recognize immediately. Holy… that voice though. It's like some unholy fusion of Amy Lee and Utada and its borderline hypnotic, even singing a cheesy pop song. Jesus. If that's impromptu what does she sound like when she's actually TRYING?

" _Comin outta my cage and I've been doin just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all. It started out with a kiss…_ "

Sayori gasps and gleefully joins in. " _How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss…"_

The pair get louder as they harmonize. " _It was only a kiss!"_ Soon the entire room erupts into a chorus of _Mr. Brightside_ , excluding Yuri. I see her lip synching but she stops when I make eye contact.

" _Cause I'm Mr. Brightside!"_ We all start laughing, Sayori smiling at Bea.

"I love that song, how'd you know?"

Bea shrugs. "Figured your taste in music would be similar to your taste in poetry. Your work is bittersweet and that was the first song that came to mind fitting that description. What about you Yuri? I'm getting an orchestral vibe off you, that or long rock ballads with complex lyrics; you ever heard of _Coheed and Cambria_? Or _Eklispe_? Or _Flyleaf_ maybe? I LOVE Lacey Sturm."

"No… I… don't think I've heard of any of those bands… I'm sorry Bea."

"That's cool. Just some recommendations. _Cryoshell_ fits you too I think." She nods, then brushes a fallen strand of hair from her face. "So what do you listen to?"

"I um… don't know. I don't usually listen to much music, I tend to prefer silence when I'm working, but I do like some pop music and some movie themes… even if I don't go to see movies very often. Sorry if that wasn't very helpful…"

"You ever listen to any pop-punk?" Sisi shifts in her chair.

"E-excuse me? What's that?"

"It's what most people call 'emo' music. _Fall Out Boy_ , _Panic at the Disco_ , _My Chemical Romance_ … That type stuff. I love it personally so just throwing it out there. Oooh! Bea! Do you think she'd like _Voltaire_?"

"Probably. His stuff's pretty gothic but upbeat at the same time. Sounds like something she'd enjoy. If you want I'll text you some links to music Yuri, potentially expand your tastes a bit."

"Uh… S-sure. Sounds… nice."

She turns to me. "I've had a similar conversation with Monika already, and _you_ are so obvious I don't need to even ask."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a generic teenage boy." She laughs. "So a mix of rock, pop, and metal with a little rap thrown in. Right?"

"Yeah… You got me. That's my music library."

"And that leaves… Pinky-locks over here. Let me guess, J-pop? Vocaloids? Death metal just to throw us all for a loop and teach us not to judge a book by its cover?"

"Mostly opera and country. Some Bollywood." Natsuki deadpans with a small shrug.

"Um… ok Natsuki. Just… well played. Good trolling." Bea claps twice.

The smaller girl gives an exaggerated bow. "Thank you very much, I'm here till Thursday!"

"Try the veal!" Sisi finishes the line from Shrek and the pair laugh.

"So, an actual answer?"

"Why do you even need to know?"

"For… reasons. Friend-type reasons. Answer the question ya damn pastel loli."

"Ugh _fine_. You had it right okay? Mostly pop with a bit of punk rock. And anime openings. Just wanted to not be all predictable. _Happy now_?"

"Very." Bea smiles. "Not gonna act like I don't jam out to certain anime OPs from time to time. _Ride on Shooting Star_ and _Black Paper Moon_ are head-bangers for sure."

"You're kidding, I love Soul Eater! Maka's such a badass, wish I could go to a con as her."

"I could help. I mean, at the risk of getting hit, you'd look really cute as her Suki. Do you know when next there's a convention near here?"

"No, I don't. Sorry Sisi. Never actually been to one… But we should totally all go to one together as a club trip! We could do a group cosplay and everything. It could be a kind of club bonding thing. What do you think Monika?"

A weird look crosses Monika's face, it seems to be a mixture of deep sadness and pity covered up poorly by a half smile. "Well… I don't know how to swing that with the student council, especially since I've heard those conventions can be pretty expensive… We'd also need a really good way to tie it back to literature… If we wind up getting more members after the festival we might have enough pull to convince them. But I'm not going to promise anything. Sorry I can't do anything more."

"Lemme ask you this: is a screenplay literature?"

Yuri answers instead. "I-I suppose one could say so, yes. It _is_ a form of artistic expression through writing."

"Thank you Yuri. Finally we're on the same page with something." Natsuki flashes the taller girl a quick smile before turning back to our president. "Going off of manga being literature, and anime being a screen adaptation of manga, and sometimes not even that and is just original…" She looks at us, waiting for someone else to finish her thought, which Sayori does in earnest.

"That means anime scripts are technically literature! And we can go on a trip together! I wanna dress up! It's just like a bunch of Halloweens randomly sprinkled throughout the year… minus the candy. Wait… Shadow is there candy at these things? There is… right?"

"Yes there are people selling candy in the vendor halls." I sigh. "And stuffed animals too."

Sayori claps her hands loudly in excitement. "Well I'm sold. We're doing this guys!"

"Sayori…" Monika chuckles. "We aren't even sure if we CAN yet. Wait until a little while after the festival and we can discuss the details." Her phone beeps loudly and she pulls it out to check it. "Oh, that late already? Well, I should be heading out."

"Aww, are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? That goes to the rest of you as well, I'm making homemade pasta..."

"Sorry Ibby, got other classwork to get done. Some other time though."

Natsuki pulls out her phone to check the time as well, her face paling slightly. "Oh shit, it's THAT late? Sisi… We've… I've gotta get home." Sisi nods and stands up, escorting Natsuki to the garage as quickly as they can go. I overheard Sisi reassuring her that they wouldn't be late and that no traffic laws would stop her from getting Natsuki home before her dad. Did… did she not tell anyone where she was going? That can't be good. I hope she doesn't get in any trouble, it's not like we were doing anything wrong.

Yuri is the next to leave, exiting with Monika and her bags in tow, the same way the two had entered. My girlfriend and I are, once again, left alone with the strange pair of Bea and Ibby. The latter of which offers again to let us stay for dinner, but we refuse. I, like Monika, have homework to do and we don't want to be out too late with school in the morning. We say our goodbyes and start to head out the door, but Bea calls Sayori back inside, saying she needs to talk to her in private. I sit down on the front step and wait, playing a game on my phone as I do.

* * *

"Hey, just checking to make sure you're doing ok. I mean, you _seemed_ fine, but I know too well about hiding shit behind a mask. Are you actually doing better?"

Ibby tilts her head, looking at Sayori with a concerned frown as Bea speaks. She remains silent though as a reply is given. Caring

"Yeah. I… I think I am. I wasn't lying; it did just really help to talk about it. That and spending time with all of you today. It… meant so much being surrounded by friends and laughing like that."

"Um… about when you guys first got here though…"

Bea gives an awkward chuckle and Sayori looks mildly confused. "Why? What happened?"

"Wait really? I went after Shadow for teasing you remember? Probably a _bit_ harder than I should have, but I didn't know how you were holding up from last night. Apparently it wasn't as big of a deal as I thought. Never mind then."

"No, he needs to be teased every once in a while. Keeps him humble ehehe!"

Ibby giggles from the couch, causing the pair to turn. "Well you're making jokes. That's always a positive. And, just so you know, I'm here to help too. The three of us share everything so… that's how I know what's goin on with you. Sisi too. We all care and want to see you get better. You can ALWAYS call me, even when you think it'd be annoying. And ESPECIALLY when you think it'd be annoying to bother Bea. She hates being woken up before she's ready; she'd never say that to _you_ … but it's true. I, on the other hand, don't mind one bit. My girlfriend though…" Ibby chuckles and shakes her head. "Don't try late night. If she's out, she's OUT. And she's not getting up until six to eight hours later. We want to be your support system, if you'll let us. You deserve to live; you're such a sweetheart and you make me happy whenever I see you."

Sayori's eyes start to water, and she rushes over to the couch and squeezes her pink-skinned friend gently. "Thank you… so much…" She releases Ibby and turns to Bea. "I… I know you aren't one for hugs and stuff… but…"

"Yeah yeah. Get over here." Bea outstretches her arms wide and Sayori runs into her offered embrace, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist. Bea pats Sayori on the back a couple times, then tries to push her off.

"Okay Sayori… That's enough… I said that's enough! Jesus how do you have this kind of grip strength? Get off me!"

"Nooooo…. You're so warm…." Sayori nuzzles further into the taller girl's chest causing Ibby to burst out laughing.

"Sweetie, I know for a fact she isn't into being motorboated. You should probably get your head out of her boobs."

"Wha- WHAT?" Sayori lets go of her accidental victim and hops backwards, looking mortified. "I'M SO SORRY! I didn't know that's what I was doing! I just knew I was comfortable, I swear!"

Ibby hums nonchalantly and Bea whips her head around. "I know that humming! You better not be planning on acting on what just happened! I KNOW you write about us."

" _Maybe_ … Sayori you should probably get goin. Before things get… well, not ugly, but weird."

"Ok. Bye you two! Thanks again for having us!"

"Any time! Can't wait to have you back!" Ibby yells happily as Sayori walks out the door. Bea crosses her arms and groans.

"Seriously though, no more writing erotica about me. You've gotta stop."

"But-"

"NO. I'm not comfortable with it and you know that."

"It's not like anyone else _reads_ it. Just me."

"Then why-"

* * *

Sayori and I reach our houses and say our goodbyes, ending with a hug. She never gave a clear answer on what Bea wanted this time, but I'm not going to push it. She seems to be doing really well today, spending time with the club always seems to improve her mood so no surprise there. The festival's tomorrow though, and I'm beyond nervous. I'm pretty sure we all are. If today's practice was any indication, I think we'll be ok. I wonder if we'll have anyone want to join us. For now though, I hunger. Dinner time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Not much to say this time so let's just jump on in. With our legs.

Also there are bits of people speaking in other languages in here. I'll use brackets and italics for that from now on if it ever comes up again. And me attempting poetry again. So… yeah. Cringe warning.

Here's my girls in this art style. Forgot to link it last time: elementalheroshadow2(deviantart)/art/New-Students-803165846

* * *

 **Draco's POV:**

We barely talked the car ride home, Monika appearing to be deep in thought the majority of the drive but seeming to have calmed significantly. The usual dog-related clamor greets us upon opening the door; the two who actually bark, Raven and Nib, jumping all over us and providing majority of the noise while Lucy just kind of saunters up slowly, wagging her tail and giving her little wheezy sighs. I catch sight of a smile on my girlfriend's face, causing me to breathe an internal sigh of relief. Puppy therapy works its wonders yet again.

I walk across the house, intending to return the beach supplies to the cabinet from whence they came. When I exit the bathroom however, Monika is nowhere to be seen. I call out in confusion. "Hey Moni! Sweetie? Where'd you go?"

A voice echoes up the stairwell to the basement in reply. "Down here! Just wanted to take another quick look at your… MOCs I think you called them? You know, before I have to leave!"

I reach the bottom of the stairs and spy Monika standing in the far corner of the room, and as I approach I notice her carefully clutching her plastic effigy in her hands, gazing down at it with a sad smile. As I get closer, I can make out her muttering something.

"Looks like both our creators made mistakes with us, hmm? Wish mine were half as easy to fix."

"That's because you're not a hunk of plastic: you're a person. Things are never easy for us and we all know it."

Monika jumps slightly, startled. Thankfully, no harm befalls her LEGO counterpart. "Draco! Don't sneak up on me! Especially when I'm holding something you made; pretty sure you don't want anything broken… Well… besides _me_ I guess." She returns the sculpture to its place among the others and lets out a sigh, turning to face me. "I'm… really sorry about ruining today-" She starts, clutching her arm and looking down.

I cut her off by removing her hand from her arm and holding it between mine. "Hey. It's alright. I forgive you, and not just for that: for everything. You know that right? There's nothing I can think of that would make me stop loving you, whether you view yourself as broken or not." I smile warmly. "Keep on rolling 'til you find your missing piece right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiles slightly.

"Let's just… sit for a bit and calm down. That sound good?"

"Yeah, ok. That sounds nice. I could definitely use some cuddles right now."

"And I'm always down for cuddles, as you're well aware by now." I chuckle and she joins me. We walk over to the left one of the pair of large papasan chairs, sitting down next to each other in it. I'm surprised there's enough room for both of us to be in here comfortably, and even more so that our combined weight didn't snap any of the chair's support beams. Know I've done THAT more than a few times on accident by myself. We managed to fit with minimal effort, and soon the puppy has jumped up on us, followed by Nib. Raven's presence on top of me, as per usual with her, causes me to drift off into slumber, Monika following suit.

I awaken a little less than two hours later, blinking groggily and attempting to wake the girls snuggled beside and on top of me. The small furry one is easier, and hops off of my lap, but I have to start poking Monika in the stomach.

"Hey. Hey Monika."

She mumbles sleepily, not even half awake. "Hey… pa dig Monika…" I laugh.

"Get up sleepyhead. I'm taking you out to dinner."

Monika lets out a loud yawn, stretching her arms and opening her eyes. "Huh? Oh right, dinner. That sounds fantastic. But what do you mean _you're_ taking _me_ out? I'm the one driving ahaha!"

"I'm choosing though. And paying probably. So there."

"Alright fine." She shoots another of her radiant smiles in my direction. "No use arguing semantics, this is dinner time, not debate time. Where are going then?"

"It's a surprise, but I'll say this: you're bound to like it a hell of a lot more than where we went on Friday." I chuckle again. "Did you happen to pick out anything… _fancy_ to wear while we were at the mall yesterday?" Her eyes widen in surprise and her smile turns to a concerned frown.

"Sweetie… You don't need to take me somewhere that would make you go broke to impress me or cheer me up. I'm doing fine now. And I doubt you could afford it if I'm being honest. I know I probably couldn't."

I shake my head as we get up, me helping Monika to her feet. "Don't worry about it, the place isn't very expensive. Don't worry about it. I just… thought it might be fun to get all dressed up for a dinner date you know? Since I haven't gotten to before and this would be our first legit date on top of that. I don't know sorry-" I can feel myself starting to sweat and she interrupts me, her smile warm and her hand raised, telling me to stop.

"I have just the dress! You'll love it. Hopefully not _too_ much though; would like to keep it ON until we get back home ahaha!" There's that sweet, musical sound again. She really is feeling better.

Twenty minutes later I'm pacing the hall between our bedrooms, dressed in a black silk dress shirt and a slightly nicer pair of khakis than I was wearing previously, also ditching my usual fleece jacket. "Monika! You almost ready? I'd like to have _some_ time left between dinner and you leaving you know?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't rush a lady when she's making herself beautiful for you ahaha!" The door opens and Monika emerges, strutting out and smiling flirtatiously. " _So_ … How great do I lo- OH GOD!" Monika's bit of bragging had been abruptly cut short by one of her heels catching on edge of the hall rug, causing her to trip and fall flat on her face. I crouch down and help her back to her feet.

"Are you ok? Wow, that was quite the trip." I chuckle. "First time in heels?" I tease as I take in the entirety of her outfit, considering she's no longer in danger of face-planting on the carpet. Monika had chosen for herself a slightly below knee-length, low-cut, sparkly, black dress. The bottom of the dress being a bright emerald green of a similar shade to its wearer's eyes, licking up the sides like flames and gradually fading into the black. The dress is sleeveless, being held up by one strap crossing diagonally around her left shoulder. Her white ribbon is back in place, and is the only white in an otherwise black ensemble. She looks… wow. So stunning. She answers me, giggling.

"Yeah, well I mean with my 'real-world legs' anyway. Figured I'd buy a pair though, since why not, right? Never know when you need to dress up for a formal event and it's good to be prepared. Shoes are so expensive in your world though! Good thing I limited myself to three pairs or I'd go broke! I mean, since I _obviously_ can't steal a pair from you and wearing my school slippers all the time is completely out of the question, they weren't designed for that level of use. Needed a couple of more casual pairs too." Monika smirks at me, tilting her head. "You never answered my question though. What do you think?"

"Like you ever need to ask gorgeous." I kiss her briefly. "Let's get going."

"True…" Monika pouts. "But I still like being told I'm pretty. Most girls do."

"Fine then." I shrug, adopting some sort of weird mixed European accent that's mostly a bad French one. "You look positively radiant this evening milady." I tip an imaginary fedora as a joke. "That dress clings to your heavenly curves exquisitely. I cannot wait to later remove it and ravish your nether regions-"

I'm cut off by a hard burst of laughter. "Ok! Ok, fine! That's enough! We can go now! WOW that was just… wow." She gasps for breath as she tries to calm herself. "God, you're such a weirdo Draco."

"Yep. I'm your weirdo."

"True. That you are indeed." She kisses me on the cheek and smirks again, clearly starting to play along with my nonsense. "Shall you escort me to our chosen method of conveyance my good sir?" Monika extends her arm to me, which I take.

"Yay verily." I reply, stifling a laugh. "Let us make haste." Monika giggles as well as we head to the car arm in arm, a couple of weirdo dorks on a date.

After only a few minutes of driving down the road connected to my subdivision, I tell Monika to turn left as we've reached our destination. As she parks the car, she looks around, puzzled and amused.

"This… is a grocery store parking lot. Unless I'm missing something. Is this a prank? Or a set-up for us to fool around in the car? Not that I'd really be complaining about the latter much but I did spend a lot of time getting ready and it wouldn't have been worth it just for that Draco."

I cock my head, and again adopt a terrible impression, this time John Cena. "Are you sure about that?" I point to the adjacent sushi restaurant. "That's where we're eating. Not likely as nice as what you're used to back home but don't let the size and location fool you: for the price, it's fantastic. I love this place, I eat here all the time." I open the car door and hop out. "Let's go."

We enter the restaurant and I see Monika looking around. The place is smaller but neatly decorated in a typical Japanese style, with a waterfall next to the counter at the entrance and a lucky cat next to the cash register. The tables are square and black with booths along the side wall, each table topped with a small plant and a bottle of soy sauce, various banners and Asian curtains hanging from the ceiling, most notably over the counter where the sushi chefs prepare the food. We walk over the glass panel in the floor, underneath which are a variety of what I can only assume are wine bottles, and approach the counter. I recognize the woman standing there as a server who's typically here whenever I would eat here with my dad or brother, a short Japanese woman in her early to mid-thirties (it's hard to tell though, and I would never ask something like that), though I never remember actually being told her name. And now would be a really awkward time to ask. To be fair though, I don't think she knows my name either, so I should be fine. She greets me as we walk up, her accent definitely noticeable but not super thick.

"Oh! It's you! Not here with your dad today?"

"No, he's out of town." I respond nervously, voice quiet. "Still table for two though please."

The hostess notices Monika, who must've been obscured by my being in front and much taller, and her eyes go wide, smiling and nodding in understanding. "Oh! You are on a date? How nice! She is very pretty."

Monika smiles back before replying in Japanese. I can understand parts of what she says, but she could be swearing like a sailor or jokingly insulting me for the rest of it for all I know. She does point to me at one point, so that second idea's not entirely unlikely. "{ _Thank you very much for the compliment miss. My name is Monika Salvato}._ " She extends her hand. "{ _Nice to meet you, I've heard nothing but good things about your restaurant from my boyfriend here. He says he comes here all the time and absolutely loves it}._ "

"She speaks Japanese too?" The server replies surprised, accepting the handshake. "Nice to meet you too Salvato-san. My name is Eriko. Would you two like a table or a booth?" Well, that makes it easy. No need to ask for her name anymore. I breathe an internal sigh of relief and Monika responds, turning to me.

"Draco sweetie, which one would you prefer?"

"Huh? Oh, um, a booth I guess?"

"Ok then. Follow me." The now named Eriko picks up two menus and walks us over to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant across from the sushi prep counter and the TV hanging above it, playing some movie I'm not familiar with as we pass by the only other diners in the place, a couple of middle-aged guys in business casual attire: clearly out for a work-related meal. They glance up briefly at Monika as we walk by, but quickly return to their conversation. Violin music plays lightly in the background, sounding very familiar: similar to a theme from a Studio Ghibli movie or something but I can't quite place where I've heard it before. Monika takes the seat along the wall and I take the adjacent chair.

Our server continues. "What would the two of you like to drink?"

Monika peruses the drink portion of the menu while I reply. "Just water's fine thanks. Moni?"

"Oh, I think I'll take a… Diet Coke. Thank you Eriko."

"Of course. I will be right back with your drinks and to take your orders, if you need anything else feel free to ask." She walks away and we continue to read our menus.

"You never told me you knew the staff here."

"I don't, not really anyway. She's our usual server whenever I eat here, I think she's one of the owners or something, but until now I don't think I've ever heard her name. Never exchanged that info with her somehow." I shrug. Monika chuckles and levels an accusatory finger at me.

"Seriously? How do you eat somewhere 'all the time' with your food being brought out by the same woman consistently and never learn each other's names?" I gesticulate wildly in my defense but Monika just laughs again. "Its fine, I'm just teasing. Pretty funny though, don't you think? Good thing you had me here to introduce myself or you'd never have known her name! Ahaha!"

"Yeah, yeah. Says the person who probably made her uncomfortable by randomly spouting Japanese at her."

"Hey! It wasn't _random_! I was trying to start a conversation in our native tongue. What's the point of technically being from Japan if I never get to speak the language?"

"Ok, ok fair enough. So… what were you thinking about ordering?"

"And he changes the subject yet again to avoid argument." Monika smirks. "You definitely are _such_ a submissive person _Yuri_."

I start running my hand through my hair and turn my head to the side, looking down, my voice trembling. "I- I- I don't kn-know what you're referring t-to…" We both laugh at my ridiculous impersonation and Monika continues.

"As for your question… Hmm… I don't know. What would you recommend?"

"I'm… not really the best person to ask for recommendations at a place like this. I have my couple things I enjoy and I stick to them."

"So you're picky then?"

"No! I just know what I like!"

She giggles into her menu. " _That's called being picky…_ "

"When I say 'what I like,' I just mean nothing spicy and no shellfish. That's all. I love almost every kind of fish."

"No shellfish? Are you allergic?" Monika raises an eyebrow and tilts her head in concern.

I shrug. "Nah, just don't like crab and stuff. I don't know why, just don't." I smirk. "So… fried squid then Mon- _ika_?" She responds with a laugh and a menu-smack on the arm.

"And he makes the unavoidable joke! This _whole_ date was a set-up to make that reference, don't lie." She points at me, smirking like crazy.

"No, I saw an opportunity and I seized it. I just wanted eel and fried ice cream."

"That's a pretty gross combination." She teases back. "What an _unusual_ palate you have."

"Not together you-" I'm cut off by the return of our server with drinks. Eriko pulls out a small clipboard and pen.

"Would you like more time or would you like to order now?"

I speak up first. "I know what I want, you Moni?"

"Eh, you go first. I'm still thinking." She doesn't look up from her menu, scanning it one final time in an attempt to choose her food.

I turn back to Eriko and make my usual order of eight pieces of eel sashimi, a salmon roll, and a calamari roll; the latter of which being a roll filled with rice and crispy calamari covered in eel sauce, which I order without cucumber. Outside of pickles, not a big fan. Monika decides to leave her meal in the hands of the chef, ordering three different rolls of the chef's choosing, smiling as she hands back our menus. Eriko leaves and I take a sip of my water, glancing up at the TV over the sushi counter. Nope, still not playing something I recognize.

Monika and I talk a bit more about nothing in particular and banter back and forth for a bit, teasing and joking while we wait for our food. Is this what dates are supposed to be like? Because if so, I can't wait to have more nights out with her. I don't even feel anxious talking to her like I would to most people for an extended period, she just feels so welcoming and engaging to me. I… could get used to this. This whole being happy thing. I just wish she didn't have to go tonight.

As I'm thinking that, Eriko comes back with our dinners and I temporarily lose all thoughts except for the ones tied to my growing hunger. I haven't eaten since the beach and if I'm being honest, I don't think it was enough for lunch. Monika winds up with rolls I'm unfamiliar with: one seems to have some mix of shellfish, another covered in spicy mayo with strands of vegetable poking out, and the third is one that was actually cooked, the mari itself seemly fried after the fact. Each plate has a small ball of wasabi and a few slices of pickled ginger off on the side, which I won't be touching. Before Eriko leaves again, I ask something that makes Monika flinch as she's opening her packet of chopsticks.

"Can I get a fork please?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." Eriko walks off and Monika gives me a look.

"What?"

"Seriously? You want ketchup too with that fork?"

I shudder. "Gross, hell no. And hey, don't judge me! I can never get those things to work. No clue why, it's not a dexterity thing either it's just weird. I can fold an origami crane an eighth of an inch tall but I can't figure out chopsticks. Go figure." I shrug. "Sorry if it offends you, but I can't do it."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm going to have to teach you then. If you'd asked for a fork in any decent sushi place in Japan you'd probably be at minimum glared at by everyone in the restaurant, if not asked to leave. Guess American ones are more forgiving."

"…Are you serious? They'd really do that?"

"Well… I may be exaggerating a _bit_. And mostly just giving you a hard time for the sake of giving you a hard time." She chuckles but goes back to being serious. "But I'm still teaching you how to use chopsticks at some point. I'll let you use your incorrect utensil tonight, but next time it's _these_ or nothing." She gestures to me with one of her sticks before twirling it back around and using both to expertly pick up a piece of the roll with the spicy mayo on it, popping it into her mouth.

"So, note to self: never take you out for sushi again." I take a bite of my eel, the fork having been dropped off while we were talking. "Or face a downside of dating a Japanese girl: Judgment all over the place at my eating habits." I swallow and gesture at her with the fork. Monika lets out a huff of annoyance through her nose.

"That's just… ugh. Fine." She growls at me and returns to eating, which causes me to pause before speaking again.

"You realize that was just more playful banter right? Combined with I really don't want to waste your time on something like that. My dad couldn't teach me, my high school Japanese teacher couldn't teach me, people at cons couldn't… you get the idea. Was it the delivery? Was my tone so flat that you couldn't tell I was joking? My bad Moni, don't be upset. I'm just being dumb." I frown down at my plate.

"Yeah… I know… Still though, pick your moments on that. You never mentioned having Japanese class in high school, that's pretty neat."

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun-"

We wind up talking through the rest of the meal about our memories of our high school classes and into dessert. Hers are about are as foggy as mine, which I definitely find hilarious that my memory of things that happened years ago have the same level of clarity as someone who wasn't even given a real life. We manage to remember a few details each, like for me how my sensei, nice old lady that she was, did not really wind up teaching us all that well. I can barely remember any of the language. I loved all my English teachers though, and I wind up recommending to Monika a couple more books that I read senior year; _Childhood's End_ and _Be More Chill_. That particular teacher loved sci-fi and I figured she'd appreciate the latter for how the writing style improves and becomes more complex as the main character grows more intelligent. Monika on the other hand, mostly tells stories about her time in her different extracurriculars as we share our tempura-fried ice cream; things like funny moments during her debate competitions and her time on the track team, which I didn't know about.

"Was that what you were talking about this morning? Track building up your endurance? Explains your legs." I laugh.

"No. I… wasn't on that team that long. Only first year and a bit of second. I meant something else. I'll save it for your birthday. It's in what, a month?" Monika adopts a pose identical to the sprite from the eternal classroom of Act 3: eyelids lowered and elbows on the table with her fingers crossed under her chin. " _I can always make you wait._ "

"Aww… ok fine. It better be worth it."

She leans across the table towards me and breathes into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Oh, you _know_ it will be." Monika kisses me briefly on the cheek. "We should get going. I still need to get my stuff together before my ride comes to get me. And… I would at minimum like more cuddles before I go. Thank you for dinner. It was pretty good, not gonna lie ahaha!"

We stand up and I hand Eriko the bill, Monika giving her a brief "thank you" and what I can only assume are compliments on her meal in Japanese, accompanied by a slight bow of the head. We head to the car and over the short ride home, I learn that the person who'll be temporarily housing her is apparently Jess. And I have no idea where she lives. That'll make visiting hard to be sure. Figures.

Once the two of us make it back, after the typical clamor of barking and puppy rubs, Monika heads over to her room to start packing. I loan her the only suitcase my family wouldn't likely miss: a bright green one stored on the top shelf of my closet, which I hand to her before returning to my room to check on something, returning with the book she'd been reading, which I place into her suitcase. We adjourn to the couch after she finishes packing, which takes far less time than I thought it would and leaves us about an hour for any last minute… well, whatever we want to do. Which, to no great surprise, winds up being snuggling on the couch with the dogs and talking. Occasionally kissing.

All good things must come to an end. Though it feels like time hasn't moved an inch, before we know it, a car rolls into my driveway and Monika gets a text alerting her to the arrival. She sighs, shoulders slumping as she stands, pulling the extendable handle from the suitcase. She turns to me as she grabs it, giving me a sad smile.

"Well… I'm off. Don't know when we'll see each other next so…"

I walk over and cut her off with a tight embrace. I can feel myself starting to tear up, despite knowing it likely won't even be that long until I see her again. "I hope you have a good time staying with her, and I know you'll find your own place soon. I'm going to miss you so much Moni."

I feel her arms wrap around me, the hug reciprocated. "I'll miss you too. I love you."

"I… love you too…"

"Come on now, no tears. If you start crying, I'm going to too." Monika chokes up a little bit but composes herself. "This isn't a goodbye, this is just 'see you later.' And we will." Monika releases me, opens the door and walks outside with her borrowed suitcase, kind of taking my heart with her.

"So… see you later." The door closes with a thud, and she's gone. I… I need a distraction or I might break down. I can already feel the feelings of loneliness starting to box me in. It's suffocating and I can feel my eyes beginning to water. Quick, pull up my antidepressants, I think to myself; proceeding to grab my laptop, open the Homestar Runner website, and click random.

A few cartoons and a laughter-filled 15ish minutes later, my phone goes off. It's a text from Monika.

-Miss you already 3-

The message is accompanied by a photo of Monika looking sadly out a car window. I respond.

-Me too. You ok?-

-Yeah, just thinking. I'll be fine. Talk to you when I get there. Love you, hope you're doing alright.-

I smile down at my screen. I think I'll be ok.

* * *

 **Monika's POV:**

Well, here I am again, sighing as I think those words to myself. Another new living space. Draco's friend had been kind enough to temporarily put me up until I find a place of my own: she lives on her own in a small apartment in a city around 45 minutes away from his place so it wasn't imposing on anyone else. I move my things into the small closet off the living area; she has no guest room so I'll be on the couch apparently. Oh well. I mean, it's a soft enough couch, old as it might look. I can't expect everywhere to be as comfortable as where I just was, especially a place owned by a, and I quote, "broke-ass college student." Her words, not mine. Its fine, really, I'm just grateful that someone I barely know is willing to help me this much. It means so much. Speaking of…

I pull out my phone and as I start to type, telling Draco I made it here safely, I receive a message from him.

-Hey, if you're there yet, have you gotten a chance to read more of _Death: A Life_ yet?-

I frown, puzzled. Why would he be asking about that of all things right now? Odd.

-I am, but why?-

His next response comes far faster than expected.

-Trust me. You'll want to open that book. It's worth reading what's in it right now.-

Well, ok then. I can only assume he's trying, fairly unsuccessfully, to be cryptic. And that he put something else inside the book. I roll my eyes, chuckling under my breath. Of course that's why you ran off, only to return and hurriedly shove the book I was reading into my bag, even though I didn't even intend on bringing it with me. Even not having known you for that long technically, it seems like what you would do. I type a quick reply, saying that I'll get the book out shortly; setting my phone down before walking to the closet and opening my suitcase. I rummage around until my hand finds the book, pulling it out and walking back to sit on the couch. As per my expectations, there's a folded piece of paper stuck a few pages in, the words _For Monika_ scrawled onto the outer-most fold. I unfold it and the message on the page greets me, though I audibly gasp as I saw past it before reading the whole thing. No way… He didn't actually write me a…

-Monika,

I don't know if you've realized just how much you're existence has changed my life for the better. You seriously inspire me every day to try and be a better person, and this goes back to long before you ever came out of the game by the way, and also… to write. I've always wanted to write, and have had all these ideas floating around for years (I mean, you kinda met a couple of them), but never really worked up the motivation or courage to until you. Because I know it would make you proud of me to try it, on top of going after a dream. But I have another dream now that's closer to my reach, and that's being loved. I feel that I can best express this in a form of writing you've had a lot of familiarity with. Just, don't judge too harshly. I haven't ever tried writing poetry before. Guess I finally have a muse huh? Critique from an actual poet would be welcomed. Here goes nothing.

…

 _ **Heroes**_

 _They always say, "don't meet your heroes,"_

 _That the image inside your head can never be matched._

 _Too perfect, no flaws, no cracks in the façade only seen when viewed up close._

 _That false perceptions can only let you down when you actually see them in person_

 _No random being can save you by existing alone._

 _And I believed it, it made sense._

 _..._

 _And then, I fell for the first time._

 _Clawing, scrabbling for a handhold as the ground disappeared; finding none._

 _Prepared to embrace the end, welcoming it, I fell into my own pit._

 _Only to be caught by one I thought long gone, a hand reaching out to mine._

 _Her voice asking if I was really "giving up so soon."_

" _You're stronger than this, get back up._

 _I can't always save your ass. Much as I might want to."_

 _I no longer felt as alone._

…

 _They always tell you, "love is all you need,"_

 _That happiness in another's arms is everything._

 _And it felt like the truth._

 _It must be what was missing._

 _And when I thought I found it after searching everywhere,_

 _It felt like the truth._

…

 _And then, I fell for the second time._

 _The walls closing in under the weight of her actions,_

 _Every piece of my being slowly ripped apart._

 _I curled into a tear-stained ball, eyeing a knife contemplatively._

 _I heard a new voice, crying out in desperation, an invisible hand on my shoulder._

" _Please." It begged. "Please… No…"_

 _Strong arms wrapped around me, nonexistent though somehow physically felt._

" _You need to live. You are loved. Don't do it." I hear through sobs._

 _And I managed to pull back. I knew who was on my side._

 _Who wanted me alive._

…

 _Over the years, I found a third voice, though where that one came from, I'm not sure._

 _A triad keeping me going._

 _Keeping me stable, guarding my smile._

 _Through every daily struggle, through every inch of hell._

 _Then you._

 _A fourth._

 _This time, inexplicably, somehow real._

 _Touchable._

 _Outside my head, and loving me._

 _How is this possible?_

 _…_

 _They always say, "don't meet your heroes,"_

 _They could never be as great as the pedestal you place them on._

 _Well they're right._

 _They can be even better._

 _And, sometimes, they can love you as much as you them._

 _Heroes are just people after all._

…

Hopefully that came out ok. Sorry it wasn't entirely about you, I just had a lot to get off my chest. I love you Monika.

Draco –

I quickly wipe my eyes, smiling down as warmth fills my whole being. He actually… wrote me a poem. This… I can't even process… I've always wanted this. I'm the only one in game who never got something written especially for them. I wasn't allowed it. Sure those were really just a jumble of random words in a theme but… this… Pearls of happiness start rolling down my cheeks, one hitting the page in my hands. I quickly set it aside as not to further stain his gift with tears. I pick up my phone and send another message.

-I'm crying right now I love you so much. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. I don't even care that it was about everyone important in your life and not just me, the fact that you did THAT means more than I have words for. I finally got my happy ending.-


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Yet again, not a ton to say on this chapter. Well, this is the endgame anyway. Almost done with this act. Festival time! Woo!

-adds in a character I know almost nothing about because of a cameo in a mod, winds up being perfect timing and getting her right before doing research- (fist pump)

 **Also** : big update/announcement. In celebration of the Steven Universe movie, I'm announcing I'm in the drafting stages of writing a second fic (set in an AU that adds in a few faces familiar to anyone who's read this story, just under different names, but more or less follows the plot of the show from a different point of view. Other than that, no spoilers). Steven Universe: Heart of Glass coming sooner than season 6 of the actual show probably. Been wanting to do this for a while so I hope people will like it. Love that series to death and I wanted to give back beyond all the fanart I've done of it. That will be all.

* * *

"…Fest-i-val! Fest-i-val! Fest-i-val!"

"Would you two knock that off already? Seriously!"

"Nope!" Sisi says grinning like a maniac and raising her arms up high, fists clenched. "One more time Ibby! Woo!"

The chanting resumes, the pair continuing to march around in circles, pumping their arms to the beat of the words. It stops abruptly however, cut off by Bea's arm being thrust out in front of them, Sisi screeching to a halt. She turns to the redhead, slightly pouting.

"Aww c'mon Bea. This is such a big day. After the-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. The festival and after are way off-script. Hell, they're not just off-script: they're totally unwritten. The first day that will be. The first day of doing whatever the fuck we want, story-breaking be damned. I get it, I'm excited too." She chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Still, calm down."

"I AM SO HYPED THOUGH!" The smallest of the three shouts excitedly, squirming in place, causing the others to turn her way as she counts on her fingers. "Think about it! No one in the real world even knows what the other events at the festival were supposed to be! What foods they might serve… which girls are gonna be doing a maid café… I don't have a third thing…" She giggles. "You get my point though. It's gonna be SO cool! Never done anything like this before."

"Figures. You go to food and ogling girls. You're so predictable Ibby. You're basically like a pervy Sayori." Bea playfully shoves her friend on the shoulder. "They'll have other stuff too, like I know there's an anime club. Sisi you wanna swing by that? Or see the karate demonstration? Heard someone mention that was a thing and I wanna laugh at how much better than these idiots at fighting you and I are." She smirks up at her taller friend.

The muscular girl shrugs. "Sure, sounds cool. I don't know if we'll be joining any other clubs though. What with this one being every day and whatever. I don't honestly know how the bloody hell Monika ever found the time to be in… whatever number of after-school things she was in. Do we actually have a number on that by the way? Or what they were? Minus debate and chess obviously."

Bea nods, then pauses for a moment, shaking her head. "Yeah, no, I don't know. Like I know a couple things she was doing, but I have no idea if that was the full list. And they weren't all at once, the list changed year-to-year. Like I think she mentioned track? And swimming? I don't remember, we talked about this ONCE. We can ask her later… Ibby? What the- What's wrong all of a sudden? You look like an animal died in front of you."

Ibby looks up, eyes full of fear. "I… just realized something. About today. This is… technically Act 1, isn't it? And… today she… she…" She starts to tremble, tears forming.

Bea's eyes widen and Sisi's mouth hangs open before muttering in response.

"Oh shit."

"SAYORI!" The trio yells in unison before running off in different directions, desperately scrambling to find a phone.

* * *

 **Shadow's POV:**

Well, today's the big day. What we've been preparing for all of last week: the festival. I can't wait to see what the other clubs and the various classes have put together. First though, we'll have to get through our presentation. Thankfully, and also kind of frustratingly given it means we have to get up so damn early, our performances were scheduled for more or less first thing in the morning, giving us plenty of time to explore the rest of what people have organized. I normally don't even care that much about these sorts of school events, but I legitimately feel excited this year. Guess Sayori's enthusiasm is rubbing off on me. So glad she's back in my life. I sigh happily.

Speaking of Sayori, I should probably go get her. She did tell me that her depression was the main cause of her oversleeping and we need her up on time today. Granted she has been doing better lately as far as I can tell, but, then again, she's been hiding all this for years. I've been missing the signs for long enough as is. I could have this time as well. I know I'm no magic cure to what's ailing her. That'd just be stupid; mental illness isn't anywhere near that simple, or it wouldn't even exist. After breakfast, I walk next door.

I call her phone on my way outside, but she isn't answering. Worry starts to overtake me as I reach her front steps and knock on the door. Yet again, no answer. I cannot DESCRIBE how much I'm praying she's just still asleep. I let myself in and hurry up the stairs. Somehow...everything just feels off. All of this feels familiar in the worst possible way. Outside Sayori's room, I knock on her door.

"Sayori?"

No response.

"Wake up, sweetie. We're gonna be late!"

Still no response. I really didn't want to have to enter her room like this...isn't it kind of a breach of privacy? But she really leaves me no choice. Wait… haven't I… thought this before? That seemed so… weird. Like my life has repeated this morning countless times and what I'm about to do… I shudder, the image of my girlfriend hanging from the ceiling flashing before my eyes once again. I swallow hard. I need to check on her. NOW. I throw open the door.

…

I spot Sayori sitting on the end of her bed, cell phone pressed to her ear. Oh… oh thank god. I had this overwhelming feeling of dread, not helped one bit by THAT popping into my head again for whatever reason. Who she's talking to quickly becomes clear, the fact that she was already on the phone also explaining away my difficulty in contacting her.

"…No Bea, I told you, everything's ok. I'm doing really well this morning. …Sisi that's so nice of you, thank you, but… _Ibby_ …" She giggles, then her eyes light up, seemingly she noticed I was in the room. "Oh! Hey Shadow! …Yeah he just got over here, we'll be heading out shortly. …No guys, come on. I'm fine! I appreciate so much you all calling to check up though. See you at school! Bye-bye!"

Sayori hangs up her phone, hopping off the edge of her bed and heading towards me, beaming. She greets me with a quick squeeze and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie! You got the pamphlets ready to go?"

"Yeah, but they're back on the counter at home. I ran over soon as I was done eating to make sure you got up on time and everything was alright. Judging by the part of the conversation I overheard, seems like I was, thankfully, worried for nothing. Did you eat yet?"

She shakes her head, her coral pink locks swaying as she continues to hold onto me. "Nope! Just got dressed. Was planning on saving my appetite for all the yummy snacks at the festival. Why?"

"Because, since we were going to swing by my place anyways on the way to school, I made you some breakfast to eat on the way. Toast and eggs ok?"

"Aww Shadow. That's so sweet of you." She kisses me again, on the lips this time. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get going!" I'm yanked by my hand out of her house and down the street.

* * *

 **A couple hours later,** **Draco's POV:**

I wake up to an empty house. Well, empty of other people anyway, the dogs are still here with me. But I can't exactly have a conversation with them that'll go anywhere. I sigh. God, I miss her so much already. Waking up alone after getting used to sleeping beside someone sucks. I know she wouldn't want me moping around in bed all day though. I need to get something done. Monika'd want me to stay positive and productive.

…In a bit though. I sit down and open up my 3DS, opening one of the mobile-game-esque Pokémon things I do when I'm bored, as I haven't gotten much of a chance to do my dailies given having much more important things going on in my life lately than some dumb game. Like, the existence of a girlfriend for one. While doing so, I open my phone and turn it on, shooting Monika a quick good morning text before going back to my game. I receive a response quicker than I thought I would… But not how I would've expected.

"Hey _youuu…_ "

I smile, closing my eyes for a moment while shaking my head, addressing Sisi. "Well. _Someone's_ extra flirty today. What's up muscles? Been a bit. How's the whole 'living in a video game' thing going by the way? We're both big-time nerds so you've gotta be ecstatic about being surrounded by anime girls." I chuckle internally.

"Pretty great overall. Sorry 'bout the whole not talking to you, been a bit… busy."

"Yeah, I know how busy your _girlfriend_ tends to keep you."

"Not what I was talking about." She laughs. "But true. That normally doesn't keep either of us from popping in though. Got other shit goin on now and my mind can only be in one place at a time. I'm actually meditating in the clubroom closet right now." Another short bit of laughter. "Only way I can get back to your head short of going to sleep. So, apologies again."

"…How many of the dokis have you hooked up with?"

"Just Natsuki. For now. And not beyond making out unfortunately."

"Figured. You do seem to have a type when it comes to girls."

A deep, throaty chuckle. "I do have a thing for petites… No though I meant like being in high school again. It's pretty crazy, forgot what it was like. _So_ much work. Speaking of… festival! Festival is today! That's actually why I was here, it'd mean a lot to us if you'd watch it. The game world has been running in real-time same as this one and, other than the couple month difference, the time is the same. So come on! Open up the computer and join us!"

I can feel her excitement starting to leak out into me inside my head. Wait… just thought about how gross that sounds. And I can hear Sisi laughing at that thought as well. Leaning over, I pick up my laptop and open it, clicking on the window for Doki Doki Literature Club. …Which I now realize I've not closed this entire week. Oops. Eh, whatever. Time to see the festival in real-time, which I doubt anyone's done before. Unless there are other people with their own real-life dokis. Holy… wow now there's a thought. I wonder… No, I'm getting distracted. I focus in on the screen.

* * *

 **Shadow's POV:**

Our preparations have finally finished, and gotta say, the room looks amazing. The windows have been blacked out with construction paper, the only light coming from the lit candles set up along tables on the outside edges of the room. The table that houses Natsuki's cupcakes and Ibby's large origami dragon is adjacent to the entrance, the pamphlets set at its feet, neatly fanned out and planned as the first thing people will see when walking in. Due to the relative position of the door, Monika decided that Yuri's "Welcome to the Literature Club" banner should be along the front wall, so that it is seen as visitors sit down, with Ibby's banner hanging in the back: it being more of a joke. The various origami birds have been hung from the ceiling as well, oriented to appear as if they were circling the room. Along the wall across from the door another table sits with the gift bags Bea prepared along its length, with Yuri's infuser at one end, occasionally spurting out a puff of sweet-smelling mist.

Set-up went pretty smoothly as well, despite Sisi disappearing into the closest for like ten minutes for no explained reason, closing the door behind her. When I questioned Bea about it, she just shrugged and told me "Don't worry about it and don't bother her. She needs to do this sometimes." She had already done her most important job, being hanging up the banners, prior to this so I guess if she needs some time to mentally prepare herself and get psyched up, it's not really a big deal. Or, I assume that's what she was doing. I heard absolutely no sounds from the closest besides deep breathing and she came out looking happy and ready to nail this thing, so that's my best guess. Don't blame anyone for needing a second to calm their nerves. I know I'm a bit on edge myself.

And a quick glance around the clubroom shows me I'm not the only one; despite all our practice and praise from Monika I can still sense the apprehension in the room. Yuri's doing better than I thought she would, but that's likely due to Ibby flitting around her like a moth to a light; smiling wide and offering words of encouragement. I find myself smiling too just watching them; her energy definitely is infectious. Natsuki is, as expected, standing guard over her cupcakes, constantly slapping away Sayori's hand as she tries to sneak a cupcake whenever Natsuki turns away for more than a second. Behind her trademark frustration, I can tell she's incredibly nervous as well. The other girls are standing near the podium at the front, performing final tests on the microphone the school allowed us to borrow. Two taps are followed by a deep, British-accented voice booming out across the room.

"Hello? Testing… Testing… This club is full of cute butts and nice faces… Testing one, two, three…"

"Ahaha! Sisi I don't think that's part of a mic test."

"Gotta check the acoustics somehow." She shrugs. "It's the truth though! This club is full of attractive people." She responds jovially, noticing me staring and proceeding to point in my direction. "And yes Shadow, I was including you! You can be more overt about checking me out mate; not sure if Sayori minds but I sure as hell don't." She punctuates this sentence by smirking, raising one eyebrow, and popping her pecs in sequence similar to how I've seen Dwayne Johnson do in a couple movies. Except for the obvious difference of her body causing things to… bounce. I… wow. Didn't know she had that kind of muscle control. Is my face red? Definitely blushing, I feel like it's on fire. And when did my pants become so tight? Not good. I never knew I was into muscles, oh god…

Bea lets out a short guffaw. "Yeah, I can tell from here he liked that. Always knew how to work guys didn't you?" She elbows her best friend in the arm. "Better stop before he needs a change of pants. Wouldn't want to leave our friend in a _sticky_ _situation_ now, would we Sisi?"

I hear Natsuki burst out laughing at this and I whip my head around, glaring at her in embarrassment. I find her doubled over but she quickly rises to her full height and looks at me, still laughing her head off.

"Oh- Oh god… The… the look on your face is _priceless_. Geez, you're such a _guy_! Getting turned on that easily, what an embarrassment. At least _try_ to have some willpower. So what if she has huge muscles on top of big breasts and thick thighs, making it so her uniform is so tight that you can see her abs through her… blazer… and… and… she's so tall… and… oh god that was actually super hot…" Natsuki seems to be losing her train of thought, now clearly ogling our friend's muscles FAR more than I was, her voice getting quieter and quieter as she continues speaking, biting her lip near the end. She quickly snaps back to reality however, shaking her head hard and rushing over to the amazon, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to the door. "Bathroom. NOW."

Monika calls after them, poking her head out she door. "Hey you two! Whatever you wind up doing make it quick! We don't have that much longer before our performances! Only 10 minutes of make-out time, you hear me?"

Sisi responds first but is swiftly cut off by Natsuki.

"Got it Monik-"

"You have NO idea how lucky you are this hallway is empty and no one heard you say that Monika!"

Monika shuts the door and turns around. "Well, those two certainly got close _fast_. Ahaha!"

Ibby sighs and clutches herself, looking nostalgic. "Yeah… I remember the first time _I_ made out with her… God she's _such_ an amazing kisser…" Addressing the whole club who had started staring at her she jerks her thumb in Bea's direction. "But this lovely lady's better at other things! Like, for instance, giving-"

The redhead's hands quickly cover the tiny girl's mouth, muffling the last word, though I can clearly tell what she was likely about to say. "That's enough of that ya midget! You think you can get away with embarrassing me just cause you're cute, don't you? Hmm?" Bea angrily hisses, though I get the feeling it's more for show. They both seem to be enjoying it a little, the smaller girl's struggling seeming more playful than desperate and hints of smiles on both their faces.

Sayori speaks up with obvious concern in her voice, very much missing the signs I saw. "Come on guys… no fighting…"

"I don't think they're _actually_ fighting there sweetie."

"Shadow's right Sayori." Monika interjects, smirking teasingly. "If anything it looks like more of a _lover's quarrel_ to me. You two want a bathroom pass too?"

"I will fucking murder you." Bea growls at our president, pointing with her free hand while the other is still clasped over Ibby's mouth. "We'll see how you like being the one who's on the other end of the n- Woah. No, no that was… WAY too damn far. I'm so sorry Monika. Not cool." Bea's expression changes entirely in an instant to one of regret at her words. Our leader's face had significantly paled in shock at that remark, her eyes wide. She calmed down after the apology, but was still visibly taken aback by Bea's words. What was that? Did she just insinuate that Monika… That's insane, why would she ever kill anyone? She's one of the nicest people I know; she's not capable of something that horrible.

"It… It's fine. I'm just shocked you'd even… you know what? Never mind. I know your style of flirting from watching you with them, and judging by that… you must want me _BAD_ this morning." Her eyelids lower. She flipped the tables that quickly? Holy shit, our president is a SAVAGE. I have even more respect for our school's idol now.

The other girl's mouth just hangs open for a full two seconds, dumbfounded. "Did you seriously just..? Oh that is IT. Get over here!" She lets her captive go and lunges at Monika, being deftly side-stepped at the last second, our president showing unexpected swiftness in her movements. Bea seems even more shocked at the fact that her attack was successfully dodged than Monika's teasing rebuttal. "You little… You don't know what you've just done _Salvato_. Now you're _dead_."

"Catch me first, _Harpeck_! Ahaha!"

Monika breaks out in a run, vaulting over desks in a circle around the room and bolting out the door, Bea hot on her heels and matching her move for move as Monika's musical laugh rings out around the room. I notice Yuri staring at this whole debacle fixedly, as if trying to read us like characters in one of her novels during a particularly interesting scene. When I lock eyes with her however… her hand's back running fingers through her hair and she looks away embarrassed.

"Hey Yuri."

"Oh! Um… Y-Yes Shadow?"

"You ok over there? You don't need to be embarrassed, I was enjoying watching all that too. Pretty entertaining stuff, makes me think someone should base a show or something off our antics. Or even a book or two. What do ya think? I mean, pretty sure you're the best writer here. Would that be a good read?"

The shy girl does manage to make eye contact with me, though her fingers still weave through her lavender locks nervously. "Th-That's not true… I'm not that t-talented a wordsmith I j-just read a lot. That's all. And, I suppose so. It would of course depend on the author, deciding what twists and turns to throw the readers for a loop, which seemingly innocuous phrases were actually foreshadowing of some major plot point, unseen until much later on… Though I'm not sure of how deep and complex a work about the day-to-day shenanigans gotten up to in a high school literature club could be. It strikes me as more of a television romantic comedy plot than say, a deep psychological horror story or drama, wrenching at your very heartstrings with its complications and sudden, unexpected deaths... characters you adore sacrificing themselves for the greater good and the ones they love, destroying you emotionally… Oh my. I-I was rambling again. Someone really needs to st-stop me when that-"

Well, she got her wish, as at that moment, Sisi and Natsuki walk back into the room, clearly worn out more than when they left, their blazers rumpled, hair mussed, and the two sharing matching, flushed cheeks. Natsuki looks around the room, confused and a little annoyed, as she trying to straighten up her appearance.

"The hell is Monika? Seriously? She gives US a hard time then disappears? Ugh! Typical!" The petite baker huffs, crossing her arms.

Sisi laughs, wrapping an arm around her. "Love, I saw her being chased by Bea down the hall as we were walking back. Which means she must've pushed her buttons pretty damn hard. How'd you miss them?"

"I don't know, but they'd better get back here soon or I'm kicking their asses. We all put a ton into this thing and if they ruin it so help me…" Natsuki raised her hand, balling it into a fist and shaking it.

We're interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. One of our teachers pops his head inside, reminding us that the first performances of the festival will start in under five minutes and we should make any last minute preparations we need. A chorus of thank yous echo in response from our group and he leaves. Where are those two? We can't do a club presentation without the president of said club. They can't have gotten that far, even running as fast as they were. What are we gonna do?

Ibby hops up from the desk she was sitting on, clapping her hands together loudly. "Well, I better go find our favorite redheads. If anyone shows up while I'm gone, stall somehow. Do a little dance, make a- I dunno. …It was REALLY hard for me to not immediately finish the song reference there, let me tell you." She giggles. "Brb everyone! And Shadow… don't do anything I wouldn't do when alone with a group of beautiful girls." She winks at me before skipping out the door, humming the song she'd mentioned earlier.

A couple minutes of awkward silence later, mostly from me if I'm being honest, our missing members return, Ibby leading the pack smiling. Just in time too, I think I can hear other people coming down the hall. Yep, definitely the sound of casual chatter. I wonder who'll be showing up. Or why. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've grown to love it here, but we're not exactly the most interesting club at the school by far. Come to think of it though, was anything else scheduled this early? I'm not sure, but if we're the main draw… wow. Likely it'll mostly just be guys ogling all the cute girls in the club, that and Monika's other friends probably got persuaded into showing up. Sisi's also been getting pretty popular too I think. Maybe this won't be so bad.

…I take that back. Halfway through the little over a dozen people filing into our clubroom is a small group I wasn't expecting. I wasn't sure who Sisi'd been referring to when she'd mentioned beating up a girl who'd been bullying Yuri... But now I DEFINITELY know who she was talking about, the girl in question's flowing raven hair barely covering the finger-shaped bruises still around her throat, and I wish she'd never messed with them. Michiko Ebina is a seriously dangerous person to cross. And that smile she's giving… On the surface it _should_ be a neutral resting expression, but it sends chills down my spine. She and her two cronies sit down in the middle of the second row, a mix of our other peers, some of which I don't know, filling the other seats around them. Cupcakes and pamphlets are taken by each visitor as they enter at Monika's direction.

"Welcome everyone! It's so nice to see such an impressive turn out for our little event. As most of you probably know, my name is…"

Monika moves to the front podium and begins her little welcome speech, the rest of us following her to the front and standing along the wall in presentation order, but I hear whispering from Sisi as Monika speaks.

"Oh god, it's _that_ bitch. Yuri love… you gonna be alright?"

A small gulp as Yuri notices who our largest was looking at. "I-I don't… I don't know. I-I don't th-think I c-can d-do this…" The purple-haired girl starts shaking like a leaf, eyes locked on the floor and continuing to mumble incoherently in fear.

A hand takes her left one, followed by a different one taking her right, both giving a light squeeze before letting go a second later. Sisi and Ibby both whisper words of encouragement as the focus is still on our president and it will go mostly unnoticed, though I haven't really been paying attention to what she's been saying. Wait… aren't I up first? Son of a-

"…And with that out of the way, I'll welcome our first poem presenter: Shadow! Come on up to the podium!"

I walk over to the podium, getting a few claps from some of the more polite members of the crowd, though I can clearly see a couple of guys in the back doing nothing but leering at some of the girls. I start to feel my blood boil, feeling weirdly protective of my new friends, despite having not even known anyone but Sayori long enough to warrant this level of attachment; but I let out a deep breath and set my poem on the podium stand, adjusting the mic. Alright. Showtime.

"Hey. So, I'm Shadow, and um… Yeah. I know I don't really look the type to be into this stuff, and if I'm being completely honest, I kinda got coerced into showing up by Vice President Sayori over there because they were short a person. She had to bribe me with cupcakes. But, I quickly grew to love it here. The original three other members were all… well, _mostly_ welcoming." I hear a few giggles from the crowd, guessing which girl I was talking about. "Our exchange students, far as I can tell, are all really nice people too and helped with the whole welcoming atmosphere. And I quickly started to look forward to my time here. Anything that gets me out of my room and away from gaming and watching anime right?" Another couple laughs. I can feel myself starting to relax. "Anyways, my poem's called _Gemstones_ , as you've probably read if you opened the brochure. Hope you guys like it, I guess."

…

As I finish my poem, I'm honestly surprised. Not only did no one fall asleep, but most people seemed to be actually paying attention, cupcake-eating aside. Some light applause follows as I walk off to the side, Monika taking my place back at the front. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The bit of joking around I did probably was a contributing factor to that. Monika clears her throat.

"Thank you Shadow. Now I bet you're wondering, 'Why did he go first and you second? Aren't you in charge of this club?' Well, he volunteered to 'get the worst one out of the way' first. His words not mine ahaha! Anyway, mine's called _The Way They Fly_. Hope you enjoy it."

…

Monika finishes and the applause is much harder than what I got, even getting a couple of whistles and whoops from the guys in the corner. The applause I get, it's Monika and I'm not exactly popular, but… Ugh. Yeah, that confirms it. They're just here to ogle. I don't even have to turn to see it; I can FEEL the force of Bea's glare boring a hole in the side of my head as she looks through me at them.

Sayori takes the mic and, after introducing herself as the vice president, telling a little of how the club was formed and how she got the title, she proceeds with _My Meadow_. I don't know how I didn't notice it before, but the way she's putting so much love into her words makes one thing clear: this poem is about me. How I'm the place she goes to relax when everything is dragging her down. The calm in the eye of her storm. Her passion also elicits a decent amount of claps from the audience, which makes me smile. She seemed really happy up there, I hope it's not just pretending.

She gives me a quick peck on the cheek as she returns to the wall next to me, causing both audience members and Ibby alike to laugh a little. Bea walks up to the podium, looking around the room before doing her intro. Instead of an introduction though, she points at a few audience members in sequence, giving a malicious smirk.

"You three in the middle, and you assholes in the corner: if you're gonna start shit you'd better just leave. Don't ruin this for everyone who might actually _care_. I see _everything_. That is all. Alright, time for my poem or whatever. It's a collab thing with these two nerds behind me." She jerks her thumb over her shoulder, indicating her friends. " _Act One._ Let's go. Also, fair warning to my fellow club members: we _may_ have changed our poems. Just a bit." She glances at Monika, one eyebrow raised and her mouth curled into a smile.

Bea flows through her poem like a controlled tornado, the story staring light but getting heavier; speech speeding up consistently until at the end… it just cuts off. At this point, Sisi steps up and takes the mic, pulling it further upwards and picking up where her best friend left off. I swear I see something out of the corner of my eye while Bea's back is turned, it looking like one of the guys in the corner leaning over towards the infuser briefly before sitting back down, proceeded by a slight nod from Michiko. What're they up to? I try to tap Bea on the shoulder but she's gone back to keeping her eagle eyes on the crowd, slapping my hand away. Well, so much for seeing everything. She really should stop assuming she can do it all. That's gonna bite her in the ass at some point, I swear.

Sisi's poem almost feels like she was rapping, just with a more complex rhyme scheme. There's also this weird creepy effect on her voice that I'm not sure how she's pulling off; sounding like a chorus of ghosts were reading her _Act Two_ in unison with her. The story they seem to be telling gets darker and stranger, more and more twisted. I can tell a couple of the audience members are getting visibly freaked out. Including our president, who looks white as a sheet. Glad I'm not the only one. She steps back in the middle of one line, allowing her girlfriend to take it home.

As Ibby takes the mic, putting it back down to her height and finishing the line Sisi started, Bea finally turns to me after one final tap.

"What?" She hisses. "I'm trying to listen! You should be too, we need to support our friends!"

"I saw- or I think I saw- Michiko signal those two jerks in the corner to do something to the infuser while your back was turned."

"Who?"

"That girl Sisi beat up! The one with the wavy black hair! You pointed at her! You seriously never learned her name? Anyway, I don't know what they did if anything but we should be on alert. That chick is rich and dangerous. There've been rumors of students who crossed her getting arrested for planted drugs and shit like that!"

"Pssh that's just dumb. Some rich bitch is no threat to me. Trust me. Now shush, this is the best bit of Ibby's section of the collab."

 _Act Three_ involves the narrator of the poem finally achieving the happiness they sought, only to be killed by the one they thought loved them. Bea was right about the changes, this seems completely different than what I heard yesterday. It… strikes a really painful chord with me for some reason. Like in another life, I knew this story. The ending of their group poem comes as a surprise though. Time seems to reset in the world, with a major change causing far more optimism in the speaker. Ibby is the perfect person to deliver something like this and I'm awestruck as the collaboration comes to a close.

The room just sits in stunned silence for a few seconds as the short girl steps back in line with her two friends, before erupting in applause, including some that looked legitimate from one of Michiko's crew. They deserve every bit of it. That was incredible. Now though… I'm nervous. Because-

"Thank you so much to our foreign friends! Really setting a high bar aren't they ahaha? Don't feel intimidated by them or our other performers though: Everyone here worked hard at writing to get to this level and you all are capable of that too! I believe in each and every one of you! If anyone were to follow them up, it would have to be one of our best and brightest. Yuri's a bit shy but she's crazy talented and I know she'll blow you all away. Come on up Yuri! Let's give her some encouragement everyone. Yu-ri! Yu-ri!"

The club all claps slowly, chanting Yuri's name as she slowly makes her way to the podium, face scarlet. She keeps her eyes locked on the page in her hand as she fumbles with the microphone stand, her whole body trembling with anxiety.

"H-hello, everyone. My n-name is Y-Yuri M-Mikudori a-and my p-poem is c-called-"

" _The Slut Who Cuts_?" a voice yells from the back of the clubroom with clearly no fear of repercussion from Bea, accompanied by mocking laughter from a couple others. I have no idea who actually said that but I can feel my hands curling into fists. And a quick check shows me that Sisi's doing the same, a deep growl starting to emanate from her. A muscular arm thick as a log flies out in front of Yuri, now stammering even worse trying to give the correct name for her poem, and Sisi steps forward, her voice a terrifying calm.

"Now now, unless someone takes responsibility for that little _comment_ I'll just have to start beating _everyone_ until I feel I've heard a sincere apology. Same goes for every ONE of you who laughed. If you thought the anonymity of a crowd would protect you, stop kidding yourselves: you KNOW whose friends you're fucking with. Show the girl behind every bit of decoration and atmosphere you see some RESPECT. …Nobody? Alright then. Bea? Lock the door." Sisi cracks her knuckles one-by-one. "Things are gonna get… _fun_."

The redhead rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "Bit excessive don't you think? I'm NOT locking the damn door for this."

"…I'll do it."

"Natsuki? What the-"

"About time I stood up for someone." The pink-haired girl mutters as she starts to walk to the door, but is interrupted by a commotion from the back corner of the room.

"FIRE! EVERYBODY RUN!" I hear a girl scream in terror.

I turn my head and, sure enough, the banner in the back of the room is ablaze and spreading quickly, the sparks flying off and lighting each origami bird, turning them into phoenixes. The source of the fire appearing to be… the infuser. Of course it is. The aromatic mist it was previously spraying has turned acrid, seeming to ignite on contact with the air, turning the thing into a multi-directional flamethrower. More screams can be heard as students flee the now growing inferno, some with hair or clothes still on fire, the fire alarm blaring full-force as we evacuate.

…

The fire trucks arrive fairly promptly, managing to keep the damage to a minimum, the hoses stopping the fire from spreading further than the hall outside the clubroom. Luckily, no one was severely injured, and the club members are none the worse for wear. However, we do receive some bad news.

"Cancelled? The HELL DOES HE MEAN CANCELLED? It's ONE ROOM!" Natsuki roars in outrage after the teacher delivering the news walks away. "Oh that's just fucking PERFECT. Of COURSE some disaster happens just before I get a chance to get taken seriously by this school! Why would… why would I have expected any different?"

"…Suki? It'll be ok-"

Sisi's sympathetic hand is pushed aside, Natsuki's eyes welling up with tears as she sits down on the curb, hugging her knees. The rest of us look on in concern, understanding that if anyone can get through to her right now, it's the one in the club closest to her. Sisi sits down beside her, wrapping an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and holding her tight.

"It… It's not ok. I'm just- I'm so sick of being a joke to these people. And not only did I not get a chance to show them what I can do… I didn't even get a chance to- when I saw how they laughed at Yuri I just- I saw me. I'm such a garbage friend, I should've jumped in sooner. I- I wish I was strong like you."

"Natsuki…" Sayori joins the pair on the ground, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder and looking her in the eyes. "Never say that you're a bad friend. We all love you, and this club wouldn't be nearly as special without you. Sure, sometimes you can be a bit crabby, but deep down I know you're an incredibly caring person who'd do anything for a friend in need. You're SUPER strong."

"S-Sayori's right."

We all turn to find Yuri walking over to the group on the ground. She gulps loudly before continuing.

"Natsuki, you were about to take a stand. On my behalf. In front of all those people. I-I can't even fathom- I don't know why you would do something like that for me of all people. Especially given all of our differences and how often we get into arguments and- I'm sorry. I came over here to thank you and I've started rambling again. So… thank you Natsuki. And Cecilia as well; you both are better than I deserve."

A loud sniff from the smaller girl. "What? Did you think I didn't like you? Sure I think you're a bit full of yourself, but there's no doubting your intelligence and talent Yuri. I admire that a lot. You deserved to finish your poem too, and sure as hell don't deserve all the shit they were giving you. Sorry for making this about me, almost forgot you were interrupted too. I would've loved to hear your poem again, and I'm sure they would've too. Don't worry about it dummy."

"Well, um… kinda an awkward time to bring this up but…" We turn again and Bea's standing with her hand behind her head, leaning on a nearby wall. "…Yeah I don't have any other way to interject this. I had originally planned a celebratory thing for after the festival tonight; you know, as a reward for all our hard work coming to fruition. But… I think it also would work as the pick-me-up we CLEARLY need right now. Do you guys know that-"

"Umm… Ex-excuse me? I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Sorry."

A whisper of a voice cuts in, and I find a taller, pale girl I don't recognize has shyly approached the group and is standing a few feet away, her long purple-black hair parted to cover the right side of her face. The girl is clutching her arm and her eyes keep darting between us and the ground. As I make eye contact with her, it causes her to jump slightly back, the visible eye, the same color as her hair, going wide.

"Oh! Oh god! Sorry! You guys are in the middle of an emotional moment aren't you? I-I just was really inspired by the writing I heard from you today and wanted to m-maybe join- This is a bad time isn't it? I'm gonna go."

Despite her being terrified by the mere fact that I made eye contact, her voice never rose far above the original whisper. This girl makes Yuri seem like a social butterfly, my god. Who is she? I don't think I've ever seen her around school before, let alone at the presentation this morning, though she does seem like the kind of person you wouldn't notice unless you were looking. She starts to turn and walk away, but is stopped by Monika calling out to her.

"Wait! …Did you just say you were interested in joining? Its ok, please come back. I managed to save the sign-up sheet, it's a little burned but…"

"Oh, that… that's alright, really… I'm sure I'm not-"

Ibby smiles warmly, gesturing for the girl to come over. "Nonsense! Everybody's welcome! Come on over and introduce yourself!"

"She's completely right." Sayori nods. "We'd love a new member. No need to be afraid, we're all nice people here."

"Um… O-ok…" She turns back around and takes a few steps forward, her waist-length hair flowing behind her. Monika seems to have a look of surprised recognition pass across her face. Does she know this girl from somewhere?

"You're Hanako Ikezawa, right? Weren't you in chess club with me freshman year? I thought you seemed familiar." Bea raises an eyebrow at Monika in response to the name, but she ignores her. Why do I get the feeling Monika's lying about where she knows this girl from? But, at the same time, I have no idea why she would do that, so I shake the feeling off. Our president pulls a mildly charred piece of paper and a pen from her skirt pocket, handing them to Hanako with a comforting smile. "Here you go. I know how bad your anxiety can be, you and Yuri have that in common and I think you'd get along really well to be honest. I won't pressure you to sign this, feel free to have a day or two to think about it. Just know that we'd welcome you with open arms"

"Th-thank you Monika. I'll try to get back to you by tomorrow." Hanako hurries away and Monika turns back to Bea. "What were you saying Bea?"

"Oh yeah, right. You guys know that new karaoke bar on the far side of town? The one with all the visual effects and where they allow you to pick from almost ANY song, including remixes?"

"Um. No. No I actually don't."

"Neither do I Monika," I agree confused. That sounds really cool even though I can't sing at all. Why wouldn't I have heard any of our classmates mention it?

Bea sighs in annoyance. "Well, it exists and I booked us a room for a few hours today. You're welcome. Thought it'd be a fun group activity." She shrugs.

Sayori gasps. "Oh! That's why you were asking about what music we liked! That sounds like SO much fun! What do you think everyone?"

The group agrees and we make plans to head there after lunch, each of us walking home to change clothes and eat before we meet back up at school to walk together.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Act One finale time. Thank you everyone who's been supportive of my first story. It's been really encouraging for me to want to write more. Without further ado, let's end this thing.

And I'm so beyond sorry how long it's taken me to get this out. I've not been doing great recently and between that and work it's been hard to get motivated to write, even as much as it's what I want to be doing.

Thirdly, happy birthday Sisi. I dedicate the finale to you. Love you.

* * *

 **Draco's POV:**

Well, that was… unexpected. It's the only word I can think of to describe all of what just happened in game; none of that I could've EVER seen coming. Well... ok. Granted I wasn't paying attention to the goings-on of that world over the course of this last week so I may have missed clues to this eventuality, but still. Some rich bully got some guys to set the clubroom on fire in a way that makes it look like it was Yuri's fault? Jesus. That's rough. Glad they're all ok.

My stomach grumbles loudly and I realize: I haven't eaten. Or showered. Been too busy with seeing my imaginary friends interact with fictional characters for such trivial things. It growls again, louder this time. Yeah, I should probably fix that. I head to the bathroom for a quick shower before getting dressed and heading to the kitchen.

As I eat my breakfast, my phone buzzes in my pocket. Opening the screen I see a message from Monika, accompanied by a picture of her smiling and flashing a peace sign, sitting on some couch. Another one quickly follows.

 _-Good morning, I miss you 3_

 _-How did you sleep without me? ;)_

I chuckle while typing out my response. We quickly fire texts back and forth, getting into a conversation about her new living arrangements and the festival, me going into more detail on most aspects on her request. She seems to be really disappointed she wasn't here to witness her efforts in the game come to fruition, even if they wound up not being entirely successful, and I can understand why. This was what her whole perceived "life" was leading up to and she missed getting to see it. I assure her though that we can just rewind the script and watch it the next time we're together, and even though she agrees that it won't be quite the same, it seems like the best option.

Monika shares in my relief that everyone was fine after the fire, expressing surprise that the bully character had been spontaneously given a name. However, when I mention what I saw happening after the fire, she decides to call instead immediately after I mention the girl who wanted to join the club. When I answer, she sounds a mixture of shocked and excited.

"What… What was the girl's name? I need to know."

"Um, ok Moni. Just a second." I walk over to my room and scroll up through the text log, reading the name off of the screen. "Hanako Ikezawa. Why? You sound kinda freaked out sweetie."

On the other end of the line, my girlfriend makes a puzzled noised, letting out a low "hmm." She responds slowly.

"That's… interesting. That shouldn't be possible."

"Why? Who is she?"

"She was… a coding experiment. I'm not sure how she's still around to be completely honest. Early on, after I found out about my life being part of a game, I started trying out different things with the files. She was briefly imported from a different dating sim, to see if I could potentially add new people to interact with. If I remember correctly, I think a mod that followed Yuri's story brought her up? Which would make sense since the two are very similar people; both shy and socially reserved. But I thought she got deleted." Monika pauses before suddenly laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I… I just remembered something about her I learned when I looked at her character file. It was SO ironic that she showed up as Bea was inviting everyone out to karaoke. Hanako, despite her usually timid nature, loves karaoke. Ahaha! What timing! I bet in-game me is laughing about that too! She missed out on it by just a few seconds!"

"Um, ok. I mean sure it's a bit ironic but it's not THAT funny sweetie."

"Yeah, I mean, I suppose you're right. Just found it really amusing for some reason. Anyway, what are your plans for the day? Got anything going on?"

"Besides thinking about you? Basically nothing. Might play some video games or read or something, I don't know. You?"

"Aww, you're so sweet. Same here, not much going on. We need jobs." Monika giggles.

"Or you need to get your amazing ass over here." I flirt back, chuckling. "But yeah, that too."

"If I had a car trust me, I would." I can tell she's smiling on the other end of the phone, and her voice gets lower. "You know… I think I like you being all flirty like that Draco. You should… do it more often."

I feel myself starting to blush and Monika's laugh rings into my ear. "Ahaha! Don't lie; that got you turned on didn't it? Well, I should probably let you go; need to start job hunting. Talk to you soon my love." She punctuates her sentence with an exaggerated kiss sound, and I tell her I love her back and wish her luck in her search for employment, hanging up the phone. I sigh happily as I sink back into my chair. Yeah, I really do don't I? I open up my laptop and start searching, the window for DDLC staring at me from the bottom of my screen. I'll come back to that later. Got other things to do.

* * *

"God, the hell do you people manage to walk in these things? And ugh, why couldn't I wear pants? My legs are already fucking cold."

Sisi chuckles. "No one said you had to wear a dress for this love. Speaking of though, zip me up Bea?"

"Yeah, of course. Let me wobble on over." Bea rolls her eyes, walking over to her friend as she turns her back to face her, the black qipao the she's wearing shifting its pattern of deep green vines and dark red flowers embroidered in gold only slightly as she moves, the dress in question almost uncomfortably tight on her, especially considering how rarely she wears it. She does, as jokingly predicted, wobble slightly on her chosen black heels but stays standing the few steps over, pulling the zipper of her best friend's dress up her muscular back. "There."

"Harpy, you look amazing in that dress though. Why do you never show off your legs? You really should dress up more often. And don't get me started on the whole chopstick-updo hair thing. Just… mmph. Gorgeous."

"Sisi no, you know me. Fashion's NOT my thing. Figured this was a special enough occasion to break out of my norm but I still don't love it. You, however, are totally rocking it. Like usual." Bea playfully punches Sisi on the shoulder once the pair was facing each other again, eliciting a giggle from the taller girl.

"Aw, you flatterer you. I just pulled a few random things out, honest…" Bea raises an eyebrow, clear in her sarcastic disbelief, and Sisi laughs. "Alright, you caught me. Been planning an outfit for this since you mentioned the idea a couple days ago, still not sure if I should have picked the ruby-eyed silver skulls over the black widows though earring-wise. What do you think?"

"And _what_ did I just say about fashion? Eh, I like the more dangly ones; they're black like the rest of your goth-ass wardrobe, so they match. You couldn't wait 'til your birthday to get all spooky with your outfit could you? Even though it's only a month away. All covered in spiders and pentagrams… how do those straps across your chest even work?"

Sisi indicates the straps over the somewhat deep cleavage in her dress, the black leather bands forming a pentagram with silver rings binding them together, the rest of the dress being mostly unremarkable: plain black leather and cut at a slant right above the knees. Her long white hair flows behind her, freed from her usual ponytail and now hanging down almost to her legs.

"These? It's just clips." She shrugs. "You know…" Her voice takes on a seductive purr, walking two fingers up her friend's shoulder. "I could... show you how they come off..."

A loud knock at the door interrupts the pair and the third member of the trio enters, twirling around on sparkly white four-inch heels, her blue-and-white diagonally striped sleeveless dress flowing around her and matching her hair.

" _Sooo…_ What do you guys-? Hey! Did I miss out on fun? Come on guys… Not cool." Ibby pouts, arms crossed, causing Bea to laugh.

"I JUST squeezed into this thing. No. No we are not fooling around. So is everyone ready then? We heading out?" Sisi and Ibby nod in response and Bea starts to head for the door, followed by the others.

"This is exciting as hell, first party I've gotten to go to in this world and all the guests are bloody awesome." Sisi says to no one in particular as the trio descends the stairs and heads towards the front door, preparing for the walk back to school to meet up with the rest of the club, grabbing jackets and purses in two girls' cases, while Bea instead slips a wallet into a dress pocket. "I'm not the only one right?"

"I'm mostly ambivalent, you two are more the party type than I am." Bea shrugs. "I like hanging out with these people though, so it should be fun." Her voice lowers so no one else can hear her. "Closest I can get to actually being around Draco so I'll take it." She mutters to herself.

The smallest of the group lets out a whoop and pumps her fist in the air. "Yeah! This is gonna be so much fun! Let's hit the town! Woo!"

The three girls exit the house, walking down the street and continuing to chat amongst themselves as they head to join the others.

* * *

 **Shadow's POV:**

Where the hell are those three? Sayori and I arrived back at the school courtyard, our agreed upon meeting place, around an hour ago. Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki had only been there a few minutes before us, all our group switching into their casual clothes with accompanying jackets. I scan the street in both directions, but our newest members are nowhere to be seen. What is taking them so-

"Hey guys!"

Well, never mind that then. Only two people I know have voices that high-pitched and Natsuki is already here. But how did they manage to get behind us? Our entire group spins around to face the late arrivals. Wait. Hold on though.

"Aren't you all dressed a bit formally? No one told me this was black tie ahaha!"

At Monika's laughter, Bea stops dead in her tracks and drags her companions back by their shoulders. She. Looks. Pissed.

"Why… are we… the only ONES DRESSED UP? Sisi you texted everyone we were all supposed to dress up for this, _RIGHT_?" The emerald green of her eyes seems to have ignited. Why does she scare me so much? And... why does it feel like I should find that and her attractive? Like, far more than I should? I shake my head hard as Sisi struggles to form a response. Natsuki has joined Monika in cracking up, clearly neither fearing Bea's wrath, which I suspect they might have seen through as a cover for her not wanting to show her embarrassment; the person in question viewing it as weakness. I get the sense Bea isn't super comfortable with her emotions or showing affection… Though why I'd know something this personal about a girl I just met eludes me. It's almost as if I've met her before, a long time ago. Eh, no. Not possible.

Bea is now tugging on Sisi's ear, causing a yelp of pain.

"I-I'm sorry, I could've sworn I sent it! Please let me-!"

"Was this just a prank? Because you know I hate wearing dresses and you just wanted to get me in one? Having to wear a fucking skirt at school is bad enough-"

Bea is interrupted by a chorus of phone chimes coming from each of our pockets. I pull mine out and see the rest doing the same.

- _Group text: The LIT Club_

 _Sisi: just letting you know the karaoke place is p fancy so dress accordingly. looking forward to seeing you guys there :)_

 _Received less than a minute ago-_

"…Well now I look like a raging bitch. Sorry, didn't mean to steal your shtick there Natsuki." The pink-haired girl in question starts to say something but Bea continues. "Why did it only go through now though? That's really weird."

"Bea… Come on… You know what you should be doing right now." An accusatory voice chides from besides me, and I turn to see my girlfriend standing with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, I know Sayori. I know." Bea rolls her eyes chuckling before spreading her arms wide. "Get your rare, exclusive apology hugs! One per customer while supplies last! Salesperson is not normally physically affectionate so act now… SAYORI I DID NOT MEAN YOU GET OFF."

Ok, theory confirmed then. I mean, I guess I got some evidence to support this idea this morning, but this definitely cements it. Bea us suddenly surrounded by both of her besties as well as Sayori and looking incredibly uncomfortable, borderline even suffocated by the constricting assault. She lets out a wheeze as Monika continues to giggle at the sight.

"Oh- Ok… Guys… enough… I can't breathe…"

Our club president steps up to the group, shaking her head. "Oh no Bea, you've made a fool of yourself and need to take your punishment." Monika walks around behind, wrapping her arms around her fellow redhead and squeezing tight, head on her shoulder. "Don't lie… you _love_ this don't you? Admit it."

"Damn you… Monika… I'm… I'll get you for this… And Sayori for starting it…"

"Can't wait to see you try. Ahaha!"

"..Wait what? Get ME-"

Natsuki loudly clears her throat, cutting off Sayori's shocked response and causing us to turn her direction. "So are we gonna get moving or what? I don't want us to miss our time slot because none of you can keep your hands to yourselves!"

"Um… Y-yes. Natsuki is right. We really should get moving if we wish to arrive at the karaoke place in a timely fashion."

I offer a nod of agreement to Yuri, feeling once again incredibly awkward as the only male in the group; this amplified exponentially by the mildly sexual nature of the comments being made by Monika. Bea manages to free herself and the group separates, panting with her hands on her knees, the gold thread on her dress shimmering with every gasp of breath.

"Twice… Twice in two days. How… Seriously how are Sayori's hugs stronger than yours? That… shouldn't be… physically possible. Jesus fucking Christ…" She asks, glancing up at Sisi.

"Are you ok?" I ask, bracing for a snarky remark despite I'm pretty sure having genuine concern in my voice.

"Yeah… Yeah Shadow. Think all my ribs are intact. Thanks for asking after the fact instead of showing concern during, I can see how your level of caring landed someone as awesome as Sayori."

"Knew you'd say something like that." I laugh, shaking my head. "And since I somehow _did_ … I'd say I'm still the winner here. Much rather have her than you anyway."

An over-exaggerated clutch of the chest. "Ow! My poor _feelings_. Knowing that some random guy doesn't wanna date _me_ … I don't know how I'll ever go on- OW! Natsuki, the fu-"

"That was my free shot from you calling me a raging bitch earlier. I saw an opportunity and I seized it."

The pair just stares into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then bursts out laughing, Yuri chuckling into her hands out of the corner of my eye. Bea clasps the smaller girl on the shoulder.

"Ok fair, fair enough. I deserved it. Let's get going."

* * *

After walking for about a half-hour, we finally make it to the Sakura Karaoke Bar. The building in question is large, sleek, black, and modern-looking, neon lights spelling out "karaoke" in both Japanese and English on either side of an imposing black door. We pass one after the other under an awning bearing the establishment's name and enter, Bea soon approaching the hostess, a short, middle-aged woman, leaning on the desk at the front as the rest of us look around.

"Yeah, I had a room booked under Harpeck. We're a bit earlier than expected, there was a fire and the school festival got cancelled. So, sorry we showed up before our time slot. Can we get bumped up? As you can see, we're all here."

Bea gestures to us as I continue to take in the decorations, lit a pale green by lights coming from behind a waterfall in the center of the main room. Large ferns and delicate bonsai are placed strategically around the room, with a bar counter lining one wall and a hallway in the back, presumably leading to the actual karaoke rooms. How have I never heard about this place? It looks really high-end. It's probably because it must be expensive. Geez though, the borderline mansion and now a place like this? How much money do these girls have? The hostess looks up from her clipboard, her expression changing from annoyed quickly to apologetic and subservient as she locks eyes with Bea.

"Oh! Oh I'm so sorry Harpeck-san, of course we can move your party up, most of our rooms only get used heavily on nights and weekends, all but one is empty right now. Right this way, come, come!"

The woman leads us to the first karaoke room on the right, Bea slipping her a 1000 yen note and patting her on the shoulder as she left. The room is slightly different than the typical ones I've seen in anime; two walls and either side of the door lined with comfortable red velvet couches with a plain black table in the center, topped with a bonsai and a pitcher of ice water, but along the third wall, instead of a TV screen to read lyrics off of… there's a full stage with a teleprompter. Ibby starts squirming and squealing in delight next to me, hurting my ears.

"I'm going first!" She pushes me gently to one side before running to the other end of the room, leaning forward and going into a spinning handspring, cartwheeling and landing facing us on the stage, arms sticking straight out from her sides. The rest of us take our seats.

"T-POSING FOR DOMINANCE!" The small girl shouts excitedly, getting a couple mild chuckles from Natsuki and Sayori. She picks up a microphone from a charging station on the wall, tapping it twice after turning it on. "Testing… testing… Ok then. Time for my first show-stopping number!" Ibby clears her throat and begins to… sing?

" _Lesbians… lesbians... Happy and free with each other… Lesbians… lesbians... Women making love-_ " She claps twice. " _To one another!"_ She bows deeply, stopping the weird little shoulder-shuffling dance she had been doing. "Thank you, thank you! And now for my next song-"

"No. You wasted your turn on screwing around. Let someone else go."

"Aww Bea… _C'mon_ … That didn't count, it was, like, five seconds long. Let me go again. I'll be more serious with my choice, I promise."

"I mean… If you want us to get more serious… I know what song always makes Bea cry…" The largest amongst us grins teasingly, prompting Bea's eyes to go wide as she points a finger at her friend in warning.

"Sisi don't you fucking dare- "

"- _They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul- ow she hit me in the arm,_ " Sisi continues to keep her words to the tune of the _Demons_ despite being punched repeatedly, her rich, deep voice never faltering as she makes up new lyrics about being hit on the fly. Sayori frowns though from her spot next to me on one of the couches.

"Why does that song make you cry? I mean, I know it's sad but you don't seem the type. Was this just your bestie messing with you again or...?"

Yuri tilts her head, a small smile crossing her lips. "It would appear our friend is quite a bit more empathetic than she would care to admit. How… interesting."

A snort from Natsuki and then Bea responds, smiling as well. "Seeing as that burn came from Yuri of all people, I'll definitely accept it. Good to see you out of your shell a bit. And, as to the song… I just get so sad thinking of how quickly Imagine Dragons stopped being a good band. They… they had such promise… I'm getting choked up again."

She covers her face with her hands and we can hear sniffling. Sayori starts to reach over concerned, but then Bea reveals her face, showing she'd actually been laughing the whole time.

"God guys, just kidding. I don't get sad over music. Sisi, you just used your turn. Natsuki, get up on stage."

The sudden address startles the petite baker, Natsuki pointing to herself. "Me? Why me?"

"One, to make up for not getting to go during the festival; two, you punched me; three, variety and I'm curious to hear what you sound like. Now go on, I picked something out I think you'll like."

"Ugh, fine." Natsuki rolls her eyes and walks up to the stage. She grabs a microphone off the back wall and turns it on. "So how do I start this thing?"

Bea pulls a tablet out from under the table, typing something into it and tapping the screen. A song starts to play and the lights in the room dim, a spotlight on the ceiling beaming down on Natsuki as she grips the mic. I lean over, trying to catch a glimpse of the lyrics on the screen, thinking it sounds familiar. Natsuki glares and points at Bea, recognizing the song as well.

"Oh you little… Fine!" Natsuki starts to sing, her voice as cute as the rest of her, though I'd never say that out loud. I like my face arranged the way it is.

" _Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods…?_ "

It's quickly revealed that the stage is actually glass and has lights beneath it as well, small pink flashes going off in time to the beat. She seems to really be getting into it near the end, swaying to the music and yelling into the mic, gripping it with both hands, before belting out the last line, fist raised in triumph.

"And THAT is how it's done! I'll take your compliments and respect now. Bet you never knew I could be this multi-talented." She bows twice before sticking her arm out straight in front of her, grinning and dropping the mic onto the carpet with a muffled thud.

Bea laughs, shaking her head with her hand on her forehead. "You call _that_ mic drop worthy? Weak sauce short-stuff, weak sauce. Monika, with me. Let's show them how it's done."

She stands up, taking the tablet with her and Monika follows. Bea wobbles slightly on her heels as they take they few steps to the stage. I catch myself before I laugh at that, knowing how bad of an idea that would be. Our president picks up the microphone off the floor and turns to Bea.

"So what are we going to be blowing them away with? I wasn't expecting a duet."

Bea types on the screen while shaking her head, smiling. "Nope. Not a duet. I'm singing backup for YOU. Consider it an honor, I always sing lead. This song ok?" She shows Monika the screen and our president nods.

"Oh yeah, that's a good one. Excellent taste. …And I get the reason you picked it. Let's do this." Monika taps the screen and the lights go out, and a light illuminates them from beneath. The song is instantly recognizable, but a few lines in gives me a surprise.

"… _Mama… just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead. Mama… life had just begun… and now I've gone and thrown IT ALL AWAY…"_

The look on her face, so much grief… What happened to her to put so much pain into those particular words? Wait… didn't Bea joke about-? No. No way she actually killed someone. That's not-

I sit enraptured by all the emotion, as do the rest of the club members as Bea comes in after the intro. They launch into Bohemian Rhapsody proper, and damn she wasn't kidding. The two of them sound incredible together, Bea seeming to harmonize perfectly with our school idol's warm tones. The ending comes, with the two voices joining as one and seeming to mean the words being sung, the repetition somehow leaving a haunting chill down my spine.

" _Nothing really matters, anyone can see… Nothing really matters… Nothing really matters… Nothing really matters, to me…"_

The pair raise their arms, perfectly synchronized as the drop their mics, staring Natsuki dead in the eyes.

"And THAT is a mic drop Natsuki. Get good scrub." Bea chuckles, flopping back down on the couch next to me, putting her feet up on the table and arms crossed behind her head.

Ibby tilts her head with a concerned frown. "Hey, I think we should ease up on the mic drops a wee bit. Don't wanna damage anything, I'd love to come back here at some point."

Sisi stands up. "Fair point love. And since we're doing duets now apparently… Shadow? Would you do me the pleasure of joining me on stage?"

She extends her hand in my direction, clearly expecting me to take it but I'm utterly terrified. Why would she ask me? And not her girlfriend? Or LITERALLY ANYONE ELSE? I stutter out a response, trying to refuse.

"M-me? No way, I can't sing! Not a chance!"

"Aw c'mon love. I need a male vocalist for this one, and you're the only guy here."

"Plus, I had to. We all do. You think you can get out of singing for my amusement you got another thing coming Shadow!" Natsuki looks at me smugly, fist raised. "Get up there."

I feel Sayori's hand on my shoulder. "Aww he's just shy guys. He used to sing with me all the time when we were kids, he has a beautiful voice! He just needs some encouragement!"

"Sayori why would you tell them that? I don't want to-"

Monika lets out a short chuckle. "Nope! President's orders. Get on stage."

I slump down defeated. If they want me humiliated so badly so be it. I take Sisi's still outstretched hand and we head onstage. We stand side by side, me nervously staring at the teleprompter, waiting for this to start so it can be over. My muscular companion calls out to her best friend.

"You know which one to pick, I had duets planned with almost everyone but his should be obvious."

"Yeah yeah, I got it, I got it." Bea taps something on the screen and the lights shift, now with a spotlight following each of us. "Knock 'em dead Sisi. …and good luck Shadow I guess."

Sisi turns to me, a warm smile on her face easing my nerves slightly. "Just relax and focus on the male half of the song. You'll be fine. I know you will."

The beat starts up and I sort of understand why she wanted a male vocalist to compliment her. The song she chose was _Little Talks_ and it normally has both a male and a female singer, but I mean, it could have feasibly been any two people singing it. The amount of love and pain put into her voice is overwhelming though, radiating off her in waves and hitting me hard. Especially during the chorus when we join together, and even more so on the bridge into the ending.

" _Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around… I'll see you when I fall asleep…"_

I could actually feel tears starting to form as she hits her note on the word asleep. Why is this affecting me so much? I don't have any strong connection to this song, and only slightly more to the person across from me. As the music winds down, we both walk back to our spots on the couch, arriving just as the song ends. Applause echoes throughout the room, coming from everyone but Natsuki and Yuri, the latter clapping politely but softly and Natsuki just shrugging.

"Eh, I'm not impressed."

"Natsuki, quit being mean. They were awesome."

"Sayori, Sisi clearly carried that whole thing and we all know it. Your boyfriend was just kinda… there, you know? He wasn't _awful_ , but he wasn't a stand out performance."

I smile and nod. "See that's how I felt up there too. Thank you for validating my feelings."

A playful shove that nearly knocks me over comes from my side. "Nah, come on mate. No way I could have done that song with anyone else. So, who's next?"

Bea shrugs. "Yuri."

The bookworm in question sits bolt upright, mouth open in shock. "M-me?"

Natsuki snorts. "Nice Shadow impression Yuri. And yeah, same goes for you as him; we've all gotta do this. Think of it like when you were reading your poems to us or whatever if it helps. Helped me." She shrugs and Yuri stands up, but Bea raises her hand towards her.

"If you want, I can help. Got a song in mind for that anyway."

"Oh, um i-if you wish Beatrix- I mean Bea! S-sorry, I remembered you hate being addressed by your full name. Please forgive me." Yuri has, once again, begun to run her hands through her hair, turning away from Bea reflexively.

"Your default to formality aside, yes, I do want to help you out. Come on Yuri."

The song they wind up singing together I don't know this time, looking at the screen I see it's called _The Room_ and is by a band called Cryoshell. I think Bea mentioned really liking them the other day. She follows up with another song by the same band solo, called _Gravity Hurts_ , and it seems to be some kind of orchestral remix of the song, the instrumental far more grand than a usual rock song would be. She then calls Sayori on stage, giving a nervous chuckle

"Sorry, kinda got caught up in the moment and went into an encore without giving you a turn. You get two in a row to make up for it if you want Sayori. And then Ibby and Sisi can take your actual turns. Or whoever wants to, I don't care after we all sing one song each."

Sayori lets out a whoop of excitement as she walks up to the stage, tablet in hand. "So do I just type in the song?" Bea nods and Sayori does, hitting the play button, causing a pale blue light with small green spots to engulf the stage. She sways slightly, beginning to sing, her sweet voice filling the room.

" _You're pulling me closer… The rhythm of your heartbeat takes me home. You know me all over… You're everything I've never felt before."_

She starts dancing to the song, the smaller green lights swirling around her. As she repeats the words "by my side," she's smiling at me, looking straight into my eyes with her beautiful blue ones. I've never seen her look like this before, pure bliss all over her face and I feel like it's real. I'm glad the weather is clear skies and sunny today in the land of Sayori. She deserves to be happy.

Ibby applauses enthusiastically, standing to go next. She giggles as she selects her song. When the beat starts up, I recognize it as an older Taylor Swift song, but when she starts singing...It's clear she was trying to troll us again. Those are words to a _completely_ different song.

" _Keep holdin on, when my brain's tickin like a bomb… Guess the black thoughts have come, again to get me… Sweet bitter words, unlike nothing I have heard… Sing along mocking bird, you don't affect me…"_

* * *

…The other songs that came up the rest of the night included a beautiful cover of _Be Wherever You Are_ from Sisi, as well as a duet of Kesha's _Rainbow_ with Sayori. Sisi wasn't kidding, she had duets for everyone; Natsuki and her sang _Centuries_ , Ibby joined her on a rendition of _Thanks for the Memories_ where they switched "he" for "she" in the chorus that I felt kind of uncomfortable watching due to the level of intimacy and chemistry the two shared on stage, and she even got Yuri in on _New Divide_ of all things. Bea sang more rock songs, some from Evanescence, who I know she's also a big fan of, this ballad called _Origin of Love_ ;and the opening theme from Over the Garden Wall, which sent shivers through me on the line "if dreams can't come true, then why not pretend?" She also got Sayori to join her on Breaking Benjamin's _Dear Agony,_ which sounded incredible with the two of them (Never thought Sayori could do rock), and her and Monika got up together one more time for _Here Without You_. Geez, so much emotion from those two. It's surprising to say the least. I, thankfully, was only called up again at the end, when Monika suggested we all sing a song together. We had checked the time, realizing we only had enough for one more song if we all wanted to get home before dark.

"But which song should it be though? I must admit, this was far more enjoyable and less stressful than I thought, but I don't have a broad knowledge base here."

"Yuri, it's ok sweetie." Ibby pats her on the back. "Sayori, what do you think?"

"I think Shadow should pick."

"Yeah, don't think I didn't notice you sitting over here while the rest of us were singing! Do some work!"

"Geez ok Natsuki, ok! Um… Hmm… I got it!" I type in my selection and the tick-tick of a drumline starts up, Sayori smiling wide.

"Ooh! I know this one!"

Monika smiles as well, nodding. "A fitting end to our evening. The themes work on multiple levels. Good pick Shadow."

We all join together for a chorus of _Let's See How Far We've Come_ , switching off singers on each line and coming together for the hook, laughing as people, usually Yuri, slightly miss their cues. We all head out after, walking home. The sun is setting in front of me and Sayori as we chat and laugh our way home, the future looking bright.

 **END OF ACT ONE**


End file.
